


他们的全部爱情

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 146,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 汝身所着白衣，此去一路势必被秋色所染——红叶满山啊。——《万叶集》里没有留下名字的某个人
Relationships: 菅田将暉/米津玄師
Kudos: 8





	1. 一

引子  
“平安初期有个姑娘，在结婚前一晚死去，葬在山上。二百年后那里建起了一座樱见神社，挖开埋藏她的封土之后发现她的头发已经长了七尺有余。”  
这是这篇故事的开头。  
米津玄师是在太阳已经完全落下之后的两个小时之后读到的这则带着浓厚日本平安风格的故事，带着浓厚的浪漫主义风情，以人类之间最纯粹洁净的情感为主题讲述着这世界上都本该不存在的故事。  
他长长吐出了一口沉郁的气息，由文字带来并生成的沉甸甸的黑暗在心中不上不下地让自己不停地感受到说是郁闷和压抑都不合适的情绪。  
大概每个人都会有这种时候，在无人陪伴的闲得无聊。而对于不到下午就不会活动的夜行动物米津玄师来说，正式开始每一天的工作和生活的时候都是傍晚了。人类这种在晚上就会把负面情绪成倍放大的天赋，而这天赋放到米津玄师身上，再搭配上他个人的特殊技能，就变成了他灵感的最根本来源。  
除了沉郁情绪带来的灵感，另外一种就是米津自己非常喜欢的东西——酒精。  
他的冰箱里除了一点必须放在低温中保存的食材之外，基本上都是买来的酒，而且它们的周转速度超出常人的快。  
自己坐着的沙发上，就在自己的旁边放着那把漂亮的木吉他，前面的茶几上是几罐啤酒，并且已经喝完了其中银色的那一罐。手边的五线谱本子上乱七八糟画着用铅笔写的草稿。  
这就是米津玄师没被朋友约出去喝酒的时候最平常的样子。  
“二百年……”  
“未能排解掉的怨念……”  
“该称为什么好呢——？”  
米津说着。  
故事读起来最终都会有结束，在结尾道明了她为什么在死后也会长出头发的缘故，阴阳师以通灵之术再现了她生前的事情：家人逼迫她嫁给一位自己不喜欢的武士而不是按照她自己的意愿嫁给那位潜心文学的文人。带着这种执念或者说怨念的她在当晚气绝身亡，而无处排解的怨气就生成了当时还是二百年后她都没有机会剪下并交给心上人的头发。而她的心上人从未得知少女去世的消息，再也未曾爱上其他女人，直到生命的结束也没有结婚。  
少见地一口气把这篇小说看到最后，作者的结尾写的清淡漂亮：  
“幽明隔两路，恩阻万重山。  
空怀叙旧意，难于上青天。”  
“人类啊——”  
“有趣……”  
米津玄师最后这样小声地感叹到。  
之后他没再说别的，只是吉他的声音代替他的声音静静地响了起来。

  
*  
东京港区的夜晚从来不会在前半夜就暗淡下去，光彩流离的霓虹灯环绕在如洁净的冰一样澄澈的玻璃幕墙之上。就算说不上是亮如白昼。也足够使人想到只能在照片上见到的绚烂星海。  
米津玄师躺在沙发上，手上抱着自己的吉他，上过漆的木头发出淡淡的香味，不靠得很近是无法察觉的。身边的茶几上很简单地只放了一个本子，一个只有呼吸灯还亮着来表示它还开着的笔记本电脑，和一只一看就用了挺久的自动铅笔。  
房间里开着冷气，和冰一样透彻的玻璃隔绝开似乎永远都会无孔不入的炎热潮湿的空气，造就了屋里永远宜人的温度。  
桌子上格外出人意料地没有摆上酒，手边能够到的杯子里装着的也仅仅是普通的绿茶而已。至于为什么今天格外意外地自己没有喝酒，米津玄师自有自己的一套拿不太上台面但是格外有道理的理由：自己快到发情期了。  
他的发情期一向不是很稳，稍微错过几天或者提早几天都是有的，但是对于那些Omega在发情期到来之前的身体变化，米津玄师在自己身上有着某种类似动物的直觉。并且经过他自己个人的长期生活实践，在发情期前喝酒实在不是什么很明智的事情。  
就像平常一样看不出是否疲惫的眼睛无神地看着屋顶，那双属于音乐家的手随意地按了两个和弦，丝毫不显刻意的，并且完全没打算拿来干什么的几个音符被生产出来，在空气中留下残留的呼吸。  
一边沉寂了一天的手机忽然震动起来，米津探头探脑地去看，屏幕上的名字一闪一闪，从不出错的黑体字写着：“藤原君”。  
他看着那个名字，分外矜持地等了一下才拿起来接。  
“藤原君，是我。”  
“我们在你家这边吃饭，要来吗？”  
“你们？”  
“嗯。我，野田，深濑和中岛四个人。”  
“中岛？”  
“中岛真一。”  
“哦哦哦。”  
“想着你最近也没跟我们出来，挺想你的。”  
接着米津玄师沉默了。大概是猜到了什么，藤原基央先开口了。  
“深濑他也不喝酒的，没事过来吧。”  
“在哪？”  
这句话就等于同意，朋友之间自然是无需多言。  
“马上发给你。先挂了哦。”  
米津听着那头马上传来的忙音，把手机拿在手上端详了一下，转身去屋子里穿衣服了。  
就算是东京炎热的夏天，米津玄师也依旧没法放弃自己的长裤。休闲宽松的格子长裤上面是一件特意买的大号男士长款长袖，从后面看刚刚好能遮住自己身上唯一还算能显出肉感的屁股，在上衣之外是一件正常人在夏天根本不会穿的深色改良款羽织。  
米津在出门之前最后颇为精致地理了理头发，叫头帘好好地遮住自己的眼睛，最后自己需要的就是一顶平常没啥用现在带起来也是纯粹作为配饰的深灰蓝色毛线帽。  
藤原基央发来的地址是他们惯常吃饭的地址之一，去那里的路自己也已经是烂熟于心。  
出门走上一段，接上东京最引以为豪的地铁系统，接着再是一段步行，从一条小巷子里绕过去就能看到那家隐藏在港区里的小餐馆。  
米津熟门熟路地掀开帘子，和店主大叔笑着点了点头，就向着那几个人最喜欢的小单间钻了过去。  
和纸糊的拉门被自己推开，屋里几个人听到声音都回头来看。  
“啊米津君！”  
深濑慧手里捧着一杯不知道是什么的热乎乎的饮料，和一边的中岛真一挨得紧紧的，一见到米津就很热情地招呼道。中岛显得有些手足无措，略带腼腆地笑着点头，顺着深濑也叫了声“米津君”，算是打了招呼。  
“来了？”  
野田洋次郎显得很不在意，中指和拇指捏着杯应该是清酒的东西——毕竟桌上正摆着多半瓶清酒。  
藤原基央看见米津进来稍只是点了点头，笑着向自己扬了扬酒杯。  
野田起身给他空出藤原身边的位置，在他坐好之后复又坐下。  
“我们刚刚才点完菜，”藤原凑过来柔声说到，“要喝茶吗？”  
米津点了点头，伸手接过了藤原给自己倒的茶。  
“还没机会正式说呢，”米津玄师喝了一口热茶，瞬间进入状态，向前欠身冲着这桌上唯一一对笑着说，“恭喜啊。”  
那边的小情侣的手这会儿悄悄爬到一起，连带着两个人的脸上也都相当合拍地爬上红晕。深濑慧转过头看着中岛真一，看起来和30代男性绝对不沾边的脸上带着少女的羞涩微笑。  
“毕竟时间也挺长的了，他也愿意等我想这么久，”深濑歪着头，颇为不好意思地挠挠头发，“刚刚好上个月撞上日子……”  
深濑慧脸红的说不下去，右手被自己的爱人紧紧攥在手里。深濑慧和中岛真一能一路从乐队同伴变成惹人艳羡的爱侣这一结果并不是什么深埋在地底无人阅读过的精彩诗篇，而是圈中熟悉他们两个人的所有人都心知肚明又秘而不宣的秘密。  
米津玄师自然也是其中的一员。自从和深濑交好并步渐变得能推心置腹之后，在自己这里深濑和中岛真一两人一直互相纠缠不清，互相赋予依恋和爱意却从未坐实的缘由就不再是什么难以理解之事，他反而能凭借着自己独有的对人类情感的理解来阐明。  
所谓“当局者迷，旁观者清”，米津玄师自己并不需要爱情这东西来满足自己，在他观察世界和观察人类的实践中他早已明白，爱情不过是人类满足一己私欲的占有欲，所谓婚姻也不过是对于逝去青春唱起的一首欢快挽歌。  
当然他从不在意亲友的私人情感，毕竟和自己一样依靠脑海中对万事万物的构成想象而并非是亲身体验索取的人少之又少，对于其他人来说必须的各种情感在自己这里不过是可有可无的有趣玩物。  
“我要能像深濑君一样就好了，”野田洋次郎单手撑住额头，做出一副颇为失望的酸涩样子来，“明明年纪差不多……”  
作为酒桌上年纪最大的那一位，藤原基央只是带着浅淡的笑意看着桌上几个青年人笑，被蜷曲头发遮住的黑暗双眼里压着过来人的宠溺笑意。作为Beta的人生中也曾有过轰轰烈烈蒙蔽双眼立下永远爱情誓言的年轻过往，最后手里能抓住的不过还是几张拿来怀旧的从碎裂像框中滑出的残破相片。  
但是这桌上除了那一对之外的几个人都清楚明了，这一对的爱情长跑结束于上个月倒真是众人翘首以盼的实至名归，没有人相信这两个人的爱情会毁于未来将到来或者永远也不会到来的艰险阻挠。但这样互相全方位信任崇拜对方的完美爱情太过可遇而不可求，大多数的世人都要在中间打上个不小的折扣。  
说话间由藤原基央一手主导点的五人份高级和牛火锅，深色岩石雕凿而出的石锅中盛放着牛乳般洁白的细腻汤水，色泽典雅光洁的各色菌类上面放置着在上升蒸汽中微微颤动纹理均匀如同大理石一样的和牛。  
诱人的香气在小小的隔间中散发开来，用自身鲜美的味道再次带来一波谈资。  
“他们家的火锅真的好好吃。”  
野田洋次郎筷子上夹着薄薄一片肉，涮到半熟的牛肉上面挂着金黄的蛋汁，一口塞进嘴里，带来暖暖的满足感。  
“我说中岛君，”藤原基央比起牛肉更中意火锅里的菌类，“最近要注意一点哦，慧君他应该会稍微敏感一些。”  
“嘛他以前也挺敏感的，”中岛真一偷偷在桌子底下没人能发觉的地方伸手揽过自己爱人的腰，手指隔着衣服挠了挠他腰上软乎乎的肉，“但是我这还是他说什么算什么的。”  
深濑慧在一边什么也不说只是笑，比星星还要漂亮上几分的眼睛里只能映出中岛真一一个人的影子。  
“我们都一起工作这么长时间了，已经快要到那种我一眨眼他就能明白我要干什么的程度了，”深濑慧手里抱着一满碗热乎乎的汤，也不管在自己身上那只正在作妖的手，嘴上明里暗里地开始嘲讽手的主人，“再说了谁注意谁还不一定呢。”  
“米津君也是哦，最近也该开始了吧。”  
深濑慧现在本着一种因为自己终于有了稳定幸福的情感依靠，所以巴不得自己周围所有的朋友都快点找到下家。  
米津慢条斯理吃一口饭，因为不小心被烫到而晃了晃脑袋，一边“嘶嘶”地吸气一边伸手去够那边的凉水。  
“不着急不着急，”他喝下一口凉凉的柠檬水，一幅毫不在意地样子“手上这么多事，等弄完了也来得及。”  
几个人这么聊着，最后是被实在熬不住的相熟地店长大叔赶出去的，几个人在店门口告别，就此分道扬镳。  
米津按照自己一向的习惯从一边小巷子中间的小路钻过去，头顶属于东京的星空难得的澄澈，周围也足够安静能让自己空出脑子来想想别的事情。路快走到尽头，自己竟生出些难得的不舍。  
“再走上一段吧。”  
米津这样想着，已经这么晚了，不如再多走一段去前面打计程车回家。但是他忘记了，前面那条路有时候并不是那么安全。深夜便利店旁边的巷子里总是藏着些只能在都市银蓝里生活的人，他们巴不得等着那些少有的误入自己肮脏地盘的猎物给今天晚上带来些难得的辛辣色彩。  
“喂，”米津玄师走进去还没百米，就被几个藏在暗处的人拦住了，“那边的小子，要过去的话拿钱！”  
米津见到这种场景并不是很慌，毕竟自己也是见过大风大浪的人，手伸到衣服兜里，却只掏出了几张皱巴巴的千元纸币。  
“就这么点？”  
后面有危险的声音传来，接着是属于Alpha的信息素飘了出来。辛辣窜鼻的劣质烟草气息一下子包裹上来，临近发情期的敏感腺体立刻做出反应，酸麻着分泌出属于自己的信息素。对面的人愣一愣，嘴角冒出些毫不光彩的笑意，他开始转而去引导这位萍水相逢的Omega的发情。  
这时候可谓是千钧一发，米津玄师借着自己还没被完全引导过去，借着身高腿长的优势，一把把身后的人推开，向着巷子口跑去。  
这一段的路程却犹显漫长，身后的人紧追不舍。  
马上就能出去了，巷子外应该能有人来帮帮自己。米津摇了摇头，想尽力摆脱被引导后带来的晕眩感。就算是社会文明发展到现在，就算是法律禁止，发情引导依旧是没法摆脱的生理铁则。  
米津脚下踩到一滩积水，一个趔趄摔倒在地上。  
膝盖大概是磕破了，钻心地疼。米津却顾不得，本能促使着他立刻站起来往前。  
可就在这里，离巷子口不足十米的位置，米津被后面的人抓住了。  
“来玩玩嘛——”  
“这么晚还要出来，可不是什么好孩子会做的事情哦。”  
米津竭力反抗着，但是对面Alpha的引导让自己无法再做出什么实质性的举动。  
大脑里已经想不出什么东西了，Omega发情时带来的身体酸软翻涌至全身，受孕的本能在身体里蠢蠢欲动。  
“不要……”米津扭着头，双手撑在把自己压在墙上的人的胸膛上，竭力延缓一点自己被侵犯的开始。  
“放……放开他！”  
有一个男人的声音响起，里面带着很明显的醉意。  
“哦？”  
领头的Alpha笑起来，放开对米津玄师地掌控。  
“事情开始有意思起来了。”


	2. 二

那男人宛如圣洁天使一样出现在光亮的巷子口，他身形瘦削修长，如同一把锻造得体而辛辣锋利的日本刀一样立在那里。而光和墙壁构成的分割太过明显，叫自己看不清对面人的面目。  
米津靠在墙上，支撑着身体的腿任性地放弃了工作，让他缓缓滑落到地上。最后一点理智驱使着他伸手摸向自己的口袋，那里常年放着一小支抑制剂。小小的一瓶放在手里，他借着一点光亮发觉，这跟自己平常用的抑制剂不太一样。  
带着点甜米酒香气的橙花味突兀而优雅地散发出来，不属于夏日夜晚的春日气息好像落水的石子激起涟漪一样在空气中荡漾开去。成年Omega的发情期来的又快又急，脑子里往常携带着化学物质飞速运转的神经元现在每一个都在叫嚣着罢工。  
对面的男人走了过来，身上的衣服被他行走时带来的风卷起。  
“这样，不好。”  
喝醉的男人冲着对面领头的人挥了挥手，散出了属于自己的Alpha的信息素，这不算挑衅不算劝退，更像是一个象征开始的里程碑。或许是酒精赋予了这个男人奇妙的力量，在那一时刻极大程度地提升了他对万事万物的敏感度，他在这几个于街头混乱多年的人中间闪躲攻击，竟未出现一个能让对方一干人抓住的谬误。  
伴随着在眼前上演的比电影还要精彩的街头斗争，他才想起来，上次买抑制剂的时候，人家送了一小瓶气味阻隔剂体验装，那支小瓶子也就随手被自己揣进兜里。失去大半力量的手颤抖着拧开瓶子，倒出一点到手指上，把冰凉的液体抹在自己的腺体上。  
Omega精致的手指上捏着小小的盖子，颤抖着想把它盖回去。可这样过去精细化的动作实在不适合现在的情况，细细的小瓶子从他的指缝之间滑出去，珍贵的芳香液体摔到地上，被黑暗的大地尽数吸收。  
米津怔愣地看着掉在地上的小瓶子，里面的液体已经消失，玻璃质的表面反射着一线来自巷子口的黄色路灯光，向左右两侧递减出只有玻璃能分析出的独特光谱。  
不出半分钟，阻隔剂就开始发挥效力，空气中始终盘旋围绕不去的橙花气息的源头被遏制住，诱惑着这群Alpha的橙花味道也终于如同将退的潮水一样退却消失。气味是消失不见了，但是米津玄师却依旧深陷在发情期的情热之中。  
刚刚那群对米津玄师说纠缠不清的街头混混在几下的短兵相接之后已经反应过来这位突然出现在几位面前上演了一次英雄救美的戏码的人不是什么好惹的角色，本着在街头游逛多年的野兽直觉他们最后还是退走了，毕竟没人想要最开始仅仅是为了一个偶然碰见的倒霉Omega和另外一个足够强大的Alpha进行斗争，最后以伤了对方而自己也进了局子做个惨烈收场。  
像是被众人遗忘过头也可能是从未上演过的都市牛仔剧，那男人向自己走过来，颇为绅士地伸出一只手。从他身上散发出淡淡的酒味表明他还没从醉酒的状态里清醒过来。  
米津由着他把自己拉起来，调动自己全部的力量支撑自己的身体以免整个人压在对方的身上。对方比米津矮半个头，不过已经习惯了驼背的米津在这一点上倒是避免给他带来太多的威压感。  
到了巷子口，米津这才第一次看清了对方的面目。带着黑色的鸭舌帽，口鼻被黑色的口罩罩住，只能看到他的眉眼。米津玄师的视力不是很好，再加上深陷在发情期里的奇怪感觉，看什么都觉得不真切，对方过于凌厉清晰的眉眼落到他的脑子里，被他过于丰富强大的想象力添上不少虚假的细节，变成了他一位密友的脸。  
“Tsu……neta?”（常田）  
米津玄师很小声地问了一句，换来对方一个有点惊异的眼神。  
嗯我们先暂且不提米津玄师这个丰富想象力的问题。先说他身边这个人是个Alpha，但他提起来的这个人，就算给人的印象是个强硬的摇滚系古典男子，和Omega的刻板印象没搭上半分联系，常田大希他还是个彻头彻尾完完全全的Omega。  
身边的男人没有答话，视线在周围转了两圈，伸手叫了对面开过来的一辆计程车。  
“你是Omega吧，临近发情还在外面真不是什么好事。”  
那人晃晃脑袋，好像想把脑袋里那点叫人晕眩的醉意晃出去。在计程车在面前停好打开门之后，他先钻进车里，把外面让给米津玄师。  
米津知道阻隔剂是由时间限制的，大概过不了一会它的效用就会消失，那时候自己可拿不准身边这个Alpha会不会还能像刚刚一样能让自己全身而退。  
作为Omega，米津玄师自己觉得最讨厌的一点就是发情期时候的理智丧失。如果没有抑制剂的作用的话，Omega总会臣服于自己的本能和同样作为人类的Alpha。他竭力忽视着不可避免的生理作用，脑海中去回想最近能让自己兴奋的事情，而不是在身边Alpha有意无意放出的的信息素中沉沦下去。  
阻隔剂的效用并不长，再加上Omega发情期时候不断从皮肤上浸出的汗水稀释，它的效用渐渐消失殆尽。酒味的橙花气味再次散发出来，独属于自己的信息素很快就在整个狭小的车里蔓延开来。  
Alpha生来就对于这细小化学因子有着别样的敏感，在感知到这些特别的小分子后同样也会产生反应。身边的男人显得有些烦躁，鼻翼耸动了两下之后就往更远离米津玄师的方向挪了挪，权当是一点心理安慰。  
车窗被打开一点缝隙，足够引发他人暧昧想象的味道就从那里流泻出去。那男人把头上的帽子摘下来放在一边，白皙的手伸上去整了整被汗水浸湿的头发，他的头发留长又修剪得很整齐，配合着他的动作显出一种特别的兼具严谨的洒脱。  
而他的小动作没有一点落进米津玄师的眼睛里，深陷发情期折磨的Omega正在全心全意和自己的天性做着无用的反抗。事实上他只有在上车后和司机讲地址时说了话，之后他就偏着头靠在车门上，修长的手用力压在自己的小腹上。  
发情期的实质就在这种时刻显现出来，米津的大脑开始不听他使唤，用一种仿若恶魔一样的蛊惑低语诱惑着他换一个姿势——靠到身边的Alpha身上。长时间未经抚慰的身体微微颤抖着，本能促使着他分泌出更多的甜蜜信息素来吸引近在身边的Alpha。混合着甜米酒味道的橙花味太过浓郁，甜蜜过头几乎显出苦味。  
身边的Alpha向自己挪了过来，带着酒味的鼻息喷在自己的耳侧。  
“失礼了。”  
这一声如雷贯耳，米津还来不及说出什么阻挠的话，自己的身体就已经臣服于本能，向他敞开了全部。  
但是那人仅仅是用手拉下了自己的后衣领，在自己的腺体上轻轻舔了一口。留在腺体上的唾液带着他属于Alpha的信息素，沉静地进入自己的血管里面安抚着过于兴奋的Omega的身体。  
他做完这一切之后就坐回了自己的位置上，稍微调低了自己这边的车窗，米津这才明白他要做什么。  
「どうも…」  
这一声多谢说的含糊不清，更像是黏腻的呻吟。身边的人点点头接受了这声感谢，凑到前面和司机说了什么，车就此靠在路边停下。他结了车费下车，走的匆匆忙忙，把那顶黑色的鸭舌帽落在了米津玄师的身边。  
最后下车的时候米津玄师已经有点昏头昏脑，差点忘记了给钱。他在下车之后稍微站了一下，奢望港区有可能吹过来的带着海盐味的些微凉风能冲缓一点自己现在已经过热的大脑。  
“这是你朋友的帽子吧，”司机已经开出去一段距离，又折返回来把那男人落在车里鸭舌帽交到他手里，“多谢。”  
司机走了。  
米津玄师愣愣地看着手里被塞进的帽子发呆，过了几个世纪之后才想起来自己接下来要做什么。短短的从楼下到打开家门，最后从自己卧室的床头取出抑制剂服下这一点时间和路途，在他看来就像征途一样漫长。  
不过这一段漫长征程终于完成了，米津玄师瘫倒在自己的床上，宜家的白色床头柜上抑制剂的药片瓶子在那里倒着，盖子没有盖着，有几片药片掉了出来。抑制剂的效用逐渐开始发挥出来，那种米津玄师一直强行要求的理智清醒终于又回到了他的身上。  
作为一个除了在喝醉酒这种自己追求迷醉外的时间都尽力保持清醒的人来说，发情期前期不可避免的昏乱一直是自己最讨厌的事情之一。但是他也要承认在发情期的时候——当然是在吃了抑制剂的情况下——自己对于各种情感的感知都会更加明晰和敏感，这也造就了某些作品中的独到旋律和语句。  
现在终于静下来了，这是属于东京的一天中最为平静的时刻。这种时刻一般自己要么开始工作，要么就和酒精带来的眩晕感搏斗，但是现在的米津玄师两者皆非，他现在的脑袋里都是刚刚和自己一面之缘的人。  
在刚刚段和他同行的一段时间中，自己始终能呼吸到他混合着酒气的信息素味道，至于那味道到底是什么自己分辨不真切，应该是某种带着香料气的花香味，温和中带着显而易见的辛辣，简直有点咄咄逼人，但是不太令自己讨厌。  
米津躺在床上，脑子里尽力去想今天还没昨晚的工作。本着音乐人的自觉，他把自己从床上一点一点地搬下来，拖着缓慢的步子艰难地挪到几米之外的沙发上再次瘫倒。用一个滑稽的姿势在一边的纸上写上自己想到的一点东西，但是脑子中关于编曲和配器的事物总会带着本该不属于它们的奇怪形象不听使唤地消失，变成刚刚车上身边人的模糊气息和巷子口对他面容的惊鸿一瞥。  
这样的情形反复持续了一个多小时，最后米津玄师终于发现对于自己思考关于他的事情的任何反抗都纯属无稽之谈，便索性放弃了今天本该顺利进行的工作——反正这东西也不是很着急，离录音前三天再开始做也能完成。  
米津仰面躺在沙发上，右手垫在脑后，左手搭在靠着沙发站立的吉他上，有一搭无一搭地拨着琴弦。后颈上的腺体现在有点奇异的酸麻和肿胀，而摸上去指尖能感受到的依旧是一片平滑。  
他仔仔细细地回味着每一帧刚才的记忆，全然不管自己是不是为它添上了多少不存在的想象和细节，当然它们都是建立在现实的基础上。有那么一瞬间自己好像又是在那个小巷子里，但是鼻尖纠缠的不再是自己信息素的味道，而是带着陈旧感的潮湿泥土味和属于那个男人味道：奇妙的信息素和酒味的混合体。  
在着一次次的回想中，他在米津脑海中留下的本来面目渐渐迷失了，从模糊到变成了另一个人的形象。很显然，这另一个人也有着和他同样的特质，兼具温和和强硬。而这两点的集合体无论放在谁的身上都有着对米津玄师足够的吸引力。  
这样想了一会之后，米津突然有种强烈的冲动，带着这种自己也不太清楚该叫什么的感情，他觉得自己有必要要给自己想起来的人发点什么。  
米津一向不善言辞，在点开和常田大希的对话框之后他的手停在屏幕上沉寂了一阵子，想了半天打了半天，最后还是全删了。因为仔细想想，两个人也不是什么正在暧昧的关系，没必要大晚上发出去一条消息，里面全是今天晚上自己的遭遇和一堆关于一个陌生Alpha的词语。  
抱着某种难言的遗憾，他知道自己将无从知道这位男人的名字，唯一能留给自己的事物是他侥幸落在车里又被自己带回家的帽子。现在那顶帽子正静静地躺在门口的鞋柜上，看过去黑漆漆的一片。  
“常田之前也带过这种帽子来着。”  
作为古典乐手出身的常田大希在生活中甚至比其他人还要叛逆上许多，早在还在乐团的时候就打上了耳洞，除了真正表演的时候都带着过分夸张的耳饰。并且很令自己羡慕的一点就是，他很少会被认出来自己本身的性别，几乎所有同事都觉得他是个Alpha，最不济也是稍显强硬的Beta。同样在米津玄师的印象里，常田总能很准确地计算出自己的发情期，提前用长效抑制剂把它压抑下去，身上也从来没有多余的味道。  
常田是个不错的人。米津一直这么觉得，并且他对于事业和感情处理有很独到的拿捏，从不在多余的事情上多做停留。自己很欣赏这一点，对于这个早就被划出后辈圈子的密友，他总是留存着点难以描述的小心思。  
墙上的时钟的指针无可违抗地转着圈，窗帘间的缝隙照进来一点微弱的光。米津最终还是发了条消息出去。  
“有空出来喝酒吧。”  
消息立刻显示已读。十秒之后，回信按期抵达。  
“好。”  
接下来又是一条。  
“是不是又喝醉了，记得少喝点。”  
米津笑了，手机放在桌子上，由着它亮着留在这个界面。  
对话框的最上方显示的字是常田大希。


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内部私设注意！！！

菅田将晖很少像今天晚上一样在街头独自一人前行，自己家离这里已经不远，再走两个街区就到了，坐车的话也仅仅是短短的两分钟。但自己很清楚为什么会无法忍受最后的一段路，转而带着头脑中令人感觉不太舒适的醉意下车步行。  
刚刚在车上呼吸的空气始终带着和自己同行的不知名Omega的信息素的味道，某种微苦花朵和米酒香气的混合体充满了整个狭小的车厢，没有一点纯净的空气能够幸免。这种气味始终诱惑着自己去做这种时候一个正常Alpha都会做的事情，同样他也知道这时候的Omega会有多么需要一个Alpha。但是对方在没有抑制剂的情况下什么都没有做，不知道用了多么强大的意志力去和自己的理智搏斗。  
于是自己最后只是给了他一点自己的信息素，这是自己在当时能做的最奢侈的事情，同时兼具自己最讨厌的上位者的仁慈和一个普通人最深切的同情。他不清楚这点信息素是不是真的有用，因为最后一段路上他的临阵脱逃让他没能见到信息素放出的微笑作用，并且还付出了一顶新买的并且刚刚上过ANN的帽子作为代价。  
东京深夜的风吹在脸上很舒服，不知道是心理作用还是实际效果，菅田将晖在回到家的时候已经觉得没有那么晕了。家里堆放着摊子和几个色彩缤纷的软垫的沙发看起来前所未有的诱人，桌子上临走前剩下的半杯失去二氧化碳的被融化冰块稀释成深琥珀色的可乐对晚归的人有着无尽的吸引力。  
屋子里环绕着少经流通的空气，带着些许闷热的气息。菅田过去推开自家的窗户，又回到沙发旁边将剩下的可乐一饮而尽，随手打开家里的空调，想让空气流通的更快一点。  
随着屋子中陈旧空气的消失，某种在他身上沉寂已久的新生气体如同鬼魅一样出现，无可违抗地钻进他的鼻子里，像二十分钟之前一样开始刺激他的大脑。菅田将晖借着记忆中浓烈的残留，试图分辨出其中到底是什么样的气味构成。他的记忆告诉他，那是某种过于甜腻的柑橘味花朵和叫自己说不上讨厌谈不上喜欢的混着糖精的酒味，可是他的嗅觉又告诉自己，那味道的本来面目绝对不是这个样子的。  
菅田将晖把窗户关上，生怕在自己的寻找中被外来的空气冲淡了身上沾染的称得上珍贵的残留。事实上，菅田将晖身上沾染的令他着迷的属于Omega的气味早已在东京的晚风中消磨殆尽，他现在能感受到的全部是他的大脑和鼻腔为主人保留下的幻想。  
可是他不可能解析出那气味里的全部，每一次全力的追寻都只有一个结果——你知道用尽全力去抓一条在水中游动的滑溜溜的鱼会怎么样，结果就是它们永远都会从指间的缝隙中溜走——他每一次想去认真分辨鼻尖出现的一丝虚幻的气味的时候，那味道都会像捉迷藏一样消失，在更远处未知的时间节点等待着他。  
最后他决定不再做这件毫无意义的事情了，明天和后天可是自己极为难得的休息日，要好好享受才行。  
简短地冲了个澡，把自己身上一整天积攒下里的风尘都清洗干净，当然被洗掉的还有那点始终对自己纠缠不清的气味，它在热水的蒸汽中出现又消失，随着泡沫和水一起流进下水道里。  
“啊——好爽——”  
菅田将晖穿上宽松洁净的睡衣，放肆地开着空调就钻进空调被，脸朝下趴在柔软的枕头上，深深地呼吸一口上面带着洗衣液芳香的空气。  
没想到的是那味道就在这里等待着自己，带着刚刚生动的记忆一起再次冲进自己的脑海。菅田将晖的人生中遇到过不少Omega，男的女的各种都有，但是遇到一个正处在发情期的还真的是第一次。  
无论是从学校学到的还是从人们口口相传中得知的，在自己的印象里Omega到了发情期总会无法抑制自己，因为渴望Alpha而做出格外失格的举动，当然Alpha也没法抗拒它带来的诱惑，这是已经深深编写进每个人基因里的生理铁则。不过今天发生的事真的太过出乎自己意料，第一自己没想过去用街头斗殴的方法去救一个未曾相识的人，第二也没想过一个发情期的Omega能压抑住自己的本能，第三就是自己没想过自己会用类似于临时标记的方法去帮那个Omega。  
他开始试着回忆着今晚发生的一切了，从自己救下他开始。因为酒意未消而记不真切，脑子里一点点记忆的片段反复循环播放。  
那位陌生的Omega肯定比自己要高，帽子压着的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，但是无论是在巷子口还是在车上他始终没让自己看清他的脸。不过自己看清了属于他的另一张也能称得上脸的事物——那双对于一个男人来说过于精致并且有着些许属于魔物般的修长漂亮的手。  
而整件事只有一个闪耀着的疑点，那就是他和自己说的两句话中的第一句。当时的自己没听清楚，再加上他说话时候也有点模糊不清，叫自己分不清那是不是真的在叫自己的名字。  
那可能是suda，也可能是别的什么三音节，又或许只是自己的幻听而已。菅田将晖想了许多可能，最后他还是愿意抛下始终秉持的对自己名气从不盲目的自信，去相信他只是自己众多粉丝中的一个，这样的整件事就能用很简单的方式解释的通。  
就在他思考这些事情的时候，属于那Omega的味道再一次徘徊上来，香甜气味和影像一起对自己纠缠不休。这是一件很尴尬的事情，因为菅田将晖现在需要一次非常高质量的睡眠，以便明天和后天都能享有不错的休息日。  
最后他还是逼迫自己闭上眼睛，进入深沉的睡眠。  
感觉自己闭上眼还没有一秒钟，手机提前设置好的闹钟就响了起来。菅田将晖显得有点烦躁，伸手把手机捞过来关上，还在朦胧中的大脑试着运转了几秒，调出了前几天自己和别人约好的见面。  
“啊……”  
菅田将晖从趴着改为用胳膊撑起来自己的上身，一秒之后又改回前面的姿势，浑身上下都透着疲惫。可是自己也不能就这样赖在床上不起，因为再过一会自己的几位密友就要来拜访。  
他起来进了浴室，快速地冲了个冷水澡让自己兴奋起来。冷水迫使血液快速流动，调动体内剩下的糖分减少自己的疲惫感。  
换完衣服，简单地收拾了一下房间，拉开窗帘把窗外等待多时的灿烂阳光放进来，早饭前的准备活动就已经完成。平日菅田的早饭总是简简单单的面包配牛奶，但今天可是难得休息日，他喜欢在这种放松悠闲的环境下稍微多做那么一点。两片吐司面包在煎鸡蛋的时候借着煎锅的热度烤到温热，冰箱里拿出来的凉牛奶倒进从来没拿来喝酒的海波杯里，在等煎蛋好的功夫就被喝了好几口。  
鸡蛋单面煎到半熟，用锅铲安全转移到面包上，在上面撒上黑胡椒和酱油，再盖上另一片面包，一口咬下去搭配得体的浓厚味道就在口腔里绽放开。菅田将晖始终想不明白，为什么有的人不会对食物产生激情，这不仅是人类得以生存的基石，现在也是每天日常的享受。  
他刚把盘子扔进水槽，想着和中午可能产生的碗碟一起丢尽洗碗机去洗。还没来得及稍微坐一会儿，门铃就响了。  
“是啊，这些家伙从来不会迟到。”  
好不容易能抓住一次菅田将晖的机会没人想错过。平日里显得过于富有激情，私下里其实喜欢一个人待着的菅田很少会约朋友来自己家。但今天他们来的目的实际上是动机纯正——向自己讨教如何做出一件像样的T恤。  
就好像「嵐にしやがれ」里热度从来没退过的「大野智の作てみよっ」会上演的一样，菅田将晖今天要指导那几个人从画图纸开始，从头告诉他们该怎么产出一件成品。  
“菅田君！”  
“将晖！”  
他一打开门就被密友们的招呼热情地淹没了，手里没反应过来就被塞进了两盒不知道什么玩意的东西。把那些东西放到桌上，其中那个大盒子他只看了一眼就认出是自己心心念念很久的甜品店出品的巧克力蛋糕。  
“干什么啊你们，”菅田将晖违心地抱怨，“这东西挺贵的。”  
“你不是一直想吃，”松坂桃李开口了，“这东西挺不好买的，你约我那天我就定了，上次生日也没给你好好过，刚刚好能补上。”  
松坂一向擅长照顾人，很多时候都是朋友不经意提一句的事情都会被他很用心的记下来，到某个不经意的时候把早就准备好的惊喜端到面前。  
“嗯，毕竟是好不容易来一次，”三桥久明开腔了，“一定要好好准备。”  
“你少来掺和。”  
菅田将晖白了他一眼。三桥久明是两个人共同的后辈，那时候小小的Omega一个人来东京，被事务所的前辈发现带进来，那时候他长得漂亮不善言辞，只知道低着头好好干事。后来三个人也曾经共事过，熟了之后发现这孩子说话其实也漂亮，就是有点得了便宜还卖乖的性质，但是一张尤其好看的脸笑眯眯地迎上来，那口气真是想出也出不去。  
“我记得你上次给山崎做过衣服来着。”  
松坂桃李就和在自己家一样瘫坐在菅田将晖的旁边，手上拿着菅田将晖之前画过的图纸装模做样地看。  
“这也算是爱好嘛，又刚刚好赶上他生日，”他把自己平常画稿的纸拿过来，“正好手上有没做完的衣服，就做完送给他了。”  
“做衣服的话要从打稿开始，但是绝对不是很简单的裁两片布……”  
菅田将晖讲的很细，像是什么服装科普讲座一样。虽说也有开玩笑的成分在，但很意外的是这种相当无聊的题材对面两个人还听得相当认真。  
“最近有什么通告吗？”  
松坂在裁布料的时候开始有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
“没什么，最近番宣比较多，平常都跑番宣。”  
菅田将晖一做起这种事就非常认真，头也不抬，一双眼睛只看着刀刃间绷紧裂开的布料。三桥久明隔着松坂偷偷看着自己的前辈。菅田低着头裁布，外面的灿烂阳光照进来，把他长长的睫毛染成金黄色，前辈很好看很精致的轮廓这时候也在边缘处显出微微的橙色的光影。  
这样看过去的话，菅田简直如同一张画，因为个人的专注而显得兼具优雅和美丽。从他身上显露出来某种淡定平和的气场静静地感染到了三桥久明，在后辈眼里这点气场渐渐演化成了只有自己能看到的光芒。  
“菅田君，这里要怎么做——”  
年轻人下手相对快，除了袖子。其他的布料已经裁好了。  
“袖子啊，”菅田将晖放下手中的活计，走到他的身边坐下，“袖子的话裁剪其实比较麻烦，要想形态比较好看的话要裁出相对像扇形一样的布……”  
“还有就是要看谁穿了，如果是自己的话就要量一下再说，”他冲着三桥不好意思地笑了，“我一般也是看着来啦，其实也没什么难的。”  
“第一次的话，我还是想自己穿。”  
“自己穿就会简单很多，我帮你量一下就好。”  
菅田将晖伸手把桌上的软尺扯过来，颇为熟练地伸过去要量。  
“我来我来！”  
旁边终于剪完料子的松坂桃李立刻上线，带着很开心的笑容把菅田将晖手里的软尺拿过来。  
“你教我。”  
“这玩意还用教，就在最靠近腋下那量一圈，然后再到下面量一下就行了，”菅田将晖的声音有点嘲笑的意味，说完就站起来去厨房，“要吃点什么吗？”  
松坂桃李很明显地白了他一眼，转过去拍了后背的背。  
“你要吃什么吗，”说完之后自己又摇了摇头，自嘲了一句，“我好像你妈妈。”  
“S自己可不是我们事务所的优良传统哦，”菅田将晖给自己拿两罐可乐出来——当然是零糖的那种，“要喝吗？”  
冰镇过的可乐在金属罐上面结出细小的水滴，因为表面张力的原因凝聚在他白皙手指的周围。  
“想喝含糖的——”  
三桥久明恃宠而骄地拖着长音，和菅田将晖得寸进尺。对面的前辈还没说话，身边的那个就推了自己一下，他也就顺势倒在了沙发上。  
“我负伤了，”语气颇为哀怨，“松坂前辈欺负我。”  
“看把你能的，”菅田将晖翻着白眼把一罐可乐塞到他手里，“爱喝不喝。”  
三桥这会儿也不说话，坐起来笑得乖巧，抱着可乐罐，“砰”的一声拉开拉环喝了一口。  
“好好喝……”  
“嗯，不好喝就怪了。”  
松坂桃李也拿了一罐，放下手中的东西靠到沙发上小口小口地喝。  
“将晖不喝吗？”  
“不了，”他看着两个人同步地转过头看着自己，脸上不由得带了点坏笑，“因为万一洒到料子上不好洗。”  
“你小子还挺贼。”  
松坂桃李把可乐放在桌子上，作势过来要打他。菅田将晖象征性地伸手挡一下，笑得特别开心，见对方没有再打的意思，伸手拍了他一下作为挑衅。  
“你还打我？”  
前辈扑过来和他闹，伸手过来挠他的腋下。  
“错了错了！”菅田将晖一边挥手一边大笑着求饶，“不敢了不敢了！”  
“知道错了就行，”松坂桃李退回去，又给了一边的后辈一下，“笑什么笑。”  
“啊没事，”三桥久明晃了晃头，收回了自己脸上的傻笑，“前辈的关系好好。”  
“我俩在一个事务所的时间，比你到这的时间长多了，当然关系会好。”  
“啊好嫉妒，”他听了之后颇为夸张地像某些编排过度的电视剧中的人一样捂住脸左右摇晃，“我也想喝菅田前辈关系变好。”  
“你行了你，人家后边不知道排了几百号人，轮不上你。”  
松坂也开始S后辈，本来是不太经意的一句话结果对面总是一派乐天的后辈蔫不拉几地缩了回去。  
“你跟我关系够好的了，”菅田将晖手上不知道什么时候又拿起了两个人中间一个人裁好的布料在手上细细端详，“别听他的。”  
“嗯。”  
三个人之间陷入了奇妙的沉默，前辈看着菅田将晖弄料子，后辈抱着着可乐喝，菅田将晖像是没发现这份尴尬一样乐在其中。  
“哦对了今天其实带了香薰过来，”三桥久明率先摔破了沉默的罐子，“菅田前辈应该压力很大吧，就买了店员说能缓解压力的香薰蜡烛。”  
“欸？”  
两个人都转过身看着那个好像永远也长不大的后辈，那个记忆中的小男孩站在那里甜甜地笑着，不知道什么时候再五官上已经显出了英气。  
“多……多谢……”  
菅田将晖冲他点了点头，跟着他过去拆漂亮的香薰盒子。里面装着的蜡烛是白色的，没点燃的时候没法去感知它的气味。  
“有时候抽烟还是有好处的嘛，你看这时候就可以点蜡烛。”  
菅田在自嘲。  
“但是抽烟不好。”  
后辈劝了一句。  
“也是。”  
蜡烛摇曳的火焰燃起来了，淡淡的气味从蜡质的束缚逃逸出来，最开始太过稀薄无从探寻它到底是什么。渐渐它变得浓厚起来，菅田将晖吸了吸鼻子，刚想礼貌性地回复一句“好闻”或者别的话，那气味就唤醒了纠缠自己整晚的回忆。  
和那个男人的味道很相似，花香的甜味中有一点苦涩，还有很浓厚的柑橘感。  
“我……很喜欢。”  
菅田将晖脑子生涩地转动着，说出的话也有一点干涩。  
“要不今天就到这里吧，我们把这个带回去做好了。”  
松坂桃李一向对别人语气变化这些事很敏感，很贴心地问了一句。  
“啊没事，”菅田将晖如梦初醒，“没事，起码留下来吃午饭嘛。”  
最后两个人吃完午饭过一会就回去了，菅田将晖把门关上之后，深深呼吸了一口含着香味的空气，走过去吹灭了蜡烛。  
有些事还是就这么过去的好，毕竟没有得到的可能。萍水相逢一场，又何必死抓不放强作怀想。  
但是有些事，或许也能说上是命中注定。


	4. 四

仗着发情期的这几天，米津玄师一直很安静地在家一个人待着呆着，推了所有的应酬，又把手边没完成的工作好好做完，顺手打完了自己早就买下来但是一直没有时间打完的游戏，还抽出时间画了画。  
现在倒是没什么事干，想想要是刷YouTube过一天，那也太没有营养了。茶几上终于放上了自己最喜欢的酒精类饮料，一边的音响里小声放着欧美pop。手上还是闲不下来刷twitter，漫无目的地看来看去。通知栏忽然沉下来，常田大希发来一条消息。  
“今天的事情做完了，能去你那里喝酒吗？”  
“可以。”  
后面是一个酷酷小人戴墨镜微笑的表情。  
“那我现在过去好了。”  
“好，顺便最近有点想看电影了。”  
“OK。”  
常田大希也以一个同样的表情作为结尾。两个人默契地没再发消息，米津也继续躺在沙发上待着，凭借着自己对常田的了解，自己不用准备什么吃的，他自然会带着在楼下全家买的吃的上来。  
下次应该让他买711，深夜的全家每次剩下的都是那么几样，虽然说味道不差但是吃多了还是有点烦。  
桌子上的啤酒现在只剩半罐，一边放着的烟灰缸里干干净净，也不知道它放在那里到底有什么用。米津玄师平常鲜少抽烟，每次也是只有和朋友一起的时候才会被带着抽两根。尤其是和常田大希在一起的时候，那家伙绝对算得上是米津玄师见过的抽烟最凶的人。  
第一次抽烟到底是什么时候米津玄师自己已经记不清了，可能是在德岛的高中，也可能是到了大版专门美术学校之后被周围的同学带的开始抽烟。但是那种感觉自己一直记得，最开始吸的一口直接进到肺里，烟草特有的呛人的苦涩辛辣感贴到嗓子上逼得自己直咳嗽。虽然说那次感觉说得上难受，但是最后带来的大脑的飘忽的清醒感还挺让自己上瘾。后来稍微长大了一点，经历的也多了起来，那种短暂的刺激感还是决定被放下，毕竟物极必反，掌握边界是很重要的。  
门铃声响起来，米津反应了一下才过去摁开。提前把门开出一点小小的缝，冲外面溢出屋里好似请柬的光线。他不用等着常田大希出来再做准备，趁着他从电梯上上来这会儿功夫，米津玄师已经站在冰箱面前选酒。  
「玄ちゃん？」  
常田大希扒拉开一点门缝，顶着一头自来卷的头发的脑袋钻进来张望。厨房和门口只隔了一道吧台和半平大的门廊，没等对面应声他就看到了米津玄师。  
“我在——”  
“真是不好意思，失礼了哦。”  
嘴上说着客气话，身上的动作倒是就像在自己家一样随便。鞋摆在门口，一脚踏上舒服的木地板，手上拎着的塑料袋甩了甩发出噪杂的声音，最后被安置到茶几上。  
“想喝什么？”  
米津玄师回头叫他，手上把这冰箱门，把它推大一点。常田把身上背着的包放在鞋柜边上，走到米津玄师身边，踮着脚往里看了看。开放式厨房就是有这点好处，里面干什么都一目了然。但是同时常田大希也一直很不解，米津玄师这个社恐，一天到晚都一个人闷在屋里还弄个吧台到底有什么用。  
“你什么时候买了威士忌啊？”  
“要喝吗？我也算是会自己弄highball的人，”米津玄师撸了撸自己后边的头发，还顺手扒拉了一下自己的刘海，“虽然弄得没有酒吧的好喝，但是还行。”  
“行，”常田大希一向爽快，定了以后就很自觉地回到沙发上做着，伸手去解自己带过来的塑料袋，“我今天买了豆皮寿司，还有炸物——”  
“那把炸物热一下吧，”米津抱着两个杯子，把酒和苏打水放到吧台上，现在正弯着腰在底下找之前冻的冰块，“自己动手，别什么都等着我弄。”  
这话虽说是抱怨，但米津其实脸上笑得挺开心。  
常田大希颇为听话，手上端着盒子就过来了，在米津玄师身后探头探脑，挤过去到边上的橱柜里拿了盘子，把它们装进去放到微波炉加热。  
“对其实最近有一直在想关于乐队的事，”常田大希拧完微波炉的旋钮，盯着里面转动的东西发呆，“我们结成也挺久了，但是做出来的东西总是不太……怎么说呢，尽如人意。”  
他顿了顿，晃了晃脑袋又说。  
“说实话叫它失望也行，虽然做的很用心，不过觉得好的人意外的少。”  
“这样啊，”米津看了他一眼，把酒倒进杯子里，“歌曲重要的不仅仅是旋律和歌词的内容。”  
“嗯。”  
“你之前在小泽先生的乐团里干过，各种我没怎么听过的管弦乐应该都很熟悉，”米津手上的酒已经调好了，他冲着常田笑笑，坐到吧台上，“那些都是旋律很重要的吧，也包括所有的配器和编排，这些都很重要。”  
“但你我现在在做的不是管弦乐，因为欣赏它的时间太长了，受众相对还是比较小的。所以我们做的其实是一个把这些东西最精彩的地方抽离出来组合到一起的过程，要想让人喜欢你的东西，是要思考他们可能会喜欢什么，然后向着那个方向前进的过程。”  
“这样啊。”  
“嗯，开始都是会这样啦，过些时间就会好了，”米津拿起酒杯喝了一口，含着笑意的眼睛俏皮地冲着他眨了眨，“看好你们哦。”  
微波炉发出悦耳的“叮”的一声，常田把里面热好的正兴奋地冒着热气的炸物拿出来。  
“去沙发上吧。”  
在吧台上喝酒这点事实在是不像自己的风格，算是过于有情调了。米津喜欢把酒调的很简单，几块冰块加上少半杯国产威士忌，剩下的用楼下买的气泡苏打水加满，不用加酒吧可能会加的果汁或者别的味道的气泡饮料，目的仅仅是简简单单地冲淡一点本来过烈的酒味。  
“其实，”常田大希靠在沙发上，用很惬意的慵懒声音说着，“我今天把做的歌拿过来了，要听吗？”  
米津正拿着筷子要吃东西，听到这句话很惊讶，留给他一个张着嘴很惊讶的滑稽表情。高智商的天才在这一刻不知道怎么回答他，只是直愣愣地看着他，饶着近视还硬是为了好看不带眼镜的眼睛显得有点聚焦不稳。  
“又不是第一天干这个了，”他显得有些手足无措，扭过头去躲避对面人射来的热烈视线，拿起酒喝了一口，“没做好的demo怎么能随随便便拿出来给别人看。”  
“但是玄ちゃん不算外人啊，”常田大希的声线依旧拖得长而懒散，深邃的眼睛看着他，稍稍一歪头里面就能溅起几颗亮亮的火花，“我知道就算是给你看你也不会去做什么不好的事情。”  
和米津玄师认识这么久，常田大希从某种程度上已经说不出自己把他看做什么，他觉得米津玄师对于自己既非朋友也并非师长。那是一种爱意相似又别有差异的喜欢与崇敬，两个人关系足以坐在一起推心置腹但互相对某些事从来闭口不提。凭借着自己在乐团中的工作经验，他知道米津玄师对自己秉持着只有对密友才有着的信任，自从体察了这点，自己也能向着对方敞开自己的某些对别人无法说起的事情。  
“嗯……”  
米津在喝下这口酒之后长长地出了一口气，向后一靠把手搭在沙发靠背上。  
“那来听听吧。”  
常田大希笑着去把包拿过来，取出里面的浅银灰色的苹果笔记本电脑，一开开就是音频编辑界面。  
“我放了哦，”他刚想按播放键，又突然想到了什么，“要不要戴耳机，这样会……”  
“不用。”  
米津玄师笑了笑，伸手过去在触摸板上点按，自行开始放。  
常田大希的音乐风格极具他的个人色彩，其中的旋律宏大而又兼具细小，节奏感明显鼓舞着人体随着扭动的本能。这一段并没有填上词，但是其中用钢琴代替了人声的部分。整首曲子听下来，每段旋律连续紧密而又独具其精彩。  
“是这样，”米津想了想，随便划了一下把鼠标移到音轨的某个点上，“是要有副歌的啊。”  
“欸？”  
“管弦乐也是有主题的吧，优秀的主题已经定下来了整首曲子的基调，但是不断地用不同的配器去做改编会让人记住吧，这个也一样啊，”米津笑着，筷子上夹着的炸物已经冷了，但是他看起来毫不介意，“副歌很重要，做得好的话能让人很清楚的记住。”  
“嗯，是要让人记住，”常田大希突然兴奋起来了，“果然做音乐是让人记住吧。”  
“但是我个人觉得的话，音乐不是要创新才好吗，”他带着一种释然后复又出现的紧张感，“做副歌的话不会让其他人觉得有些过于重复了？”  
“要思考普通人会喜欢的事物，但是同时也要保留有别人来了解你，由他们思考的东西，”米津玄师不好意思地笑了，“虽然这点不应该是我来说，但是就应该是这样的吧。”  
“普遍性和个性之间的平衡性可是很难把握的啊。”  
米津玄师的声音很低，整个人散出一点低迷的气息。  
“嗯。”  
常田大希已经很接受米津这种突然没有来由的思考，他的脑回路不是想自己这种人能轻易跟上的。  
“今天其实带了电影来，”常田大希说到，“是刚君演的。”  
“哦？”米津明显起了兴趣，“叫什么？”  
“「そこのみにて光輝く」”  
碟片就放在包的夹层里，常田伸手去取，拿出来之后交给米津玄师。  
“我不会用你家电视。”  
“嗯。”  
米津接过他手里的碟，走到电视前面鼓捣。弄完之后他直接开始放，坐在沙发上就着酒吃常田买来的东西。  
“刚君还挺喜欢这部电影的，”常田大希又举起酒杯，“我也挺喜欢的。大家演的都很好，很……”  
其实他没必要解释这些的，因为米津和别人看电影基本上都是是作为工作或者闲聊的的背景音乐，看的也是有一搭没一搭，所以等到他第一眼抬头看的时候，电影的开头已经错过了。  
但这不会影响米津玄师，因为无论怎么说，电影也好电视剧也好，都是自己从另一个侧面去了解人类的方式。在很早以前，在自己明白了为什么自己无法理解别人之后，看电影和电视剧就变成了自己学习的工具，从中吸取自己不需要的养分，培育自己不需要的情感之树，在表面上进行着对他们情感的拙劣模仿。  
不过他自己无从得知，那些模仿在别人眼里并非拙劣而是精妙至极，恰到好处地划出一道界限，既能出露别人看起来真实的人类反应，也能显出一点独属于他的超脱事外。这是独属于米津玄师的美丽，只有他一个人能为他自己编纂出精确完美的情感程式，几乎百分百地重现了一般人能读懂的事物。  
电影的节奏就像很多日本电影一样，进展缓慢而无可抗拒。绫野刚饰演的达夫和姐姐千夏之间因为痛苦而开始的爱情，在自己看来那大概是是普通人用来慰藉自己艰苦生活的唯一良方。  
“唔……”  
常田大希一口吃下一整个豆皮寿司，整张嘴塞得满满的像个秋天忙着存粮的松鼠。  
“你也不怕噎死你自己，”米津玄师送给他一个白眼，“我去拿个眼镜。”  
倒也不是为了什么，只是刚刚那一瞬间里面饰演大城拓儿的激动眼神触动到了自己，不过是短短的不到一秒钟的时间，却足以让自己想起某些时刻。有时候常人无法理解他在想什么，比如说他现在想起了在三月会盛开的樱花，想起了带着腐败花朵味道的闪亮河水，想起了破败的钢筋混泥土制的桥梁。  
米津玄师的眼镜是很普通的黑色塑料框，镜片是好镜片，买的时候贵的要死。他现在想起自己买最便宜的镜框的时候店员惊讶的眼神还是会想笑，为镜片一掷千金的豪爽客人竟然会小气地买下廉价镜框，但事实是自己仅仅因为不想在工作的时候睡着把眼镜腿压坏造成多余支出这一点自己才这么选，不然谁会带这玩意。  
他戴眼镜的时候有种文静的气质，最后那么一点少年人往前冲的劲头也被消磨没了，整个人收敛起来，那种成熟的味道也更加明显了——或者说更像是个人类了。这种体验有些新奇，常田大希看到他带着眼镜出来明显愣了一下，然后露出一个算不上嘲笑的友善笑容，当然还发出了他特有的压不住的笑声。  
“挺好看的。”  
米津玄师现在露出的眼神凶的像要杀人，常田大希生怕把这尊大神触怒，连忙出言挽回。可是我们近视的鬼才才不在乎这些，平常显得没这么锐利的眼神仅仅是因为没戴眼镜对不准焦，看哪儿都是模模糊糊的一片而已，就这么简单。  
两个人坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊着聊着，杯子中的酒渐渐消失不见。米津扬头把自己的酒杯把里面的液体一饮而尽，之后长长地出了一口气。  
“我去拿啤酒，你喝吗？”  
“什么啤酒。”  
“朝日生啤，辛口的。”  
“要。”  
米津把酒拿回来的时候，刚刚好撞上大城拓儿手中拿着锥子向着酒吧老板刺去的那一瞬间。透过自己的眼镜，他很清楚地看到了演员的张狂动作，和从心灵深处升起来的属于人类最本真的愤怒。在那个瞬间前几天晚上的记忆和现实不谋而合，那个好像早已消失在自己脑海深处的男人形象再一次出现在自己的眼前。  
那一晚的记忆如此清晰地上演，米津的腺体几乎是条件反射一般做出了反应，皮肤上感到一点轻微的麻痒，放出一点点信息素。身边的常田大希感受到了身边人的气息改变，带着Omega对另一个Omega信息素的敏感，他发现了米津的味道跟自己以前不太一样。Omega的信息素味道改变意味着什么，没有人会比另一个Omega更清楚这意味着什么，因为在这个世界里，这件事只有一个可能。  
好像一颗子弹隔着钢板重击上自己的胸膛，自己从未思考过的前所未有的可能在胸口炸开：他真心喜欢憧憬的米津玄师，终究有一天会被一个别的人标记，但那个人绝对不可能是自己。常田大希从来没向今天一样痛恨自己的性别，因为他无法忍受另一个Alpha去标记米津玄师。  
但是……就算自己是Alpha，恐怕也不会对米津下手。  
“你……”  
常田的嘴唇张开又闭上，米津疑惑地看向他。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，”常田笑笑，“一会再说。”  
电影已经进行到结尾，米津留意去看了演员表，在大城拓儿那一栏，后面是一个自己不太熟悉的演员名字：菅田将晖。  
“菅田将晖？”他小声重复了一下，眼睛里有光闪了一闪。  
常田大希等待的就是电影结尾的这一刻，他喝一口酒，吃一口已经软掉的炸物，带着点不经意的玩笑口气去掩盖自己的情绪。  
“你味道怎么变了？”  
“欸？”  
米津没想过他会这么问，看对方也不是很在意，就想遮过去，“没什么，就是之前发生了一点事……”  
话刚出口米津就发现除了实话实说之外，别的借口也没有意义，无论自己说什么，这位聪明的后辈都能发现其中哪怕一个发音的破绽。  
常田大希转过来，颇为认真地看着他，深邃的眉眼皱一皱显出一点怒意，语气很严肃很坚定。  
“讲给我听。”  
米津咽了咽口水，喝了一口啤酒之后，把整件事向他全盘托出。  
“应该只是临时标记……”  
“嗯。”  
严肃的后辈沉默了，半晌说出一句话。  
“幸好碰上个好人。”  
“是呢……”  
两个人又沉默许久，电视黑着屏在中间做着回响。  
“我回去了。”  
“现在吗？已经没有车了。”  
“没事我打车回去，”后辈站起来，背对着米津玄师，“不用送了。”  
“走了，下次见。”  
“嗯。再见。”  
常田大希走了之后，米津玄师才发现那张碟被落下了，连忙发消息给他。  
他没回复，消息也没显示已读。米津把手机甩到一边，今晚的时间还很长，但是自己不想工作，也奇怪的不想做什么别的消遣。很难得的，他感受到了久违的清寂。  
“菅田将晖……”他突然想到了那个演员，手中拿起手机，在搜索框中输入这个名字。他正看着演员先生的个人主页，常田的回复送达。  
“不用了，先放在你那，过两天再说吧。”  
接着又是一条。  
“以后注意安全，记得带抑制剂。”  
。米津看着那条消息，嘴边露出一抹笑。常田看着自己发的消息，带着颓废失落的表情，把手机揣进了裤袋。  
今晚相见的两个人，也是各怀心思。


	5. 五

朝阳升起，米津玄师被从窗帘缝隙中间的溜进来的阳光叫醒。自己陷入的也不过是朦朦胧胧的睡眠，顶多算是疲惫后的一次小憩。他从沙发上坐起来，稍微和缓了一下，还是决定去卧室里好好睡一觉。  
米津睡的是装修时候特意定下来的双人床，虽说是双人床自然也只有自己一个人睡。这件事说出去别人一定会觉得奇怪，但是米津玄师已经习惯睡在这张床上，并且他很坚定地只睡在靠墙的那一边。床边永远空着一个没人睡过的位置。不过就算是没人睡，他也能找出东西来代替那位从未出现的人。  
从宜家买的大号花色抱枕放在一边的枕头上，平常在床上的时候能舒舒服服地靠着，等睡到迷糊的自己也可以一把就可以捞过来抱；夏天盖着的毯子旁边放着另外一床还没来得及祸害开的被子，等到冬天冷下来就可以理直气壮地把自己包进两床暖暖和和的被子里；另外就是自己平常用的笔记本电脑，它的移动距离好像从来没超过卧室到客厅沙发再回来的这么两步路。  
米津换上睡衣，很自由地把自己扔到床上，屋子里的空调始终开着没有关上，一直保持着他最喜欢的温度。他钻进毯子里之后就开始了每天睡觉之前必备的娱乐活动：手机放到一边，趁着这一天自己大脑清醒的最后珍贵光景好好想点东西，画画上的也好，音乐上的也好，或者仅仅是毫无目的地胡思乱想也不错。  
他躺在床上，伸手把抱枕揪过来抱到怀里，过了一会之后觉得热又放开，一个人在毯子里蜷缩着。脑子里盘旋着的事物就和以往一样毫无目的天马行空，中间被牵扯到的事物都是世界上独一无二的，只有米津能把他们联系到一起。  
不由自主地开始想最近发生的事情，和大家出去一起喝酒，被一个陌生男人救下，和常田大希在家里喝酒看电影，电影里那个突然让自己感动到的叫菅田将晖的人。他就这样漫无目的地瞎想，到迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候才发现自己想到那个陌生男人和菅田将晖的次数过多了。这一点让他立刻清醒了一下，但是困意又立刻把他捕捉住，拉进睡眠的深渊。  
在困的时候强撑不睡实在不是这位鬼才的作风，喜欢做什么就做什么，想做什么就立刻去做，这是米津玄师的人生一大信条。何况这种时候强撑着不睡，思考自己对他们是什么情感也没什么好处，无非就是软刀子磨肉，自己折磨自己。  
再睁开眼的时候，自己不知道为什么又回到了那个小巷子里，站在两面墙的中央，但是身边并没有围绕着那么多危险的Alpha，身边只有端着一杯咖啡的常田大希。但是那个常田大希和自己熟悉的不一样，但是具体哪里不一样自己又说不上来。  
“常田？”  
对面的人靠在墙上，听到呼唤的他转头看着自己，眼睛亮亮的。  
“要喝吗？”  
手向自己伸过来，圆润的指甲上涂了他平常从来都不会涂的黑色的指甲油。  
“不了。”  
梦中的常田大希听到这句话之后扯出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，直视着前方点了点头。  
“你确定能在这里遇到之前那个男人吗？”  
梦中的小巷子好像扭曲了，因为这句话感觉变得宽敞了许多。明亮的阳光从顶端照下来，在空气平稳流动中的扬起的微尘缓慢地在空中飘动着。常田大希就站在那中间，自己和他之间由光和尘土隔开。他的面容隐没在里面，只有熟悉的身形能向自己证明那就是常田大希。  
“会。”  
不知道为什么，自己明明不知道会发生什么，口中回答的却是如此确定的答案。  
“随你，”年轻的那一方耸了耸肩，端起手上的咖啡喝了一口，“真难喝。”  
他皱了皱眉，把它放到一边的垃圾桶盖上，又从兜里掏出一包烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，熟练地用打火机把它点着。他站在那里，没看着米津玄师，很悠闲地抽着烟，口中喷吐出好像淡蓝色火焰一样的飘忽烟雾。  
“你怎么这么清楚啊。”  
他的声音有点低沉而颓废，食指和中指间夹着的烟顶上烧着发橙色的艳红光芒。  
自己没有说话，只是靠在墙上静静地看着后辈。后辈始终看着对面画着奇怪涂鸦的墙，那上面的涂鸦是一只环绕着各种自己没见过的花朵的渡鸦，不知道用了什么奇妙的颜料，让描绘细致的羽毛微微泛蓝，并且在自己视线移动的时候，它瞪大的眼镜也会神奇地转向自己。  
米津玄师离开墙的支撑，走过常田大希的身边而一言未发，站在明亮的巷子口，看着从未有过的一辆车都没有的东京的街道。街道的对面站了一个人，穿着夏天没人穿的长风衣，带着一顶和自己拿回家的一模一样的黑色鸭舌帽，帽檐压得低低的，遮住他的面容。  
怀着不知道从何而来的坚定自信，自己很确定那就是自己正在等的人。  
“来了吗？”  
常田大希不知道什么时候出现在自己的身边，把后背挺的直直的。  
“在那。”  
米津玄师用视线示意了对方一下，后辈看了自己一眼，嘴角微微向上扬起，露出一个暧昧的笑容。他把手伸过来拉住自己的手，那是他的右手，指尖因为自小常年练习大提琴而有着硬茧，但是摸着却格外的舒服。  
米津没有拒绝他，就在这里稍微放纵一下好像也不错。梦境中的一切都格外朦胧却又不失真实，常田拉着自己的手，比自己矮半头的后辈脸上显得有点严肃，带着强硬的气场，使得自己不由自主地跟着他向前走去。  
对面的男人好像站在那里只为等待自己，他抬起头，露出下面遮掩着的清秀五官。他的五官自己无法描述，因为在每一次自己集中精力想要去看清他的五官的时候它们都会变得模糊起来，能给自己留下印象的只有清晰的感觉。他看上去是自己从未见过的某个人，但是很奇怪自己竟会觉得他很熟悉。  
“就是你吗？”  
常田大希松开自己的手，向那个男人走去。两个人差不多高，常田背对着自己不知道在跟他说些什么，过了一会，他转过头来冲着自己笑了笑。  
“我去那边，马上回来。”  
“那边？”  
“嗯。”  
后辈转身离开了，留下自己和那个男人两个人站在原地。  
“要走走吗？”  
对面的人开腔了，声音有种没完全褪去的少年意味。他的米色风衣在夏日的灿烂阳光下泛出犹如闪耀河水一样的耀眼光芒，他伸手过来挽住自己的胳膊。这个动作对于初次见面的人来说是很出格的亲昵，但是米津玄师这时候完全不觉得过分，反而觉得这件事理所应当。  
他挽着自己的胳膊，走在街头，身边的风景随着二人的移动奇幻地变为了德岛市自己很熟悉的某条河流边的步道。步道旁的樱花树垂挂着沉甸甸的樱花，嫩绿的叶子点缀其间。  
“我一直很想见你，”身边的男人再次开口，米津转过头看去，他微微仰着头，感觉笑得很开心，“距离上次见面已经过去很久啊。”  
“你是……”  
米津玄师问了一个自己早就很想问的问题。  
“你猜，”对面的男人笑得更开心了，灿烂的笑容让他看起来就像个刚刚男高毕业的男孩，“你肯定知道。”  
“菅田将晖？”  
他不知道自己为什么这么确定，也不知道为什么这个时候会想起菅田将晖这个名字，但是总之对面的男人只能让自己想起这个不管是看上去还是读起来都很漂亮的名字。  
“我就知道你知道我是谁。”  
他放开自己的胳膊，在自己身边背着手很高兴地哼哼着歌，那调子听起来很熟悉，好像是某一首自己写的歌，但除了声音很好听之外别的无从分辨。  
“你的那部电影演的很好。”  
“《只在那里发光》吗？，我个人很喜欢那个哦，”他冲着自己笑了笑，“以后要是有机会能和你共演就好了。”  
“共演吗？”米津感觉很惊讶，不管是演电影还是电视剧都大概是自己一辈子都不会做的事情，“也许吧。”  
菅田将晖笑了笑，站到河边看着下不停流过的清澈河水。米津走到他身边，耳边传来河水的声音，但它发出的不是往常那种好听的流水声，而是一种好像蜜蜂一样的嗡嗡声。河水反射着耀眼的阳光，刺激着自己闭上眼，但是那声音又引诱着自己睁开眼睛去看，米津竭力睁开眼睛，但是看到的却是自己家的天花板。  
我们的鬼才稍微迷糊了那么几秒，才反应过来刚刚那一定是梦境。脑袋边放着的手机兀自震动着，发出“嗡嗡”的声音——刚刚就是它把自己叫醒。米津伸手去拿手机，才发现不知道什么时候自己又把抱枕抱到了自己的怀里。  
这时候手机安静下来，米津就抱着抱枕，用脸在上面好像撒娇一样的蹭了蹭，想让自己清醒一下，却不知不觉陷入了对刚刚梦境的思考中。一边的手机清净了一会之后又响了起来，米津只能从回忆里脱出来，因为连续两个电话只可能是一个人打过来的。  
“我在，什么事？”  
对面是自己的经纪人，从自己以个人名义出道之后就一直给自己做着这方面的工作。  
“没事，但是最近有不少工作上的事，我和佐藤商量了一下，还是决定来问一下你。”  
对面人的声音听不出来什么情绪，但是能感受到某种疲惫。  
“嗯。”  
“明天要不要出来一下？和佐藤一起？”  
“嗯，我是有空的，”米津说完这句话之后嘲讽了一下自己，明明什么时候自己都有空还要说这种话，“也挺长时间没和她见面了。”  
“你也挺久没和我见面了，上次还是你Live的时候，”对面的女Alpha笑了笑，“出来溜达溜达吧，你老在家呆着也不好。”  
“好。”  
“嗯，刚刚给你发了Line我看你没回就给你打了电话，”她的语气带着歉意，“你应该刚起吧，注意休息啊。”  
米津用气声笑了笑，抱着抱枕的胳膊下意识收紧了。  
“好，我会的。”  
“行，”对面的人轻声笑了，“那就这样，拜拜。”  
“嗯，拜拜。”  
挂掉电话，米津玄师轻轻叹了口气，修长的手使劲捏着手里的抱枕。明明不太喜欢频繁地与人交往这件事情，却还要一直一直被推着去做。无论是他想要去找人交流的时候，还是被别人表达了交流的希望之后去做的，都会消耗自己独处时积攒下来的社交的能量，在这能量被耗尽之后，米津就会默默把自己缩起来，只在一边默默地听别人说话。  
最近这种事干的还是太多，稍微有点把自己使用过头了。米津默默地把脸埋进软软的抱枕里，在上面蹭来蹭去，喉咙里发出低低的抱怨的哼哼声。最近的是发生的有点多啊，先是被音乐人朋友叫出去吃饭，又是被Alpha门纠缠最后被一个不知名的Alpha救下，昨天又和常田大希一起出来喝了酒，明天又不知道要被安排去干什么。  
“真是够呛啊——”  
他小声嘟囔着，Line上的消息在屏幕上一闪一闪，点进去看果然是自己的经纪人发来的，邀请他下午一起去上野公园里走走，佐藤小姐也会一起来。既然已经打过电话，这条消息也没有回复的必要了，就这么放着吧。  
退出Line，他拿着手机随便刷着玩，在YouTube上转来转去，仗着自己有会员不用看广告就随便在上面看。看了一会之后底下的推荐莫名其妙地刷出了菅田将晖，那个视频是一个很短的剪辑，是从他各个影视剧里剪出来的。就这样看了一会之后，米津在某一个瞬间再次被他的眼神击中了，闪亮更甚星辰，其中蕴含的力量胜于阳光，漂亮的眼睛里透出的东西使他显得像降临在人间的权天使。  
明明是仅仅从手机屏幕里传达出来的男人的视线，却依旧像现实中一样——不，在现实中米津也没见过这样的动人视线。好像具有实体，在看向摄像机并由此传递出来的时候，就像一颗动力充足的狙击枪子弹，直直地贯穿了自己的胸口。  
“真漂亮。”  
他这样自己想着。用“漂亮”来形容一个男人的眼睛是不是太奇怪了，但是自己除了这个词之外并不能想到别的词语来形容。米津玄师一直觉得语言这种东西其实很奇妙，它能描述出这世界上的许多东西，能用完全相同的词语传达出许多不同的含义，却在某些时刻显得过于无力，因为它没法描写出自己心中感到的无形之物。  
从床上爬起来，走到窗前很有情调地撩开窗帘看了一眼属于傍晚的被黄昏笼罩着的东京。橙黄色的暖光照在灰蓝色的玻璃幕墙上，映出来一点好像彩虹的颜色。从楼宇间的缝隙中，自己能看到同样处在黄昏中看起来却与平常无异的富士山，地平线上的美丽夕阳包含住了这世界上几乎所有的颜色，从浅蓝到云朵之间的深紫，再到那些暖洋洋的颜色。  
手上没做完的歌已经没有了，录音室也已经去了几次，最新专辑也快到了最后的筹备阶段，但是总有一点东西他自己觉得做的不太好。虽说这里的每首歌自己都是很尽力地去呈现了自己想要表达的东西，却总觉得差了点什么。  
这样想的话好像山崎说的也有道理，去外面走走换换心情好像也不错。  
不过在这之前……先让自己过一个一个人的轻松夜晚吧。手上拿着的电视遥控器随便切换着频道，最后定在了某个自己从来没看过的综艺上面。电视里放着什么从不重要，那不过是自己模仿别人生活所需要的背景音，比它更重要的是自己在这种时候会想到什么。  
米津玄师在这种时候总会回忆起自己的过去，曾经发生的事情都一件一件很清晰地被自己记在脑子里，在有需要的时候被自己用一点点言语上的伎俩加以改变来写出那些东西。  
他觉得自己越来越频繁地想起那天晚上救下自己的男人了，不是因为刚刚的奇幻梦境。不过说起那场梦，他现在依旧能很清晰地感受到常田大希和那个自认为是菅田将晖触碰自己身体的时候留下的感受。  
不……他不能容忍自己去想这些东西，虽然自己一直很向往着能和值得交往的人有一段稳定的人际关系，但是他总觉得双方的关系应该到朋友就点到为止。至于别人说的喜欢，那种奇妙的情感到现在自己也完全没有搞懂过，他不是没有谈过恋爱，不过那时候更像是初尝禁果的年轻人开玩笑的感情。  
不过在自己心中的某个静寂角落，他是承认在极少的时刻自己会觉得想要有个人长长久久地陪在自己的身边，他也希望能在自己始终空置的双人床的另一边也有一个温暖的身体陪自己一起。  
自己曾经写过许多许多有关爱情的歌曲，那些歌曲的灵感都来自于曾经唯一一段无法称得上真实的恋爱，甚至自己现在想起来都不能确定自己是不是真的和那个女生确定了关系。  
并且那些歌曲，也算是自己为了想要让自己更接近人类做出的努力，现在来说的话自己表现得应该已经能算得上人了吧。  
小时候他曾经在无意间听到过一次父母之间的争吵，就在那时父亲说出的一句话在自己和他之间划出了一条再也无法弥合的鸿沟。那句话从此就深深刻在了自己的心里，并且因为米津生来就有的无人能够比拟的骄傲他自己永远也不会承认，也正是这句话里的某个词语变成了自己给自己的定义。  
“你看看他的眼神，那是小孩该有的吗，他简直就是个怪兽！”  
这句话听起来根本就不是孩子的父亲会说出的话，它自从从被自己父亲说出的那一刻起，在自己心里就连一个音节也未曾改变过。不过米津玄师不知道的是，自己那时候的眼神也依旧一路传承至今。冷静，不带一点别的杂念，纯粹地是一种能将万物都剖析的干干净净的眼神。  
“我是怪兽。”  
米津自嘲地说了一声，带着一种看上去有点宠溺的嘲讽微笑摇了摇头。  
“就算我是又能如何呢？”  
我生来如此，也应生来就为自己骄傲。


	6. 六

在家闲着也是闲着，米津趁着常田大希还没来得及要走自己手里的碟，刚刚好趁着这会儿再重温一遍。  
情节如何其实并不重要，在这个时候米津玄师更多的只是想得到更多的关于菅田将晖的信息。因为一种天赐的才能，米津玄师观察人类和世界的方式和大多数人并不一样，他能兼顾整体和只有自己能看到的细节。  
菅田将晖对与人物本身的处理可以说是过于到位了，有着相当强的代入感。米津看的相当认真，他在心中也试图不断由自己接收到的信息去分析建立一个更接近于本身的菅田将晖。这种事情米津做的乐此不疲，好像这样自己就能更像一个人一样。他到现在为止都不太能理解别人的某些情感，当然他们的那些东西和自己也没有关系。  
就在电影的转折的那个瞬间，菅田将晖因为怒意而闪耀着耀眼火星的漂亮眼睛直直地打到了自己的心里，然后是他嘶吼出来的语句。他的声音在空气中颤抖劈裂，猛一听上去其实不那么好听。却也就是这句话莫名地感动到了米津玄师，他瞪大了眼睛看着屏幕，用自己全部的注意力去听他的声音。  
他真的有一副好嗓音，柔和的，不在乎的，崩毁的，各种音色从他的喉咙中说出来都显得很合适。这样的嗓音应该也很适合唱歌吧，米津这样想着。从很早很早开始，从他做音乐开始，米津就对于歌者的嗓音有着近乎偏执的执念，他偏爱女性的声音，正是这点他  
才没有在当时就开始个人活动。  
电影又一次在自家黑暗的客厅里谢幕，米津没有把盘取出来，直接关上电视，又舒舒服服地靠在沙发上。看看时间现在还不晚，天天宅在家里的米津决定下楼到对面的咖喱店觅食。咖喱店的老板是个和颜悦色的大妈，做的咖喱不是很辣，倒是相当偏向和风。自己是不太擅长吃辣的那种类型，却又偏偏喜欢吃一点，所以来吃这家咖喱倒是个不错的选择。  
店里没有几个人，自己点了最喜欢的牛肉咖喱定食之后就坐到小角落里，在等单的时候，因为没有事做点开自己的iTunes，挂上耳机开始听上一首自己没听完的歌。不过闲着也是闲着，他一边随着节奏用脚小幅度打着拍子，一边随手搜了菅田将晖，刚刚好碰上他的新专辑贩售。果然有着好嗓音的人都会唱歌啊，米津笑了笑就点进了专辑界面，他刚想点击付款，却又在最后一秒停下了将要输入密码的手指。  
万一他的声音不好听，或者他的歌不是很好怎么办？他在这里踌躇了一下，还是付了款。一件事如果不去做的话，自己又能知道结果如何呢。  
专辑里有两首歌，还有一首是专辑同名曲的伴奏。他点进去听「見たこともない景色」，上来是很普遍的j-pop风格。米津觉得自己现在有点紧张，心口出有点闷闷的东西压制着自己的呼吸。但是菅田将晖的声音一出来，他就觉得自己刚刚的紧张简直是荒唐的。毕竟说话嗓音很好的人，有几个是唱歌不好的呢。  
不，仅仅是好听不能来形容菅田将晖的声音。他的声音就在自己听到的一瞬间，在第一个乐句在耳边完美落下的时候，就和他的眼神一样“砰”地直直地打进了自己的心房，其中饱含的热烈激情大概能让人一听就充满力量。  
牛肉咖喱定食被笑着的店主端上来，米津抬头冲她笑笑，一边继续刚刚的思考一边往嘴里塞饭吃。他的声音真的很不错，但是很可惜他到现在为止也只有这两首歌。米津带着作为音乐人的自信判断，他相信菅田将晖能在音乐上走的更远。他有反反复复地把这两首歌听了好多遍，抛开旋律不谈，仅仅是他对自己嗓音的处理就足够让自己着迷了。这样的菅田将晖应该去唱出更多的歌，自己也期待着能看到这一天。  
回到家里，米津心不在焉地坐在好久没用的桌子前边，手上抓了一只自动铅笔在纸上毫无目的性地瞎画。他现在脑子里有一点乱，很常见地自己弄不清自己到底要干什么。这倒是自己很正常的没在创作的时候的状态，每一次的创作都像是一次尽力向前的奔跑，在到达重点之后总会感到不知道下一步该去向何处的迷茫。  
要再去写新的歌吗，还是说去关注一下最近发生的新闻，或者就是这样待着随便画点什么。米津手下的笔没有停下，手下的笔触渐渐集合成一个长着长长触角的未知生物。  
“又是一个小怪物啊，”他低声笑着，放下笔抓了抓自己的头发，“还挺有意思的。”  
像这种东西自己已经不知道画了多少个，个人画集也已经出过了。有时候他会自己默默地想，自己已经做了这么多的事，还有什么在前面等着自己呢，又或者再做了这么多事之后，到什么地方才算是真正的结束呢？这个答案到底是什么，自己还在继续着寻找。  
在小时候，因为过于和别的孩子不同，而被周围的大人报以异样眼神的时候；在中学时代，周围的同学渐渐因为自己本人的原因离自己远去的时候；在终于以个人名义出道之后，周围渐渐聚集起越来越多喜欢自己的人的时候，他都一直没有忘记某种心中的强烈感觉，那种自己其实是错生在了这个世界上的感觉。  
『うまれてきたその瞬間にあたし  
「きえでしまいたい」って泣き喚いたんだ  
それからずっと探していたんだ  
いつか出会える あなたのことを』  
米津哼着歌把桌子上的东西稍微整理了一下，换了衣服就扑到自己的床上。软软的毯子没收起来，刚刚好能舒舒服服地垫在身子底下。说起来，上次常田大希来的时候提到自己被临时标记的事，之前自己想的东西太多，现在一想起来还是有点在意。  
不过“临时标记”这件事，到底会持续多久啊。米津在学校学到的这种知识已经被忘得差不多了，脑子里的储备派不上用场，只能依赖万能的互联网。  
“根据进行临时标记的时候双方的意愿以及契合度，临时标记持续的时间长度从数小时到数天不等，也曾有最长超过14天的记录……”米津念着这一长串文字，然后开始怀疑自己是不是真的高中国文及格了，“什么玩意？”  
明明这一个字一个字都是日语，但是读起来就是不知道是什么意思。这个意愿是啥，契合度又是个啥啊。米津现在甚至有点后悔当时为什么没有好好听讲，他仔仔细细地又把这东西看了一遍，看能不能再看出些什么字里边的意思。  
“意愿是指双方的倾向，是不是愿意被标记或者标记对方；契合度是指施加标记的Alpha和被标记的Omega之间的生理合拍度；临时标记持续的时间越长，就代表结成临时标记的双方越合适成为番。”秉着不知道的问题绝对不自己想破头这一点的米津玄师，他立刻切换成自己的小号在twitter上提出了自己很想问的问题，还没过五分钟就有热心网友写来了解答。  
“原来如此，”米津想着，说实话他挺惊讶的，因为没想到临时标记还有这种作用，“要是我现在能知道我是什么味道就好了。”他只知道自己是橙花和淡淡的米酒甜味的的味道，这味道一直陪伴自己度过了快10年。并且米津一直觉得奇怪，明明两个人一起长大，经常去对方家里蹭饭，自己长得比他高了多半个头，结果两个人分化的结果却是那家伙变成了Beta自己倒是分化成了从未想过的Omega。  
那时候那个男人到底是怎么把自己标记的啊……米津自己只记得他把自己拉过去，在自己的后颈处很温柔地舔了一下，从那时候开始自己的后颈处就时不时传来很微弱的酸麻感。本来以为是发情期的特殊反应，没想到是因为临时标记的原因。  
米津自己也不清楚这次的标记要持续上多久，为了了解一点它的作用。他像玩一样放出自己的信息素，然后格外令人迷惑地探头去闻。本来自己的信息素因为是橙花的原因，和其他的Omega——当然仅限于自己知道的那几位——的柔和甜美并不一样，自己的倒是有点冲的哪一种，不过现在或许是因为那位Alpha的原因，自己的信息素竟然很难得的把那股冲劲冲淡了一些，比之前要温和上不少。  
他又想了想之前唯一一次自己看见的那位Alpha的面容，因为当时对方戴着口罩和帽子的缘故，自己能看到的也不过是他的眉眼。他的轮廓很明显，有着很漂亮的眉毛和亮亮的眼睛。在自己认识的人里面也只有常田大希和他有点像。说起来的话，那个Alpha露出来的部分很奇怪地和菅田将晖很相似。  
米津很放肆地任由自己的脑子去想这些事情，甚至连他就是菅田将晖这件事都想到了，结果最后想着想着就开始嘲笑自己，这么大人了还要搞这种事。放纵自己想到快天亮，最后还是趴在床上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
因为心里装着事情的原因，米津睡的也并不安稳，中间醒了几回，再睡下之后怎么也睡不好。这样一直下去也不行，在第三次迷迷糊糊睁开眼看手机确认时间之后，他终于决定起床洗个澡。  
米津相对比较畏寒，夏天虽说喜欢开空调，但是洗澡的时候还是没习惯洗凉水澡。他宁愿用热水多冲一会儿，让整个浴室都氤氲着半透明的白色雾气，在里面舒舒服服地待到每一个关节都彻底放松下来。这样时间不用很久，也不用像入风吕一样光准备就要花上很长时间，总之就能很快享受到单纯放松下来的乐趣。  
他用的洗发水是很淡很淡的某种花香味的，闻起来能让人莫名的很安心的那种，并且在头发上留下味道的时间意外的挺长。冲掉泡沫的时候，细腻的带着香味的泡沫沿着他身体的流畅线条流下去，几乎把他无意间养出来的白皙皮肤衬出了一点好像月长石一样的光泽。  
在带着淡淡的几乎无可分辨的花香味空气中，他静静地站在花洒的下面，手上的动作轻缓而优雅，带着他自己天生且世上独一份的骄傲气质把每一个步骤拖长。他喜欢在洗澡的时候这么做，却并非为了欣赏自身或者是单纯的放空自己，而是为了借此在翻滚的雾气中间找寻灵感。  
洗完澡之后他穿着过膝的浴衣出来，把自己包的严严实实的，一边用毛巾很暴力地擦头发，一边去厨房看看有没有能吃的东西。冰箱里剩下的除了酒就只有之前买的鸡蛋和半个吐司面包，米津在心里翻了翻白眼叹了口气，丝毫不顾自己还穿着浴衣就从冰箱里拿了鸡蛋和面包出来。  
虽说他是绝对的外食派，但是煎个鸡蛋这点小事还是难不住我们的米津玄师，无非就是鸡蛋基本上没有能在煎好之后还能保持住蛋黄的完好。吐司借着煎完鸡蛋锅的余温稍微热一热，很随意地从水龙头里直接接了半杯水，毫无风度地就这锅吃完了不知道该算是早饭还是午饭的一餐。  
真的是不想出去。米津回屋之后显得很疲乏地往床上一坐，伸手把一边的吉他抱到怀里，修长圆润的手指放到该放的地方。窗外的阳光照射进来，在他半透明修剪整齐的指甲上投射出柔和的反光。  
只要米津玄师一开始弹奏吉他，这间屋子就会变成一个只有他能进入欣赏的光怪陆离的奇异世界。在这里诞生了许多只能通过米津玄师才能产出的美妙旋律和歌词，在某些程度上，越是节奏明快的旋律，米津就更偏向为它配上越是阴郁的歌词。  
但是今天不一样，米津在想别的东西，手下的吉他弹得有一搭没一搭，脑子里倒是一直变换着菅田将晖和另一张不完整却前所未有地清晰的脸。他就这样一直继续着，直到手机提醒自己该出去了才放下吉他。  
从衣柜里随便揪出两件衣服，oversize的长袖和宽松的休闲款长裤简简单单，头发简单梳理一下遮住上半张脸，下半张脸用口罩遮住就足够出门。在他足够留意的时候，米津也能很让人意外地收起身上全部的气场混进人群中去。  
就这样出了门，搭上地铁向上野公园的方向去了。自己也算是提前了一点出门，但是到了约定见面的地方，山崎晶司和佐藤香织已经在那里站着了。  
“好久不见啊。”  
米津冲着两位点点头，虽然她们看不到他的脸，不过他现在确实是笑着的。  
“よねさん，好久不见，”佐藤笑着，手伸过来拍了拍米津玄师的胳膊，“最近怎么样？”  
“还可以吧，挺好的。之前做的编曲也都差不多了，找时间就可以录，”米津挠了挠后脑勺，“今天出来有什么事吗？”  
“也没什么事，主要就是想让你出来溜达溜达，”山崎晶司笑了笑，很专注地看着自己的艺人，“还有就是一点工作上的事，我和佐藤商量了一下还是决定面谈比较合适。”  
“嗯说的也是，”一边的佐藤香织趁着山崎语句之间的间隙插进嘴来，“但是我们是不是边走边聊比较好？”  
三个人站在路边聊天确实是有些碍事，周围的行人人来人往，不随着人流走还是有被撞到的可能。在佐藤说完这句话之后，三个人颇为默契地向公园里面走。  
米津很少自己开始什么话题，佐藤也是一样。在事务所中虽说是拿拿大局的那一个，平常谈起合作时候也是牙尖嘴利，但是私下里反倒和米津玄师一样喜欢沉默。所以首先展开话题的任务就只能交到山崎晶司的手上。  
“其实。最近有些音乐人的工作室都写来邮件都想要要和你合作，我看了看都还挺合适，但是确实邀请的数量有一点多啊，”山崎的表情有点苦恼，“我和佐藤商量了很久也不知道到底该答应谁，最后还是决定来问问你。”  
主要问题是没有米津本人的同意，谁敢真的接下这个合作啊。  
“大概都有谁啊？”  
山崎左右看了看，把自己的手机递了过来。屏幕上写了好几个名字，有自己认识的，也有不太认识的，大部分人也只是听过名字而已。  
“很难办吧，这么多人。”  
一边沉默的佐藤说到，稳重的Beta女士看着米津玄师的样子皱了皱眉，脸上的笑容带了点歉意。  
“嗯……”米津摇了摇头，“也不能说难办，也没和对面见过面所以很难去写啊。”  
“所以问题就在这里啊，”山崎的语气很宠溺，“因为和よねさん合作的话，质量肯定会很好，歌曲的数据也会很好看，但是这样的话你其实要很认真的了解对方吧。”  
“不过这么说的话其实是因为对面不了解よねさん在这里要做什么事情才会这样讲的吧，”佐藤说到，比起山崎晶司的干练爽快，她更加理性一点，“我个人觉得的话，如果现在真的应下了很多，以后也会很难办。”  
这个时候能真正拿下主意的只有米津玄师本人。他沉默着，眼神在上野公园的优美景色种稍微流连了一会。  
“我不想和这么多人有合作，因为我还是那种自己写歌自己唱的音乐人啊。”  
“嗯……”  
三个人纷纷沉默，以一种古怪的沉默气氛在公园里前行着。  
“我想，这么单纯晾着他们也不好，不如よねさん去做一次自己真真正正的合作如何，”山崎开口，“再加上那种创作访谈一类的，让大家知道只有よねさん想才会去做合作怎么样？”  
“嗯，不错呢。”  
佐藤听的很认真，并且表示了同意。  
“如何？”  
两个同事已久的女人很默契地看着米津。米津回过神来就看到二人颇为期待的闪亮眼神，被吓得一激灵。  
“我觉得可以的，”他脑子转的飞快，“没准还能赶上这次专辑。”  
“那就最好了，”山崎晶司点点头，“有什么意向吗？”  
“暂时还没有，”话是这么说，但是这时候他的脑子里莫名其妙地浮现出了菅田将晖的脸，“不过我肯定会找不会让人失望的一位的。”  
“嗯，”两个人很默契地笑了，山崎晶司向前迈了几步，转过来看着溜溜达达的两个人笑，“今天吃什么呢？”  
“去吃叙叙苑？好久没去了。”  
佐藤扬头看了看一边的米津玄师，出声试探到。  
米津看着两位不停辅助自己事业的女士，口罩下浮现出很温柔宠溺的微笑，语气也是一如既往的温柔。  
“去吧。”


	7. 七

米津玄师的生活变了。  
他开始经常在深夜出门，从自己家步行到东京的海边要不了多久。初秋的海风吹起来凉凉的很舒服，天上的星辰一闪一闪的，被路灯照亮的飘摇海水也一闪一闪的，更像是坠入了代表永恒的星星。  
不过这世上也本来就没有永恒这种东西。他想起之前看过的某部动画，里面的女主人公有句话很帅，至今依旧留在自己的心里。  
“世界上只有难以终结的事物，没有不会终结的事物。正因如此，就算是神，我也能杀给你看！”  
就像夏天也会结束一样。在米津玄师的心里，一年的季节虽说都是春夏秋冬，但是总感觉这一年中只要夏天过去了，这一年也就要结束了。  
东京的夜晚也总不会缺那些无所事事在街上游荡的人，米津从来没有想过要与他们划开间隙，因为自己从某种程度上和他们并无二致。  
他把自己全部的夜晚时间都交给了波涛涌动的河岸边的步道。在那里他可以很自由地享受着把脑袋放空，在周围随便走走，倒是很难得的体验。在这之中他脑子里想到了很多东西，并且凭依着自己还算可以的记忆力，在回家之后把它很认真的记下来。  
而自己一直以来都在困扰着的合作曲也就在这个时候完成了。名字就是自己之前想到的那个，「灰色と青」。自己之前做出了小样，里面的人声是自己在家简简单单录的。整首歌做的时候方向也是自己非常一心想着要给菅田将晖来写的情感来做的，并且也是因为这一点，他个人觉得这首歌如果拿来给别人唱的话就完全无法成立了。  
现在他要考虑的问题就是如何能让对方答应自己来唱这首歌了。米津玄师知道几位可能认识菅田将晖的人，也和他们说了这件事，很有技巧的暗示他们放了风声出去。  
说起来，好久没有和中野敬久出去喝酒了，那位在音乐圈和演艺圈里的交际圈可谓是遍地开花，仗着一手好技术和三寸莲花之舌和谁的关系都能算得上铁。  
“中野くん，最近有时间吗，有点事想和你商量。”  
手机发出消息，很随意地扔到一边，手上最后一点贝斯写完，基本上整首歌就已经算是尘埃落定了。他知道中野敬久在这方面总会给自己找到门路，所以基本上不用怎么担心，自己完全只用去想怎么能让合作的那一方感受到自己的热情就好了。  
他这次完全不想用事务所那边的能力，虽然这件事交给山崎晶司或者佐藤的话她俩一定会很漂亮地把这件事办好，但是对方可是菅田将晖啊。总感觉单靠事务所的话，没法让他感受到自己的诚意，不管怎么样自己亲自去找他应该才能让他感受到吧。  
最近自己的脑子里总是菅田将晖，不管什么时候总会莫名其妙地冒出来他的脸。手机里那两首歌也已经翻来覆去地听了好多好多遍，好像他已经是自己身上抹消不掉的某种印记了。  
手机震动两下，中野敬久发回了消息。  
“不错啊，明天晚上怎么样？”  
“不过我刚刚好也想约几个朋友一起出来，一起在我家喝一次怎么样？”  
中野发消息的时候就像他本人一样话多，一条接着一条，看着都稍微让人眼晕。  
“我想这件事还是单谈比较好。”  
“我们小米津也会有想和我说悄悄话的一天啊，行，到时候再说好了。”  
“好。”  
剩下的时间该怎么过啊？不如再去看看菅田将晖的电影好了。  
所谓生活不就是这种样子吗？  
“好久不见。”  
中野打开门，向米津玄师点头致意。他的客厅猛一看有点乱七八糟，毛绒绒的地毯上摆了两个懒人沙发，矮几后的布艺沙发看起来软软的，上面横七竖八地摞着好几个靠垫。  
“好久不见，”米津一步跨进玄关，把鞋留在那里，“就咱们两个人吗？”  
“不，一会那谁——”中野敬久靠在自家的墙上，看着大个子的米津玄师在那费劲巴拉弯着腰脱鞋，脸上带着友善的嘲讽笑意，“Sekai no Owari的Fukase一会也要来，明明我都和他说了今天要和你单谈……”  
“他啊，那还好。”  
然后两个人之间剩下的只有沉默。中野敬久也不觉得尴尬，自己见过的不喜欢说话的音乐人不知道有多少，虽然说米津绝对是其中最不喜欢说话的那一个，自己特有的对着谁都不觉得尴尬的技能依旧能派上用场。  
中野敬久双手抱在胸前，很符合他人设地继续以一幅心不在焉的样子靠在墙上，一双有些细长的眼睛看着米津就像在自己家一样很自觉地坐到沙发上。  
“今天我们要说点啥啊？”他终于放弃了这个姿势，去冰箱里拿了啤酒来摆在矮几上，“给，特意买的朝日的。”  
“多谢。”  
“总之先吃点东西吧，我做了咖喱，”他转身去厨房，声音隔着走廊传过来。“稍等哦。”  
“你还会做咖喱？”米津理了理头发，笑着嘲笑他，“那玩意能吃吗？”  
中野敬久没有回话，过了一会端了两个盘子出来。  
“拿楼下超市卖的咖喱块做的，按照雅虎上推荐的作法做的，”装着咖喱盖饭的盘子放到自己面前，看起来和闻起来都还挺像模像样，“应该是能吃的，最起码吃不死人。”  
中野敬久一屁股坐在自家地毯上，身后舒舒服服地靠着沙发，伸手拿了啤酒开开。  
“好好喝，”他又拽过一个盘子，拿勺子挖了一大口塞进嘴里，“欸还挺好吃的。”  
米津低头看看坐在地上的中野稍微愣了愣，然后非常不像他自己的作风很天然地问了一句：“这样坐着很舒服吗？”  
中野抬头看了他一眼，脸上写满了理所当然。  
“我觉得很爽，但是你腿太长了可能会把脚伸出去。”  
“谁会伸着腿做啊，”米津嘲笑他，“当然会盘着腿。”  
他说干就干，一屁股挪下来坐在中野的旁边，很自然地盘起自己的长腿坐着。  
“干杯！”  
铝制的罐子碰到一起基本上没有声音，但总算是过了个形式。米津做着一幅嫌弃的表情看着面前的咖喱饭，故意只用勺子间只舀了一点点——虽然他现在饿的要死，但这点样子还是要装一装的。  
“怎么样啊，米津大人？”  
“还行，”米津笑得有点憨厚，“挺好吃的。”  
两个人有一搭没一搭的闲聊了一会，外面有人按了门铃。  
“稍等——”中野从地上连滚带爬的起来，米津看着这副滑稽的样子在后面用他一定能听到的音量毫不留情地嘲笑他。  
“晚上好。”  
“晚上好啊，”这位乐队主唱明明已经迈进了三十代，不论是说话还是唱歌的声音里依旧没有退掉浓厚的少年意味，“啊米津さん已经到了啊。”  
“晚上好。”米津手里还拿着勺子，用以种很尴尬的姿势冲他问了好。  
Fukase笑着冲着两个人点点头，一步迈进来。  
“中野今天做了什么，好香啊。”  
“我做了咖喱，你已经吃过了饭了吗？”  
“啊已经吃过了，今天刚刚好乐队排练，saoriちゃん做了惠方卷给我们带过来了。”  
“好吧，”中野做出一副委屈巴巴的样子，“那还真是有点可惜。”  
Fukase坐在两个人边上的懒人沙发上，手边拎着一瓶在路上买的伊藤园绿茶。  
“米津君今天是想找中野君商量什么事吧，不好意思啊我还非要过来，”他略带歉意地看着米津玄师，微微下垂的外眼角显得很可爱，“但是感觉中野敬久和我说你那时候说话的语气很严肃，我就觉得无论如何都要过来一次。”  
“是呢，今天有什么事非得找我商量啊？”他把手臂放到后面的沙发上，转头看着米津玄师笑。  
又来了又来了，米津在心里疯狂吐槽，越是到正经的时候，这家伙就越会显得极其不正经。  
“其实也没什么事，”他伸手整了一下自己后颈的头发，“就是很想让你帮我找一下菅田将晖。”  
米津长长的手指玩着放在矮几上的铝罐，凉凉的金属在指尖上移动。他为了避免自己的尴尬被身边人发现，眼睛紧紧地盯着自己的手。  
“菅田将晖？”Fukase在一边问了一句，“上次你说的那个？”  
米津静静地点了点头，拿起酒喝了一口。  
“菅田将晖还用找吗？我给你他的联系方式你自己联系就好了啊？”  
中野敬久笑着，伸手拍了拍米津的手臂。米津轻轻摇了摇头，转过去看着他的脸。米津暂时不知道该说什么，只能很无助地看着对方，期待着他能明白自己在想些什么。  
“怕说错话吗？”中野很善解人意，“明白了。”  
“哎有时候还真是嫉妒你，怎么就会有这么有才的人啊——” 中野敬久低声插进话来，里面有些情绪说不清道不明，“话说回来，你到底为什么这么想找菅田将晖啊？”  
“因为他的声音很好……”  
米津玄师的声音低了下去，有一点难以察觉的委屈。  
“就因为这一点？”中野敬久像是一次采访。  
“嗯。”  
“抛开声音不谈的话，他这个人也很好，给的人感觉就是相处起来很舒服，”中野笑笑，说话的语气突然温柔下来，“单纯认识一下也不错呢。”  
“米津君？”Fukase开口叫他，“上次你就说了吧，想给他写歌合作什么的，已经写完了吗？”  
“是，最近我自己录的小样也出来了。”  
“这还是我们米津第一次给别人写歌吧，”中野好像突然有了什么兴奋点，“我们来开纪念派对吧！”  
“别闹，”米津被他逗笑了，刚刚自己不知道为什么说话时的严肃感消失了，“我说真的呢，而且这首歌完全是没有他就没法成立的那种感觉。”  
“就非要是他吗？”  
中野问道。因为想让米津写歌的人真是太多了，在哪个圈子里一喊估计都能抓一大片，何况就在自己看来，菅田将晖这个人在音乐方面做的事实在是有点少。  
“嗯。因为之前听他的歌的时候，那种声音真的让我很嫉妒啊，”米津窘迫地摇了摇头，“就是猛地一下打进了我的胸膛里那种感觉，很有力量感的那种声音。”  
“嗯，上次米津君说完之后我也去听了，” Fukase应和到，“他的声音真的是很好，是很有辨识度的男性声线。”  
“而且总感觉他有某种我作为人没有的，但是又感觉是很重要的东西，”米津伸手揪住自己的衣领扯了扯，“虽然感觉是没什么意义的事，不过那种无形的事物真的太让人着迷了。”  
中野敬久听完这句话之后，罕见地沉默了半天，还伸手拿酒喝了一口。这沉默的时间对于很能说的中野敬久来说有点太长了，米津甚至都在怀疑是不是自己真的错过了他说的某句话。  
“可以听听看吗？”  
这次倒是Fukase先开的口。  
米津想了想，点了点头转向了中野敬久。  
“有吉他吗？”  
这句话几乎是半句废话，因为中野敬久自己也很喜欢音乐，家中的吉他数量几乎能比得上好多音乐人了。  
“等等啊。”  
他站起来去自己的屋子里，拿了把原声吉他过来。  
“我记得你上次来玩说喜欢这把来着，”他抓着琴颈递过来，“但是有些时候没用了，你可能要调音。”  
米津笑了笑接过吉他，抱在怀里谈弹了弹空弦，很认真地调了调音。  
“那，我开始了。”  
前面的和弦弹得工整漂亮，好像是民谣一样缓缓诉说的故事。米津玄师单纯的声音配上简简单单的吉他和弦特别的平淡，但是尤其的好听。  
「袖丈が覚束ない夏の終わり  
明け方の電車に揺られて思い出した  
懐かしいあの風景  
たくさんの遠回りを繰り返して  
同じような街並みがただ通り過ぎた  
窓に僕が写ってる

君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか  
ひしゃげて曲がったあの自転車で走り回った  
馬鹿ばかしい綱渡り 膝に滲んだ血  
今はなんだかひどく虚しい

どれだけ背丈が変わろうとも  
変わらない何かがありますように  
くだらない面影に励まされ  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
他没有用任何的技法，就像陈述古老故事一样徐徐道来，很少能让别人见到的漂亮眼睛直直地看着前方，但是视线又没有对准任何东西。这首歌很难去形容，因为它就是一首单纯的好歌而已，用什么话去描述夸奖都是多余。  
后面的希望菅田将晖唱的那一段被自己删掉了，接上的立刻就是自己的那一段。  
「朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何故か訳もないのに胸が痛くて  
滲む顔 霞む色

今更悲しいと叫ぶには  
あまりに全てが遅すぎたかな  
もう一度初めから歩けるなら  
すれ違うように君に会いたい

朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何もないと笑える朝日がきて  
始まりは青い色」  
唱完最后一句的时候，米津的声音莫名有点颤抖，另外两个人在一边默默地听着，脸上的神色前所未有的严肃。  
米津把怀里的吉他放下，伸手理了理自己的额发，好让它们遮住自己的眼睛，免得眼睛灵敏的摄影师和敏感的主唱发现什么自己微小的端倪。  
“还可以吧？”  
在自己看来很让人满意的东西，在别人眼里该是什么模样。  
“嗯，”中野敬久点了点头，手里晃了晃自己的酒，“与其说可以倒不如说是很棒，不，可以说是最高了。”  
“是前所未有的好歌啊，”Fukase的眼睛里湿湿的，透亮的瞳孔看着米津玄师，“真的很棒啊。”  
“多谢……”  
中野敬久把手伸过来拍了拍自己的肩膀。  
“你放心吧，我绝对会帮你办成这件事的，你就等着我的消息好了。”


	8. 八

米津玄师的生活变了。  
他开始经常在深夜出门，从自己家步行到东京的海边要不了多久。初秋的海风吹起来凉凉的很舒服，天上的星辰一闪一闪的，被路灯照亮的飘摇海水也一闪一闪的，更像是坠入了代表永恒的星星。  
不过这世上也本来就没有永恒这种东西。他想起之前看过的某部动画，里面的女主人公有句话很帅，至今依旧留在自己的心里。  
“世界上只有难以终结的事物，没有不会终结的事物。正因如此，就算是神，我也能杀给你看！”  
就像夏天也会结束一样。在米津玄师的心里，一年的季节虽说都是春夏秋冬，但是总感觉这一年中只要夏天过去了，这一年也就要结束了。  
东京的夜晚也总不会缺那些无所事事在街上游荡的人，米津从来没有想过要与他们划开间隙，因为自己从某种程度上和他们并无二致。  
他把自己全部的夜晚时间都交给了波涛涌动的河岸边的步道。在那里他可以很自由地享受着把脑袋放空，在周围随便走走，倒是很难得的体验。在这之中他脑子里想到了很多东西，并且凭依着自己还算可以的记忆力，在回家之后把它很认真的记下来。  
而自己一直以来都在困扰着的合作曲也就在这个时候完成了。名字就是自己之前想到的那个，「灰色と青」。自己之前做出了小样，里面的人声是自己在家简简单单录的。整首歌做的时候方向也是自己非常一心想着要给菅田将晖来写的情感来做的，并且也是因为这一点，他个人觉得这首歌如果拿来给别人唱的话就完全无法成立了。  
现在他要考虑的问题就是如何能让对方答应自己来唱这首歌了。米津玄师知道几位可能认识菅田将晖的人，也和他们说了这件事，很有技巧的暗示他们放了风声出去。  
说起来，好久没有和中野敬久出去喝酒了，那位在音乐圈和演艺圈里的交际圈可谓是遍地开花，仗着一手好技术和三寸莲花之舌和谁的关系都能算得上铁。  
“中野くん，最近有时间吗，有点事想和你商量。”  
手机发出消息，很随意地扔到一边，手上最后一点贝斯写完，基本上整首歌就已经算是尘埃落定了。他知道中野敬久在这方面总会给自己找到门路，所以基本上不用怎么担心，自己完全只用去想怎么能让合作的那一方感受到自己的热情就好了。  
他这次完全不想用事务所那边的能力，虽然这件事交给山崎晶司或者佐藤的话她俩一定会很漂亮地把这件事办好，但是对方可是菅田将晖啊。总感觉单靠事务所的话，没法让他感受到自己的诚意，不管怎么样自己亲自去找他应该才能让他感受到吧。  
最近自己的脑子里总是菅田将晖，不管什么时候总会莫名其妙地冒出来他的脸。手机里那两首歌也已经翻来覆去地听了好多好多遍，好像他已经是自己身上抹消不掉的某种印记了。  
手机震动两下，中野敬久发回了消息。  
“不错啊，明天晚上怎么样？”  
“不过我刚刚好也想约几个朋友一起出来，一起在我家喝一次怎么样？”  
中野发消息的时候就像他本人一样话多，一条接着一条，看着都稍微让人眼晕。  
“我想这件事还是单谈比较好。”  
“我们小米津也会有想和我说悄悄话的一天啊，行，到时候再说好了。”  
“好。”  
剩下的时间该怎么过啊？不如再去看看菅田将晖的电影好了。  
所谓生活不就是这种样子吗？  
“好久不见。”  
中野打开门，向米津玄师点头致意。他的客厅猛一看有点乱七八糟，毛绒绒的地毯上摆了两个懒人沙发，矮几后的布艺沙发看起来软软的，上面横七竖八地摞着好几个靠垫。  
“好久不见，”米津一步跨进玄关，把鞋留在那里，“就咱们两个人吗？”  
“不，一会那谁——”中野敬久靠在自家的墙上，看着大个子的米津玄师在那费劲巴拉弯着腰脱鞋，脸上带着友善的嘲讽笑意，“Sekai no Owari的Fukase一会也要来，明明我都和他说了今天要和你单谈……”  
“他啊，那还好。”  
然后两个人之间剩下的只有沉默。中野敬久也不觉得尴尬，自己见过的不喜欢说话的音乐人不知道有多少，虽然说米津绝对是其中最不喜欢说话的那一个，自己特有的对着谁都不觉得尴尬的技能依旧能派上用场。  
中野敬久双手抱在胸前，很符合他人设地继续以一幅心不在焉的样子靠在墙上，一双有些细长的眼睛看着米津就像在自己家一样很自觉地坐到沙发上。  
“今天我们要说点啥啊？”他终于放弃了这个姿势，去冰箱里拿了啤酒来摆在矮几上，“给，特意买的朝日的。”  
“多谢。”  
“总之先吃点东西吧，我做了咖喱，”他转身去厨房，声音隔着走廊传过来。“稍等哦。”  
“你还会做咖喱？”米津理了理头发，笑着嘲笑他，“那玩意能吃吗？”  
中野敬久没有回话，过了一会端了两个盘子出来。  
“拿楼下超市卖的咖喱块做的，按照雅虎上推荐的作法做的，”装着咖喱盖饭的盘子放到自己面前，看起来和闻起来都还挺像模像样，“应该是能吃的，最起码吃不死人。”  
中野敬久一屁股坐在自家地毯上，身后舒舒服服地靠着沙发，伸手拿了啤酒开开。  
“好好喝，”他又拽过一个盘子，拿勺子挖了一大口塞进嘴里，“欸还挺好吃的。”  
米津低头看看坐在地上的中野稍微愣了愣，然后非常不像他自己的作风很天然地问了一句：“这样坐着很舒服吗？”  
中野抬头看了他一眼，脸上写满了理所当然。  
“我觉得很爽，但是你腿太长了可能会把脚伸出去。”  
“谁会伸着腿做啊，”米津嘲笑他，“当然会盘着腿。”  
他说干就干，一屁股挪下来坐在中野的旁边，很自然地盘起自己的长腿坐着。  
“干杯！”  
铝制的罐子碰到一起基本上没有声音，但总算是过了个形式。米津做着一幅嫌弃的表情看着面前的咖喱饭，故意只用勺子间只舀了一点点——虽然他现在饿的要死，但这点样子还是要装一装的。  
“怎么样啊，米津大人？”  
“还行，”米津笑得有点憨厚，“挺好吃的。”  
两个人有一搭没一搭的闲聊了一会，外面有人按了门铃。  
“稍等——”中野从地上连滚带爬的起来，米津看着这副滑稽的样子在后面用他一定能听到的音量毫不留情地嘲笑他。  
“晚上好。”  
“晚上好啊，”这位乐队主唱明明已经迈进了三十代，不论是说话还是唱歌的声音里依旧没有退掉浓厚的少年意味，“啊米津さん已经到了啊。”  
“晚上好。”米津手里还拿着勺子，用以种很尴尬的姿势冲他问了好。  
Fukase笑着冲着两个人点点头，一步迈进来。  
“中野今天做了什么，好香啊。”  
“我做了咖喱，你已经吃过了饭了吗？”  
“啊已经吃过了，今天刚刚好乐队排练，saoriちゃん做了惠方卷给我们带过来了。”  
“好吧，”中野做出一副委屈巴巴的样子，“那还真是有点可惜。”  
Fukase坐在两个人边上的懒人沙发上，手边拎着一瓶在路上买的伊藤园绿茶。  
“米津君今天是想找中野君商量什么事吧，不好意思啊我还非要过来，”他略带歉意地看着米津玄师，微微下垂的外眼角显得很可爱，“但是感觉中野敬久和我说你那时候说话的语气很严肃，我就觉得无论如何都要过来一次。”  
“是呢，今天有什么事非得找我商量啊？”他把手臂放到后面的沙发上，转头看着米津玄师笑。  
又来了又来了，米津在心里疯狂吐槽，越是到正经的时候，这家伙就越会显得极其不正经。  
“其实也没什么事，”他伸手整了一下自己后颈的头发，“就是很想让你帮我找一下菅田将晖。”  
米津长长的手指玩着放在矮几上的铝罐，凉凉的金属在指尖上移动。他为了避免自己的尴尬被身边人发现，眼睛紧紧地盯着自己的手。  
“菅田将晖？”Fukase在一边问了一句，“上次你说的那个？”  
米津静静地点了点头，拿起酒喝了一口。  
“菅田将晖还用找吗？我给你他的联系方式你自己联系就好了啊？”  
中野敬久笑着，伸手拍了拍米津的手臂。米津轻轻摇了摇头，转过去看着他的脸。米津暂时不知道该说什么，只能很无助地看着对方，期待着他能明白自己在想些什么。  
“怕说错话吗？”中野很善解人意，“明白了。”  
“哎有时候还真是嫉妒你，怎么就会有这么有才的人啊——” 中野敬久低声插进话来，里面有些情绪说不清道不明，“话说回来，你到底为什么这么想找菅田将晖啊？”  
“因为他的声音很好……”  
米津玄师的声音低了下去，有一点难以察觉的委屈。  
“就因为这一点？”中野敬久像是一次采访。  
“嗯。”  
“抛开声音不谈的话，他这个人也很好，给的人感觉就是相处起来很舒服，”中野笑笑，说话的语气突然温柔下来，“单纯认识一下也不错呢。”  
“米津君？”Fukase开口叫他，“上次你就说了吧，想给他写歌合作什么的，已经写完了吗？”  
“是，最近我自己录的小样也出来了。”  
“这还是我们米津第一次给别人写歌吧，”中野好像突然有了什么兴奋点，“我们来开纪念派对吧！”  
“别闹，”米津被他逗笑了，刚刚自己不知道为什么说话时的严肃感消失了，“我说真的呢，而且这首歌完全是没有他就没法成立的那种感觉。”  
“就非要是他吗？”  
中野问道。因为想让米津写歌的人真是太多了，在哪个圈子里一喊估计都能抓一大片，何况就在自己看来，菅田将晖这个人在音乐方面做的事实在是有点少。  
“嗯。因为之前听他的歌的时候，那种声音真的让我很嫉妒啊，”米津窘迫地摇了摇头，“就是猛地一下打进了我的胸膛里那种感觉，很有力量感的那种声音。”  
“嗯，上次米津君说完之后我也去听了，” Fukase应和到，“他的声音真的是很好，是很有辨识度的男性声线。”  
“而且总感觉他有某种我作为人没有的，但是又感觉是很重要的东西，”米津伸手揪住自己的衣领扯了扯，“虽然感觉是没什么意义的事，不过那种无形的事物真的太让人着迷了。”  
中野敬久听完这句话之后，罕见地沉默了半天，还伸手拿酒喝了一口。这沉默的时间对于很能说的中野敬久来说有点太长了，米津甚至都在怀疑是不是自己真的错过了他说的某句话。  
“可以听听看吗？”  
这次倒是Fukase先开的口。  
米津想了想，点了点头转向了中野敬久。  
“有吉他吗？”  
这句话几乎是半句废话，因为中野敬久自己也很喜欢音乐，家中的吉他数量几乎能比得上好多音乐人了。  
“等等啊。”  
他站起来去自己的屋子里，拿了把原声吉他过来。  
“我记得你上次来玩说喜欢这把来着，”他抓着琴颈递过来，“但是有些时候没用了，你可能要调音。”  
米津笑了笑接过吉他，抱在怀里谈弹了弹空弦，很认真地调了调音。  
“那，我开始了。”  
前面的和弦弹得工整漂亮，好像是民谣一样缓缓诉说的故事。米津玄师单纯的声音配上简简单单的吉他和弦特别的平淡，但是尤其的好听。  
「袖丈が覚束ない夏の終わり  
明け方の電車に揺られて思い出した  
懐かしいあの風景  
たくさんの遠回りを繰り返して  
同じような街並みがただ通り過ぎた  
窓に僕が写ってる

君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか  
ひしゃげて曲がったあの自転車で走り回った  
馬鹿ばかしい綱渡り 膝に滲んだ血  
今はなんだかひどく虚しい

どれだけ背丈が変わろうとも  
変わらない何かがありますように  
くだらない面影に励まされ  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
他没有用任何的技法，就像陈述古老故事一样徐徐道来，很少能让别人见到的漂亮眼睛直直地看着前方，但是视线又没有对准任何东西。这首歌很难去形容，因为它就是一首单纯的好歌而已，用什么话去描述夸奖都是多余。  
后面的希望菅田将晖唱的那一段被自己删掉了，接上的立刻就是自己的那一段。  
「朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何故か訳もないのに胸が痛くて  
滲む顔 霞む色

今更悲しいと叫ぶには  
あまりに全てが遅すぎたかな  
もう一度初めから歩けるなら  
すれ違うように君に会いたい

朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何もないと笑える朝日がきて  
始まりは青い色」  
唱完最后一句的时候，米津的声音莫名有点颤抖，另外两个人在一边默默地听着，脸上的神色前所未有的严肃。  
米津把怀里的吉他放下，伸手理了理自己的额发，好让它们遮住自己的眼睛，免得眼睛灵敏的摄影师和敏感的主唱发现什么自己微小的端倪。  
“还可以吧？”  
在自己看来很让人满意的东西，在别人眼里该是什么模样。  
“嗯，”中野敬久点了点头，手里晃了晃自己的酒，“与其说可以倒不如说是很棒，不，可以说是最高了。”  
“是前所未有的好歌啊，”Fukase的眼睛里湿湿的，透亮的瞳孔看着米津玄师，“真的很棒啊。”  
“多谢……”  
中野敬久把手伸过来拍了拍自己的肩膀。  
“你放心吧，我绝对会帮你办成这件事的，你就等着我的消息好了。”


	9. 九

“菅田君，有件事要和你说。”  
“什么啊？”  
“那位米津先生好像有首歌一定要你来合作啊？”  
“什么！是那位米津先生吗？”  
“还有哪位米津先生啊。”  
“那位米津玄师先生？”  
“是的。”  
“诶——”  
以上这段对话发生在一个星期之前。对方是绫野刚，是圈子里人缘很好的一位前辈，和自己也一起共演了好几次，关系还算挺好。  
自己还很清楚的记得自己当时看到这消息时候的震惊，因为他告诉自己这件事的主人公是米津玄师，那位近年频频在日本引起话题的音乐鬼才。自己对米津玄师的了解不太清楚，但是从之前媒体和网络上对他的各种形容都把他包装成了一位孤高甚至有点孤芳自赏的天才。  
想到这件事，自己就会再次感受到那时候手指尖上颤抖着的凉意，同时心里还会一波一波感受到莫名的紧张感。不论怎么说，那可是米津玄师啊。自己因为这件事也去听了他写的歌，果真就如自己看到的一样，米津玄师他真的是个天才。  
菅田将晖很喜欢这种人，他们生来就有仿佛挥霍无尽的才能，创作出来的事物美丽而令人着迷。但是米津玄师又不太一样，他同时拥有着极端困苦的极端美丽的两面，给人的感觉就像是站在被燃尽的灰黑土地上却依旧一身雪白衣衫散发光芒的那种人。  
这样的米津玄师希望和我合作，还是一定要和我合作。这件事情菅田将晖怎么想也想不明白，仅仅作为尝试而唱了两首歌的自己，是如何在多如云烟的那么多音乐人中在他的眼中脱颖而出的。明明自认自己连作为歌手的资格都没有，看着维基百科上自己职业那一栏演员后面写着的“歌手”两个字都觉得尴尬。  
后来的几天，各种路子上认识的人都和自己联系了，里面甚至还有很早以前自己就喜欢上的乐队主唱Fukase。  
这就有点超乎菅田将晖的意料了，Fukase在两人交换了联系方式之后就再没联系过，这次破天荒地给自己发来消息竟然只是为了撮合自己的合作。某种属于他的好奇在心里蓬勃热烈地生长起来，他想要知道米津到底写了一首什么样的歌来。  
今天的工作其实不多，就是去外面拍一组新的写真，摄影师是已经和自己很相熟的中野敬久。  
“上午好啊菅田先生。”  
“上午好。”  
“今天大概要拍多久？”菅田将晖一边最后整理以下自己的衣服，一边趁着自己经纪人不在半开玩笑和对方耍赖，“最近挺累的，能不能速战速决？”  
“行啊，”对方手里举着相机，背带在手腕上缠了好几圈，“就这个姿势很好——别动。”  
摄影师的技术没得挑，角度姿势配的出色，唯一的不好就是话有点多。菅田将晖在心里默默吐槽着。  
“你知道吗，”中野敬久跑到一边看电脑上的成图，一边勾胃口地问自己，“之前米津君和我说很想和你合作，这件事你怎么想？”  
“哈？”  
菅田将晖冲他睁大了眼睛。  
“这件事你怎么都知道了？”  
摄影师转头风骚地冲他眨了眨眼睛，手里的相机举到脸边，像美国西部片里的主人公开枪后吹还在冒烟的枪筒一样吹了吹自己的镜头。  
“我也给他拍过写真，也做过他的演唱会摄影，之前他专门来找我就是为了这件事。”  
“为了这件事专门找你？”菅田将晖笑着嘲讽他，“你还真是高抬了自己。”  
“那这不是因为我办事大家都信得过，而且还谁都认识。”  
“吹吧你。”  
菅田将晖翻翻白眼。  
“行了你”，好脾气的摄影师做出一幅凶样儿，“再不拍你今天一天都要耗在我这儿了。”  
“好好好。”  
话虽说是这么讲，菅田将晖的艺人水准倒是从没掉过线，状态说来就来，最后成片效果估计没人挑得出错来。  
“我说真的，米津他真的是个很好的人，有空见一见吧，”中野敬久手上换了个镜头，辛辛苦苦背半天怎么说也要拉出来溜溜，“他和我说了好几回了，说什么‘非你不可’啥的，我都快听烦了。”  
“哈？”菅田刚刚按照对方的指示爬到栏杆上，一听这话差点吓得掉下来，“真的假的？”  
“真的，”中野举起相机。“就这样别动，好好好——当然是真的，提了好多次呢。”  
“而且我说真的，他写的那首歌真的很好很好，不去真的可惜了。”  
摄影师正经起来，略显细长的眼睛终于从取景器后面露了出来，用一种让别人会有些不太舒服的审视眼神看着菅田将晖。  
“我还从来没见过米津他反复和我提起来任何一个人，像这样还是第一次。”  
就算是见识过很多人的中野敬久也一时说不清自己是怎如何被那时候的米津玄师打动。抛开那首不知道叫什么名字的合作曲不谈，那时候米津弹唱时候流露的眼神虽然没有看向自己，不过凭借着长久的摄影工作所赐，那种怀着深厚感情的眼神与他表现出来的专注不是随随便便就能做出来的。  
对面的人听了这句话之后沉默了，在后来的拍摄中始终一言未发，中野让做什么就做什么，一直是一幅在思考什么的样子。  
“好了今天就这样结束吧！”中野把相机收到包里，冲着菅田将晖笑笑，“有时间再联系好了。”  
“哦好，”菅田将晖愣了一下，好像才从刚才的状态中清醒过来，“我会的。”  
他又稍稍顿了顿，用一种很认真的低沉声线说了。  
“我会和米津合作的，如果可以的话还请转告一下，今天多谢了，辛苦了中野桑。”  
和中野敬久告别，菅田将晖又开始追自己的日程表。自己的经纪人坐在前面，自己坐在保姆车的后座上看着窗外发呆。  
啊，下雨了。  
这可能是夏天的最后一场雨，也可能是今年秋天的第一场雨。  
菅田将晖这么坐了一会，脑子里始终徘徊着刚刚中野敬久和自己说的那些话，他突然有种说不清道不明的冲动，却和自己经常感知到的不太一样，更像是自己最早踏进演艺圈的时候有的那种少年气的狂热感。  
“抱歉，可以放几首米津先生的歌吗？”  
“啊可以，请稍等。”  
菅田看着经纪人在手机上找了半天把手机脸连上车载蓝牙，音响里面传来不是很大声的音乐。不需要曲名，不需要别的言语，菅田将晖只是想趁着这个时候，趁着脑海里的中野敬久的话还依旧鲜明地留在那里，他想就这样更多地去了解这个即将和自己合作的人。  
这一路不是很长，等第三首歌放到一半，已经到了地方。  
“不用伞了，雨也不是很大，”他很温柔地冲走上来递伞的staff笑笑，“多谢了。”  
今天的活动是久事务所的不少人一起的新近情况发表，自己的前辈后辈都在，菅田收起心中刚刚一直在思考在意的事情，一转眼脸上又是自己灿烂的笑容。  
“菅田桑，好久不见！”  
这连看都不用看就知道那是三桥久明，只有他会在这种时候用这样的方式叫自己。  
“还好久不见呢，”菅田伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“离上次也不久呢。”  
“也是，”小Omega傻乎乎地笑笑，“啊松坂前辈叫咱俩过去呢。”  
“好。”  
要说什么场面自己没见过，事务所一季一度的新近情况发表已经成了定番，没有其他不相熟的媒体参与，更像是大家聚在一起唠唠家常。  
菅田将晖在这种时候说的话颇为简短，简单几句话就能把最近的出演情况说过去。他不想显得过于招摇，因为最后做出的成绩大家都有目共睹。  
身边的三桥久明走的也是这样的路子，而且他在圈子里混了这么久也没改掉自己一说话就带上羞涩奶音的毛病。他微微低着头，大眼睛亮亮的羞涩地看着前面，说话的时候嘴角微微上扬，在停顿的时候露出自己的一点小白牙。  
三桥下来之后笑着冲菅田吐了吐舌头，脸上依旧带着点淡淡的羞涩红晕。  
“这不是说的挺好的吗？”菅田将晖冲他笑笑，在他坐下之后拍了拍他的大腿，“刚刚是谁说自己不行的？”  
后辈笑着，眼睛偷偷瞥着身边的前辈看。平时的菅田将晖一定会察觉对方的注视，但是在他说完自己要说的话之后，他又很自然地陷入到了最开始的思考中。  
三桥久明也不敢太明目张胆地去看，只敢用余光偷偷地去瞥。自己憧憬的前辈今天好像不太一样，他好像在想些什么。之前的这种情况就算他心不在焉，也会随着大家一起笑笑什么的，不过他今天……  
“前辈今天心情不好吗？”  
思及这一点，他靠过去用只有两个人能听见的声音问了一下。旁边的人没有回答，依旧微微低着头，眼睛静静地看着前面的地面发呆。  
“前辈？”  
他又叫了一声，这次音量稍微提上来了一点。  
“欸？”菅田将晖终于反应了过来，“叫我吗？”  
“前辈今天心情不好吗？”  
“没有，在想事情，”他伸手挠了挠自己的耳根，“抱歉啊。”  
“嗯，还以为您心情不好。”  
“没事，最近事情有点……麻烦啊，”菅田笑着，伸手过去拍了拍年轻Omega乖巧地放在大腿上的手，“不用担心我。”  
三桥笑了笑，知道这是对方结束对话的表达，默默地收回了自己的视线，转回去和自己的前辈一起盯着面前的地面发呆。  
前辈的事情，果然无论如何都没有办法和自己产生半分交集，自己很清楚，在菅田将晖的眼睛里自己永远都会是那个初到东京的小孩，但是就算如此，自己也不想放弃手中那一点细如蛛丝一样的可能。  
活动进行到最后，菅田将晖终于显出了一点他的活跃，和身边过来的人谈笑几句，又面带笑容地目送他们离开，不过后辈可是注意到了，他脸上的笑和平常不太一样，与自然的笑意相去甚远，是那种例行公事的笑容。  
菅田君应该是被什么事情缠住了吧，他这样想着。菅田将晖是始终照顾着自己的前辈，从自己来东京到现在的三年半里一直很关照自己，而且自己第一次真正地作为演员出道还是菅田将晖和松坂桃李共同推荐的。  
不知道从什么时候开始，相对晚熟的孩子也开始知道什么叫喜欢。最开始只是简单地觉得菅田将晖前辈和别人不太一样，可是后来的事情一发不可收拾。  
三桥久明是个聪明人，他自然很清楚这些东西不能说出去，菅田将晖是始终看着自己一路向前的前辈，也是终将只能和自己站在两条平行线上的人。自己在这件事上能做的事也不过是微乎其微，并且那也只是很卑微地让自己在他的心里和别人不太一样而已。  
“前辈这就走吗？”  
“嗯，今天的日程基本上就结束了，因为还接了那个剧组的卡斯，”菅田将晖笑着伸手想摸摸自己的头，但是手到一半又收回来了，“都这么大了啊，和之前第一面见你真的变了好多啊。”  
第一次见到三桥的时候，他好像才刚刚到自己的胸口处，脸上还带着有小孩子的圆，现在个子也大了，脸也长开了，终于渐渐有了大人的样子。  
“你不是和我共演吗，”前辈笑着，漂亮的眼睛里亮亮的，“应该还有一个多月就拍了吧，要记得多琢磨琢磨角色啊。”  
“先走了——拜拜——”  
“前辈再见——”  
菅田将晖转身离开，留下小小的后辈一个人看着他的背影。  
今天结束的也算早，和经纪人什么的吃过晚饭之后回到家罕见的还没过八点。剩下的时间也算充裕，菅田决定今天舒舒服服泡个澡。  
舒舒服服地把自己整个人浸在热水里，最近积攒下来无处宣泄的疲惫也在身体里慢慢归零。之前思考的东西又重新出现在自己的心里，但是倾向逐渐变成了想象自己和米津玄师第一次见面的情景。  
毕竟对方是个天才，还是个从来不会和别人合作的人，结果第一次合作就选择了自己。虽然说自己推出的几首单曲在排行榜上成绩都还可以，但是自己真的能以后在作为歌手的路上走下去吗？  
接下来的几天都是繁忙的工作日，手中之前的番宣一个接一个的跑，综艺上也去了两次。不过在节目中主持人基本上都提到了自己作为歌手的事情，菅田自己也不能说什么，心里却在始终思考着这件事。  
仅仅是喜欢音乐和唱歌的自己，到底怎么样才能在这条路上继续走下去呢？  
结束一天的工作回家已经是半夜，幸亏明天和后天都是休息日，不然自己真的会撑不住了。草草洗了个澡就睡下，第二天起来已经快到中午了，吃过不知道是早饭还是午饭，菅田将晖就坐在床上看起了自己的剧本。  
这部剧设定上是在类似平安时代的不存在于历史上的时期，自己饰演的角色是宫中的一名乐师，身份却又不仅仅限于此，他更多的时候是在为天皇做那些不能拿上台面的东西。  
剧本这种东西看着看着就有点烦躁，再加上最近自己想的事确实有点多，手上一时冲动拿起手机点了个号码拨出去。  
“喂，我是菅田将晖。”  
“啊是菅田君啊，怎么了？”  
“今天可以见一面吗？”  
“可以啊，但他只有晚上起，到时候叫你好了。”  
“嗯，多谢了，就这点事，拜拜。”  
“拜拜——”  
菅田将晖放下手机，屏幕亮了一会就黑下去了。  
从没想到对方连向米津玄师确认都不用就答应下来这点的菅田将晖愣在那里，心突然跳得砰砰的。  
稍微有点紧张啊，毕竟是第一次见对方，趁着这点时间起来收拾一下好了。


	10. 十

“什么？今天就要见面吗？”  
米津玄师觉得自己还没睡一会就被电话铃叫醒，看着屏幕上中野敬久的名字迷迷糊糊地骂了句“笨蛋”，还没来得及从睡梦中安稳地缓过来，就被对面传过来并且显得尤其焦急话语吓到完全清醒。  
在搞懂那句话什么意思之后，他完全不知道该说什么，两个人陷入了长久的沉默。  
“喂喂？米津君？”  
对面的人看他太久没有说话，很不安心地问了一句。  
“我在我在，”米津被吓得晃了晃头，但终于找回了自己的正常思绪，“确定是今天？”  
他把听筒紧紧贴在耳朵上，对面人的声音清清楚楚地传过来，告诉他自己刚刚真的没有听错。  
“我告诉他了让他晚上来，但是现在真的来得及吗？你有没有准备啊？”  
中野敬久说话前所未有的紧张，说话的语速又快声音又抖。米津被他带的也着急起来，说话的时候声音又低又快。  
“来得及来得及，但是真的是今天晚上吗？”  
“没错没错，刚刚菅田桑刚给我挂电话我就给你打过来了。”  
“行，那我到时候就早点过去，”米津顿了一下，缓和了一下自己的情绪，“多谢你了。”  
“好，等着你，那我先挂了，我要收拾收拾屋子了。”  
“拜拜。”  
“拜。”  
放下电话，米津瞪着自己一双眼睛直勾勾地看着自家的墙发呆。脑子里稍微有点乱八七糟，墙上过去被自己画上的乱七八糟的涂鸦一股脑地往自己脑子里钻，弄得自己没法认真去理清今天的这件事情。  
不过有一点是确认的，这一点在自己的心中吹起了一个巨大的愉悦泡泡，它飘飘摇摇地升上去让自己整个人都充满着虚妄般的快乐。  
今天就要和菅田将晖见面了啊。  
这一点轻飘飘地浮在自己的脑子里，让自己不知所措。接着这个仿若梦幻的泡泡破了，其间暗藏着的紧张感再度袭来，欢快地奔跑在自己的身体里。米津不由自主地抱住自己的膝盖，把下巴放在上面，双手十指相交，徒劳地想温暖对方。  
是呢，今天终于能和菅田将晖见面了。  
眼睛里感觉莫名湿润起来，本来就因为近视而看东西模糊的眼睛现在感觉好像罩上了一层毛玻璃，模模糊糊的什么也看不清。在孤独将自己永远俘获之前，作为孩子的米津玄师从来不知道什么是悲伤，也不能理解别人表现出的喜悦。  
所以现在这到底是悲伤还是喜悦呢？  
菅田将暉、君に会いたい。  
想见你，想把这首非你不可的歌和你一起唱下来，这是米津玄师现在唯一的简简单单的愿望。  
而这愿望就在今天晚上终将实现。  
“喂，naka酱，”米津拨通了自己的密友的电话，“最近你在东京吗？”  
“我在，咋了よねちゃん？”  
“今天晚上有空出来吗？那个……”  
对面的中岛宏士察觉到了米津的停顿，很自觉地接下话来。  
“今天晚上有空，怎么太想我了，想出来和我这位最受欢迎的吉他手说说话了？”  
“也不是，”就算“最受欢迎的吉他手”这个词自己已经听他说了很多次，却还是从没能摆脱被这句话逗笑的命运，“因为今天要和菅田将晖见面。”  
“什么就今天？”  
和这句话一起传过来的，还有一声重物坠地的声响。  
“好痛……”  
“没事吧？”  
“没事，但真的假的，”对面的人一边嘶嘶吸着气，一边向着自己提问题，“真的今天吗？”  
“是，今天。”  
“在哪啊，我看我来不来得及过去。”  
“在品川区，中野敬久他们家。”  
“好的收到，naka酱会全力以赴奔跑过去让菅田将晖体会到什么叫帅气的。”  
“你行了吧，回头我把地址给你。”  
“ok——”  
“那就这样，回见。”  
“回见。”  
打完电话，米津一点一点从床上挪下来，动作缓慢的近乎笨拙，仿佛自己是第一次使用这长手长脚的躯体一样。一步一步挪到浴室，浴灯照下来，整间浴室亮的没有半分阴影。简简单单洗了个澡，顺便用了上次常田大希推荐给自己的信息素消除剂，来掩盖自己从没说出口的小小自卑。  
洗完澡之后，他特意在吹干头发的时候吹了点形出来，好让第一次见自己的菅田将晖留下个还算可以的印象。出了浴室的米津玄师懒得脱掉浴袍，直接穿着它就坐在沙发上，把一直靠在沙发边上的吉他抱在怀里。较常人更为修长匀称的手熟练地拨出「灰色と青」的前几个和弦，他没有唱起来，而是更简洁的用吉他代替了。  
听起来简简单单的指弹，米津半躺着显得游刃有余。手下的速度比自己写上去的要慢，吉他的琴弦带动着共鸣箱中的空气充分震动，缓慢的忧伤就从旋律里面一点点渗透出来。米津玄师觉得自己本可以把旋律和歌词都写的更饱满明晰一些，而现在想起来正是这样的隐晦之意才应和住了自己单纯想描绘的瞬间，那个含着淡淡悲伤感情的夏末秋初的瞬间。  
时间一点点过去，米津觉得自己没有耐心再等下去了，想见菅田将晖的感情完完全全充斥了自己整个心房。他现在的心情完全是紧张与激动并存着，明明知道就算自己提前到了中野敬久家，也不能提前见到菅田将晖，却还是忍不住现在就出发的冲动。就好像自己的身体另有想法，反过来控制了自己的理智，带着自己从沙发上下来去自己的卧室。  
不用太过考虑穿什么的问题，他依旧选了oversize的上衣。在日本长成188的个子衣服本就不是很好买，偏偏自己还因为身体的原因偏爱oversize的衣服。不过幸好在和服装师表明过这一点之后，自己就再没少过这样的衣服了。  
黑色长袖的衣摆足够长到自己大腿根，袖子也能一直遮到虎口。裤子是自己很喜欢的黄黑条格子休闲裤，这一身穿着是会让自己感到某种安心的搭配。临出门的时候米津依旧抓了自己那顶毛线帽带上，用自己吹过之后稍微有点起卷的头发遮住眼睛。  
米津玄师不喜欢挤地铁的感觉，人与人之间因为空间问题必须贴得很近，并且这一点不会因为你不喜欢就不存在。但是今天还好，车厢里的人不是很多，正好让自己寻了车厢后的角落一个人靠着，带着耳机听着只有一个人享受的音乐。  
“大崎站到着，下一站是……”  
这站下车的只有米津玄师一个人，他竭力压抑着心中的冲动，把自己的脚步放慢。出了站不多远就是中野敬久的公寓，走到门前都快按门铃了才想起来自己没给中岛发地址。手忙脚乱地编辑好了信息发出去，立刻就收到了回信。  
“我立刻出发，马上就到。”  
接着又是一条。  
“等你这条半天了，米酱不要着急哦。”  
这家伙又开始嘴贫，米津玄师带着点宠溺的笑容给他回个小人大笑的表情。伸手去按中野家的门铃，铃声铃铃响了一会之后屋里面传来了急促的脚步声。  
“欸——”中野敬久的脸在米津玄师的面前停留在一个极为惊讶的表情上，“这么早！”  
“抱歉啊，但是实在是没忍住就提前来拜访你了，”米津尴尬地笑笑，冲着中野鞠了个幅度很小的躬，“毕竟是要见菅田先生的嘛。”  
“啊懂了，请进吧，”中野敬久把门让开请他进来，“要不说我还以为我订的寿司到了。”  
“嗯？”米津看了对方一眼，头帘下面隐隐露出的眼睛亮亮的，“寿司？”  
“虽说寿司和highball一点也不配——”中野挠挠头，脸上的笑容有点羞涩，“可是果然第一次见面还是和寿司很合啊。”  
“是呢，”米津嘿嘿地笑了两声，“寿司很好。”  
“是你单纯的想吃寿司吧我说。”  
米津也不理在一边站着的中野，自顾自地笑着。摄影师看着他在从未如此整洁的自家里稍显放肆的嘿嘿笑，脸上装出来的严肃没保持住十秒就破功了。  
“行了行了你既然来了就稍微帮我点忙。”  
“什么？”  
“我也不知道啊要不随便找点啥事干吧？”  
“哈？”  
米津瞪大了眼睛看着对方，一幅迷茫的样子。  
“菅田将晖现在肯定没有出门，现在也没什么可干的不是吗？”  
“嗯是哦，”米津的声音突然提高了一点，“欸忘了说我其实叫了朋友过来。”  
“什么？你背着我叫人来？” 摄影师也把眼睛瞪大了，“我可是很认生的啊。”  
“你还认生吗？”米津在头发的掩饰下翻了翻白眼，“再说我叫的是中岛宏士，你又不是不认识。”  
况且，米津在心里疯狂吐槽，认生的应该是我才对。  
中野敬久听了这话很爽朗地笑了两声，转身从客厅离开，回来的时候手上拿了茶壶和杯子回来。  
“他什么时候来啊，两个人也有点太无聊了。”  
他一边和米津搭着话，手上两个人的茶已经倒好了。  
“欸对了，”中野敬久的表情突然严肃起来，“我告诉过你吗，菅田将晖是Alpha哦。”  
“哈？”  
“你可没和我说过。”  
音乐人把头发撩到一边，很清楚地露出下面的左眼。那只露出来的眼睛显得分外犀利，闪着很有侵略性的光。  
“糟了糟了，”摄影师焦躁起来，在一边来回迈着小步子，“你可是一直——”  
“但是我喷了信息素消除剂，应该还可以。”  
米津抢先开口。  
“那玩意能管多久啊，万一出点什么事我和中岛肯定拦不住啊。”  
“没事的，”米津冲着他摆摆手，“常田说这个管的还挺久的，应该没关系。”  
“那就行，”中野敬久开始小声嘟囔，“但是就算我们闻不到，那家伙可是Alpha啊……”  
“我还没有被别人察觉到信息素的这种情况过，”他笑了笑，把心里回想起的回忆再压下去，“从来没过哦。”  
“好。”  
中野敬久坐在米津玄师的身边，手里拿着自己的那杯茶，眼睛直勾勾地盯着电视墙上的时钟。  
“话说中岛什么时候来啊——”  
话多的摄影师的嘴实在是一秒钟也闲不住，和过于沉默寡言的米津玄师有时候实在是差了不少拍子，所以两个人之间总要有另外一个人作为调剂。  
“那家伙要是来了，我还有安生日子好过吗？”  
米津拿着茶杯凑到嘴边刚喝了一口，听见中野说那这句话之后忍不住嘲笑了他一句。结果自己说完这句在外人看来完全没什么点的话之后，端着茶杯呵呵地笑了半天，手抖的连里面的茶水都差点洒出来。  
“你笑什么啊，”中野看着米津一边笑一边放下杯子，终于没忍住伸手给了他一下，结果自己也被逗笑，“搞什么。”  
“没有，就是想起了中ちゃん最近很喜欢的梗。”  
之后两个人陷入了难得的沉默，一边的中野敬久就算是知道米津玄师对此不仅不会感到尴尬甚至还会挺喜欢，自己却显得浑身不自在。终于前来拯救的门铃声想起，中野特别兴奋地跳起来开门，却发现那只是寿司店的人送来的寿司而已。  
“要来趁着这时候先喝点吗？”  
“好啊，”米津的手机在一边震动了两下，是中岛宏士发来了消息，“啊中ちゃん说他马上就到你家楼下了。”  
“那正好等一下他吧，两个人喝酒总感觉没什么意思呢。”  
“也是。”  
中岛宏士就在中野敬久浑身不自在的情况下按响了门铃。两个人进来之后首先在门口开展了一长串在米津玄师看来完全和漫才无异的寒暄。这倒还是挺有意思的，因为在这种情况下中野敬久的火力会完全转移到中岛宏士的身上。  
“よねちゃん——”  
中岛宏士后向刚刚看见自己一样，非常热情洋溢地向自己抛来了问候。自小和他一起长大的米津玄师怎么可能不知道怎么制住他，当下只是平淡地眨了眨眼睛，简单的点了点头而已。  
“嗯，在呢。”  
语气很冷淡，完全是兴致不高的样子。  
“今天怎么样？”  
中岛宏士冲着中野点了点头，走过来坐到靠近米津玄师那一边的懒人沙发上坐下，语气也正常地了放下来，开始和米津拉上了家常。  
“稍微有点紧张。”  
米津冲着他笑了笑，修长的手指绞在一起。其实如果他不说的话自己还不觉得，一提起来自己就会想起今天其实是要和菅田将晖先生见上第一面。因为刚刚和中野敬久瞎聊而消失的紧张感再次出现，那种感觉就好像一只手仅仅捏住自己的心脏再放开，连呼吸都不顺畅了。  
“紧张的话就和我们多喝点酒好了，”中野敬久笑眯眯的，“反正酒可以壮胆的吧。”  
“但是喝多了也会很麻烦啊。”  
中岛很了解米津，知道应该什么时候替不爱说话的米津大人讲话，从另一个角度来说，自己可谓是米津玄师的喉舌。  
“说的也是……”  
今天的寿司不知道为什么显不出味道，明明鱼看起来很新鲜，捏寿司的大将先生手法也很好，可是自己吃起来就是味同嚼蜡。寿司自己没吃多少，手边上的酒倒是一杯一杯地下。  
“能借下吉他吗？”  
米津的声音里透着迷迷糊糊的软，很显然是有喝醉了。  
“现在吗？”中野回过头看着米津玄师，对方的脸微微有点红，眼睛显出自己从未见识过的迷离感，“还是上次那把？”  
“嗯。”  
他小声哼哼了一声表示同意，自顾自地把双腿蜷上去抱到胸前，这么大一个人缩在沙发上也显不出违和感。  
“没事吗？要不要喝点茶？”  
“没关系，”米津这才反应过来一样，把腿放下去，脸上露出一个还算是开朗的笑容，“我可是天才啊。”  
又来了，中岛宏士对自己这位天才好友可谓是知根知底，米津现在绝对是醉了，而且不是那种平常的醉掉。  
米津把中野拿过来的吉他抱进怀里，手上无意识地拨了两下，不成标准进行的调子传了出来。  
“不弹弹今天那首歌吗？”  
中野敬久在一边看着两个从小就在一起长大的人小声说话，脸上的笑容很温和。米津听见这句话之后很羞涩地笑了，右手在吉他的琴箱上拍了两下。  
“可以吗？”  
“你不就是为了这件事情来的吗？”中岛很专注地看着米津玄师，然后脸又转向中野敬久，“菅田先生大概还有多久能到？”  
“大概还有一会儿吧。”  
中野敬久手上的威士忌已经被替换成了普通的啤酒，毕竟今天是个很重要的日子，怎么说都要保持清醒。  
米津在一边听着两个人问答，一幅发呆的表情。手指尖轻轻拨着弦玩，让它发出很小又很好听的声音。  
“说起来我还没听过你写的那首歌呢，想听听看啊。”  
中岛宏士转过来和米津玄师说话。  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，而且我啊，”中野敬久插进话来，“上次你都没提那首歌叫什么吧。”  
“嗯。”  
米津沉默着，吉他代替他发出了声音。  
“「灰色と青」”  
他低声说了这四个字，接着就简简单单地唱了起来。  
对于中岛宏士来说，这种会重复两次的旋律并不是很难，听上一次第二次就能小声跟着哼哼。米津玄师嘴上含糊地唱着属于菅田将晖的副歌，耳边传来竹马的轻声应和，不知道为什么自己的眼睛就有点湿润了。  
一首歌唱完，米津玄师笑了笑。  
“还可以吧？”  
就像第一次在别人的面前展示这首歌的时候一样，米津依旧问了这个问题。  
“是首闻所未闻的好歌啊。”  
中岛宏士感叹道。  
“我可是天才啊。”  
米津一边笑着一边小幅度地摇着头，又伸手去拿自己的酒杯。  
酒精真是好东西啊，简简单单就能麻痹到自己，始终纠缠着自己的负面情绪也能就此消失掉，这也是能让自己能得到短时间放松的唯一方法。  
只要一想到马上就能见到菅田将晖这样的可能，米津就会感受到前所未有的慌张感。于是借着这种劲头，他很难得地喝到有点烂醉的程度了。  
“没关系吧，”中岛宏士显得很紧张，“要不要喝点茶。”  
“好。”  
米津刚刚接过对方递过来的茶，门铃就很危险的响了。  
“糟了。”  
中岛宏士和中野敬久异口同声，这件事的主人公则一脸无所谓的表情捧着茶坐在一边。  
这个时刻，终于来临了。


	11. 十一

中野敬久的动作放慢了，从来都是波澜不惊的细长眼睛里终于浸染上了慌乱。他转过头来看着一边做着的两人，眼睛里透出询问的意思。  
中岛宏士转过头看着米津玄师，对方则一幅万事不关心的样子就在那块坐着。吉他手摇了摇头，视线转向中野。张了张口却又没有发出声音，嘴唇一张一合无声地给对方发出了消息。  
“去开吧。”  
摄影师终于有了沉稳的样子，静静地点了头，小心翼翼地踩着自家地板没发出一点声音。直到他的手抓住门把手，向下转动的时候转轴发出一声颤抖的悲鸣。听到这声算得上刺耳的声音，始终坐在一边显得对怀里的吉他更感兴趣的米津玄师这才分散出了注意力，早已因为酒精的作用而迷离的眼睛里透着一派天真。  
门向外打开，菅田将晖站在门口，手上拎了一个小盒子。  
“好久不见，中野先生。”  
菅田现在心里很紧张，因为他完全不知道在这间屋子里等待着自己的是什么。中野敬久微微笑了笑，显得有点不安，伸手把他请了进来。  
“好久不见，快请进吧。”  
屋子里的光线有点昏暗，米津抱着吉他坐在沙发上，微微仰起头，被头发遮住的眼睛里面湿漉漉地发着光。菅田将晖的视线在屋子里转了两圈，向一边的中岛宏士点了点头，轻声说了一声“请多关照。”   
然后他的视线落在了米津玄师的身上，他不需要中野敬久在自己耳边的小声介绍，因为从米津身上散发出的那种特别气场叫人绝对不会把他认错。  
他向着米津走过来，对着还抱着吉他的男人很绅士地伸出了一只手。  
“我是菅田将晖，初次见面，还请您多多指教。”  
米津抬着头，带着点自己满不在乎的笑容伸出手去。两个人的手握在一起，皮肤间的接触是暖的，带着一点潮意。  
“米津玄师，请多关照。”  
米津的声音压的有点低，稍微晃了晃头把自己的左眼露出来，但又几乎是在做完动作那一瞬间就后悔了。他今天因为要见菅田将晖而特意戴上了之前只有在演唱会戴的隐形眼镜，也因此在看清菅田将晖的脸的那一瞬间他几乎无法动弹。  
就在这一秒自己就被对方的诚挚眼神击中，那双眼睛里闪烁着的绚烂光彩毫无疑问只属于依旧还带着热辣激情的人。  
刚刚还在心里探头探脑的将要见到菅田将晖的梦幻的不真实感荡然无存，现在取而代之的则是前所未有的慌张感。米津松开对方的手，脸上的表情显得有些窘迫，脑子里因为酒精和感情的双重作用变得晕乎乎的组织不出任何合适的言语。于是他愣在当场，在自己和菅田将晖之间圈出一环尴尬的空气。  
“先坐下喝点什么好了，”现在是中野敬久终于醒转过来救场，先把一罐冰镇过的啤酒交到菅田将晖的手里，又拉着他坐下——就坐在米津玄师的身边，“让他缓一下吧，他之前喝的稍微有点多了。”  
菅田将晖手上的酒没喝几口，除了米津玄师之外的两人就开始很自来熟地和他聊天。聊的事情米津玄师确实是很在意地去听了，但是他们聊的事情和自己关系过于遥远——都是些演艺上的事情。  
完全没办法参与进去，因为自己对于那些事几乎是一无所知，不过他还是从里面筛选出了某些信息：菅田将晖将要在一个多月之后进某个剧组，现在正在做最后的准备。  
米津坐在菅田将晖的身边，手上抱着中野的吉他，眼睛始终偷偷往菅田将晖的身上瞟。这种感觉就像情窦初开的孩子看自己喜欢的人一样，明明对方就近在咫尺，却偏偏要选择近似偷窥这种富有情调的方式。  
原来这就是真实的菅田将晖吗？米津脑子里晕晕的，眼睛微微眯起来，身体带着点醉酒后的快意前后微微摇晃。现在他能畅快地在自己的脑子里检验自己之前不断构建的虚拟菅田将晖到底有多大程度的可靠性，并且去填补那之中必定存在的某些未知空白。  
两个人的距离有点过近，几乎能闻到对方身上确实存在的某种好闻的味道，过于亲密的距离已经突破了自己能够忍受的和陌生人之间的间距，不过奇怪的是自己并不讨厌。  
面前的菅田将晖和自己想象中的极为相似，凛厉的眉眼现在看起来柔和了下来，深色的漂亮眼睛好像无论何时都带着笑意，在两个人说话的时候他都会投以很认真的专注眼神。他确实就像自己在屏幕中见到的一样，兼具精致和稍显出挑的野性气质——说野性也许并不合适，说是富有侵略感也许更好。这一点自己格外的喜欢，它让菅田将晖同时兼具了看上去不可接近和实际上的温和有礼两种截然不同的美妙特质。  
“今天你来是为了听听米津先生的那首歌吧，”中野敬久好像刚刚想起来这一点，把手伸过去示意菅田将晖看向米津玄师，“我们之前已经捷足先登听了那首歌，真的很不错。”  
“真的吗？”这是菅田将晖今天第二次直视向米津玄师，“非常感谢。”  
米津玄师慌忙点头还礼，一不小心动作有点大差点把吉他给掉在地上。  
对方看着自己的眼神几乎有点灼热，身体向自己倾过来，让自己有了点少见的压迫感。米津几乎是不自觉地向后仰了一下，免得自己那点微妙的气场被对方侵占。明明之前自己的气场三米内生人勿近，可菅田将晖就这样突破了米津始终保持的孤寂骄傲，并且这对他来说好像是自然而然的事情一样。  
“其实还好，并不是什么写的很好的歌……”  
“我可以听听吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那拜托你了，”菅田将晖冲米津玄师点点头，又转向身边的中野敬久，“能拜托您录一下吗？”  
“ok~”  
中野敬久家最不缺的就是摄影器材，随手就能拎出来一件不错的。摄影师在一边准备了一下，把相机放在三脚架上支好，然后他冲着米津玄师点头致意。  
“可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那多谢了。”  
米津说话的声音小小的，始终低着头不敢看对方。托着琴头的左手在琴颈上滑了好多下，才确定了第一个和弦。  
修长白皙的手指按在深色的木制琴颈上，修建整齐的圆润指甲看起来莹润漂亮。  
简单的和弦奏出来，单一的吉他比起米津自己做的小样要显得单薄许多，却又别有风味。很淡很淡的忧伤感流泻出来，米津随着有些慢的节奏轻轻左右摇晃着身体，不自觉地小声跟着自己弹得旋律哼哼。  
菅田将晖坐在边上看着米津玄师，很专注的静静地听。  
「袖丈が覚束ない夏の終わり  
明け方の電車に揺られて思い出した  
懐かしいあの風景  
たくさんの遠回りを繰り返して  
同じような街並みがただ通り過ぎた  
窓に僕が写ってる

君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか  
ひしゃげて曲がったあの自転車で走り回った  
馬鹿ばかしい綱渡り 膝に滲んだ血  
今はなんだかひどく虚しい」  
结束了的夏天，难以忘记的那些风景，为了继续向前而一次一次轮回着。就算已经绕过了许多的远路，最终一次次到达的还仍是自己无数次见到过的熟悉小镇。只要是想象一下就会明白人生中如果真的是这样的话该是多么的辛苦，而在这种情况下依旧还有能量去怀念想起的人一定是非常重要的吧。  
「どれだけ背丈が変わろうとも  
変わらない何かがありますように  
くだらない面影に励まされ  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
米津唱歌的声音很好听，好像平常讲述故事一样平平淡淡地娓娓道来。低沉声音里的沙哑无论如何也难以消退而去，他随着音乐轻轻摇摆着上身，嘴边始终挂着一点淡淡的笑容。  
「忙しなく街を走るタクシーに  
ぼんやりと背負われたままくしゃみをした  
窓の外を眺める  
心から震えたらいいと強く思う  
もう一度出会えたらいいと強く思う  
忘れることはないんだ」

「君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか  
靴を片方茂みに落として探し回った  
何があろうと僕らはきっと上手くいく」と  
無邪気に笑えた 日々を憶えている」  
中野本想在这个时候凑到菅田将晖的身边告诉他这段是由他来唱的，但是米津营造出来的夏夜特有的朦胧氛围阻止了摄影师的喉舌。米津在这一小段唱完之后终于抬起头，冲着一直认真听的菅田将晖笑了，眼睛里有光在一闪一闪。  
「どれだけ無様に傷つこうとも  
終わらない毎日に花束を  
くだらない面影を追いかけて  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
米津在唱这一段的时候一边的中岛宏士不知道什么时候拿了另一把吉他过来，随着他的节奏配上另外的和弦。有了另一把吉他的支撑，米津的声音好像一刹那间就被支起了坚实的骨架，变得有力起来，闪出一点属于金属质感的音质。  
「朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何故か訳もないのに胸が痛くて  
滲む顔 霞む色」  
每一次自己唱出这一段，他都会想起那时候镜子里出现的，背靠朝霞的属于菅田将晖的幻影，也会想起那之前常田大希给自己看的视频中，始终用依恋眼神看着菅田将晖的那个男孩。  
「今更悲しいと叫ぶには  
あまりに全てが遅すぎたかな  
もう一度初めから歩けるなら  
すれ違うように君に会いたい」

朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何もないと笑える朝日がきて  
始まりは青い色」  
歌曲进行到最后，整首歌的情感动机终于在菅田将晖的眼前完美显现：属于两个共同长大的孩子在长大后也没能忘掉的对过去的怀想，但是如今已经再也无法在同样的境遇下相遇，只能将这样无法忘记的珍重感情寄托在也许对方也没忘记这一点微小的希望之上。  
米津唱完之后，把吉他放在一边，然后做出了今天晚上他算是最大胆的决定。  
他伸出手拨开挡在自己眼前的头发，眼底有点红红的，潮湿透彻的眼睛直直地看着菅田将晖。  
“这首歌还请您务必和我合作，”米津玄师说话的时候显得很坚定，话语算得上是掷地有声，但是只有他一个人知道自己其实心虚的不行，“是专门给您写的，所以非您不可。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
米津现在其实已经很难分辨对方说话的含义到底是什么了。他现在脑子里全是某种轻飘飘的感觉，那感觉和醉酒的晕眩感混在一起，是种米津从未有过的奇幻的体验，让他感觉好像自己下一秒就会灵魂出窍一样。  
我竟然真的给菅田将晖唱了给他写的歌。这件事他一想起来就令他想要发笑，甚至要咬住自己的舌尖才能忍住这样的笑意。  
菅田将晖在沙发上挪了挪，给自己找了个更合适的能面向米津玄师的位置。他看人的眼神始终很真挚，那种眼神米津从未见过，带着强大的力量击中了他，并且一直传达到他的心底，在那里留下长久的震颤。  
“刚刚，真是首好歌啊，”菅田将晖显得很不好意思，用手挠了挠头发来掩饰自己的尴尬，“但是这么好的歌让我来唱真的合适吗？”  
米津看着菅田的眼神因为醉意而过于直接了，又因为酒精的原因而半天没说出话。  
“不过，我是这样想的，”他沉默许久之后终于打破了这令人尴尬的沉默，“那个……我觉得不是菅田先生的话就不可以……”  
“是吗……”  
“嗯，是完全想着菅田先生而写出来的歌……所以离开了这个对象的话它一定就……怎么说……不成立了吧。”  
米津抱歉地笑着，在讲话的时候手放在空中小幅度地挥动，好像这样就能增添一点说服力一样。菅田将晖看着对方明明已经喝醉了，脑子现在已经转起来也很难，这副竭力解释的样子在自己看来甚至有点可爱。在这样的思绪加持下，他的的脸上露出了显得很温柔的笑容。  
“嗯，我能再听一下副歌那一块吗？”  
他自己也不太清楚为什么要说这句话，但是米津玄师在这首歌里表述的东西很让自己着迷。那种说成情感也好气质也罢的东西深深打动了自己，驱使着自己不断地进行更深刻的探寻。  
“那就……”米津拿起吉他想了想，“就最后那块吧。”  
菅田将晖点了点头，看着对方的手指在吉他上优雅沉稳地移动，犹如正要奏响某支庄严的乐曲。米津的声音再次在这间屋子里响起，沙哑的，微微劈裂着。  
被提出合作的那一方很专注地看着提出合作的那一方，米津自然感受到了这种注视，心中某种很久没出现过的感情再度浮现，但只有一点点，也只浮现了短短一瞬间。  
后边的一段再度唱完，米津抬起头看着专注地和自己对视的菅田将晖，眼睛就在这一瞬间突然湿润起来。  
莫名之情，无形之物。它们真的是在这个世界上都最为让自己着迷的两件事了。  
就在刚刚直视菅田将晖的那短暂而又永恒的一秒钟里，米津前所未有的深刻地感受到了那些事物，它们含有的强大力量通过两个人视线的短暂衔接由菅田将晖传达给米津玄师。那些东西包含着的意义一时间说不清楚又或者它们根本就没有意义，它们仿佛是某种只有在强烈瞬间能感受到的感情，互相矛盾又互相包含贯通。  
“真是……”  
菅田将晖想去描述这首歌和米津玄师给自己的共通的感觉，却发现自己完全地词穷了，只能无言地摇了摇头去表达自己内心的感受。  
“是首完完全全的好歌啊，”中岛宏士在一边向着米津玄师举了举手中的酒杯，摇着头叹了口气，“又完成了前所未有的一次创举呢。”  
这句话落在一边和中岛宏士不熟的菅田将晖耳朵里像是一句嘲笑意味的反话，不过米津玄师本能地清楚这不过是话多的密友一句夸张的玩笑话而已。  
“我可是天才啊。”  
这句话是米津玄师下意识说出来的，带着他特有的骄傲笑意。  
菅田将晖在一边听着两个人这段简短谈话，嘴角上不自觉就拐上了很开心的笑容。从个人的角度上来说，他自己不是很喜欢“天才”这个词，因为很少有人能真正能配的上它的本来含义。不过这个词放在米津玄师的身上，自己却并不是那么反感。  
“米津先生。”  
菅田出声叫自己身边的天才音乐人。  
“嗯？”  
“您是怎么写出来这首歌的呢？”  
“因为……”米津的视线落在菅田将晖的身上，却并没有看着菅田将晖，他的注意力落在了能从菅田将晖的身上到达的更远的地方，“因为那时候……大概是找到了除了你之外没人能代表的瞬间吧……”  
菅田将晖后来应该是又问了点什么，但是米津玄师的脑子里已经不能解析出它们是什么意思了。醉意在脑子里回光返照，把他弄得晕晕乎乎的，感觉整个人好像都在云端漂浮着，最后能说出来的只有一句软乎乎的好像撒娇一样的话语：  
“让我睡一下……”  
米津玄师整个人再次蜷在沙发上，吉他已经被中岛宏士拿走，和另一把吉他放在一起。天才音乐人现在收起了所有在刚刚自弹自唱的时候营造出来的气场，看起来甚至有点楚楚可怜的样子。软软的头发遮住他半张脸，修长漂亮的手放在腹间，显得很安稳  
中野敬久好脾气地把菅田将晖拉到自己身边，开始和他闲聊一点别的事。身旁睡着的米津玄师很安静，存在感降到接近于无。  
“今天还真是叨扰了，”中岛宏士在一边听了一会，“要不今天我就先带着这家伙回去了。”  
“现在就要走吗？”  
“嗯，我觉得他今天喝的有点多了，万一一会惹出什么麻烦来不太好。”  
这样的情况不是没有过，有次他Live结束之后两个人和另外几位密友去开惯常的庆功宴，结果米津一开心喝醉了。那次也是自己要送他回家，结果半路上米津犯了毛病，没法控制地散发出属于他的诱人信息素。中岛宏士生怕今天在还有一位Alpha的情况下旧事重演，就想着先带他回去。  
“嗯，也是，米津这家伙是有点坏毛病。”  
中野敬久一点就透，两个人在一边打着眉来眼去的暗语，把莫名其妙的菅田将晖晾在了一边。中岛和摄影师又交谈了一会，说了点例行的客气话之后就转回去对付米津那位大神。  
“よねちゃん，よねちゃん……”中岛宏士伸手扶住米津玄师的肩膀，很轻柔地摇晃了几下，连说话的语气都想哄小孩一样温柔，“醒一下啦——”  
“唔嗯……”  
他小声哼哼一下，很不情愿地摇晃两下身子才睁开眼。面前的好友很专注地看着自己，带着征询的意味。  
“该回去了，走吧？”  
“现在吗？”  
米津玄师依旧有点迷糊，任由比自己矮了多半个头的吉他手把自己的毛线帽带上，又把自己架起来带到门口。菅田将晖看着带着毛线帽的米津玄师半靠在中岛宏士的身上，他的身形奇妙地与自己脑海中曾经的某次经历重合起来——就是自己搭救了那位不知名的Omega那次。  
“今天多谢款待了。”  
“欢迎下次再来——”  
中野敬久看着自家门关上，脸上露出了有点无奈的笑容。  
“米津其实不是那种人的，他今天真的有点喝多了。”  
“我明白，”菅田将晖明显是在思考什么，“能写出那种歌的人一定不会太差吧？”  
“是，他真的很好，”中野敬久突然浑身一震，转过来瞪大了眼睛看着菅田将晖，“你还没和他换联系方式吧，还有到底要不要合作啊？”  
“啊是呢，”菅田将晖背对杠一提醒才想起来这点，他用极为简短的时间思考了一下，不过那答案在自己心中早已极为明晰了，“我肯定要和他合作——对了你的摄像可以关了。”  
“哎你不说我都忘了，”中野起来停了摄像，“回头传一份给你，然后——”  
他走过来掏出自己的手机，调出米津的联系方式出来。  
“你记一下吧，明天给他发个消息什么的，他肯定会高兴的要死。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，我可是从来没见过这样想认识某一个人的米津玄师啊。”  
“今天也不晚了，我就不多呆了，多谢款待。”  
“你也要走吗？”  
“嗯，家里还有一堆台本要看呢。”  
“那我就不多留你了，记得一定要联系米津啊。”  
“好，我会的，”菅田将晖穿上外衣，在门口冲着中野敬久挥了挥手，“再见。”  
“拜拜。”  
中野的声音被门关在自己身后，菅田将晖深吸了一口屋外的空气，然后轻声笑了笑。  
今天还真是挺奇妙的呢。


	12. 十二

米津玄师在上午的阳光中突然醒来，心口上散开一圈又一圈的酸痛悸动。他有一瞬间的恍惚，不知道自己为什么会躺在自己家的沙发上，身上还被盖上了毯子。茶几上放着自己的手机，边上还有一杯倒好的绿茶。摁亮手机，消息提醒里闪出几条来自中岛宏士的Line消息。  
“今天还不错，就是你喝的有点多我先把你送回来了。”  
“你欠我一次哦。”  
是中岛宏士把自己送回来了啊，不过这种事情也只有自己的好友会做。自己已经不知道有了多少次这种情况，不过只要是中岛在自己身边，每次都会演变成对方给自己善后。看来这次又欠下了一个挺大的人情：先是拉着中岛和自己去找菅田将晖谈合作——虽然没有谈多久——又是自己喝的几乎烂醉被他送回家，还被对方反过来照顾了。  
说起来昨天晚上自己应该是按照计划在中野敬久家给菅田将晖唱了自己早就盼望着能为他唱的「灰色と青」。这样美妙的事情应该被自己的记忆好好珍藏起来，可是其中的具体细节自己已经记不清楚了，只留下了模模糊糊的一片印象。唯一能记得很清晰的场面就是对方看向自己的眼睛和自己在最后一次弹唱后那一瞬间感知到的特别事物。  
和菅田将晖的回忆在自己的脑海里已经变成了看似完整却并不连贯的碎片集合，米津一点一点地从里面挑出自己需要的那些回忆，试图从中寻找出什么特殊的端倪。  
在别人看来那该是什么样的情景啊。喝的烂醉的自己抱着中野敬久的吉他，在乐句的间隙偷偷去看对面的菅田将晖。他记得菅田将晖对自己写的这首歌表达了自己意料之中的赞赏，但是唯一不清楚的就是对方到底对自己保有着什么想法。现在试探也没法试探，因为手里完全没留下菅田将晖的联系方式。  
“啊真是够了——”米津双手捂住脸，显得有点痛心疾首。昨天自己处理事情的能力绝对跌破谷底，明明脑子里已经排演了许多次，结果最终做的除了唱歌之外别的该做的都没做。现在连这件事是不是能和对方达成合作的结果都变成了未知数，   
手机安静地放在一边，被米津牢牢地用视线锁定。自己刚刚已经回复了中岛，表示自己有空请他吃饭。现在应该去洗个澡了，昨天喝完酒又出了汗，现在感觉身上腻乎乎的挺不舒服的。  
人在洗澡的时候脑子里总会想出各种各样的怪异想法，米津现在也不例外。脑子里想象了半天菅田将晖现在该是个什么情景，结果手上的浴球打好浴液在手上放了半天，到反应过来自己在发呆的时候才发现连上面的泡沫都忘了搓。说实话米津玄师是不太喜欢自己的身体的，他总觉得它修长得有些怪异，也是因为这个原因自己才会更偏爱能遮盖这点缺陷的大号衣服。  
洗完澡出来，倚仗着大把的时间空余慢条斯理地干自己该干的事情。手上拿着浴巾一点点擦着自己的身体，让每一寸皮肤都变得干爽起来。在别人看来这犹如神圣仪式的举动就好像那喀索斯欣赏自己一样，不过米津确实完全没有这种想法，他只是在单纯地打法时间而已。  
他现在不知道这之后自己还能做什么，之前自己付出的一切努力都在昨晚划归原点，现在自己唯一能做的只有等着对方可能永远也不会到来的回信而已。米津从没想过自己难得在白天还能保持清醒一次，还变成了不知所措的状态。这样想的确实有点可惜，脑子里也确实下意识地想给自己找点什么事做，不过想了半天也没有任何能有心气去干的。  
窗外的景色好像一年四季都不会改变，港区的公寓顶楼望出去就是永远繁忙的东京湾，自己的身后就是承载了无数人喜乐悲欢的东京整个城市，而这一切放在自己身上并没有半分实感。并不是说自己没有感知别人情感的能力，也不是说自己对自己取得成就并不认同，只是感觉这一切都和自己隔着间隙而已。  
要不弹会儿吉他吧，并且好像现在还能做一点对「灰色と青」的编曲。米津这样想着走到起居室，把还靠在沙发边上的吉他抱进怀里。电脑打开编曲软件，还没看上半分钟电脑就响起提示音，屏幕右下方弹出一条新的消息提醒。  
是邮件。  
米津知道在社交上自己用的不是Line就是电话短信。况且除非是工作上的事情，几乎没什么人会给自己发邮件。米津左手拎着吉他，右手双击邮件提醒进入应用界面，发件人是自己从来没见过的一个邮件地址，里面的内容只用稍加阅读就足够令自己震惊了。  
“尊敬的米津玄师先生：  
您好！  
承蒙您为我写出这样精美绝伦的作品真是诚惶诚恐，能作为您写出「灰色と青」的契机也不胜荣幸。  
在您向我提出合作的那一瞬间，我实在不知道作何感想，只能形容为不胜感激。  
虽然没有当面做出回应，不过以个人拙见，还请希望您能允许我现在才做出同意合作的决定。  
希望能在您的支持和指导下能令这次合作获得您所期望的成功，我个人也会竭尽全力为它而努力。  
非常感激您能提出这次合作的意向，日后的合作也请多指教。  
祝您身体健康。  
菅田将晖敬上”  
心中的震惊传达到身体里最末梢的反射神经，拎着吉他的左手由不得自己控制颤抖松弛了一下，琴颈滑落下去，整个琴坠落到地上发出一声回荡悠远的悲鸣。这一声悲鸣叫醒了还处于震惊状态中的米津玄师，他弯腰拿起吉他，又在再次思及邮件内容的那一瞬间丧失了自己浑身的全部力气。  
因为菅田将晖同意了。  
他反复地把这短短的一段文字读了许多遍，直到自己已经不能从里面辨识处更多的信息，直到自己连闭上眼都能完整地让它在自己的眼前浮现为止。  
现在的结果明明白白放在自己眼前，自己期盼已久的事情已经是完全触手可及的囊中之物。就算很清楚这一点，自己却也摆脱不了觉得这件事如梦似幻的不真实感。  
已经不知道是这几天第几次感受到飘飘乎乎的感觉了，就算在情感上懵懂如米津玄师，这也已经足够它做出正确的判断。菅田将晖在自己的心里一定是与别人有不一样的地方的，又也许他整个人在自己心中的形象都完全不同。因为不管是在网络还是杂志书籍上看到的菅田将晖也好，就在昨晚见到的真正的他也好，那些只能属于菅田将晖的摄人心魄的风采已经深深烙印在自己的心中和眼底了。  
米津玄师的眼神望向窗外，用玻璃装饰出来的冷漠灰蓝色摩天楼依旧静静地站在那里，仿佛是属于某个时代的沉默的墓志铭。秋意渐浓，这时候德岛的山林应该已经缓缓染上赤红和明黄的艳丽色泽了。不知从何而生的惆怅席卷而来，堵在他的心口上不去下不来，闷生生地让他无法顺畅的呼吸。  
茶几上的笔记本电脑不知道什么时候已经被自己点击了回信，屏幕上的字好像是自动打上去的，因为米津在把它发出去的一瞬间就失落了对自己第一封给菅田将晖邮件的几乎全部记忆，他只记得自己当时激动和紧张并存的情绪和对菅田将晖的那句答复。  
“您能同意我的合作请求真是令我分外感激。”  
只有这句话自己记得很清楚，因为它从任何角度看都是自己由衷的言论。剩下那些用尽米津今生华丽句子的前缀都已经不再重要，在自己看来就是意义全无却作为必需品的日本人的繁文缛节。  
整间屋子里分外安静，能很清楚地听到钟表走动的声音。那双看着窗外的眼睛现在沉静无光，因为视力的注意点放在了更远更远的除了他之外无人见到过的地方。左手蠕动着去试探触碰吉他，温和的木质和冰凉的指尖触碰到一起，一时间竟说不出是那一方的温度更像个人类。  
吉他被迎进米津玄师的怀抱，良好的肌肉记忆让他直接就能找到想要表达的东西。抛弃掉约定俗成的动听扫弦，带着硬茧的圆润指尖轻轻拨动琴弦。米津知道自己要弹奏什么。一首曲子从头开始，吉他金属质感的声音在整间房子里响起，同样的旋律被他弹奏了一遍又一遍。  
米津不知道自己为什么要这样做，可是眼下自己能找到的唯一一件能算得上正经事的就是这个。每弹上一遍，自己就觉得这首曲子非菅田将晖不可；每弹奏一个音符，昨夜和菅田将晖对视的时候感受到的事物就再一次围绕在自己身边，和吉他发出的声音交缠在一起。  
言语从来不是万能的。米津很清楚这一点，因为个人对语言理解的不同而产生的巨大鸿沟随处可见，从中足可见这东西的极不成熟和漏洞百出。并且它在描述那些自己感受到并且愿意为之沉迷的众多事物的时候显得那样苍白无力，除非神明在所有能得知这些描写的人脑子中一起注入一记神奇药物之外毫无解决的措施。  
抛开别人不谈，凭借自己二十多年来的磕磕碰碰的经验，米津认为用歌曲来表现那一瞬间的无法用言语描述的情感冲撞真是再合适不过。左手指尖按着制作精良的琴弦，上面清晰地传来拨弦带来的极小震动。这旋律无论听上多少遍大概自己都不会厌烦，承载着自己回望过去的感想的同时，米津脑子里已经想象了无数种两个人再次见面的场景。  
于此同时，另一边的菅田将晖已经收到了米津的邮件。  
“尊敬的菅田将晖先生：  
您好。  
非常感谢您在百忙之中也能抽出时间来听我的乱笔之曲，能让您感受到那是一首好歌真是令我分外喜悦。  
您能同意我的合作请求真是令我分外感激。昨天晚上想必给您添了很多麻烦，在此向您致以万分的歉意。  
「灰色と青」的整首曲谱和小样随附件奉上，感谢您能喜欢并与我展开合作。  
希望你我二人的合作能获得成功，日后也请多多关照。  
祝您工作顺利。  
米津玄师敬上”  
欸？米津玄师他这么快就给自己回信了？  
菅田将晖有点惊讶，因为不管是自己看到的报道也好别人的描述也好，米津玄师都是那种高傲与冰冷并存的孤独天才。但是自己见到的米津玄师和那些米津玄师有很大区别，当然和今天这封邮件里显出的区别也很大。  
米津玄师昨天晚上显得完全就是一个稍显沉默并且不善言辞的普通人而已。虽然在唱歌和谈论自己对那首歌理解的时候，他的身上就会带上一种在普通人身上绝对不会出现的特殊气质。  
说起那首歌，自己现在要说对旋律还有什么准确的记忆已经谈不上了，但是它给自己的第一印象依旧很清楚。昨天晚上打车回来的时候，自己一直在听米津之前写的歌。他给自己的感觉依旧没有变，是温柔而孤独的天才。但是给菅田将晖印象最深的并不是「灰色と青」这首歌本身，而是米津在唱完整首之后看向自己的那种微微湿润的专注眼神。  
从入行到现在，自己已经不知道见过多少形形色色的人，其中平常的人也有，在各行中做的尤其出色的人也是不少。在其中自己尤其注意的就是他们的眼神，但是却也少有能打动自己的。不过米津每次看着自己的眼神都能让自己下意识地为之感动，抛开那首歌不谈，他的眼神也是让自己接受这次合作的动机之一。  
因为演员的自觉，菅田将晖在平时会下意识地进入观察身边人的状态，体态气质他都很在意，但是最在意的还是每个人的眼睛。长时间的观察让他积累下了大量的经验，通过不同的眼神他几乎能下意识地知道那个人的性格大概是什么样子。  
但是米津玄师是个例外，他的眼神不同于任何其他的人。菅田将晖能感知到他的真挚热情，那种在人类之间最本真的时候就有着的强烈情感。同时里面还有着很强烈的渴望，它过于强烈，几乎让菅田将晖感觉如果不是有理智和法律限制着米津玄师，否则对方就会用某些方法强制自己和他合作那样的渴望。  
手里刚刚一直在看的台本一下子就失去了全部的吸引力，菅田将晖开始转而去思考米津玄师应该是一个什么样的人，但是想来想去也没有任何结果。不过有一点自己很肯定，就是他是一个自己绝对不会觉得讨厌的人。  
身边的音响里正在放着米津玄师的歌，音响的声音开的不大，米津的声音从里面传出来，在菅田将晖的房间里构建出一个只属于他自己的美的世界。虽然自己刚刚开始音乐上的活动，已经唱的歌也没有几首，但是聪明如菅田将晖，他能发现在这其中的只属于米津玄师的特点。  
他静静地坐了一会之后起来，把靠在鞋柜上的吉他拿到沙发上。电脑上已经打开米津刚刚发过来的邮件附上的图片，这还是第一次菅田将晖真正看到整首曲子的真面目。唯有真正去阅读了谱子，才能看出米津玄师在这里花费了多少的心血。  
菅田将晖清清楚楚地记得自己最早是什么时候开始自己尝试写歌的，但对于当时太过年轻的自己的来说不管是要写出歌曲的旋律还是歌词都太过艰难，就算是现在自己在偶尔尝试的时候也会感受到困扰。  
手上开始尝试弹奏这首曲子，不知道是什么原因，这首曲子自己弹起来感觉莫名的舒服，感觉就像是为自己量身定做的一样。这首曲子说简单其实挺简单的，弹上两遍就能合上歌词小声哼哼了，但是他又很快就发现这首歌想要唱的很好还真的是很不容易。  
虽然在这种时候为合作这种事烦恼不太合时宜，但是菅田将晖还是不由自主地沉浸了进去。自己的手已经完全只受自己的情感掌控，完全是像流水向低处流一样一口气冲下来，反复地弹奏着同样的旋律。  
窗外吹起了秋风。在这一瞬间里，同在东京的两个人一起望向窗外，都看到了各自见到的今年第一片被吹起的落叶。同样的旋律分别在二人的房间里响起，如同天命一般架起一座尚不能行进的因缘之桥。  
米津玄师望着窗外，听着渐渐大起来的风声，弹奏着吉他的手渐渐慢了下去，最后停在「滲む顔 霞む色」这一句的最后一个音上。  
“菅田将晖，现在应该在做些什么呢？”  
“也许，他也在弹奏我写的这首歌吧。”


	13. 十三

看似永远也不会结束的合作等待在五天之后结束。就在这期间的深夜，米津曾经无数次再次点开自己喜欢的菅田将晖的电影；菅田将晖也在这期间的白天，无数次点开米津玄师的歌曲。两个人都用着自己的方法去探求属于自己对于对方的未知，这事情说的上市意义非凡。  
但真要说这五天米津玄师是怎么过来的问他自己他也说不清楚，反之拿同样的问题去问菅田将晖他也语焉不详。不过唯一确信的就是两个人都曾在白天或者夜晚的梦境中出现过对方的幻影，并且在二人的头脑中翩翩起舞始终不肯离去。  
合作的前一天晚上，米津完全睡不着，抱着自己的抱枕在床上翻来覆去。也完全不清楚自己脑子里在想什么，各种各样的自己想过的没有想过的东西都在脑子里搅在一起。明天该是个什么场景呢，对方会喜欢自己的编排吗，自己明天要做什么准备吗？  
因为自己的部分昨天就已经录完了，明天要录的是菅田将晖的部分和两个人的和声，于是米津从今天自己清醒过来的那一刻就开始就在想到底明天要做什么样的进行。虽然自己之前也考虑过和声的地方，也写过很多次，可是每次都觉得有些东西自己没有考虑完全。于是米津在最后一次扔下手中的笔之后彻底放弃，自己安慰着自己说可能要等到明天见到对方，真实地听到他的声音之后才能做出合适的判断吧。  
把自己洗到感觉浑身都清爽下来的程度，身上的睡衣还带着在烘干机里蒸出来的暖呼呼的味道。怀里紧紧抱着抱枕，整个人像只虾一样蜷在一起，蓬松柔软的被子遮住了半张脸。睡觉的条件可谓是万事俱备，眼睛也已经好好的闭上，可就算是强迫自己什么也不想，米津却还是很奇怪地完全睡不着。好像是为了寻找睡意一样，米津偷偷地把眼睛睁开一条小缝，翻了个身之后调整出一个更舒服的姿势。  
被子和床垫柔和地把自己包裹进去，可是还是完全睡不着——米津显得有点烦躁，像小孩子闹脾气一样干脆坐起来，盯着夜晚黑漆漆房间里的空气发呆。这样坐了一下之后发现对快速入睡绝对是适得其反，他翻了个没人能看到的白眼，赌气一样倒在床上。  
不过他最后还是迷迷糊糊的睡着了，虽然那个时候已经有稍显阴暗的晨光从窗帘间的缝隙逃逸进来。屋子里渐渐充满了半透明质感的暖黄晨光，极富浪漫主义地照射在米津生养的很白皙的脸上。床头柜上的闹钟就在这个时候毫不留情的响起，床上睡的很安稳的米津皱了皱眉，把脸埋进了自己枕头里。  
他小声哼唧了一下，把手甩出去关上在一边独自聒噪的闹钟，伸手在脸上摩擦了两下。  
这就起来吧。  
米津就和平常刚起来的时候一样迷迷糊糊地洗漱，迷迷糊糊地差点把牙膏当成了洗面奶挤在牙刷上，幸好在最后一刻发现这个知名错误并加以挽回。米津做完必要的整理仪容任务之后，开始像“到底如何能让自己看起来还过得去”这个方向进发。说起来要见菅田将晖的话，好歹也要准备准备。隐形眼镜很必要，稍微卷一下头发也很必要。不知道从什么时候开始他就很讨厌别人碰自己的头发，所以直到现在的很多时候，都是自己给自己弄发型的。  
总算是把自己整成了能出门的样子，急急忙忙带着要用的东西出了门，搭上了出租车才发现自己忘记喷那个很好用的信息素消除剂。  
不过反正最近也不是什么敏感时期，不喷应该也没什么。米津靠在车后座，看着窗外的风景随着行进而不停移动。初秋的天气在米津玄师的心中总是会飘着细密的冷雨，但是今天不过只是一个稍显阴暗的白日而已。  
路上稍微有点堵车，等到了录音室里两个人约定的时间已经过去了快10分钟。就算说录音室是自己早就去惯了的地方，但是米津却在开门的时候感受到了久违的胆怯。两个人第二次见面就迟到，怎么想也没法给对方带来多好的印象啊。  
“不好意思，给您带来困扰了……”  
米津弓着背走进去，一边说这话一边带着歉意冲着一边沙发上坐着的人影点头。  
“啊您不必如此，”菅田将晖站起来，“今天也请您多多指教了。”  
他走过来向着米津玄师伸出了手，米津脸上带着歉意的笑容还留在脸上，和突然被惊吓到的眼神冲撞在一起，显得有点奇怪。但是显然对方并不在意，双方温差有点大的手接触到一次。菅田将晖感受到了对方手上的颤抖，表面上什么也没有表示迟来，但是在心里露出了稍微不那么光彩的笑容。  
手上的力量稍微加了一点，几乎用力到对方的手都被自己握到泛白。但这也是简短的只有几秒钟的事情，两个人很快分开，由菅田将晖主导着引领着坐在沙发上。  
“您写的这首歌真的很不错啊，”菅田将晖看着对方的眼神很真挚，“当时是带着什么感情去写的呢？”  
“嗯……”米津沉吟了一下，今天第一次抬起头和对方对视，“这个说出来不会影响您对它理解吗？”  
毕竟这首歌最开始只是自己一厢情愿来写的，里面含有的情感最初的时候也只是和自己有关。一开始觉得这首歌必须要让菅田将晖来唱也是基于自己的私情，期间自己也因为这件事努力了不少，而最终这件事已经照着自己的愿望达成了。  
“没关系的啊，”他笑得很开心，“因为毕竟之前也听了些您的歌，怎么说也能稍微有点对您理解的感觉。”  
“啊是吗？”  
这倒是米津没想到的，不好意思地笑了笑，伸手揉了揉自己的鼻子尖。  
“嗯，不敢说很理解啦，但是其中那种莫名的没法描述的感觉不是很令人着迷吗？”  
菅田将晖在这里用上了自己在台词表现中学到的技巧，如果想要知道对方更多想法的话，就在对方想自己抛出问题的时候用问题来回答。  
“是啊。”  
米津倒是没在意，简简单单用一个词就回答了。  
两个人之间飘起对于米津来说很常见的沉默。  
“其实在写的时候，只是遇到了一个和北野武先生电影里讲述的场景很像的一个瞬间而已，”米津终于开口了，他转头看着菅田将晖，透过垂下来的额发能看到他的眼睛里有光一闪一闪，“然后我感觉那个瞬间非常适合你。”  
“……说适合你也不太合适，”米津不好意思地笑了笑，“应该说成那个瞬间就是你在那里才对。”  
“欸？”  
菅田将晖把眼睛睁得大大的，因为没做心理准备而被这一大长串猛一听有点暧昧不清的话吓到了，向着这次性质上更像是初次见面的米津玄师投去了直勾勾的有点失礼的眼神。  
“嗯，是这样的哦。”  
对方一幅满不在乎的样子笑着，修长的双手放在双腿之间。他的手现在有没有稍微暖上一点，因为刚刚握手的时候感觉可是很凉的。在注意到了这一点之后，菅田将晖的思绪突然飘到了奇怪的地方。  
“那米津先生，我在这首歌里应该扮演什么样的角色呢？”  
“嗯……”米津显而易见的脸红了，“做菅田先生自己就可以吧……”   
米津搓搓手，又揉了揉自己的鼻子，说话的声音有一点小，由于米津自己说话的时候喜欢吞音而显得模糊不清。  
“要开始吗？”  
这个小动作放在菅田将晖的眼睛里意味再明显不过，长时间的演艺生涯让他对这些习惯行动理解颇深。于是照他看来，现在米津玄师绝对在紧张。  
“好啊。”  
他冲着米津很柔和地笑了，看着对方冲自己点了点头站起来，用很低的声音说了“那么失礼了”进了前面剥离后面的调音室。  
“可以听见吗菅田先生？”  
菅田将晖照着对面人的指示戴上耳机，在听见里面传来的很清晰的米津的声音之后很富有活力地点了点头。  
“没问题。”  
仗着玻璃上反光对面看不清自己的表情，米津的脸上噙起一抹很少见的温柔笑意，说话的声音也柔下了两分。  
“那我开始了，先唱一遍听听感觉好了。”  
菅田将晖几乎觉得自己耳朵是不是出了问题，耳机的音质很好，米津的声音传过来也并不失真，于是便知道米津声音里突如其来的温柔并不是错觉。  
米津双手撑在调音台上，一边的指示灯亮起绿色，面前的显示屏上清清楚楚地显示出向前行进的音轨。菅田将晖的声音清清楚楚地传进自己耳朵里，就像自己无数次听到过的一样里面压抑着只属于他的特殊力量感。  
不如说正是这种兼具生命的柔韧和激情的力量感的声音打动到了米津玄师。以那部电影作为契机，米津玄师得以找寻到了这种很久以前自己就暗暗希冀过的嗓音。对于他自己来说，不管是感性还是音色，在自己的心中都像是早就编排好的精密程序一样，任何情感在他的脑子里都能转化为他应有的声音。  
「灰色と青」也正是为此而生的，最开始本来没有想到要表现这种情感，但是写道最后，它其中表现的事物也好，展现的情感动机也好，都已经是完完全全更加贴近菅田将晖的事物了。  
身边的录音师坐在一边的椅子上，米津低下头拨开一边的耳机，低沉的声音很好听。  
“他的声音不错吧。”  
米津只说了这样的一句话，没听到对方那句“是很好的声音”的回复，就继续带上耳机，转过头去看还在唱歌的菅田将晖。  
人生中还从来没有这样的机会。米津很认真地注视着对方，耳机里传来的声音异常的清晰，好像他就近在咫尺。菅田的脚下稍微踮起一点点，带着好像一口气就能冲到终点一样的劲头，用很富有力量感的声音唱着自己写的歌。  
「何があろうと僕らはきっと上手くいく」と  
無邪気に笑えた 日々を憶えている」  
菅田将晖闭着眼睛，为了让在另一边的米津玄师也能感受到自己的热情，而寻找着适合副歌的情感。现在算是平静地讲述歌曲中两个人过去睛里的事的最后了，马上将要迎来的就是情感丰富澎湃的副歌。菅田现在也能感受到当时第一次自己唱出来这首歌的最初感受，那种首次体验到的如此丰富在身体里冲撞的复杂事物。  
这件事米津说无数次也不会感到厌烦，菅田将晖的声音真的很好听，每次听的时候总感觉那声音直接逃脱了任何感官，径直打进了自己的心里。现在也是，菅田将晖声音里透露出的感情于其中的力量感在自己的神经上畅快地奔跑着，让自己感受着消褪不去的颤抖感。  
“这就是菅田将晖啊……”  
米津的笑容几乎算的上宠溺了，眼睛很放松地眯起来，看着对面菅田将晖的眼神很温柔。刚刚因为和对方见面带来的紧张感而变得冰凉的手，现在也从指尖回复上了暖意。总算进入到了自己很熟悉的领域，米津在其中如鱼得水，为了呈现整首歌最好的面貌又让他把副歌的第一句唱了好几遍。  
“总感觉差了点什么啊……”  
米津在说这句话的手已经小心翼翼地捏住了一边的话筒，但是还是有声音传了过去。菅田将晖听到了这句话之后皱着眉瞟了过来，结果米津低着头手扶在额头上，一幅很烦恼的样子。  
菅田将晖知道这时候不好说什么，但是现在自己正处在很尴尬的易感期，没法说出去的有些抱怨的话现在变成自己的信息素不由自主地往外冒。  
“真是抱歉了，”菅田将晖冲着米津点了点头，“再来一次吧。”  
“麻烦您了，刚刚的感觉其实很好，但是希望那种……想要突破的感觉再强烈一点，”米津隔着玻璃很认真地看着对方，虽然这样的视线不一定能真的传达到，“这边我先把伴奏关掉，麻烦您清唱一下。”  
菅田将晖点点头，调整了一下自己的耳机之后，向对方打着唇语。  
“我开始了。”  
米津轻轻点了点头，做了个“请”的手势。  
「どれだけ無様に傷つこうとも  
終わらない毎日に花束を  
くだらない面影を追いかけて  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
米津听了这遍之后表情终于缓和下来，露出了笑意。  
“这遍很好，就是这种感觉。”  
“多谢了，”菅田将晖，摘下耳机，冲着录音室里站着的米津点了点头，“我稍微喝口水。”  
后面的茶几上摆着自己的矿泉水，Alpha专用的抑制剂普通地放在大衣兜里。虽然自己知道米津大概不是会对Alpha信息素做出反应的Omega，可是一直在别人面前冒出自己的信息素是件很失礼的事情。倒出一片混着水吃下去，再过那么几分钟应该就没什么了，  
可米津在这期间一直和身边的录音师交流着什么，没看见对方的动作，也就很顺理成章地做出了对一个成年的未被标记的Omega来说很危险的事情。他打开了调音室的房门，脸上的笑容显得很快乐。  
“要一起唱吗？”  
最开始的一秒他并未认识到自己的错误，直到身上带出来的不属于这里的空气消失，带着对方信息素味道的空气冲进自己的鼻腔为止。那是混合着花椒味的某种气味温和的花朵，因为浓度不高而闻起来侵略性并不强，但是米津依旧因为这个味道被震慑到了。  
菅田将晖注意到了对方表情上的微妙变化，带着抱歉的笑容冲对方微微鞠了一躬。  
“抱歉。”  
他这样低声地说了。  
但米津还没从这件事的震惊中解脱出来，什么也没有回答只是简单地点了点头。菅田将晖不知道怎么和对方搭话，有些惶恐地站在一边看着米津玄师。但是米津只是也站在那里而已，他知道在自己身上发生着什么。后颈处的腺体接收到了外来Alpha的信息素，已经开始做出酸酸麻麻的反应。虽然现在自己感知不到，但是一定已经有自己的信息素逃逸了出去。  
“糟了。”  
米津小声地嘟囔传到了对方的耳朵里，菅田将晖还没想明白这句话是什么意思，自己的嗅觉就把答案摆明在自己眼前。  
那是Omega的信息素，自己绝对不会认错。鼻尖上传来的味道唤起了自己相当久远的回忆，淡淡的橙花香味萦绕在自己身边，就像那天一样。


	14. 十四

米津的信息素好像鬼魅一样缠绕上自己，苦涩的的橙花香气混上自己的信息素交织出新的味道。菅田将晖眯了眯眼，脑子里不知道该作何反应。确实这个味道和那天晚上的那个人太像了，可仔细一想就算这件事情真的如此，自己也不能现在就把自己的猜测扔到台面上。  
录音室里没有窗户，现在两个人唯一能寄予希望的就是这间屋子里的中央空调能快点把这味道抽出去。米津晃晃脑袋，好像这样就能把对方信息素给自己带来的影响甩掉一样。菅田将晖看着这一幕，心中只觉得真是对不住米津。  
“米津先生，抱歉……”  
“没事，”米津的声音很清楚，眼神也很坚定，“要试试两个人的和声吗？”  
“和声？”  
“嗯，是的，”腺体上的酸麻感已经过去，米津怀着点侥幸心理希望对方没有发现自己的秘密，“虽然之前给您的谱子上没有写，我私下还是想了一下的。”  
“欸？”  
“嗯，其实不是很难，然后刚刚听了您唱的时候我也有点别的想法，刚刚好录完前奏的和声之后我再写一下。”  
两个人坐在一边的沙发上，身体隔开了点距离。空气中双方的信息素都消退了下去，但是它们带来的影响不是一时半会就能减退的。但是菅田将晖发现米津这方面显得竟不是很在意，一边的纸上涂涂画画写了不少。这样平和的态度弄得他这会儿倒是拘谨了，看着对方的眼神也偷偷摸摸的。  
“就和之前B段有点像，”米津抬起头头，表情严肃了起来，“感觉上就是去思念曾经但是又不太一样，是怎么说……想要带着互相有点矛盾的感情去表达的那种感觉。”  
“那就是那种您之前谈过的那种没什么实际意义但是很重要的那些东西吧。”  
“是的是的，就是那种感觉。”  
“啊原来如此，”菅田曲起手指放到鼻底，睁大了眼睛很认真地看着一边的米津玄师，“是这种感觉啊。”  
“大概就是这样——”  
“嗯……”  
其实菅田将晖也不太懂那种感觉到底是什么，因为米津一次也没有向他解释。自己也只能仅仅依靠自己的猜测去寻找。米津歪着头看了看菅田将晖，大概是看出了他的不安，很温和地笑了笑。  
“一起来唱一下最后那段好了，”他笑容有点羞涩，“就从「どれだけ無様に傷つこうとも、終わらない毎日に花束を」一直到最后好了。”  
米津漂亮的手停在空中，看着菅田将晖的眼神很真挚。  
“可以由您开始吗？”  
“欸？”菅田将晖睁大了眼睛，“由我？”  
“嗯，”米津伸手揉了揉鼻子，脸上的笑容未经改变，“您的声音真的是很好，所以还请您开头。”  
“哪里哪里……”  
“真的，”他的声音里含混着笑，“从您开始唱的时候我就觉得，‘啊明明是我的歌却要被你压制了’。”  
菅田将晖听着米津玄师一边轻声地笑，一边和自己很真诚的自己解释，没来由地觉得这个人有点说不出的可爱。  
“啊，抱歉。”  
“不不不没关系的，”米津不好意思地伸手理了下后边的头发，“这样很好啊。”  
他伸手向身边的菅田将晖示意。  
“一起吧？”  
“好。”  
菅田将晖点点头，抓准节奏和对方一起站起来走到麦克的前面。他还没见过米津玄师唱歌的样子，脑子里能想象出来的场景也是模糊的一片。他模模糊糊地觉得米津玄师唱起歌来的感觉应该是简简单单地站在麦克风的前面，又或者是和他现在完全不同风格的放肆和张扬。  
但是事情发生的比菅田将晖想象的要更加简单，米津在对方的谱纸上用铅笔标注了他要唱的部分，还很贴心地在重音字的下面画了下划线。他很普通地站在麦克前面，头发因为耳机压下来遮住了亮闪闪的眼睛。  
“可以了和我示意就行了哦，”在调音室里坐着的录音师第一次开口，好像对刚才的事件毫无觉察，“我这次会让您二位都能互相听到声音。”  
菅田将晖看向米津玄师，对方的脸也朝向自己。菅田看不见他的眼睛，但是凭借着自己的直觉他觉得那大概是和之前一样的过于热情的眼神。  
“那我开始了。”  
菅田将晖点点头，微微鞠了一躬。耳机里传来信号，菅田在脑内数着节奏，在自己该进入的那一拍把自己的声音唱了出来。第一次面对着米津唱这首歌，他有说不出的紧张，生怕哪一点做的有点瑕疵让对方不满意。  
米津伸手拨了一下额前的头发，把自己的左眼露出来。在感受到菅田将晖向自己投来了同样的视线之后，冲着他笑了笑，并且用口型说了“很好哦”这样的话。菅田自然是很清楚地看到了，嘴边不自觉就扬起了笑容。  
带着这样的笑菅田将晖很自然地唱完了最后自己那一句，然后假装低头拿着自己面前那张纸看，实际上是偷偷地用余光去看对面的米津玄师。  
「今更悲しいと叫ぶには、あまりに全てが遅すぎたかな…」  
米津的声音从耳机里传出来，菅田将晖的余光告诉他现在对方的注意力全在歌曲上。于是他趁此机会抬起头，几乎是贪婪地观察着对方。米津唱起歌来的时候和平常表现出的气质又不一样了，一种只有成熟之后才能拥有的特有矜持从他的身上散发出来，使他身上体现出的本就特别的美更加纯粹。  
耳机里传来的声音里含有的东西和自己表达的不一样，菅田将晖很快就意识到了这一点。他仔细地辨析着，米津特有的微微沙哑的声音清晰地传过来，里面夹带的情感饱满有力，不加阻碍直接流进了自己的心里。大概是刚刚长时间试唱同一首歌的缘故，菅田现在自认对这首歌的理解还算到位，可就在米津唱到「もう一度初めから歩けるなら、すれ違うように君に会いたい」这一句的时候，就像一束白光在心里猛然炸开，菅田将晖猛然间理解了他之前和自己说的那些自己未尝弄明白的无意义事物的一些东西。  
原来如此，果然这些东西会让人着迷啊。  
菅田将晖在发现之后这一点，心中对米津的好奇开始成倍数地增长。出于演员的自觉，他喜欢身上饱含复杂性的人。于是米津现在在外在上表现的也好，在创作上表现的也好，都足够让自己有兴趣去深究一番。  
最后一段是两个人的合唱，结果在场的时候双方完全没有商量过，却都在这一时刻很默契地分出了精力去听对方的演唱。这一遍进行完之后，米津的表情终于放松下来，白皙修长的手伸上去洒脱地把耳机扒拉下来。  
“您刚才这遍的声音真的很棒啊。”  
米津笑着，看着菅田将晖的眼神不自觉地躲躲闪闪，颧骨上那一片皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色。  
“啊您过誉了……”  
“是真的很好。”  
米津好脾气地笑着，眼睛眨巴眨巴，很羞涩地看着他。菅田被这个表情感染到了，原本很容易找到的轻易就能和任何人放开的工作状态莫名其妙地拿不出来，整个人都有点拘谨。  
从今天见面开始，菅田就对对方对自己的情感或者看法很好奇。不管怎么看米津对待自己的方式都过于暧昧，两个人明明才是第二次见面，但是这种暧昧的感觉却不是一朝一日就能形成的。并且之前他也莫名其妙地坚持找自己合作，想到这一点的菅田将晖不由得就更想对他对自己的感情刨根问底。  
于是怀着这种的好奇感，他竭力从米津对自己的影响中解脱出来，找到一点自己在各种番组中积累下来的经验造就的艺人状态，开始在追求自己想要的答案的路上迈出了第一步。  
“那个不好意思，”菅田将晖在对方偷偷打量自己的时候开口，“虽然是第二次见面提这件事太过突兀，但是您能允许我能叫您米津君吗？”  
“欸？”  
米津瞪大了眼睛，手刚想拿上去揉鼻子尖，就在菅田这句话行进到重点的时候停住了。  
“现在吗？”  
“嗯，”菅田将晖知道现在自己要摆上什么表情，眼睛很专注地看着他，脸上带着很开朗的笑容，“可以吗？”  
“可……可以——”  
对方的声音最开始莫名地颤抖，后面又拖了一点长音。  
“欸？”这回轮到菅田将晖惊讶了，说话的声音都带着震惊的笑，“米津君不问我为什么吗？”  
米津手上捏着薄薄的那张纸，亮亮的眼睛看着自己。  
“嘛，这么说的话，”对方看着自己的眼神依旧是有点羞涩的，但是和少女的羞涩又很不一样，“我觉得如果是菅田桑的话，怎样都无所谓的。”  
“嗯这样啊，”菅田托着自己的下巴——既然要找出答案，不好好演戏的话是不行的，“我都叫您米津君了，那这么说的话——”  
他故意拖了长音，显出亲昵的端倪。既然米津对自己表现出有意无意的暧昧，自己不去突破这一点是不行的。一方矜持，自然要有另一方主动起来才能互补。  
“啊，”米津受宠若惊，眼睛直勾勾地看了他半天才说出后半句话来，“我叫您菅田君也可以吗？”  
这个场景已经在米津玄师的脑内用各种场景排演了无数遍，他也一直期盼着这一刻的到来。虽然如此，却依旧有一种隐秘的想法时不时地在自己的心中若隐若现，因为他觉得自己表现出来的东西是很难能让其他人感受到同感的，所以大概也很难让其他人快速地和自己变成比较亲近的状态。  
可是菅田将晖在这方面表现出的态度和自己之前接触的其他人都不一样。  
“可以啊，”对方手上拿着矿泉水，小口小口地喝，“其实您能愿意叫我菅田君才是让我很意外啊。”  
米津看着对方，脸上残存着温存的笑。米津很清楚的知道自己有多想早点等来这一刻，从自己开始觉得非菅田将晖不可的那一刻开始自己就在期盼着，而这一秒这件事终于成为了现实。胸口处炸开一点酸痛，带着一点连着手指都颤抖的麻。  
两个人之间因为米津没有回话而再次沉默下来。出乎米津意料的，菅田将晖对这种沉默表现得颇为熟稔，他本来以为菅田将晖是更喜欢喧闹的那种人。  
最后是里面调音室的录音师打破了沉默。  
“抱歉打扰您二位，时间快到了……”  
“欸今天不是一整天都是录音吗？”  
“其实今天本来还是想录下MV的，”米津看着录音师，然后点了点头，“是之前中野和我提的，然后我也不太好拒绝……”  
“这样啊，”菅田低下头想了想，“能录完吗？”  
“嗯，刚刚在里面不是听了几遍吗，我个人觉得今天是能录完的，”米津的视线直直地看向前面，声音低了下去，完全就是在自言自语，“真是好声音啊……”  
“仅仅是声音好吗？”  
菅田将晖的声音里透着失落，说话说的也黏黏糊糊的。  
“啊啊我没有那个意思，”米津听到这句话才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，“真的都很好，刚刚我还在里面和录音师说这首歌能和你合作真是太好了。”  
“啊说到这点，”菅田将晖小步挪到米津的旁边，“我还没有正经感谢米津君呢。”  
“啊您不用很正式，”米津不好意思地笑了，“最开始本来也是很自私地写给自己的歌。”  
“可后来您也来找我了啊，当时可是好多人都和我说您一直都想找我合作。”  
“那倒是，”米津挠挠头，“后来不知道从什么时候，好像是这首歌自己就变成了必须要你来唱的感觉了。”  
“啊，”菅田微微扬着头看着比自己高了快半个头的米津，“可就算是这样还是非常感谢。”  
米津着看着菅田闪亮亮的眼睛，不由得抿着嘴笑了。就算说上多少次，米津也不会感到厌烦，菅田将晖的眼睛里总是有着某种不一样的神采，就像他的声音一样能很直接地冲击到自己的情感一样，不管看上多少次都能带给自己冲击。  
“您真的不必感谢，您能来和我一起已经很好了。”  
“嗯。”  
两个人之前的沉默又持续了一会，最后竟然是米津抢先打破了沉默。  
“开始吗？”  
“嗯！”菅田将晖的声音很明朗，里面饱含着朝气，“开始吧。”  
之后的录音很顺利，和声收录完之后米津又听了之前菅田录的后半，出来和他说了几句。  
“这两句我感觉要重新录一下，”米津很真诚地看着菅田，“感觉情感还可以传达到更多。”  
菅田将晖很快就发现在工作上米津甚至比自己还要精益求精，几句话录了一遍又一遍，终于最后入了米津的法眼，啊不是是法耳。  
“今天这样就可以了吗？”  
菅田将晖一手撑着腰，看着一边依旧拿着谱子看的米津玄师问道。  
“嗯，可以了，之后如果实在不行的话我会给您电话的。”  
“所以刚刚那位录音师说的今天要录MV，还是由中野先生来？”  
“嗯是，”米津眼睛从纸张的边缘看过来，“好像还有他一个朋友想一起。”  
“可是时间挺紧的。”  
米津听出了他声音中的一些不寻常的感觉，脑子飞速转了转。  
“其实也可以找日子以后再说。”  
“不用了，”菅田将晖的嘴角扬起很灿烂的笑容，他身上之前体现出疲惫感一下子消失了，整个人明朗到几乎要放出真实的光彩来，“我们来做吧？”  
“欸？”  
“来吧，”菅田将晖睁大了眼睛，很真诚地看着发愣的米津玄师，“既然米津君写了这么优秀的一首歌，那么我们就要为它配上最优秀的MV。”  
“一起吧？”  
菅田将晖不待对方回话就迈着轻快的步子过来，满不在乎地伸手揽过对方的手臂。  
“欸？”  
米津有着强大计算能力的大脑现在已经被对方的话弄得过热宕机，完全不知道该对对方的动作和语言作何反应。他只是微微睁大了自己的眼睛看着菅田将晖，一幅震惊的表情。  
“来吧，”菅田将晖动了动揽着米津玄师的那条胳膊，“怎么说您写了这么好的歌给我，我总要有什么回礼啊。”  
“听说这附近有家不错的中华料理店，一起去吧，我请。”  
“啊，好，好啊。”  
如果日本有“被菅田将晖引领大赛”的话，米津玄师一定会是蝉联冠军的那一个吧。


	15. 十五

后来发生的事情在米津玄师看来都像梦一样，明明应该是由自己引导的事最后却由菅田将晖顺水推舟引导了一切。  
那天下午直到深夜的那一段时间里，米津始终觉得发生的一切都和自己隔着一层雾霭一样的薄纱，遥遥远远地和自己拉开一段若即若离的关系。  
他记得在拍摄期间二人的经纪人凑在一起热热闹闹地聊天，几位摄影师之间氛围极好地开着玩笑嘲笑对方技术水平不如自己，以及菅田将晖在拍摄MV的时候坐在秋千上很放松的荡悠悠的场景。  
米津觉得自己一定会在记忆中永远保留下那天晚上菅田将晖在那个小公园和自己一起坐在秋千上对视的样子，那时候菅田将晖的眼神里有一种很令自己着迷的失落感。不，不能说是失落感，而是对过去事物同时进行带有积极和消极两种情绪的怀想。  
因为菅田将晖依旧在易感期的原因，米津在两个人靠近的时候依旧能感受到他身上的散发出的那种温和花朵味道的信息素。那时候因为他心情平静下来，信息素相较在录音室也没有那样暴躁了，很淡很淡地飘在空气中的一点竟然有些好闻。  
虽说他的味道是很好闻，只是那毕竟是Alpha的信息素，总会对米津产生一点影响。Omega的生理反应总催促着他自己对于菅田将晖的信息素做出反应，就算人的心理和意识对于生理活动具有指导作用，米津也竭力去让自己不受对方的影响，可是自己的信息素还是不受控制地也释放出来。  
“呐，我说，”菅田将晖注意到了他的信息素，在难得的休息的几分钟离开始有意无意地打探消息，“你是不绝对的夜行派啊。”  
“嗯，算是吧。”  
米津把自己的外套拢一拢，免得夜晚的冷风吹进去把自己弄感冒。  
“嗯，我就说嘛，”对方很开朗地笑着，“白天的感觉和晚上有点不一样。”  
米津不知道该回答什么，眼睛看向公园中央的滑梯。  
“平常出去也是在晚上吧？”  
“是。”  
“没准哪次去喝酒的时候看到过你欸，”菅田将晖开始渐渐往问题的中心处靠近，“我就说为什么觉得和米津君有种好熟悉的感觉。”  
“也许吧。”  
米津生怕他再问下去真让自己说出点什么不该说的，幸亏这时候摄影师们给了信号说开始，这才算救了米津一命。  
“菅田桑下面是您个人的拍摄哦。”  
中野敬久手上摆弄着摄像机，细长的眼睛从眼尾处看了他一眼，然后又把视线投向了米津玄师。  
“——米津君稍微休息一会吧，今天已经很辛苦了。”  
米津没说话，轻轻冲摄影师点了点头。旁边的经纪人始终关注着这一幕，看到他还能再休息一会，就站起来静静地看着他。米津注意到了，冲着自己的经纪人摇了摇头。  
“中野君，有烟吗？”  
他站在中野敬久的后边，很小声地问了一句。  
“稍等，”他把手伸进口袋，看也不看就掏出烟盒和火机向后递过去，“少抽点。”  
“嗯，”虽然中野敬久看不见，米津还是露出了有点羞涩的笑容，“多谢。”  
菅田将晖在一边看着中野敬久手上一个东西一闪被交到了米津的手里，然后米津的脸上露出了不是很自然的笑容。他在注意到了这一幕之后眼角处抽搐了一下，不自觉地发出了一声嗤笑。  
米津玄师站在摄影师的后面，抽出一根烟很熟练地点上。修长的食指和中指之间夹着香烟，拿着烟的手放在脸的边上，把他的面容若隐若现地遮掩在淡蓝色烟雾的后面。这样的话自己一直看着菅田将晖的事应该就没人发现了。  
他的视线透过烟雾，看着坐在秋千上的菅田将晖。菅田将晖坐在秋千上，眼睛望着夜空中起了淡淡雾气的空气，米津着迷于他现在的眼神，他的眼睛潮湿着，视线的终点落在很远很远的地方。  
菅田将晖手上也夹了一根点着的香烟，但是他并没有抽，只是让它燃着而已。他照着自己对于「灰色と青」的理解，带着自己一个人独处的时候具有的颓废气质。凭借着演员具有的第六感和自己刚刚向摄影师方向快速地一瞥，他确定了米津玄师在看自己。  
“原来他也会抽烟。”  
带着这种想法，菅田将晖终于深深地吸了一口已经燃了半根的烟。烟草和焦油的气味经由他的口腔进入他的肺里，在里面留下永久的痕迹。那口烟在菅田将晖的身体里流转良久，最后被他吐了出去。  
这一幕被米津玄师尽数收进眼里，打光灯照在菅田将晖的身上，让他散发出了种柔和的光泽。  
“真漂亮啊……”  
米津看着菅田将晖，不由得很小声地感慨了一句。  
在他的眼里，或许菅田将晖的一切都是好的。  
夜晚的空气中扬起一阵微风，带着一种在秋天绝对不会出现的花朵的甜香。那是菅田将晖的信息素，之前米津玄师已经领教过了。  
无论是多少次，米津也会说那味道很好闻。但是在现在他却不自觉地向后退去，希望能躲避掉那气味。  
因为你知道的，当冬天的冰块遇上夏天炽热的太阳会发生什么。  
“好了，cut——”  
中野敬久长长地说了一声。  
“米津君然后是您二位的写真了。”  
米津点点头，表示自己任由对方支使。  
“对对对靠近一点——，”平常显得很聒噪的中野敬久只有在工作的时候才能稍微安静一点，“不要看我啊米津君。”  
这种时候米津其实已经很慌了，身边的菅田将晖浑身都散发着那种气味。Omega的本能驱使着他对菅田将晖做出反应，米津竭力想要摆脱这一点，却失败了。  
两种花朵的气味一同绽放在夜空中，很微妙地让秋天的夜晚染上了春天的颜色。米津知道对方一定会觉察这一点，自己也根本不好说什么，只能稍微离他远一点，在脸上挂上不太自然的表情。  
菅田将晖也注意到了，米津玄师的信息素对于他来说也算得上是件麻烦事，Alpha的抑制剂效力已经所剩无几。处于易感期的Alpha很容易被Omega影响，两个人现在好像拴在一根绳子上的蚂蚱。  
可是对面Beta的摄影师对这两个人之间这股莫名其妙的空气毫无觉察，只当是他们被今天一天高强度的工作弄得筋疲力尽。所以他也就顺水推舟，照着自己原来的想法叫两个人快速拍完，过于草率地拍完了。  
今天的工作就在这样对两个人来说都有点尴尬的状况下结束了，深夜的空气中氤氲着雾气，让两个人放出的信息素在这里还要的时间更为持久。  
米津站在一边和自己的经纪人说了两句话，视线却留意着在一边和摄影师和他的经纪人说话的菅田将晖身上。  
“先回去吧山崎，现在挺晚的，”米津低头看着自己的经纪人，“这边就不必你再费心了。”  
“他挺好的，”女Alpha笑了笑，伸手颇为于礼不合地拍了拍米津的手臂，“那今天就这样吧？”  
米津看见对面的中野敬久冲着自己招了招手，嘴上稍微敷衍了两句。  
山崎是看惯了米津这样子的人，当下也并不在意。  
“那我走了，”她开朗地笑着，“拜拜。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
米津看着，自己的经纪人离开，冲着她点点头算是个敷衍的告别，掐着点转身就看到中野敬久向自己走了过来。  
“一起去喝点什么放松一下嘛？”中野敬久收拾完自己的东西之后，很自然地过来和米津勾肩搭背，虽然这个姿势对他来说有点费劲，“菅田也要来哦？”  
“不了。”  
米津很平静地拒绝了，冷漠地从对方的手里挣脱出来。  
现在的情况已经不再允许自己和菅田将晖呆在一起了，米津害怕自己要是真的和他们一起去了，在那边发情可是件无比麻烦的事。  
“他可是很少出来和别人喝酒啊，难得碰上一次……”  
米津在一边带着点悲悯一样的微笑看着中野敬久自说自话，自己脸上笑得眉眼弯弯，可是口中说出还是一模一样有如复制粘贴的话语。  
“不了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，是时候该回去了。”  
米津很温和有礼地拒绝了，手拢住自己衣服的前襟。  
“那好吧，我们先去了，”中野敬久知道对方去意已决，伸手冲他打了招呼，“那有空再见哦。”  
“好，”米津笑得很温和，“有空再见。”  
中野敬久加上另外一个没见过的摄影师和菅田将晖凑到一起，看表情应该是挺开心的。可是他听不到那几位的声音，所以他不知道到底发生了什么。  
“米津君说他不来了，”中野转头看着菅田将晖，细长的眼睛眯了起来，“这可是很罕见啊。”  
“是吗？”菅田将晖点了点头，声音里听不出情绪，“他说什么了吗？”  
“他说‘不了’，然后说自己该回家了，”摄影师顿了顿，“就这样。”  
原来如此。  
“嗯，多谢，”菅田将晖点了点头，脸上露出营业笑容，“走到前边拐弯处就散了吧。”  
“今天承蒙关照了。”  
“哎你还是老样子，”一边另一位摄影师插进嘴来，“是我们承蒙关照了才是。”  
说话间已经到了拐弯处，拐过去之后米津最后如同米粒一样大小的身影就完全看不见了。  
“那就再见吧？”菅田将晖笑笑，冲两位勾肩搭背的摄影师挥挥手，“辛苦了哦。”  
“您也辛苦了，再见——”  
“拜拜——”  
米津一个人站在小公园里，看着几个人的身影渐渐远去，最后在尽头的拐弯处消失不见。空气中有种腐败落叶的潮湿气味——前两天刚下过雨。他自己并不讨厌这种阴暗潮湿的味道，却也说不上是喜欢。  
另外一种气息渐渐覆盖了上来，虽然它很淡很淡，却攫取了米津玄师所有的注意力。  
——菅田将晖的信息素气味依旧在这里徘徊着。  
他被这气味弄得有点烦躁，挥挥手想把自己周遭的空气更新一波，没想到它依旧然绕着自己。  
回去吧。  
直到今天的工作彻底结束回到家，菅田将晖的气味依旧在自己身边环绕着不肯退却。就算自己已经洗过澡，就算自己已经换完衣服，就算把自己紧紧包裹在厚厚的被子里，鼻尖上依旧是那种淡淡的味道。  
米津抱着自己的抱枕，把脸埋在里面。  
很好闻，真的很好闻。  
但是自己却没法忍受这种气味一直徘徊在自己的身边，这种只能属于菅田将晖的事物一次次地沾染在自己的身上，很危险地侵犯着属于米津玄师边界。  
身体中那种很奇怪的感觉的感觉再度出现，和自己发情期临近的时候完全相同。米津愣了一下子，很认真地数了数日子，之后发现离自己的发情期还有至少一个星期。  
“欸——？”  
米津被吓得猛地坐起来，看着自己周围的空气发呆。  
这是怎么回事？  
过于聪明的天才现在怎么想也想不明白，这一丁点的信息素怎么就能把自己弄成现在这个样子。  
算了，这么下去也不行，床头柜里放着长效抑制剂的药瓶，米津倒出两粒放在手上，不喝水就直接吞了下去。  
药片在嘴里留下淡淡的苦味，舌头上感觉涩涩的。米津咂了咂嘴，突然没来由地觉得有点饿，仔细一想确实，自从吃过那顿有点晚的午饭之后，到现在还没吃东西。  
慢悠悠地下床，光脚踩在自家的木地板上。冰箱里还有之前自己买来的速食拉面，是常田大希推荐的牌子。  
当时的场景米津记得很清楚，常田大希在居酒屋里吃着盐味拉面，吸溜吸溜地很开心。在吃面的间隙他抬起头看着自己，脸上露出对他来说难得一见的笑容。  
“说起来，我们有个成员很喜欢吃拉面，”常田大希说着打开手机，翻了半天找出一张图递到自己面前，“他说这个牌子很好吃。你平常又不常出门，买点这个当战备粮也好。”  
后来某次去楼下711扫货的时候恰巧看到了这个牌子，就顺手买了几包屯在冰箱里。  
现在刚刚好派上用场。家里的锅和炉灶自从搬进来之后用的次数两只手数的过来，不过这点绝对难不倒米津玄师——  
还是难到了的。简简单单的煮面加调料这件简单的事情被米津弄得鸡飞狗跳，做完之后厨房乱到简直没法进人了。手里的面碗放到茶几上，开了电视随手放到某个频道，任由它放着晚间剧。  
面前的拉面冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，一筷子下去麦香和酱油的香气全被激发出来。第一口吃起来倒是没觉得有多么惊艳，但是后来出现的面本身的香味足够推翻这个想法。  
米津一边吃面一边看着电视里的人叽叽喳喳地说话，脑子里突然没来由地想象了一下菅田将晖和别人喝酒的样子。他所处的场景和自己和常田大希重合起来，暖暖的黄光照下来把菅田将晖模糊的形象映出了别样的温柔意味。  
胸口处心脏的位置突然有点酸酸的，随着它的跳动扩散出一波一波的疼痛。米津很清楚自己不该这么想，因为在Omega的发情期中就算是使用了抑制剂，那种容易被情绪影响的状态也不能被抑制。  
他突然有点后悔了，觉得自己今天应该去和菅田将晖喝一次酒，起码让自己见见自己没见过的他也好。  
面前那碗还在散发着诱人香气的拉面一下子就失去了对米津玄师全部的吸引力，米津几乎是机械地夹起一筷子又一筷子的拉面，强迫自己把它吃下去。  
脑子中的想象根本无法停止，自己从未见过的菅田将晖嬉笑怒骂的样子模模糊糊却又不停轮番上演。心口的酸楚已经带着眼睛一起连着疼，视线潮湿着模糊了起来，他强忍着流泪的冲动，一连眨了好几下眼睛。  
最后他还是放下了拉面碗，缩在了沙发上。  
这个时候要是能见到菅田将晖就好了。  
啊——  
我好想见你啊。


	16. 十六

“菅田将晖先生进组啦——”  
Staff这一声喊得中气十足，震得站在他旁边的菅田将晖耳朵直疼。周围的staff听到这声喊之后都纷纷像菅田投来了很热情的掌声和眼神。菅田已经经历了不止一次的这种场面，说熟悉也挺熟悉的，可自己心中还是免不了觉得尴尬。  
身体稍稍前倾，冲左冲右分别点了点头。迈步前进和已经站在里面的三桥久明汇合，在经过最后一个staff的时候，两边突然拉响了拉炮。  
一时间亮晶晶的纸片和飘飘悠悠的彩带落了他满身，菅田将晖还没来得及惊讶就反应了过来。  
嗯，剧组就是这样的。  
开机仪式进行的简简单单，导演木户先生出来说了两句话鼓动一下士气，就表示让大家赶紧去做准备好快点开始拍摄。  
作为本剧中看点最大的两位主演菅田将晖和三桥久明理所应当地分到了两间相邻的乐屋，分别被自己的化妆师拉着去做造型。  
菅田将晖的角色是一位半路上道的城主，自幼被忽视的成长经历让他有着很暴虐的性子。而三桥久明的角色恰巧是来抚平这一点的，看起来性别模糊的天真男孩陪在城主身边，默默地试图感化他。  
今天要拍的第一场戏就是和三桥久明的对手戏，是讲述三桥的角色是怎么在第一次见到城主暴怒的时候去试图平复他的。  
其实照着菅田将晖和三桥久明两个人的意思，一上来应该安排一场不这么具有张力的戏的，因为这个位于千叶县的布景两个人都是第一次来，又是第一天拍，怎么说都应该找场温柔的戏。  
可是导演大人不这么想，导演觉得，既然是第一次来，双方也是第一次搭上对手戏，就应该找一场激烈的戏好好感受一下节奏。  
等二位主演出来，场地早已经布置完毕。三桥久明比菅田将晖先出来，第一次进这么大剧组的小孩站在门口，看着眼前来来往往的staff，被他们经过时还要冲着自己点头弄得手足无措。  
“怎么，”清亮熟悉的声音响起，小Omega转头看去，自己憧憬的前辈也已经做完了造型推门出来，“不适应吧？”  
“是，我可是第一次进这么大的剧组——”  
“还是男二？”  
“还是男二。”  
菅田将晖笑笑，上下打量了身边的三桥。  
“你这身挺好看的。”  
“啊，”三桥久明好像这才注意到自己身上穿的衣服，“还行吧。”  
“不过前辈穿这个真的好帅，”后辈的眼神亮晶晶地看着自己，“很有城主的风范啊。”  
“嗯？”菅田将晖这时候听到这个词就联想到这次的剧情，下意识地开起了玩笑，“那你就是城主夫人了？”  
小后辈听到这句话，思绪转到了了不得的地方，一下子脸红了起来。  
菅田将晖看着只能对着自己伶牙俐齿的起来的后辈脸红着不说话，就知道自己说了不该说的，戳中了对方心里隐秘的小心思。感觉上是挺抱歉的，可是嘴上怎么也说不出来道歉的话。  
“你还是年轻知道吗？”菅田手里拎了把竹扇，轻轻敲他的脑袋，“这种话以后不知道要听多少。”  
“嗯——”  
身边的小后辈低着头，嘴上应着，也不知道实际上有没有听进去。  
“啊，木户先生在招手了，过去吧？”  
“好。”  
工作结束的时候已经是晚上了，等在乐屋里全都收拾完出来已经是快九点。这一天拍的条数不多，可都是实实在在的耗心耗力的场景。一天下来菅田将晖现在还算精神，一边的三桥久明已经是哈欠连天。  
“那前辈我先回——回去了。”  
“嗯，”菅田将晖看着三桥打哈欠，不自觉就开始扮演松坂的角色，“回房间之后泡个热水澡，早点休息别再熬夜了。”  
“好——”  
“今天辛苦了，”菅田将晖知道和自己搭戏是件不容易的事，，一次演得不满意就再来一次，结果最后弄得自己和搭戏的对方都心力交卒，“明天别迟到。”  
“嗯，那我先回房间了，”小后辈这次颇有礼貌地向自己挥挥手，“前辈晚安——”  
“晚安。”  
酒店的房间比自己家的房间整洁多了，事务所订下的套间靠外还有个小小的会客室，看起来挺好的，就是少了自己热爱的生活气息。行李已经被经纪人拿上来了，就放在沙发的旁边。他走过去开自己的行李箱准备收拾一下之后休息，在他找东西的时候又顺手把衣服脱下来搭到手边的沙发上。  
刚刚拍戏以及和三桥久明聊天的时候不觉得，到了现在自己一个人待着的时候就觉得格外的累，心里想的都是到时候怎么到床上舒舒服服地躺着。不过还是先去洗澡好了。在千叶深秋的天气里拍戏，本来觉得能稍微不这么出汗，结果一天下来虽说感觉不到出汗的感觉，可是一安稳了之后还是感觉身上黏糊糊的。  
“啊好爽——”  
热乎乎的有点烫的水把自己整个人都包裹住，手机在旁边的小架子上小声放着音乐，一天的劳累之后果然还是舒舒服服的泡个澡最得人心。菅田不由自主地晃着头跟着音乐小声哼哼，浴室特有的回响让他本来就很好的声音听上去加倍的好听。  
泡完之后冲个澡出来，换上蓬松柔软的睡衣一下扑到床上。菅田很利落地钻进被子里躺下，心满意足地抱着被子趴下。  
终于平静下来了，屋子里安安静静的，唯一的声音就是自己的呼吸声和布料之间的摩擦声。今天一天的工作场景开始在脑子里循环播放，各种台词和动作都轮番上演。这种事菅田将晖早就习惯了，况且这个压也压制不住。既然压制不住就不如顺其自然，床头柜上放着自己的台本，伸手拿过来很认真地看。  
明天要拍的条目已经自己做好了标记，该怎么去表现这些台词也在周围很认真地写了一堆东西。菅田将晖在这种时候分外的认真，手里捏着酒店提供的圆珠笔在上面写写画画。  
明天的戏是相对今天来说平静了很多的戏，肢体上的动作少了不少，可关于表情和情感的隐晦表达却是成倍地增长。菅田将晖很喜欢琢磨这些东西，尤其是在和米津合作之后，自己总觉得在感知情感的方面有什么东西变了。  
那时候米津和自己说的没有什么意义但是偏偏很重要的事情现在自己大概也能稍微领略一点，虽然不知道米津去怎么理解它的，在自己看来，那种事情是只有想要很认真地活下去并且很热爱生命的人才会去注意的。  
而自己的角色在现在的情况下不是这种人，他现在所经历的生命的全部都没有感受过任何属于情感的美丽，这一点算是这个角色塑造的难点之一。  
菅田正琢磨着这些东西，放在自己小肚子上的手机忽然震动了两下亮了起来，大概是谁发来了消息。  
“谁啊？”  
他翻了个白眼，放下台本转而把手机拿过来看。  
“听说菅田君今天进剧组了？”  
是米津玄师。  
两个人的合作已经是一个多月前的事了，双方因为各种原因私下见了几次，在这之后也像普通朋友一样玩起来了。在互相留了Line之后联系的频率在菅田将晖看来不是很高，而在米津玄师那边，和菅田将晖的联系频率就说排不进前三也能排的进前五。  
在一般的情况下都是菅田去联系米津玄师，聊的也不多也就是三句两句。并且不知道从什么时候开始，菅田将晖开始很自然地跟他分享自己生活中的某些事，比如说偶然刷手机刷到了什么感觉他会喜欢的东西，或者是自己和朋友出去唱歌被拉着唱了「灰色と青」之类的。  
米津对这些看上去没什么营养的事倒是全盘接受，不过也许他就在等待着自己给他分享这些东西。每次收到菅田将晖发来的消息，他总会说上两句关于它们的话。有几次自己发的时间太晚，米津甚至秒回，还会说点好好休息这种话。  
不过他也就仅仅到此为止了，平常自己不联系他的时候他就像平常一样沉默寡言。算上邮件的话他联系自己的时候只有三次。一次是上次他拒绝了在拍摄MV之后去喝酒而到来的道歉这次是邮件；一次是他喝醉了把自己到家了的消息发错了人，这次是Line；最后一次是在「灰色と青」发行之前算是通知自己，发了一篇过于工整官方的邮件过来。  
今天却是不爱说话的米津主动联系了自己，菅田将晖挺惊讶的，但是转头想了想又没什么不妥的，消息里传递出的信息也很正常，所以他很正常地写了回信过去。  
“对，今天开始进了剧组。”  
“挺累的吧？”  
“还好。”  
菅田将晖一边忍不住嘴边的笑，一边违心地回答道。  
“要注意休息啊。”  
“会的。”  
菅田看对面只回了个小人笑得很开心的表情，就知道今天的聊天就要结束了。平常就这样简短几句话的交流结束了其实也无所谓，但是今天自己却平白生出了几分不舍，非要做点什么让这次对话继续下去。  
“什么时候米津君有空来找我吧？剧组就在千叶县，休息日什么的我也能出去。”  
菅田将晖知道这句话有点失礼，可自己实在找不到别的话题来聊了。  
“那倒是不远。”  
米津回话就像他本人说话的时候一样精炼。  
“所以有空来找我好了，探探班也可以。最近有时候还挺想见见你的。”  
这句话到不像第一句话一样是句假话，在自己和米津见了几次之后，他就觉得对方像烟一样有点让人上瘾。  
“好，有时间我会去的。”  
菅田将晖在这一刻突然感受到了米津从未向自己吐露过的的可能，心理上的防线一松，手上没忍住连发了好几条消息给他。那些消息也没什么实质性的含义，不过是说自己今天做了什么之类的。但是这些消息都显示了“已读”，可是再也没有一条回信。  
他大概是去做别的事了吧，菅田将晖在反应过来这一点之后有点失落，又因为这是不可抗力因素而放下了手机，再次拿起被冷落了半天的台本继续琢磨。  
直到无法违抗的睡意如同潮水一样席卷上来，看看时间也已经半夜，于是菅田将晖决定赶紧睡觉为上。这边他算是休息了，米津玄师那边则是另一番景象。  
米津自己很清楚，今天晚上给菅田将晖发消息实在是一个过于冒险的举动。他并不清楚自己现在对他保有的情感该作何解释，也没法解释这种冲动为什么这样强烈。但是他一想到自己很可能又很长一段时间见不到菅田将晖，自己就又觉得这消息非发不可。  
消息发出去之后，他本来没想到会这么快收到回复，可是菅田将晖再一次超出了他的预期。  
你想见我吗？  
就算是没法像正常人一样理解情感的天才在这种时候也能感受到一点属于正常人类的心境，因为毕竟菅田给自己发来的消息在自己看来也确实有那么点称得上是暧昧的影子。  
去找他吗？  
这件事自己想都没有想过。两个人平常私下也不经常见面，倒不是自己不想见他，有谁会不想见一个像小太阳一样的人啊。但仔细想想，在东京这一小块地方里，想找他的话总是想见随时都能见的。虽说他现在人在千叶并不是很远，但是毕竟不再一个地方，总是没有那么方便的。不过……  
去找他吧。  
这念头就像当时自己想找他合作一样强烈。两个人其实距离上一次见面的时间也不久，两个礼拜而已，但是最近自己想见他的想法却愈加强烈了。他总会在夜晚的时候想起两个人见面的场景，回想起那些时候菅田将晖露出的，如今已经深深刻在自己心里的他的一颦一笑。  
大概菅田将晖对自己的所有要求自己都能答应，自己的手先于大脑做出了主人应有的反应，修长的手指迅速写好了回复并发送，都没给他精密的大脑思考的时间。  
米津记得一开始双方交换了Line，他自己觉得这不过是某种客套而已，而菅田将晖应该不这么觉得，过不了两天就给自己发来消息。虽说那些消息在自己看来不过是无关紧要的事情，如果发来消息的人不是菅田将晖而是别人，自己一定会置之不理。  
可毕竟那是菅田将晖，所以米津没法真的这样去做。米津自己很清楚，大概实在录制完MV的第二次见面中一起去吃饭之后，自己已经默默地把他在自己的心里抬举到和常田大希很像的位置上了。后来在他自己在不知不觉中感受到的，自己绝对是越来越期盼着看到他给自己发来消息了。  
我也好想见你啊。  
手机屏幕上的消息一条接一条地刷新着，刚刚他发来的消息加上一通瞎想弄得自己心痒痒的，让他无心恋战。  
“说实在的米津君，今天一天其实挺累的，我们那个导演把一条片子翻过来覆过去地拍了好多遍累死我了。”  
“三桥久明那家伙也是，好几次都找不到状态晕晕乎乎的，让我陪他试演了好几遍。”  
“还有看的时候不觉得，说起来才发现台词好拗口啊。”  
“……”  
米津看着他发来的消息，脸上露出了很温柔的笑容。可是自己却不知道该回什么。能有分享他工作和生活的机会已经很好了，自己还能再多说什么呢。况且自己会说的也不过是“好好休息”这种话，而这些话想必对方已经听其他人了说了无数遍吧。  
毕竟那是菅田将晖，无论在什么时候都像夜晚明亮的灯火一样吸引着那些飞蛾围绕在他的身边，当然自己也是其中之一。从很早自己开始注意菅田将晖的那时候开始，大概自己就逃不掉被他深深吸引的宿命了吧。


	17. 十七

“菅田君！”  
米津从未想过自己能发出这样的轻快声音，但因为对面笑着的人影的主人实在是让自己思念，也让他全身都充满了快乐。那是菅田将晖，他正站在复古式建筑的面前，站在耀眼的阳光里，身上穿着一件很精致的深灰蓝色条纹浴衣。  
米津的怀中抱着一束配了白色满天星的橙黄色向日葵，花束沉甸甸地占了满怀，所以他不能向自己思念良久的人招手，于是只能用笑容来代替。  
“好久不见啊米津君，”  
对方笑着，精致的脸被耀眼的阳光照的有点模糊，像是早些年光影渲染过度的CG电影。  
“嗯，是好久不见了。”  
米津颇为温存地笑笑，把手里的花束递过去，而那句“送你的”卡在喉咙中间怎么也说不出来。幸好菅田将晖没用他说就很完美地理解了米津动作中的含义，伸手把花束接了过去。  
“很漂亮啊，”他很灿烂地笑笑，现在显得尤其漂亮的眼睛里闪着和太阳很相似的光，“还是米津君第一次送我花呢。”  
菅田将晖总是找到能触动米津玄师的点，不管是表情动作也好，还是他拥有魔力般的言语也好。  
“谢谢啦——”  
自己静静地看着他抱着鲜艳的向日葵花束欢快地向前走，也就跟着他的脚步静静地跟着他向前走。这样双方都知道目的地却一点也不着急的漫步一向很得米津玄师的喜欢，也很符合他的性子。  
两个人深处的长廊上挂了各种照片，都是菅田将晖在剧组里和别人的合影或者是剧照。或许在别人看来那会很奇怪，因为菅田将晖在这个剧组里并不可能会穿他平时穿的oversize的古着。而一边的米津却并不在意，并且格外自然地接受了。  
两个人很安静地走在长廊上，好像互相之间不用交谈就可以明了对方的心意。菅田走着走着突然仰起头看着米津玄师，手上抱着的向日葵花束在他的脸上映出橙黄色的阴影。  
“米津君。”  
“嗯？”  
“我今天看起来怎么样？”  
“欸？”米津愣了一下，因为惊讶而没反应过来他到底说了什么，“什么怎么样？”  
“就是字面意思啊，”他的眼神带着很浓重的期盼，“我看起来怎么样？”  
他又问了一遍。  
这次米津玄师才弄明白他是什么意思，虽然往常的菅田将晖绝对不会问这种问题，面对自己的时候他总是有种别人在自己面前没有的悠闲感。  
“看起来很好啊，就和你之前一样。”  
米津现在自觉自己的表情应该是自己能拿出的最温柔的笑容，面对菅田将晖，他总觉得怎样的温和都不为过。  
“那不错哦。”  
菅田将晖笑得很开心。  
两个人又走了一会，菅田将晖抢先几步走到米津的前面，转过身倒着走，眼睛很闪闪亮亮地看着他。  
“在前面稍微坐一会吧？”  
米津这才发现两个人已经绕着片场走了快半圈，要说累的话自己一点感觉也没有，但是对于天天高强度工作的菅田将晖来说的话，果然还是会累的吧。  
于是两个人就在一边的长椅上坐下，看着人来人往却格外安静的片场。  
“将晖——！”  
有人在叫他。  
这声音是米津玄师从来没听到过或者听到但是没咋心里留下印象的声音，而他心里有种奇妙的确信让他知道，那必定是三桥久明。  
两个人同时回头去看，三桥正向两个人远远地招手。  
菅田将晖只看了一眼就继续低下头，手上摆弄着米津送给他的花束。  
“抱歉啊米津君，我可能要回片场工作了。”  
“菅田君不是说今天是休息日吗？”  
“但是现在如果不回去的话可能不行吧？”  
“也是。”  
米津转过头看着片场，身边传来衣料摩擦的轻响，菅田将晖站在了自己的面前，他身后如同是他自己放射的阳光太过耀眼，迫使自己闭上了眼睛。  
“抱歉我从来没有说出来过，”对面的人声音清亮，“但是我，喜欢米津君。”  
之后嘴唇上传来了柔软的触感，一定是菅田将晖给的很轻柔的一个亲吻。这明明是应该睁着眼足够让自己铭记一生的场景，却不知道为什么，直到面前的人和那触感都已经远去自己都竟然没有睁开眼睛。  
最后他还是睁开了，但是看到的只有黎明时分灰蒙蒙的自家天花板。  
有那么一瞬间他恍惚了，不知道那边才是更加真实的那一方。  
不过是梦啊。  
自己还有点迷糊，粘稠的睡意拉扯着自己想让他再次入眠。米津换了个姿势蜷起来，手伸上去弄了弄自己的头发，免得它凌乱地搭在自己的脸上弄得痒痒的。手上捏着被子的一角，怀里的抱枕被自己无意识地抱了很久，在自己把它放开之后小腹上传来一阵凉意。  
米津小声哼哼了一声，又把它抱了回来。  
「菅田将暉…」  
他自己嘟囔了一声，眼睛再次闭起来露出很平和的表情。脑海里再次回忆那个不真实的吻，和那句真正的菅田将晖应该永远也不会说出的“喜欢米津君”。  
胸口处感觉被东西压住般的呼吸不畅，抱着抱枕的手松了松，可这种感觉并没有缓解一星半点。  
“喜欢”这个词，自己有多久没有听到别人对自己讲了？  
用平常说话的嗓音说出的简简单单的双音节落到他敏感的耳朵里已经有点陌生，现在想象梦中菅田将晖说出的话依旧好像近在耳边，近到甚至能让他的耳朵感到虚妄般的疼痛。  
怎么就梦到菅田将晖了呢？  
修长的手攥紧了抓着的那角被子，把它凑近了胸口然后很慢很慢地放开。在黎明的微弱光线中，米津模模糊糊地看到布料上的褶皱如同金线菊一样绽放开。  
在梦里他对我说了喜欢。  
他用脸蹭了蹭自己的枕头，用被子把自己的脸遮住。  
那我怎么样呢？  
原来我是喜欢他的吗？  
刚刚还对自己纠缠不清的睡意现在踪迹全无，平常都逻辑清晰的脑子里现在乱乎乎的，想的全是关于菅田将晖的事情。已经是想睡也睡不着了，米津坐起来把自己包裹在被子里，双手环抱着膝盖很乖巧地坐着。  
米津还从来没有感受过这样的情感。很强烈的只指向一个人，并且格外深刻地觉得属于他的一切都是足够美的。毕竟事实也就是如此，他永远也不会忘记在那些影视作品中由菅田将晖带来的指挥在自己视网膜上留下惊鸿一瞥却又无法磨灭的的灿烂光芒。  
况且就由米津玄师自己对菅田将晖的浅显了解，和他合作过的人对他都是称赞有加，挑不出什么错处。而且他和自己的合作也正是如此，几乎可以称得上是梦幻般的不真实。  
他的脑子里把刚刚梦中的情景反复流转了许多遍，直到别的自己想到的东西都被它们驱逐出去为止。  
他就这样一边安安静静地坐着，一边想着这些事。突然他好像受了幽灵在耳边低语的蛊惑，从已经暖得很舒服的被窝里挪出来，只穿着睡衣去了客厅。  
大号的长袖睡衣只能勉强遮住他的屁股，在他走路的时候若隐若现地露出他的大腿根。米津的腿很长，皮肤洁白并且肌肉和骨骼组成的线条流畅优美，不过可惜这点绝妙的风景除了屋子内的黑暗空气之外无人有福欣赏。屋子里的气温不高，他从被窝里带出来的那点暖意很快就消耗殆尽。他坐到沙发上的时候稍微打了个寒战，伸手摩挲了几下右手小臂的皮肤好让它稍微暖一点。  
仗着自己常年在黑暗中生活锻炼出的优秀夜视能力，他黑着灯在客厅里找自己的烟和打火机，转悠了好几圈才注意到进门处鞋柜上一点像是烟盒的微弱反光。米津过去随手抄起它和一边的打火机，眼睛却瞄到了旁边自从放下就再也没有拿起来的帽子。  
是那个人的啊。  
已经很久没有主动想起过关于他的事了，除了早就和那件事一起被扔到记忆的角落里的几个没什么意义的梦。那件事其实也算是过去了吧，毕竟东京这么大，就算遇到了也是擦肩而过而已。  
他的嘴角勾出一抹笑，算不上温和，但能称得上是对过去的释然。  
米津喜欢抽的烟是低焦油的细烟。细长的一根夹在他修长的手指中间更加精致，有种称得上是魅惑的风骨。他很熟练地点上烟，把烟盒和打火机随意地扔到茶几上，发出清脆的一声响。  
其实他平时也极少抽烟，除非是被常田大希那样的几个人带着，或是实在是理不清思绪的时候才会抽。他在微凉的空气中间站了一会，长长地抽了一口烟，让它在肺中流转了一会之后张开嘴，让和黎明一个颜色的烟雾从口中缓缓流出。  
还是稍微有点冷，米津抖抖自己的袖子，把它拉到自己的大拇指根部。  
但是总不能站在这里抽完一整根烟，烟灰还是要弹掉的。于是米津再次回到了沙发上，很自然地翘着二郎腿，口中嚼着朦胧的烟雾。  
一根烟就这样过于悠闲地抽完了，等到抽完的时候，米津的身上也已经染上了属于黑暗的温度。  
细细的一线昏暗的光从窗户的缝隙中照射进来，算不上明亮，但起码是一线光。  
米津静静地盯着地板上那道细细的颜色稍浅的线发了一会儿呆，然后因为突然袭来的一阵寒意打了个喷嚏。  
“啊绝对不能感冒……”  
他这样想着，赤着脚走回到自己的床上，钻进还残留着自己温度的被子里坐着。  
这样好像有种被人拥抱着的感觉。身体是凉的，但是柔和的布料是暖的。带着温度的布料柔和地包裹住自己的全身，和自己想象中终究会到来的拥抱的感觉如出一辙。  
不知道为什么，刚刚在外面因为那根烟带来的清醒而整理好的思绪再次凌乱了起来。自己的床铺好像是很么奇怪的触媒，只要一接触它自己的大脑就会条件反射般的想到菅田将晖。  
米津闭起眼睛，潮湿温热的液体就这么流了出来。从泪腺里分泌出的液体很简单地落了下来，他自己甚至都没有在流泪的自觉。  
洁净晶莹的液体顺着他的脸落下来，集中到下巴上的一个点上，在那滴液体颤颤巍巍再也支撑不住的时候最终滴落在被子上，发出虽然很小但是足够清晰的一声响。  
然后又是一滴。  
再一滴。  
米津完全是无意识地在流泪，没有原因，没有契机，只是身体本身简简单单地想流泪而已。眼泪不受控制地落下来，一滴一滴落到被子上，在上面绽开一片眼泪的花朵。  
不过他也没想控制什么，单单是顺其自然而已。  
刚刚的梦里菅田将晖对自己说了喜欢，这件事无论怎么想都不可思议。如果说能梦到这一点的话，自己就应该是喜欢他的，这几乎是能确信的事了。可米津从来都没有思考过这种可能，因为不管从什么角度上来说自己都应该是欣赏菅田将晖而已。虽然等到反应过来这一点的时候，自己的心里已经快被他全部占领了。  
能和他遇见真好啊，米津总是这么觉得。很多次在看他的影视剧的时候，那种只有他能放射出来的光都能耀眼到令自己感受到微小的眩晕。可能是因为这一点，在自己的心里菅田将晖是有点难以接近的，于是自己对他的感情也就难以被自己称得上是“喜欢”。  
不过和自己见面时候的菅田将晖又很不一样。那时候的菅田将晖能和别人一样平常地大笑，也能和自己一样用审视的眼神观察他人。不同情况下能做出不同的对应这一点让米津很着迷，毕竟那是自己绝对做不到的事。  
不管是在自己看来，还是在别人看来，菅田都是很优秀的人。无论做什么都全力以赴，不得到最好的结果就决不罢休。这是多么美好的理想之人啊，这样的人应该有更好的人喜欢才是。  
所以自己怎么能喜欢这样的菅田将晖呢？  
可是现在的事实就放在自己面前。先不说别的，怎么会有人会梦见不喜欢的人对自己说喜欢和接吻啊。  
在梦境中寻找真正的菅田将晖，和在海洋中打捞星星有什么区别呢？  
米津把手环上来，给了自己一个孤独的拥抱。  
阳光就顺着时间的流逝慢慢并且无可违抗地照进他的房间里，米津抱着自己的膝盖，前后小幅度地晃着。  
他用尽了最大的努力，最后还是放弃了阻止自己回想关于刚刚梦中的事情。  
大概梦中菅田将晖给自己的亲吻这一生都不会忘记，那种微凉的柔软触感仿佛现在还留在自己的嘴唇上。  
心里对菅田将晖的思念感情越来越强烈，一种心中前所未有的空荡感突然出现了。这种空荡感和从未离开过的孤独完全不同。属于米津的孤独感从很久以前就变成了他无法离开的一个朋友，或者说始终追随着他的巨大影子。它来自能理解米津的人长久的销声匿迹，也来自他对自己过快成长的毫不自知。  
而他现在感受到的这种从未出现过的空荡感来自他始终无法掩饰的深重自卑，来自他从未得到除亲人之外足够爱意难以消解的遗憾。  
米津最后还是站起来出了房间，屋子里拉着帘子，整个人都笼罩在一种暖调的灰色里，和他修长匀称的躯体配在一起使他看起来像是在山林间隐没生活的精灵。  
他换了衣服，开了空调让家里稍微暖和一点。  
剩下的时间拿什么来打发呢？  
啊，好想去见他啊。


	18. 十八

之后的一个多礼拜里，菅田将晖几乎每天晚上都会给米津玄师给发消息。发的条数不多，米津回复的也挺简略，可是渐渐变成了两个人无法舍弃的习惯。  
米津知道这样其实是不好的。自己对菅田将晖已经是前所未有的单方纠缠不清的关系了，还要顺着对方和自己每天有一搭无一搭的平常交流。  
说的事都是很平常的事，偶尔还有他在剧组遇到的某些很有意思的事情和段子。作为回应，米津也会和他说一点自己今天要做的事，不过后来他自己发现，自己说的多半都是和常田大希他们几个人出去喝酒这种事，无聊的很。  
而在这一点上让他很庆幸的是，菅田将晖对于他们好像毫不在意，他更关心的永远是自己。  
如果搜索两个人聊天记录的话，自己说的最多的应该是“好好休息”，对面说的最多的应该是“今天好累”和“下次少喝点”。  
对于隔着屏幕的两个人来说，就在这段时间里，他们之间的距离慢慢地拉近了，心里给对方的定位也不再仅仅是普通朋友，而是比朋友更重要的存在。  
两个人的关系渐渐变得没法让自己再多做什么了，因为好像就这样也不错。与其讲出来让两个人都尴尬的没法处理互相的关系，还不如做互相都很重要的也没法舍弃的人。毕竟每天不多不少正正好的联系对自己来说就足够了，能稍微缓解自己对菅田将晖的思念就能让自己满足了。  
可是这点每天固定的愉悦慢慢变得不够了。米津开始变得盼着夜晚的到来，开始试着稍微早一点睡，稍微早一点醒，免得错过菅田将晖给自己发的消息。  
菅田将晖就像一种自己沾上就再也无法放下的奇妙的瘾，在米津不知不觉中深入他身体和心灵的每一个部分。同时他自己也很明白这一点，却又甘愿让自己就这样沉溺下去。因为本着自己长期观察人类的直觉，他觉得菅田将晖应该能在某些层面理解并接受自己。  
“啊今天也好累……”  
菅田将晖今天也是按时发来了消息。他趴在床上，面前摊着台本，注意力却全在自己的手机上。他弯着小腿，脚后跟一磕一磕。  
“你知道拍戏和我搭戏的那帮人，演对打戏的时候动作真的好大，现在身上还好疼。”  
他很清楚自己不先说点什么的话，对面那位是不会先搭话的。米津自己也很明白这一点，倒也愿意被对方牵着鼻子走。  
“啊？今天拍了动作戏吗？”  
米津知道那家伙和自己说话的时候有时候说话开玩笑般的真真假假，又很喜欢夸张。这点在米津看来也算是有趣，可思路跟不上对方的老实天才也只有在聊天快结束的时候他才能反应过来。  
“是啊，拍了一整天呢，而且明天还要拍一天。还有木户先生要求真的好严的，一点都不能放松，稍微松懈一点就会被骂。”  
菅田今天倒是一点都没有夸张和玩笑的成分，他现在是真的浑身上下都透着股极尽疲惫后的酸痛，唯一能有点心理安慰的就是明天要拍的打斗场面已经没有多少，应该不会再像今天拍完之后感觉自己被一万匹马疯狂踩踏的疲惫感了。  
“三桥久明倒是在一边看的开心，明天一定要在对戏的时候多练练他。”  
菅田将晖在心里翻着白眼，计划着明天的戏要怎么好好表现一通。  
“那真的好辛苦，要不要稍微早点休息。”  
米津很想和菅田将晖在多聊一会，又怕对方太累熬晚了伤身体，格外违心地让他早点休息。  
“刚刚有入风吕，所以会好一点。”  
“但是再陪我聊一会嘛，大晚上的一个人看台本也太无聊了。”  
菅田将晖连发了两条过来，一个是因为他现在确实累的没法专注地看台本，另一个就是他很自私地想靠着和米津聊天吊着一口气，不然自己绝对会在五分钟之内睡着。  
“好。”  
米津在心里偷偷开心着。  
“真的我好像是被关久了，好想回东京啊。”  
“嗯。等你回来之后一起去吃饭吧。”  
“欸说到吃，好想吃半熟芝士蛋糕。”  
“那边没有吗？”  
米津向来对吃这件事不是那么热衷，只要能有好一点的酒喝就行了，吃什么倒是无所谓。  
“没有，剧组的位置太偏了，基本上周围没什么好吃的，要想吃点别的要跑蛮远的路去买，所以只能等休息日才能去。”  
米津看着这句话，突然找到了某个机会，也许能借此见上菅田将晖一次也不一定。手打消息的速度好像从没这么快过，连他自己都佩服自己头脑和身体的配合能力。  
“那最近有什么休息日吗？刚刚好我最近也挺想出去散散心之类的。”  
“欸——”  
菅田将晖看着米津发来的消息愣住了，在他的印象里米津是那个不太会表现自己想要什么的人。  
他想要见我吗？  
“我下周一大概可以休息一天吧，但可能也要去剧组转一圈什么的。”  
“米津君想见我吗？”  
菅田将晖脸上带着种不是那么光彩的微笑，稍微斟酌了一下把手下的消息发了出去。  
“嗯，是有点。”  
“真的吗？”  
这还是少有的米津表露他真心的时候呢，菅田将晖轻轻笑了一声。  
什么嘛，想我不直说吗？  
“嗯，不过我真的可以去吗？”  
“当然了！”  
菅田将晖手一抖就把没写完的半条消息发了出去。可是更震惊的是对面的那个人。  
两个人都稍微冷静了一下，然后几乎同时发出了消息，之间相差的时间绝对不会超过十分之一秒。  
“正好还能借着这个机会出去逛逛之类。”  
“也能出去看看找找灵感什么的。”  
在互相都无法听到的地方，两个人无比默契的同时发出了一声轻笑。  
“你真的要来吗？”  
菅田将晖这句话打的小心翼翼，连自己的手指尖都莫名其妙地变得凉乎乎的。  
“我是很想去啊，不过最后还是要看你吧。”  
因为隔着屏幕，菅田无缘见到他打字的时候身子缩在沙发上，没被头发遮住的下半张因为羞涩而变得红红的脸，也没法听到他用奶音小小声发出“这什么啊”的对他自己的抱怨。  
“来吧。我把我酒店的地址给你，你直接来找我好了。”  
直接连考虑都没考虑一秒，他就直接把地址发了过去。等到发了才想起来，这要是被别人知道了很不好啊。  
“好，那我下周一过去。”  
“你不要把我酒店的地址告诉别人哦。”  
后面还跟了一个委屈的贴图表情。  
米津看着他发来的消息笑。  
我自己单纯想在你心理争取一点只属于我的特殊位置还来不及，怎么会把这些告诉别人。  
“我不会的。”  
菅田将晖知道米津一定不会把这点告诉别人，但是看了他发来的消息就是觉得格外的安稳。  
“米津君今天没去喝酒吗？”  
“没有出去，就是简单的自己在家里喝一喝。”  
菅田一边看着台本写笔记一边打着字，米津一边喝着酒一边和他聊天，两个人就这样没话找话聊了半天。最后要不是米津实在担心菅田的状态把他劝去睡觉，还不知道今天会聊到几点。  
菅田自己是胡乱地想着明天的仕事以及自己和米津将会到来的会面迷迷糊糊地睡着了，米津这边倒开始史上第一次开始搜索那家伙提了一嘴说想吃的半熟芝士蛋糕。  
天天宅在家里，吃饭仅靠便利店和周围不超过一千米的店的米津玄师在这方面完全就是一张白纸。连平常查好店的app都不知道是啥，唯一一个模模糊糊知道的“米其林”这时候估计也排不上用场。  
不过这点对于米津来说绝对不算什么，依靠着发达的推特和谷歌雅虎，他只用了不到五分钟就在一堆闪闪亮亮的网站种找到了自己该用的那一个。   
照着自己的印象把“半熟芝士”这几个字打进去，哗哗哗冒出一大长串结果，数量多的惊人。米津往下划着，之间一家一家自己从来没见过的装饰别具风格的店面都展示着自己大排长队的样子，可里面的蛋糕都长得差不多，弄得自己眼花缭乱。  
等等是我年纪大了吗，这都是什么玩意啊？现在都流行吃这种东西吗？  
他在心里默默地连发吐槽，自嘲程度绝对能上台给熟悉自己的朋友来一段漫才。  
最后他还是找了一家评价很好离自己很近的店，点进去才发现要提前三天电话预约。  
欸——？  
日本一天才社恐突然发作，盯着“电话预约”这四个字把眼睛瞪得大大的。  
他这辈子都没干过电话预约这种事，况且要预约什么的话一般都是由自己交给朋友或者是经纪人来做，他都在一边潇潇洒洒当甩手掌柜。  
可是给菅田将晖订蛋糕没法像平常一样拜托给别人，因为是自己一厢情愿去做的事情。  
但就是不想打电话，不想告诉对方自己是谁。  
米津又转头去看别的店，各式各样的看了一圈下来，最后怎么看怎么都是这家好。在货比三家之后，米津终于下定了决心：在明天那家店营业之后硬着头皮打预订电话过去。  
结果米津这一晚上就在担心实际上完全无关紧要的电话和到处找视频看之中度过了。  
在进行了相当长时间的心理建设和好多好多遍脑内演习之后，米津最终打出了电话。  
“您好，这里是XXX Cake Store，请问您有什么需要吗？”  
对面的声音是个挺甜的女声，米津之前建立好的心理防线在这里几乎就要崩盘。往常的他一直很不擅长和声音好听以及长得漂亮的女生交流，可今天无论如何都要把交涉进行下去。  
“那个……不好意思打扰了，”米津一和陌生人打交道他的声音就会莫名其妙的变小，“这边想预定您家的半熟芝士蛋糕。”  
他伸手揉揉鼻子，明明是简简单单打个电话却弄得他有点紧张。  
“好的，不好意思请问您想订的是哪一种？”  
“欸？”  
这回轮到米津惊讶了，自己可是对新鲜事物完全不感兴趣，查了半天也只知道半熟芝士这一种。  
“抱歉就是您家最普通的那一种。”  
“好的，”对面的女生很快就理解了这位一问三不知客人的意图，“那就是原质地的那一种吧？”   
“是的没错。”  
“不好意思请问您需要多少？”  
“嗯一个就可以。”  
幸好没有再被问什么，紧张了半天的米津又能呼吸了。  
“好的。请问您的名字是——”  
“中岛，”他顿了顿，还是决定把自己的密友卖出去，“中岛宏士。”  
“好的，”对面的女生听了这句话之后声音依旧很和缓，“但是非常抱歉我们现在的订单数量有点大，所以您的订单只能在周日下午交付可以吗？”  
“可以的没问题。”  
毕竟两个人约在了周一，大概是可以的。  
“非常感谢您的预定，请留一下您的电话番号，我们会以短信通知您。”  
米津非常谨慎地把自己的工作手机号报了出去。  
“好的谢谢您百忙之中的来电，再见。”  
对方结束得干净利落，一看就是对接顾客来电很熟悉了。  
“呼——”  
米津长长地出了一口气，把手机放到边上。  
总算弄完了，接下来只要等着就可以了。  
他平时的生活都有点过于平静到无聊，简单地写一写歌画一画画，刷刷新闻什么的。但是因为有了菅田将晖这点不一样的存在，属于米津的生活渐渐染上了别的颜色。  
抛开别的不说，光是这种期盼他找自己说话的感情就从来没有对别人也有过，自己的生活也因为他变得更多彩了。  
就像单纯晴朗的星夜虽然也足够美丽，但是有绮丽花火的点缀不是更好吗？  
也许是因为自己脑子里对想象自己和他见面的时候分泌的多巴胺太多了，平时正常的生活在自己看起来都显得有些索然无味，无论干什么都有种手足无措的无聊感。  
这样的生活过了两天，虽说写了不少也画了不少，却也都是基于自己的习惯随手一做而已，真有热情去做的事还是少之又少。  
在那个周日的下午，米津格外反常地出了门，身上裹了一件挺厚的羽绒服。  
“好冷……”  
他在接受了冷风的洗礼之后吐槽了一句，把自己的帽子压得更低了一点。  
幸亏那家店里很暖和，还飘着很温馨的烘焙的香气。  
“您好，请问您有什么需要吗？”  
店员小姐注意到了在一边显得有些手足无措的高个男人，就走过去叫他。  
“啊不好意思，我来取之前订的蛋糕。”  
“请问您是——”  
“啊……”米津稍微顿了一下才把话说完，“中岛，中岛宏士。”  
“嗯好的请稍等。”  
店员小姐小跑着回到柜台后面，从柜台旁边的藏柜里去除了一个已经包装好的盒子。  
“中岛先生您订的是原质半熟芝士吧？”  
她仔细看了看上面贴着的手写标签。  
“是的。”  
“嗯。”  
“请您在这边确认钱款——”  
米津看都没看价钱就说了没问题，拿了信用卡付款。  
“这个要冷藏吗？”  
他不放心又问了一句。  
“啊需要的，如果您想要明后天吃的话最好还是需要冷藏的。”  
“好的多谢。”  
“多谢惠顾——”  
米津冲着店员小姐点了点头，离开了这家店。  
手里的蛋糕盒子里散发着很香的味道，有种自己平时不怎么闻到的奶制品的甜味。  
原来菅田将晖会喜欢这种东西吗？  
蛋糕好好地存在了自己的冰箱里，自家的茶几上难得地摆了楼下便利店买的切块蛋糕。  
明明平常除了橘子之外基本没什么会想要吃甜东西的欲望，而或许是被那家伙影响了吧。  
说起来蛋糕配啤酒这件事是不是太奇怪了？  
不过米津倒是不会纠结拿什么来下酒这种事，有东西能吃不是很不错嘛。  
“晚上好啊米津君！”  
手机照例收到了菅田将晖发来的消息，他下意识地看了眼时间，发现今天还挺早。  
“今天没什么事吗？”  
“也算不上吧，就很正常地做完了。”  
其实这句话是句假话，这两天他自己赶进度赶得太狠，连导演看自己的眼神都不太一样，只是同时连累了三桥久明而已。大概是因为吊着一口气的缘故，一下子从头到尾冲下来，还比预计的早下了班。  
“嗯，没有昨天那么累挺好的。”  
“昨天真是辛苦啊，没说两句我就去睡了……”  
“嗯，没关系吗今天，要不要早睡什么的？”  
“没关系啦，反正明天你也要来嘛，多聊一会无所谓啦。”  
菅田将晖现在和米津说话的口气和与松坂说话的语气一模一样，这句话的后面还跟了个显得有有点羞涩的贴图。  
“那也要早睡啊，昨天都那么辛苦了，要好好休息啊。”  
米津一边笑着，一边用自己都觉得啰嗦的语气叮嘱着对方。  
“刚刚又入风吕，还有吃了饭，虽然只是剧组的便当，但也算好好吃了饭。”  
“那不挺好的嘛，也算休息了。”  
“嗯，就是剧组的饭太难吃了。”  
“难吃？”  
米津对剧组没什么了解，可是总觉得事实不会是这样的。  
“其实还好，但是吃太久了还是会腻啊。”  
“原来不难吃啊。”  
“嗯，其实不难吃。”  
菅田将晖自己一个人抱着手机傻笑，不知道是在笑两个人中的哪一个。  
结果这么一聊就聊到了凌晨一点多快两点。两个人说起来也没在聊什么非常具有实质性的话题，想到哪就说到哪，小时候的事工作上的事都说了不少。  
“欸——窝说明天去吃拉面吧……”  
消息发出去了菅田将晖才发现自己打错了字。现在米津绝对在床上或者沙发上看着自己的谬误偷笑。  
不过真相和他的想象也没差多少。  
“好啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯。”  
“好困。”  
“那就去睡吧？挺晚的了。”  
“唔嗯，那我先去睡了。”  
他沉默了一会，米津都觉得他一定是睡了。  
结果。  
“米津君晚安。”  
后面接了一个自己平常很喜欢用的贴图。  
“晚安。”  
自己也发了一个菅田常用的贴图套里面的一张过去。  
明天见。


	19. 十九

早上的时候米津玄师醒的格外的早，明明什么梦也没有做，就是突然间醒了。  
他只用了半秒钟就想起来今天自己的日程安排，不用在做什么别的反应了，属于人类最单纯的期待冒了上来。  
没错，今天就要和菅田将晖见面了。  
直到今天这件事还是怎么想怎么不可思议。因为自己当时确实是充满暗示并且不怎么抱希望地提了一嘴，可没想到他竟然真的愿意见自己。  
从另一个方面来说，也许他也在思念着自己吧。  
想到这一点，米津的脸上露出了无论如何都不能压制住的微笑，虽然他现在看起来胡子拉碴的有些凌乱，也压抑不住从他身体里透出的欢悦光芒带来的特殊的美。  
直到他洗完脸刷完牙出来，脸上都是这种笑容。  
等到他真的拎着蛋糕盒子打了车去东京站，等到他等来了自己要坐的那一班JR并且在里面安安稳稳地坐好了他才反应过来。  
我真的要去见菅田将晖了啊！  
身体本能地传来了一阵过电一样的颤抖，米津坐在靠背过直的座位上突然瞪大了眼睛。  
还是逃不掉这种紧张。  
说起来两个人也已经一个多月没见了，这时候见一下不是刚刚好吗？更何况我还买了他想吃的蛋糕——  
果然在最期待的事情到来的前一刻，总会有这种感觉。米津觉得自己的手指间凉凉地在颤抖，和每次自己开Live上场前那一会儿的感受一模一样。  
让他挺庆幸的是自由席的车厢里没什么人，心理上因此也感觉能稍微放纵一些。他自己很清楚，在其他人看来不管怎么说自己都过于阴暗，显得不太像是个正常的人。所以自己总会在外出的时候有意无意地收到许多别人探视的眼光，小时候的自己还很不习惯这一点，但现在确实还好。  
脑子里全是为数不多两个人在一起时候的场景，各种各样自己见过的他都反复上演。从这个角度不管怎么阐释，都只能说菅田将晖的身影已经深深烙印在自己的心里了。  
他一路胡思乱想，因为列车行进带来的奇妙思想加成，还顺手在手机上临时的记谱软件里写了几段小段在自己看起来不错的旋律。  
“哒哒哒哒——哒哒……”  
他小声给自己打着拍子，注意力一半在曲子上，另一半在对今天和菅田将晖见面场景的想象上。  
终于到着，这一站下车的人没有几个，米津顺利地打到了计程车。  
“啊您好，”米津的声音压得很低，“去这里。”  
“嗯好的。”  
米津坐在后座，始终好好地带着的蛋糕盒子安稳地放在他的身边。  
“我马上就到了哦。”  
“欸真的吗？”  
“嗯大概还有五六分钟吧，已经出了火车站搭上车了。”  
“好快——那我现在收拾收拾下楼好了。”  
“诶？”  
“因为我还没有刷牙——”  
米津没忍住，被对方这句毫无理由的话逗笑了。  
五分钟之后，他按时到达了菅田将晖住的酒店停车场。  
“多谢。”  
米津下了车，左右看了看发现没有人在，就往大堂里走。  
还没走上两步，身后突然传过来一阵急促的脚步声。  
“喂——”是个男人的声音“好久不见啊米津君——！”  
“欸小心！”  
不用说那一定是菅田将晖。手上还拎着个盒子的米津在对方扑过来热情的撞击自己一下之前就颇为有预见性地把还拎着蛋糕盒子的手拿的远了一些。  
“菅田——”  
他的音调转了两下，透出对对方无可奈何纵容下生出的委屈。  
“好久不见！”  
菅田将晖洒脱地笑着，一步跳到他的身边，脸上笑嘻嘻的。  
“嗯，是好久不见了。”  
米津这时候还显得颇为平静，心里则是一番惊涛骇浪。  
他今天可真好看。青年人的脸庞在明媚天气下反射着很健康的光，现在只有自己能看到的灿烂笑颜上染着的全是神圣的阳光的颜色。  
有谁能抗拒的了菅田将晖呢？  
“今天应该起的挺早的吧？”菅田抬着头很专注地看着米津，“还没到十一点你就来了。”  
“嗯，其实还行。就是早上不知道为什么就醒了，可能是昨天晚上睡得早吧。”  
两个人一边聊天一边向酒店里走，忽视了一干楼里员工们的各色眼神。  
员工A：“诶？那个人是谁啊，和菅田先生在一起的那个？”  
员工B：“好高啊……”  
员工A：“真的好高，是Alpha吗？”  
员工B：“看不出来欸，但是看起来和菅田先生关系很好的样子。”  
……  
菅田将晖的房间在那一层的尽头，窗户开了一条小缝，初冬清爽的空气源源不断地流通进来。  
“这屋子挺大啊，就一个人吗？”  
“对啊，虽然是双主演，”菅田将晖看着米津把手里的盒子放到一边的吧台上，“但是和三桥久明住在一起很麻烦，毕竟是那种问题嘛。”  
“啊原来如此。”  
米津站在门口，后面的话欲言又止。  
“你怎么还带东西来？”  
他在一边躲着看米津下车的时候就注意到了这个盒子，好奇了半天也没等到对方先开口。和对方暗暗较劲的心理终究是输给了自己旺盛的好奇心。  
“这个啊，”米津笑笑，颧骨处的皮肤泛起淡淡的粉红，“你之前不是跟我说想吃吗？然后我就在旁边找了家店订了。”  
“欸欸？”  
Alpha把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，直勾勾地看着他。  
“我真的说过吗，”他显得有点手足无措，后面的声音小小的落到对方的耳朵里和挠痒痒没什么区别，“让你这么记着真是不好意思了。”  
“没关系，而且拍了这么久总要吃点好的啊。”  
“真是非常感谢……”  
“不用不用，没关系的。”  
米津抿着嘴笑笑，终于从自己一直站着的位置挪了挪。  
“有水吗？”  
“啊啊有。”  
菅田将晖显得有点窘迫。无论是在别人还是自己的眼里对现实社交并不感兴趣的米津大老远跑来不说，竟然还给自己带了东西，现在自己连水都没给他准备。  
其实在剧组的待遇真的很不错，staff和经纪人们三天两头给剧组改善伙食，真想的话作为主演的自己可是想吃什么吃什么，自己无非是真的没法开这个口而已。  
结果最后还是麻烦了人家米津玄师。大老远从东京过来给自己送东西，怎么说都很不好意思。  
“多谢，”米津接过对方递过来的矿泉水，拧开喝了一口，“对了那个蛋糕要放到冰箱里。”  
“啊是吗，正好这里有小冰箱……”  
米津看着菅田接过自己好好保管了一路的盒子，听着他嘴里很小声地念叨着“小冰箱小冰箱”把盒子放进去，脸上的笑容不觉温柔了许多。  
许久没见的两个人坐在沙发上面对面，空气感莫名地有些尴尬。明明在线上能无话不说，真到见面了却没想到谁也不先开口。  
“真的是多谢了，跑这么远还……”  
最后还是菅田先说话了，有些客套的话语让两个本来关系很好的人看起来有点生疏。  
“没事的，正好我也没有吃过，这次也能借你的光。”  
米津轻轻地笑着，半开玩笑地和他解释。在这句话里菅田终于找到了一点线上聊天时留下的残余，长时间从事演员工作的经验让他立刻抓住这点机会顺竿爬上。  
“平常米津君不吃甜食吗？”  
这个话题两个人还没聊过，因此菅田将晖好像找到什么突破口，颇有希望地看着他。  
“不怎么吃呢，”米津的视线落在茶几上放着的属于他的那瓶矿泉水上，“总感觉自己不擅长对付甜的东西。”  
“这样……”菅田将晖手托在下巴上，视线飘到旁边墙上挂着的画上，“不过有什么喜欢的吗？”  
“甜的吗？”米津皱了皱眉，眼神比平常更加深邃，“我想想——”  
菅田将晖安静地等他，投过去的眼神认真安定。  
“蜜柑算吗？”  
他笑着说话的时候带着气声，一只手半握成拳挡在他嘴的前面掩盖他自己突如其来的羞涩。  
“蜜柑很好吃啊，”菅田将晖没想到自己竟然收获了一个这么简单的答案，不由得笑了两声，眼睛里亮闪闪的，“平常会自己买着吃吗？”  
“其实挺少故意去买，”米津挠了挠头，“但是看到有卖的就会买一些。”  
“说起蜜柑就会想到冬天啊，现在不是刚刚好吗？”  
“是哦。”  
“正好去吃午饭的时候买一点吧？”  
“好。”  
“今天要是三桥休息就好了，能一起去吃顿午饭。”  
菅田将晖这句话提的有点无厘头。  
“诶？难道不是一起休息吗？”  
米津睁大了眼睛。  
“他可惨了，”菅田的脸上扯出一个笑，“明明是能歇的，结果导演看他这两天状态太好把后面的一场独角戏提前。”  
米津的表情这会儿有点怪，菅田也看不出什么，很自然地以为他在可怜三桥久明。  
“后面应该会给那家伙补假，不然让他连转两周也太可怜了。”  
“连转两周确实是——应该挺累的。”  
“先不管那个，今天中午去吃什么？”   
菅田将晖很自然地掏出手机站起来，坐到米津旁边的沙发扶手上，这样格外出格的举动把米津吓得愣了一下。在这个时候他长时间积攒下来的定力派上了用场，只慌乱了一秒就反应了过来。  
“我都可以的。”  
“也是，你之前不是说吃什么都行。”  
菅田将晖假模假样嗤笑一声，用开玩笑的口气嘲笑他。  
“我说过吗？”  
这回轮到米津记不清自己说什么了，下意识说完才发现自己犯了和菅田一摸一样的傻。完全没有故意掐着对方的时间，双方很默契地笑了起来。  
年轻的一方笑得放肆，年长的一方笑得矜持，这还是自见面之后他们第一次叽叽咕咕地笑到一起。  
“这都什么啊。”  
米津一边笑一边吐槽，声音里含着点撒娇一样的奶音。菅田将晖听了这句话笑得更开心了，伸手轻轻锤了他一下。  
“还不是你说的。”  
“嗯嗯好，”米津笑着抿了抿嘴，不过大概确实被戳了什么奇怪的点，眼睛里的笑意怎么都停不下来，说话的声音都压不住笑，“抱歉。”  
“没事。”  
别看菅田他话那么说手上怎么做，他想笑的感觉也压不住，递给米津玄师看手机的手微微地抖着。  
两个人的脑袋凑得挺近，构造出前所未有的暧昧距离。  
“就这家吧？”菅田用指甲点点一家烧肉店，“看评分挺好的。”  
“行，”米津抬头无所谓地笑笑，“我吃什么都行。”  
这次抛梗挺是时候，两个人又你来我往笑到一起。菅田伸手锤他，米津被他高昂的情绪感染，也笑着任由他锤，氛围前所未有的好。  
“怎么就吃什么都行呢……”菅田一边说一边笑，手轻轻拍了拍米津的肩膀，“这样的话没法好好玩到一起去啊。”  
“欸？”  
米津眨巴眨巴眼睛，身体往旁边倾过去，稍微离对方远一点。头帘遮掩下的眼睛若隐若现，挺无辜地看着他。  
“没法好好玩到一起去吗？”  
这时候的米津玄师又恢复到了平常他说话时候的语气，很冷静很平和，也可以说是里面的感情倾向不是很明显。菅田将晖自然注意到了，赶紧出言掩饰。  
“也不是啦，也能好好玩到一起，之前不是一直都玩的很好——”  
“嗯我知道，”米津笑得温和，“毕竟现在就在好好玩。”  
怎么说，能和菅田将晖成为朋友就很好。不管是从生活方式或者性格上来说都和自己区别过大了，就像是两张完全不同的画一样。  
“说的也是呢。”  
菅田“噗”的一声笑了出来，站起来伸了伸懒腰。  
“我们去吃饭吧？”  
“现在就走吗？”  
“因为我没吃早饭——”  
菅田将晖腼腆地笑着，舌尖伸出来抿了下嘴唇。米津稍微皱了下眉，却也没说什么。  
“稍等我要伪装一下——”  
米津看着他戴上都是黑色的帽子和口罩，把他精致的脸遮的严严实实，只露了一双闪着光的眼睛在外面。  
“——为了掩饰做为艺人被发现的羞耻。”  
他说的一本正经，能从他的眼睛里看出他也很严肃，可米津不知道为什么就是想笑。菅田将晖看着米津咬着他的下嘴唇，脸上的肌肉轻轻颤抖着。  
“想笑就笑吧。”  
他耸了耸肩，显出一派纵容的神色。  
米津轻轻笑了两声，从坐了半天的沙发上站起来，顺手把自己的帽子戴上。  
“走吧？”  
“嗯。”  
两个人出了酒店，溜溜达达地在路上走。  
初冬的太阳依旧残留着些暖意，街道旁种的树的枝条的阴影落在人行道上，分割出一块一块不规则的图案。  
“最近很辛苦吧？”  
米津看着脚下的路，两个人的步伐无意识间变得出奇一致。  
“还好吧，”菅田的脚很随便地一踢一踢，两只手揣在外衣的兜里，显出一种别样的气场，“米津君能来看我的话辛苦也无所谓的。”  
“嗯。”  
米津小声从鼻子里哼了一声，转头看他。  
“啊好久没有单独和别人出来了，”菅田将晖叹了口气，扬头看了看湛蓝的天，“好爽啊。”  
“是呢。”  
菅田将晖没有接话，静静地在米津身边走着。  
风吹起来了，在光秃秃的枝条间弄出细微的声响。街道上没什么行人，菅田将晖于是完全放松了下来，很稀少地显出颓废来。  
“这时候要是带了烟就好了，可惜放在屋里了。”  
他小声地自言自语。米津不知道说什么，简单地点了点头。  
店就在两个街区外的一转角，因为还没到饭点显得有点冷清。二人也因此在里面寻得了不错的位置。  
“米津君来点吧？”  
菅田将晖摘了帽子口罩，又把菜单递过去。  
“不了，我也不太懂这个。”  
“OK——”  
最后还是两个人一起看了半天，选了店里推荐的两人份和牛。  
等菜上来了才是真正要命的地方，双方平常都不做饭，两个人大眼瞪小眼看了半天，结果还是由菅田将晖接盘。  
吃饭的时候米津很安静，可眼睛始终没离开忙来忙去的菅田将晖。  
“我来吧。”  
米津接过烤肉的重任，好让已经累了一周的菅田也能歇一歇。就在这个时候他发现了，自己虽然别的料理不太行，烤的肉还是能吃的。  
嗯，起码不会糊。  
“啊抱歉，”菅田的手机忽然震了两声，然后又是两下，“我看一眼。”  
米津抬头看着菅田，他现在皱着眉，平时显得凌厉的眉眼现在更胜一筹。  
“啊，真是……”  
菅田将晖深深叹了口气，抬头看着米津玄师，眼睛里头一次暗淡了下来。  
“我下午要去一次片场，三桥今天上午好像拍的很不好，他自己说很不满意，想让我过去看一下，听听意见这样。”  
“啊，”米津手上正在给牛的后腿肉翻面，听到这句话抬眼看着他，“要我陪你吗？”  
这句话很自然就被自己说出来了，这时候他才开始考虑配今天去片场的可能性。  
“嗯——我问下经纪人。”  
“欸？”米津瞪大了眼睛，“不不不，不去也没关系的。”  
“反正今天也是休息日啊，无所谓的。”  
菅田将晖劈里啪啦地打着字，然后把手机放到一边，夹起一片刚刚被米津烤好的肉塞进嘴里。  
“啊好好吃！”  
他瞪大了眼睛，嘴里嚼着东西的样子让他看起来像只小仓鼠。  
“好吃就行。”  
米津羞涩地笑了，手上始终没有停。  
“啊经纪人给消息了，”菅田将晖探头去看，“啊她说可以。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，因为我跟她说了我俩现在穿的像两个staff。”  
“啊，”米津笑了，眼神在自己和他的身上象征性地转了转，“是挺像的。”  
“都是一身黑呢。”  
菅田将晖笑笑，探头看了看烤盘里剩下为数不多的肉片。  
“我想加一份乌冬——”  
“正好刚刚我还想点一份炒面。”  
两个人总能在这些时候格外默契，两双眼睛的视线碰撞到一起，几乎同时读出了对方的笑意。  
“哎下次一起出去玩吧我说，”菅田将晖靠在靠背上，“这种感觉不错啊。”  
米津温柔地笑了笑，眼睛里某种隐晦的情感一闪而过。  
“好啊。”


	20. 二十

两个人吃完午饭，在街道上溜溜达达地走着。天气相比两个人走来之前稍微暖和了一些，太阳稍微偏西，暖色的光洒在两个人的身上。  
“我们打车过去吧？”  
“欸？”米津歪着头看着菅田将晖，而对方并不在意他的注视，“打车过去没关系吗？”  
“因为不想让经纪人也跟来嘛，我也算是个挺自由的人，”他看着米津玄师，笑得眉眼弯弯，“只要打车到那周边然后走过去就可以了吧？”  
“还有我们不是staff嘛。”  
菅田将晖“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，手依旧揣在衣兜里，浑身显出一种满不在乎的意味来。米津被他这么一说才想起刚刚在饭桌上聊了几分钟的人设问题，咧开嘴有些憨厚地笑一笑掩饰了过去。  
“staff会打车吗？”  
米津开起了玩笑。  
“会，”菅田将晖靠在路边的栏杆上，在手机通讯录里找叫车号码，“因为剧组报销交通费。”  
高个的天才听到这句话之后轻轻笑了一声，低着头和坐着的演员先生对上视线。米津抿着嘴颇为矜持地笑着，看了对面的人两秒钟就挪开了眼神，转而去关注对面商铺的招牌。  
“这里还挺好的。”  
“嗯，是挺好的。”  
菅田将晖不知道为什么米津玄师突然打了岔，明明刚才的氛围不错啊。可他永远也不会知道，也大概不会懂得在那短短的两秒钟里米津在自己的眼睛里看到了什么。  
可是米津玄师会把那两秒钟永远地刻印在心里。冬日相较夏日而言显得清冷些许的阳光斜斜地照在菅田将晖的脸上，把他长长的睫毛映成金色。而真正的重点在他的眼瞳里，阳光在里面划出一道清晰的分界线，让浅琥珀色和深沉的黑色在其中碰撞，使得认真注视他的米津有种那眼神格外热情的错觉。  
“您好，我想要叫一台计程车……”  
菅田拨通了电话，在对面应答之后冲着米津玄师点点头走到一边。米津听着他娴熟地叫了车，留下一个假姓做底。  
“这种事我可做不来啊。”  
米津眼睛盯着脚下的地面，回避着可能有的菅田将晖的目光。  
“这有什么的，”菅田大大咧咧地笑，“就普通地打个电话而已——顺便司机桑很快就来。”  
“嗯好，”米津点点头，伸手拢了拢自己的头发，“之前我打电话订蛋糕的时候可不是这样的。”  
“欸？”  
他瞪大了眼睛看米津玄师，直到把容易羞涩的天才看得脸上慢慢地红起来都没收回视线。  
“因为不擅长和不熟悉的人说话嘛，”米津眨眨眼，轻轻晃了晃脑袋，“我可是很认生的啊。”  
他用气声笑着，里面刚刚好透出些恰到好处的奶音，和他本人的形象比起来不是那么符合，却也说得上是挺可爱的。  
“嗯，说的也是。”  
菅田将晖附和一声，抬头看了看身边的米津，发现对方并没有看着自己之后就用有些失礼的审视眼光观察起他来。  
他搞不清米津究竟是什么样的人，所以就越发地想要了解更多关于他的事。有些东西自己想一想就能推断明白，可有些事自己怎么想怎么都是一团糨糊。他表现出来的一些细节能体现出他很了解他人的情感，而另一些细节却又告诉自己他不了解一些人类间还算显而易见的东西。  
因为估计离叫的车来的时间也快到了，他看了一会就收回了视线，和身边的人一起看街道上来来往往的车。  
“好像就是那一辆，”菅田将晖看见计程车停在刚刚餐厅的门口，特别顺手地扯了扯米津的袖子，“过去吧？”  
“哦哦好。”  
菅田将晖扯着米津的袖子走了两步，米津在后面在那只手放开自己之前一直瞪着眼睛盯着它。菅田的这一举动让他过于震惊，甚至连反应都慢了半拍。  
“您好，”司机先生开车门下来，冲着两个人鞠了一躬，“请问是米田先生叫的车吗？”  
“对是我，”菅田将晖无视了米津玄师冲着自己的吃惊的眼神，对司机先生点了点头，“麻烦您了。”  
二人坐到计程车的后座，之后司机发动了车子。  
“您是去美登里町 吧？”  
“是，多谢您了。”  
“我说真的，”菅田将晖稍微安静了一会，就凑过来很小声地过来和米津搭话，“剧组真的给报销吗？”  
“什么？”被问的一方反应了一下，想起了在餐厅里两个人身份的设定，“应该是给报的吧，毕竟今天是休息日。”  
“嗯这样啊……”菅田将晖一幅恍然大悟的表情和语气，接着又接上痛心疾首的语气，“早知道上次就拿去报销好了。”  
“嗯，现在报销也来得及吧。”  
米津看他演的起劲，也愿意陪着他演。手揉了揉鼻子尖，脸上笑得很开心。可这有些拙劣的演技在自资深演员菅田将晖的眼里看起来可是漏洞百出，不由得露出了笑容。  
“怎么了？”  
米津看他没回自己话，也不知道发生了什么，就只用口型问他。  
“没事，”菅田将晖笑笑也用口型回应了，后半句才出了声，“今天下午的工作肯定很累，跑场子什么的。”  
“嗯是。”  
米津也不知道该回答什么，勉强回应了一下。  
“要是有什么躺着就能来钱的工作就好了。”  
菅田将晖摊在后座，俨然一幅涉世已深的社畜模样，在说完这句话之后还长长地叹了口气。  
驾驶座上的司机先生在听到这句话之后很小声地笑了。  
“怎么可能，”米津听了也在笑他，“你想想就知道啊。”  
“人要有梦。”  
菅田一本正经地说着，借过到最后自己没忍住还是笑了。  
“说的也是呢，”米津用手掩着着嘴笑，头帘下的眼睛亮亮的，“这样一直想着保不齐就会中彩票之类。”  
Staff设定下的聊天持续了半个多小时，米津最后都说到没词了，一心只盼着赶紧到地方。  
“非常感谢，您辛苦了。”  
两个人下车之后，米津先是长长地叹了一口气，摘下自己帽子揉了揉头发。  
“米田？”  
他说话的口气颇为玩味，菅田将晖还是头一次听到。  
“瞎说的嘛，稍微掩饰一下，”菅田的小心思被发现了，显得有些不好意思，“就在前面了。”  
稍微走上一段就能看到剧组的门口，里面的布景也能窥得一角。  
“好大啊这个布景。”  
“嗯，”菅田说的时候语气挺自豪，好像这布景是他搭的一样，“里面也很漂亮。”  
越到门口，米津就显得越紧张，低着头走路，看也不看身边兴奋起来的人一眼。  
“没关系啦，”菅田将晖很快就发现了，“有我在呢。”  
“唔好。”  
他这一句话说的黏黏糊糊，声音像是从鼻子里哼出来的一样。  
剧组的门口站了两个staff，有一个正在抽烟。  
“中午好，”菅田将晖一幅很熟的样子走过去打招呼，“我是菅田，今天带了朋友过来探班。”  
“是菅田先生啊！”staff A一边说一边颇为夸张地稍微跳了一下，“您怎么来了？”  
“是久明那家伙，”菅田夸张地笑了两声，又立刻严肃下来，“好像他有点问题想要问我。”  
“那我们就不叨扰您工作了，”staff A 点点头，又冲着后面的米津鞠了一躬，把礼节做的十成十，和staff B一起把两人送进去，“今天您也辛苦您了。”  
米津刚刚站在菅田的身后，带着一脸少见的营业笑容听着他们这段简短的谈话。  
原来在私下里的时候，他是会直接叫三桥久明为“久明”的吗？  
进了里面，菅田将晖就不再需要对面容上的遮遮掩掩，终于摘下了一直带着的帽子和口罩，放飞自我地晃了晃头。  
一路上碰到的staff毫无例外，离得近的说声“您好，今天也辛苦了”，里的远了就向两个人点头致意。米津虽说不是第一次遇上这么大的排场，可还是有点不自在。  
“你现在这里稍微等一下，我去和导演木户先生打个招呼说我带你来了，”菅田将晖走了两步又回头，小声接了一句，“麻烦你了哦。”  
“这有什么麻烦我的，”米津想着，“等你的话多久也无所谓。”  
菅田这一去并不久，三四分钟就回来了，脸上带着很灿烂的笑容。  
“过来吧，导演说你来完全没问题。”  
米津一边被菅田带着走一边想这位木户导演是个什么严厉人物，能让看着天不怕地不怕的菅田将晖也服他的管，结果见了面一看发现是个长相有几分古典美的中年人。  
“您好，初次见面，我是米津玄师，”米津向木户先生点点头，微微鞠躬，结果他的大个子把这个不算大的动作做的过于明显，“初次见面还请您多多关照。”  
“初次见面，”木户先生很洒脱地从监视器前的椅子上站起来去，向着米津玄师伸出了一只手，“初次见面，我才是请您多多关照。”  
米津看着那只向自己伸过来的手，稍微停顿了一下还是握了上去，简短地接触了一下便放开了。  
要说是为什么，果然无论对方是谁，第一次见面的时候自己怎么样都觉得肢体接触不太能接受。  
木户导演看起来倒不是很在乎这种事，平淡地笑了笑就又坐回到自己的位置上，盯着面前的监视器看。  
“呐，”菅田凑到米津玄师的耳边，很小声地嘀咕，“要不要也一起过去看看？”  
“看什么？”  
“就看看剧组里是怎么工作的嘛，平常没什么机会见到吧？”  
菅田笑一笑，双手在胸前环抱起来。  
“说的也是，”米津点了点头，“过去看看吧。”  
菅田将晖和米津玄师站在导演组的后面，找了一个算是不错的角度，能看监视器，也能看到布景里发生的事。  
现在正在拍的这一幕是三桥的独角戏，他站在摄影棚布景的长廊上，身上穿着繁复精致的和服，看着不像大振袖也不像小振袖，好像是介于它们之间被改动之后更适合男性穿的中性和服。  
米津眯着眼看着监视器里小小的人影，看了一会觉得眼睛疼，又抬头去看摄影棚里的真人。  
“这段戏是我不在的时候，”菅田将晖说完才发现米津用一种“你是不是傻你当然不在了”的眼神看着自己，“是说我演的角色不在——的时候啦，他代替我做事的场景。”  
“欸？”米津被他这句话说的一愣一愣的，“那三桥的角色不是说他是那种，那种吗？”  
“真要告诉你的话就涉及剧透啦，”菅田将晖笑着，“还是自己看比较好。”  
米津默默地点了点头，稍微往后站了站，免得影响导演组的工作。  
远处一干staff静静观望着两个人，叽叽咕咕地开始说小话。  
Staff A：“菅田先生今天怎么带别人来片场了？”  
Staff B：“还是第一次见到呢。”  
Staff C：“欸？B君不是跟了好几个有菅田先生在的剧组吗？”  
Staff B：“是啊，这么久真的是第一次见。”  
Staff C：“哈？那是不是——”  
Staff A和C：“恋爱了？”  
Staff B：“菅田君喜欢的不应该是那种类型吧——”  
Staff A：“也是呢，而且那位先生怎么看都应该是A吧？”  
Staff C：“那这么看果然……”  
三位staff的眼神又转向了三桥久明。  
还是那位的希望大一点。  
这边纠结着菅田将晖恋爱大事的staff依旧在八卦，另一边的摄影棚已经忙活开了。  
摄影棚的布的打光能看得出这本来应该是一场夜戏，身边的菅田将晖显得游刃有余三桥久明站在回廊上，手里拿着一支竹笛。  
“你们晚上的戏都这么拍吗？”  
“也不是，”菅田将晖耐心地给剧组初心者米津开起了知识讲座，“有时候赶时间的话就会这么拍，平常的话有需要也会在外面的布景。”  
“啊原来如此。”  
这边聊的火热，那边的三桥也已经进入状态，嘴唇微微张开，眼神轻飘飘地望向虚空。  
他的嘴微微动了一会应该是在说着台词，可是隔得太远，听不清他在说什么。讲完台词后过了一会儿，他缓缓地把拿着竹笛的手抬上来，把笛子举到嘴边，很平静地吹奏起来。  
传过来的声音并不大，模模糊糊的也听不太清楚。不过看上去效果真的很好，从造雾机里吹出的一点薄雾给他加上了些许如同梦中一般不真实的美感。  
这样的美丽感觉持续了并不久，从回廊的尽头跑来几个慌慌张张的男人，在三桥久明的身后跪下，一看就是有什么事要说。而三桥好像并没有发现这一点，依旧静静地吹笛。  
这样富有压迫感的场景持续了半分钟，直到最后一个乐句吹完，三桥才转过了身。  
然后的场景只能在监视器才能看到。  
菅田将晖的米津玄师没人带着连在监视器上的耳机，只能看着他的口型才能猜到他大概在说什么。  
“何事？”  
跪着的男人口型变化的速度太快，没法辨别出他说的是什么，不过从表情上来看的话，他讲述着的一定不是什么好事。  
三桥的表情在他说话的时候始终没有变，始终没什么表情。   
“这点事也要交给我吗？”  
三桥的语速很慢，想必能给听话的人带来不小的压迫感。  
下手的的人表情和动作都很惶恐，始终摇着头。三桥想必对这点极为满意，脸上的笑意愈加浓厚。  
“现在即前去吧。”  
他把语速拖得极慢。  
“是！”  
跪着的男人得到了解脱，迅速行了礼站起来，带着剩下的那些人弯着腰为三桥在前面领路。  
走到回廊的尽头，木户掐着时间喊了“cut！”  
三桥久明没耽搁下一秒钟，从布景小步跑了过来。  
“木户先生这次怎么样？还可以吗？”  
“还是稍微差了一点啊，”木户导演的声音很严肃，“之前讲的不是很清楚吗，怎么回事。”  
“唔，可能还是感觉不太明白吧。”  
他的声音显得很可怜。  
“那个，”木户挥了挥手，“你去问菅田好了，我懒得讲第三遍了。”  
“欸？”  
“嗯，他今天过来了，就在我后面。”  
“欸——！”  
“我在！”  
米津看着菅田很富有活力地跳出去，站到一脸震惊的后辈面前。  
“您怎么来了……”  
后辈的声音软乎乎的，刚刚看起来还可怜兮兮的脸上就挂上了很可爱的笑容。  
“也不知道是谁说的，”菅田的声音一听就知道他现在一定很开心，“说今天状态不好之类的话，我怎么能不过来一趟呢？”  
“嗯……”三桥的声音小下去了，“谢谢。”  
“这有什么好谢谢的，”菅田说的满不在乎，然后又严肃起来，“刚刚其实还是挺好的，但是总感觉没坏到地方。”  
“嗯……木户先生说表情要到位……”  
“是，”菅田将晖严肃起来，“之前是怎么样？”  
“之前是那种，皱眉然后笑什么的，可导演一直说不好——”  
“你之后的那场戏呢，剪完接这场的那个？那时候是什么表情？”  
“在笑……”  
三桥的表情看起来要哭了。  
“那在他们说话的时候一直笑就好了，”菅田的声音终于缓和下来，“笑起来，要显出这种感觉，你看我给你笑一个。”  
菅田将晖背对着米津，所以米津不知道他现在的表情是什么样的。  
“就这样，”菅田伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“再试一次吧。”  
菅田将晖看着三桥离开，又走回了米津玄师的身边。  
“哎每次都叫我给他讲戏，导演真的有点欺负人了。”  
菅田将晖的声音很小，静静地打在米津的耳朵边上。  
“嗯，”米津顿了顿，“你们两个关系很好啊。”  
刚刚他们两个人表现出的关系真的很亲密，大概是自己没法达到的高度了。米津心里有点酸酸的，很少见地嫉妒起来。  
我也想和菅田将晖关系更好一点啊。  
“毕竟是同事务所的后辈，是我和松坂一直带着的，总会稍微特别一点吧。”  
“说的也是。”  
米津点点头，微微地笑了。  
又是后辈，又长得这么漂亮，总是很招人喜欢的。  
“我估计这遍差不多了，”菅田看着一边的监视器，里面的三桥带着一种稍显妩媚的邪笑，“挺好的。”  
结果真让他说中了，三桥就这样在他的教导下成功结束了一天的工作，去乐屋换衣服去了。  
等到他出来，菅田早就带着米津等在乐屋的门口。  
“三桥，这位是米津玄师，”菅田将晖眼睛看着米津，脸上笑得很开心，“米津君，这是三桥久明。”  
“初次见面，”三桥卸下了刚才的妆换了便服，显出了活泼感，“以后还请您多多关照。”  
“初次见面，也请您多多关照。”  
米津点点头，微微地笑了笑。


	21. 二十一

“那不好意思我先走了，”三桥分别冲着菅田将晖和米津玄师都鞠了躬，“今天真是麻烦您们了。”  
“没关系，”菅田将晖说话很爽朗，“回头等到了酒店，有事情跟你说。”  
“欸？”  
三桥惊讶地看着菅田将晖，表情停留在一个有些滑稽的瞬间上。正站在菅田身边的米津玄师被三桥带跑，也睁大了眼睛看他。他回复给了米津一个微笑，是对他来说不常出现的格外温柔的笑容。  
“到时候你就知道了，”菅田眼睛在三桥的身上停留了两秒钟，又回到米津的身上，“米津君也来吧？”  
“欸？”  
“一起吧？”菅田将晖笑笑，伸手扒拉扒拉他的袖子，“但是着急的话……”  
米津本来想拒绝，可是见到菅田这副软乎乎求自己的样子，总觉得没法说出那么残酷的话。  
“去吧。”  
自己的声音不自觉压低了，音量也小了，几乎只剩下气声。  
菅田将晖听了这句话脸上绽开了很好看的笑，在夕阳的映照下暖洋洋的，像是鲜艳夺目的大丽菊。米津看着他的笑，心里的活力值突然开始上升，发出了只有两个人能听到的笑声。  
只是两个人的热情并没有感染到第三人的三桥久明，小后辈站在一边勉强跟着笑了笑。  
“那我先失礼了。”  
他点点头，带着自己的经纪人一起离开了。  
“那家伙真是的，”菅田将晖痛心疾首地摇了摇头，“教多少次也没用，怎么第一次见面就这样……”  
“嗯？”  
米津看了菅田一眼，身边的他看着自己，脸上写着点无奈。  
“我们可是米津玄师呢，”菅田将晖用脚在地上划着半圆，手揣在大衣兜里，微微扬着头看着米津，“是那位一百年都不一定出一个的天才米津玄师呢。”  
他跟米津玄师本人软乎乎地抱怨，说完的时候嘴角微微地向上翘着。  
“别这么说啊。”  
米津笑着，声音在空气中拐了几道弯，最后留给他一个柔和的尾音。  
“这可是实话啦，”菅田带着米津在路上慢慢地走，夕阳和他们恰好形成了特殊的角度，让两个人的影子暧昧地贴在一起，“还记得第一次见面的时候，我过去的那会儿你已经喝醉了。”  
“嗯。”  
米津察觉到了一点危险。  
当时的情况自己已经没什么印象了，中野敬久某天偷偷发给自己的完整录像好好地躺在自己的电脑里只看过一次，还因为自己莫名其妙的羞耻心跳了一段又一段。  
“当时已经是第二遍了，你一边弹吉他一边看着我唱歌，”菅田将晖脚下不知道什么时候找到了一块时候踢着玩，低着头没看身边的米津，“唱完了之后我还在想‘真是首好歌啊’，那边的中岛就和你聊起来，然后你就说了‘我可是天才啊’这句话。”  
“快别说了……”  
米津的脸红红的，说完了之后还咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。  
“印象很深啊那会儿，”菅田微微笑了，转头看着米津，恰好碰上了他偷偷看自己的眼神，“现在两个人能到这种关系怎么想怎么都有点不可思议啊。”  
啊，被发现了，  
米津立刻低头看着两个人的脚下，发现自己和菅田的步伐不知道什么时候变得一直起来。  
“是呢，”他摸摸自己前额的头发，“我也经常……会这么想。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，”年长一些的天才回避着身边的人的视线，“之前那会儿可真是……”  
“欸，什么什么什么？”  
菅田把两个音节说了好几遍，用很期待的眼神看着米津。  
“就觉得，那个……”  
米津的嘴动了动，但是没有发出声音。  
菅田很认真地看着他。  
“和你相遇真是太好了这样……”  
说完这句话之后，米津小幅度摇了摇头，低着头看也不看身边的菅田。  
“啊——”  
菅田将晖不知道怎么接话，简单地感叹了一声。  
在长久的沉默之后，年轻的一方挑起了话头。  
“太阳要落下去了呢。”  
“是呢。”  
“好喜欢两个人这样走啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“真的很喜欢。”  
米津因为这句“喜欢”在心里不为人知地波动了一下，脸上倒是没什么表情。不管怎么说，能在菅田将晖心里留下些和别人不同的好印象总是好的。  
夕阳缓缓地落下，用它今天最后的力量把它照射到的一切都染上血红色。两个人挨得挺近，米津几乎能感受到菅田将晖的气息。  
远处突然飞起几只乌鸦，黑色的大鸟在远远地在眼前掠过，留下两声空荡嘶哑的叫声。这场景过于安静，安静到和米津某次梦境奇妙地重合。  
能和菅田将晖变成朋友，也是和梦一样的事情。  
米津玄师和菅田将晖在路上慢慢地走，二人没有交谈，都在各自享受着属于陪伴的沉默。  
身边的马路上偶尔有车驶过，空空的巴士存在感很低地开过去，菅田将晖无意间撇了一眼，在看到车尾的标号之后发出了一声惊叫。  
“啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
米津被他这声吓了一跳。  
“本来是想和你坐公交回去的，”他一幅委屈的样子，说话的语气软软的，猛一听好像在向米津撒娇，“结果刚刚过去那个大概就是末班车，不管怎么说都赶不上了……”  
“本来还想多和米津君单独走走看呢。”  
“现在也可以走回去，”米津笑着，“不过这样挺累的。”  
“走回去可就晚上了，”菅田将晖伸手轻轻拍他胳膊，“会累死的真的。”  
“也是，”米津把帽子摘下来拿在手里，手摸了摸自己的头发，呼噜了两把，“今天稍微有点冷呢。”  
“冷吗？那我们就找点能暖暖和和地回去的方法吧，” 他笑了笑，看看即将隐没在夜色里的街道，“至于是什么方法——就交给米田先生吧？”  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
米津笑着，压一压自己的头发，把帽子戴了回去。  
菅田这次打电话的时候也不避讳米津了，就站在他旁边，一只手搭在栏杆上，笑得很开心。  
“您好我想叫一辆计程车……”  
米津听着他和对面说话，闪烁着淡淡光芒的眼睛和声音里都是很愉悦的笑意。  
这样的菅田将晖看起来就像是永远也不会熄灭的火焰一样，像是永远也不会燃尽的煤炭一样。虽然也会有闷燃着的忧郁时候，但是无论遇到多少次这样的的情况，他都一定会再次燃烧起来。  
“行了，”他挂掉电话，冲着米津眨了眨眼睛，“往前走到第一家面包店吧，我位置放到那里了。”  
“嗯好。”  
很奇怪的是，明明知道终点就在不远的前方，米津依旧有种两个人的路程永远也不会结束的感觉。和夜晚同样平和的气氛在他们之间的空气中蔓延，把他们完全包裹进去。  
菅田将晖觉得很奇怪，和米津在一起的时候他感觉完全不像是仅仅认识了几个月的普通朋友，感觉更像已经认识了许多年，之间不用交谈也能感觉很舒适的老友。并且就自己的理解来看，虽然米津在访谈里说的和他自己偶尔显出的表现自己无法完全理解，可他在自己身边的时候，无论怎么样自己都会感觉很舒服。  
随着不能停下来的前进，面包店的招牌渐渐从一个小光点放大到了可以勉强辨认出上面有一行字的程度，又慢慢地变到了能看清上面有几个字的大小。  
“这家的鸡蛋三明治可好吃了，但总是赶不上。”  
“因为下班太晚吧？”  
“嗯，”菅田点点头，“下次再说吧，估计今天也没有了。”  
等真走到了面包店的前面，左看右看叫的计程车还没来，米津就提议要不要进去看看，何况现在外面冷的要死。  
“欸，”菅田将晖突然拽拽米津的袖子，“今天竟然还有。”  
“一定是因为和你一起来的关系……”  
“什么嘛——”米津看着他像个兴高采烈的孩子一样拿了两包三明治结账，小声嘟囔着，“和我完全没关系啊……”  
声音很小，不过依旧被菅田将晖敏锐地捕捉到了。他转过头看了米津一眼，发现对方刚刚好和自己对视上了。或许是出于不好意思说明的羞涩心理，下一秒他的视线就转向了窗外。  
一辆黑色的计程车停在那里。  
“欸，司机桑来了。”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
在车上，两个人最开始交谈了几句，然后就变成了菅田将晖单方面在说，最后还是变为了默契的无言相处。  
刚刚这样的相处还一点不觉得尴尬，或许是因为第三人的在场，米津显得有些不自在。他低着头，被帽子压下来的头帘把他的眼睛遮得严严实实，给菅田将晖留下一个边缘清晰的侧脸剪影。  
“那个，”菅田将晖下了车之后终于开了口，“今天还要回去吗？”  
“欸？”  
“挺晚的了。”  
“明天还有工作啊……”  
米津咬了咬下唇，难得扯了个谎。  
“啊，”菅田将晖皱了皱眉，“好辛苦。”  
“其实没什么，”米津出言掩饰，“就是很普通写一写画一画之类。”  
“这样……”  
“嗯。”  
又回到了菅田将晖的房间，终于不用呼吸会把鼻腔冻得生疼的空气了，温暖的温度包裹上来，柔和的感觉很舒服。  
“那个，”菅田将晖看着米津坐在沙发上搓手，莫名地觉得这一幕特别具有生活气息，感觉两个人像老夫老夫一样的，“虽然没和你说，但是我一会把三桥叫过来也可以吗？”  
“啊，”米津抬起头，露出冻得微红的鼻尖，“可以啊。”  
“嘛反正我不叫他他估计也会自己过来，”菅田将晖把室内的温度调高一点，“这边晚上真的冷，早知道我应该和你说多穿点。”  
米津因为他突如其来的关心而愣了一下，嘴上下意识回应了几个音节过去。  
“啊？嗯嗯……”  
“要喝牛奶吗？”菅田将晖不知道从哪里变出来两盒拎在手里，“趁三桥不在配三明治正正好哦。”  
“好。”  
三明治从菅田将晖手里接过来的时候还是温热的，牛奶是从冰箱里拿出来的凉牛奶。米津手里捧着牛奶小口小口地喝，把有些凉的液体在口腔中稍微捂热一下再咽下去。  
“还是有点凉吧，”菅田将晖手里捏着三明治，抱歉地笑了，“可惜我这里没有常温的。”  
“没关系，挺好喝的。”  
他微微扬起头看着菅田将晖，不经意间把自己的左眼稍微露出一点端倪。  
敲门声就在这个时候响起了，菅田起身去开。  
“前辈晚上好。”  
“唔上好。”  
菅田将晖嘴里还嚼着一口三明治，说话嘟嘟囔囔的。  
“欸——？这个是那家的三明治吗？”  
“没错，”菅田将晖说着，把门口给他让开，“没给你留，我和米津君一人一份。”  
三桥迈着小步子走进来，看到坐在沙发上的米津玄师之后立刻冲他点了点头，声音急促掷地有声。  
“米津先生晚上好！”  
米津看着一脸诚惶诚恐站在那里的小孩，忽然想象到了最开始自己永远没有机会遇到的菅田将晖，他那时候的应该也会有这样的表情。  
“晚上好啊。”  
米津现在的微笑格外温和，声音也是，和他自己平时说话的音调一样低，也同样好听。  
“赶紧的，我给你剩了一块，”菅田将晖大大咧咧坐在米津的旁边，“要吃赶紧吃，冰箱里有牛奶。”  
“多谢前辈。”  
菅田将晖从鼻子哼出一声笑来，转头看向米津。  
“这小子平常可不会这么对我说话，”他的语气假装凶狠，“平时听他叫我一声前辈都难。”  
三桥久明在一边陪着笑，像根木头一样立在那里。  
“嘛反正我不是那种非要别人叫我前辈的人，”米津笑了，“你也行了。”  
被别人在后辈的面前训了，菅田将晖怎么说都应该觉得自己面子有点挂不住，可这次倒是没有。  
“过来坐吧，总站着也不行，”菅田将晖招手让他坐在旁边的单人沙发上，“我跟你说你得好好谢谢米津君。”  
“欸？”  
小后辈把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，湿润透彻的眼睛和菅田将晖有一点相似。  
“人家大老远从东京过来，还给带了东西。”  
“欸，”三桥立刻冲着米津玄师点头行礼，“真是多谢您了。”  
“嘛也不用这样，”菅田将晖手里拿着牛奶盒，用喝红酒一样的优雅小孔抿着，“不过你也不用这样，毕竟人是给我买的，你这算沾光。”  
“唔，”三桥不好意思地笑了，“可是……”  
“没什么可是，毕竟米津君是我朋友嘛，”这句话是和三桥说的，可是菅田始终热忱地看着米津，“稍微不要这么拘谨啊。”  
再一次地，米津又被菅田将晖击中了。  
他的视线转回去了，嘴角微微向上，勾起一个似是而非的笑容。  
眼前的前后辈又你来我往互相说了几句，菅田趁着三桥乖巧地坐着的功夫去把蛋糕拿了出来。  
等到他把里面的盒子取出来，看到上面的商标的时候，米津收获了他期待已久的惊喜眼神，  
“我一直超想吃这家店的！”菅田瞪大了眼睛，看看米津又看看蛋糕，“多谢……”  
米津也不说话，点点头自己捂着嘴笑。  
菅田将晖小心翼翼地把金贵的蛋糕拿出来，给三个人分别切好递过去。  
“谢谢,”三桥接过蛋糕，用小勺子挖了一口，“啊好好吃——”  
“嗯，真的好好吃，”菅田将晖看着米津，两个人的视线相接，“谢谢。”  
“没什么。”  
米津的蛋糕只动了两口就放在了小茶几上，  
“欸，米津先生不喜欢吃吗？”  
这还是三桥第一次主动和米津玄师搭话，被搭话的那一方稍微反应了一下才确定三桥真的抛了问题给自己。  
“啊和奶制品不怎么对付呢，”米津挠了挠头，“甜的东西也是。”  
“原来如此，”三桥笑一笑，单方面觉得自己和米津的隔阂小了一些，“没听菅田君说过呢。”  
“欸,”米津有点惊讶,“菅田君会说关于我的事情？”  
完全忽视了两个人对同一个人称呼竟然是一样的这个事实。  
“说的其实还挺多的，在乐屋什么的，会和我讲一些……”  
菅田将晖抛过去一个凶恶的眼神，后辈就适时住了嘴。  
“原来会说啊。”  
米津好脾气地笑笑。  
“也没说什么，”菅田将晖的声音软下去了，和米津玄师解释，生怕把人惹生气，“就讲了之前合作录歌的事什么的……”  
“嗯，那时候就觉得米津先生好厉害啊。”  
三桥突然切了进来。  
“你好吵。”  
菅田将晖当着米津玄师面毫不掩饰自己热爱s后辈的属性，开玩笑一样地凶他。  
“那个，我一直很想问，”米津打断了菅田后面要说的话，“三桥君会去菅田君的乐屋吗，这样也没问题吗？”  
“啊，”三桥想了想，看了自己的前辈一眼，“这可以说吗？”  
欸？  
米津愣住了，心跳在此停了一下，生怕自己知道了什么可怕的秘密。  
菅田点点头，给了他一个“请”的手势。  
现在的氛围稍显沉重了。  
“毕竟是那种问题，之前还是稍微适应了一下对方的信息素之类的，”三桥说的很认真，“不过我和菅田君很熟嘛，所以有时候跑去他那里也无所谓，因为也会有经纪人什么的在。”  
“嗯，认识的时间太久，”菅田将晖故意用了嫌弃的语气，“可是太了解那家伙了，所以基本上我们都不在乎这种问题。”  
“欸？”  
“在加上平常我们也挺重视这点，会喷消除剂啥的。”  
菅田再次补充道。  
“啊原来如此，”米津抱着歉意，“之前都不知道呢。”  
最可怕的可能没有出现，心脏又能正常地跳动了。  
“欸？这不是学校老师会教的吗？”  
菅田将晖一脸不可思议地看着米津。  
“教过吗？”天才米津眯了眯眼，羞涩地笑了，“可能我当时没有听课吧？”  
“没听课可不是好孩子啊。”  
菅田嘲笑他，两个人稍微对视一秒，同时笑了出来。  
一边的三桥完全不知道哪个点好笑，却也还是陪着笑了几声。  
不过这两个人之间的点也只有他们能懂了。


	22. 二十二

米津有几个本子，从来没和任何人说起过的本子。说是本子其实挺厚，上面记载了许多他一闪而过的想法。有时候是一张简简单单的画，有时候是几句话或者几个词语，或者是一段旋律。  
最近那上面的像诗一样的语句开始成倍地增长，基本上全部是关于“爱”和“情感”的东西。里面有几句自己颇为喜欢，他自己也偷偷想着或许有一天这些不会拿给别人看的东西也会出现在某首歌里，让自己能这样在他人无知无觉的情况下唱给他们听。  
本子上这样的句子已经积累了十多页，并且大有继续增长下去的趋势。米津知道这些东西都是在自己有意无意下写出来的，说是没有指向一点也不为过。  
可后来自己有好几次翻着这些东西看，脑子里不由自主地就会浮现出菅田将晖的脸。  
从小就开始模仿周围人情感与意识活动的米津玄师，从小就站在他人对立面的米津玄师，这样的他拥有一套完全和他人不同的情感系统。同样的，那套他自己摸索出的关于他人情感活动的程序还从未出现一天的紊乱。  
于是他很清楚，自己已经深深陷进名为“菅田将晖”的海洋里了。  
可这种情感该被称为什么呢？  
是“喜欢”吗？抑或是“爱”呢？  
在那些无人会前来打搅的孤寂夜晚里，米津无数次听到过窗外传来的乌鸦对逝去之物的悲挽叹息。但出生与消逝本就一同伴生而来，作为黑与白完全相反并且不可割离的两面，作为唯一永存之物讽刺地出现。  
米津知道在世人的印象中，生命永远是更加重要的那一方，可是在这里自己从未改变过看法，这世界上“爱”才是更加重要的一方。  
可是。  
我也能去爱吗？我也能被爱吗？  
直到现在他也依旧在问着自己这个问题，不断地怀疑着。这么说的话自己的心中一定存在着一个渴求爱意的伽蓝之洞，大概无论是注入多少爱意都不能够把它填满。  
好想去爱，好想被爱。  
可到底什么才是爱呢？  
该是什么呢？  
是在无论在怎样的情况下都相信自己愿意相信之人，还是愿意将自己的眼神永远只放在一个人身上，再或者只是更简单的事物。  
手边放着的笔记本是自己很早以前用的，里面的纸被写的满满当当。  
要不是今天收拾桌子的时候在一堆纸下面找到了它，这个笔记本一定会带着自己过去的记忆一起继续埋藏下去吧。  
顺手翻开，随便读着上面的东西。  
那时候的字比现在好看多了。  
米津自己嘲笑着自己。  
手指下按着的几行字不知道为什么被自己打上了方框，大概是当时很喜欢的几句吧。  
“窗前吱嘎作响的的留声机  
唱着无人能听懂的语言  
街道上矗立着的小洋伞  
为何没有人站在它的阴影下呢

我思念着深深爱着的你  
只要一想起你也深深爱着我这件事  
有忘记价值的事情，就已经一件也没有了。 ”  
时间过去太久，自己已经记不太清是在什么情况下写的这些，也不知道为什么在这几句话的旁边要画上许多繁复的花朵。能想到的只有很模糊的过于理想化的场景：在上课的时候安静的教室，周围只能听见书写的时候的“沙沙”声，只有自己一个人手上什么都没有写，单纯地看着窗外过于明亮的景色发呆。  
大概在那时候自己自以为被别人爱着，也自以为爱着别人吧。米津皱了皱眉，开始很专注地回想那时候的事。  
米津回想起那时候谈的那场不算恋爱的恋爱，这也算是个小小的契机吧。  
要怎么说才好呢。其实现在写的和以前相比没有能真的称得上改变的事物，米津总觉得自己还是原先那个米津玄师，不过是比过去的自己成长成熟了。  
稍微喝点酒吧。  
手机已经关掉了，免得听见那些停不下来的消息提示音。  
在上次去见菅田将晖之后，自己又去了一次，是背着他去的。  
该怎么说呢，或许这次自己根本就不该过去。  
不过，也没法说是后悔。  
那时候的他就和自己认为的一样，好像是明亮的太阳。  
当时自己站在布景的侧面，导演组的旁边。菅田将晖穿着一身马乘袴，外面罩了一件很厚的带风毛的长款羽织，站在廊外的空地上，身形因为降下的人工降雪而模糊了。他的腰上别了一把日本刀，手搭在刀柄上，脚下随意地踱着武士步。身后的长廊上坐着三桥久明，他乖巧地跪坐在那里，手上捧着一个手炉。  
自己从未想过会有机会亲眼目睹菅田将晖舞剑的模样。他手中紧握着日本刀的刀柄，身体背对米津玄师，很慢却流畅地拔出了那把刀，在空中舞了个花。那刀刀身修长漂亮，在飞雪特殊光影之下泛着骇人的冷光。  
当天的天气很冷，呼出的气息都会在面前变成转瞬即逝的白雾。米津把手缩在袖子里，可指尖距离心脏的距离太远，从那里传来的热度根本无法到达终点就消耗殆尽。手举到嘴边，用自己呼出的哈气去暖，指尖上稍微传出来一点微麻的暖意。  
菅田就在这种时候转身了，视线从左到右扫视半圈，带着一种目空一切“无”的感觉。  
和米津玄师无数次感受到的一样,菅田身上再次凝聚起了那种他独有的灿烂光芒。  
集中万物之美，于其之身显现。  
自己并不确定他是否看到了自己站在这里，和东京与这里的距离比起里，两个人的现在绝对能说是近在咫尺。  
他双手握着刀，把这个姿势保持了两秒，口中呼出的气息几乎要在空气中凝固。  
随后他开始了。  
他的动作简练而精准，仿佛在运行精密无误的程序，而同时有保有余裕，表现得收张自如。  
好像空中一闪而过的飞鸟，好像夜空中转瞬即逝的花火，菅田将晖的每一刀都迅捷而有力，似乎能划破空气，斩落空中悠然飞舞的人造雪花。  
这一幕是一场长镜头，菅田酣畅淋漓地一口气进行到最后，收刀的时候他依旧干脆利落。在无人能听到的“咔”的一声刀收进刀鞘的轻响之后，他稍显剧烈地呼吸着，微微抬起头，脸上是一个有些自负的笑容。而更重要的是，他的眼睛并没有看向镜头那边，而是直直地向米津打过来。  
他在看着我。  
米津睁大了眼睛。  
两个人的时间就在这一刻停滞了。米津和菅田交换着完全不同的眼神，在导演组的默许和自己的主观感受下把这几秒钟无限延长下去。  
“Cut！”  
导演组那边传来了声音，随着这一声的落下，菅田将晖放下了手中的刀，但是眼神仍然缠在米津玄师的身上不放。  
“这条过了，休息十分钟！”  
菅田将晖听到这句话之后活动了一下脖子，转身看了一眼三桥，在发现他已经走掉之后就笔直地向米津走了过来。  
“嗨，”他颇为疲惫地冲自己打了个招呼，刚刚眼睛里还咄咄逼人的光暗了下去，抬头看着米津的眼睛里深沉的像无光的夜晚，“你怎么来了？”  
“也没什么，”米津不知道该说什么，“就想来看看你。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果太累的话……”米津的声音带着歉意，“抱歉。”  
“不，没事，”菅田将晖摇了摇头，手依旧搭在自己的刀柄上，“让我稍微坐一会儿。”  
他走的步子有点慢，米津颇为尴尬地跟在他后面。菅田在导演组的后面有自己的椅子，旁边一个小桌子上放着用保温杯装着的热茶。  
“刚刚，拍的很好。”  
米津在他坐下之后说了，菅田手里捧着自己的杯子，小口小口地喝。  
“是吗，”菅田轻轻笑了，“那不是很好吗？”  
“话说也快了吧，初放送什么的。”  
“嗯，大概还有一个月吧。”  
“我会去看的。”  
“嗯？”  
“这个剧啊。”  
“哦哦，”菅田将晖抬起头，温和地笑了，“多谢。”  
长久的沉默。  
风刮起来了，吹起了场景里已经落干净的雪花。白色的碎片在空中飞舞，于纷乱的场景之间，米津模模糊糊地看到了刚刚菅田将晖的轮廓。  
“今天应该还有两条就完了，”菅田叹了口气，“晚上一起去喝酒吧。”  
“欸？”  
米津有点惊讶，毕竟菅田将晖不喜欢喝酒是个铁板钉钉的事实。  
“想喝酒了。”  
“嗯，去吧。”  
菅田将晖笑了笑，放下杯子靠在椅背上，脸上写满了疲惫，闭着眼睛好像下一秒就会睡着一样。  
米津没跟他再说什么，静静地站在一边看着他。  
这样的菅田将晖有多少人能够见到呢？  
他在自己身边很平静地坐着闭着眼睛小憩的样子落进眼里，米津莫名地觉得很安稳平和，整个人说不出的舒服。  
“菅田先生，拍摄要开始了。”  
一个staff姐姐过来叫他，还冲着米津点点了点头。  
“哦哦好。”  
菅田将晖几乎是一下子进入了状态，眼神再次犀利了起来。  
米津站在后面看着菅田将晖演习，脸上渐渐带起不自知的微笑，整个人发散出一种特殊的光辉来。  
周围的staff看着平常绝对见不到的米津玄师散发着这种气场，在他不会注意到的地方偷偷议论着。  
Staff A：“诸位，欢迎来到‘菅田先生终生大事讨论群’。”  
Staff A：“顺便这个群里的全部聊天记录禁止外传，我们要保留好作为staff的底线和自觉。”  
Staff B：“A酱什么时候开始热衷这种事了？”  
Staff C：“B君不知道吗，A酱可谓是剧组八卦最强一手啊。”  
Staff D：“这是什么宝藏群聊，天知道我思考这件事思考了多久。”  
Staff E：“不好意思我初来乍到，我更想知道A酱是怎么做到把全剧组最八卦的人都聚过来的。”  
Staff F:“同性相吸。”  
Staff B：“同性相吸”  
Staff C:“同性相吸。”  
Staff D:“+1”  
Staff A：“抱歉诸位，我最开始想开这个群，是想八卦菅田先生和久明的……”  
Staff C：“啊啊啊我懂我懂，可是现在看起来的话……”  
Staff B：“菅田先生和米津先生更真一些。”  
Staff C：“对对对。”  
Staff C：“米津先生一看就是不怎么出来的人，结果一个半月来了两次。”  
Staff D：“什么两次？不是只有这一次吗？”  
Staff F：“上次D君休假了吧。”  
Staff E：“D君那次应该刚刚好周一调休。”  
Staff A：“太可惜了。”  
Staff A：“据说那次米津先生一直看着菅田先生笑呢。”  
Staff F：“真假？据说？”  
Staff A：“我是听G君说的，他也在这个群里，现在应该在工作不在吧。”  
Staff B：“G君说的应该八九不离十了。”  
Staff E:“同性相吸。”  
Staff F:“同性相吸。”  
Staff D:“+1。”  
Staff D：“C君怎么不说话了。”  
Staff A：“我刚刚看她去片场那边了。”  
Staff C：“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Staff C：“A酱所言不虚，米津先生真的一直看着菅田将晖笑啊！！！”  
Staff F:“贴图表情：震惊。”  
Staff C：“虽然表情很不明显但是真的在笑啊！！！”  
Staff C：“超温柔啊！”  
Staff B:“www我要去观赏一下。”  
Staff D:“带我一个。”  
Staff F:“我也去。”  
Staff E:“我我我，再加我一个。”  
Staff A：“别被发现啊啊啊啊。”  
Staff G：“米津先生真的一直看着菅田先生笑，大家别去了。”  
Staff A：“G君别说了，他们不会听的。”  
米津静静地站在导演组的后边，在这里可以清清楚楚地看到布景的全貌。  
菅田将晖就在那里，在这里唯一能吸引自己注意力的人就在那里。  
这一条反复拍了好几遍，导演明明已经说没问题了，可菅田将晖总是用一幅还要更好的样子拒绝掉，之后调整状态再来一遍。  
“这样一定很累，想想就知道，”米津默默地想着，“不过他要是知道我给他带了关西流星鳗便当的话他肯定会很开心。”  
身边偶尔经过几个staff，都对自己的脸投来短暂的一瞥，米津并不在意，因为他们并没有打扰自己。  
“抱歉打扰您了，”一个女性staff走过来，手里拿着一个杯子，“给您倒了杯热茶。”  
“啊，”米津愣了一下，从菅田将晖身上收回视线，对着女性staff抿着嘴笑了，“多谢，辛苦了。”  
“没事没事，”她鞠了个躬，“您也辛苦了。”  
然后就满脸红晕地跑走了。  
米津笑了笑，转过去继续看菅田拍戏。  
手里的茶热热的，从指尖传到心里。他捧着茶小口小口地喝，温暖的感觉从胃部扩散开，在冻了半天之后终于感受到些许暖意  
与此同时。  
Staff C：“我又去了一次！”  
Staff C：“我给米津先生倒了茶，跟他搭话的时候他竟然愣了一下！”  
Staff C：“这要多么专注！”  
Staff B：“C君太过分了！”  
Staff D：“而且说的好像米津先生和菅田先生已经是真的了一样。”  
Staff A：“嘛嘛嘛，反正不说菅田先生，米津先生表现得是有点奇怪。”  
Staff A：“导演喊‘cut’了！大家快去工作吧。”  
“今天结束了吧？”  
菅田将晖一边搓着手一边问导演，他的手因为长时间暴露在外面冻得红红的。  
“嗯嗯是结束了，”导演示意大家可以收拾东西了，“我说你今天状态很好啊。”  
“是吗，”菅田将晖喝了口热茶，“大概是兴奋起来了吧？”  
“那就好，”木户导演笑了，“赶紧回去休息吧，一天挺辛苦的了。”  
“好嘞，今天也麻烦您了，”菅田将晖笑笑，抬起头击了一下掌，“大家今天都辛苦了，收工！”  
“您也辛苦了！”  
菅田将晖收到了一干staff的应援声。  
“呐？”菅田将晖在应付完他们以及三桥久明之后过来找米津玄师说话，“今天怎么样，不错吧？”  
“嗯，不过挺累的吧。”  
“是挺累的，”他微微笑了，“我去和经纪人说一下，一起坐车回去吧？”  
“不不不怎么好坐你们事务所的车，我自己回去就好了。”  
“没事一起来吧，挺远的。”  
“嗯……”  
“呀只是一起回酒店啦，”他说话的语气像是在哄小孩子，“到时候去喝酒也只有咱们两个人，连三桥久明都不会来的。”  
“嗯，果然还是算了吧。”  
米津害怕这点被什么人知道拿来做文章，毕竟所谓公众人物的两个人最怕的就是这种东西。  
“来嘛，”菅田将晖的口气软软的，“就是坐个车嘛有什么所谓。”  
“真的没问题吗？”  
“来吧。”  
“好。”


	23. 二十三

米津和菅田一起坐在后座，经纪人坐在前面那一排。  
他自己相当安静，菅田探着身和前面的经纪人小声说着话。米津听不清他们在说些什么，也不是很在乎。  
菅田和经纪人叽叽咕咕地说了好久，最后终于在距离酒店还不到五分钟路程的时候好好地靠到了椅背上。  
米津偷偷看着身边的菅田，微微地笑了。  
在这儿确实不好开展什么话题，前面是司机和菅田的经纪人，日本一的天才音乐人米津玄师先生又是地狱级别的认生，于是在除了菅田将晖之外的几位看来，颇为尴尬的空气在整个车厢内蔓延。  
不过后面的两位早已经习惯这样的沉默，表现得格外驾轻就熟。  
“今天怎么想起来去喝酒了？”  
在下车之后米津问他。  
“因为稍微有点累了，”菅田将晖的声音相较往常更低一些，和米津平时说话的声音有点像，“这种时候也会想要喝一点。”  
“原来如此。”  
浓重的黑夜卷了上来，把默默地走着的两个人包裹进去。  
米津喜欢在和菅田将晖走路的时候偷偷去看他，或者换句话说，他总是无法压抑自己去看他的冲动。  
不知道是因为街道上稍显昏暗的街灯的原因，还是今天自己的眼睛除了什么问题，他总觉得菅田将晖的脸看上去有点苍白。  
“大概他是累了吧。”  
米津这样想着，不觉间在走路的时候向他靠近了一点。  
夜晚的空气中全是显得冷冽的寒意，米津把自己的外衣领子整了整，让自己稍微得到一些温暖的慰藉。  
“最近平常休息的时候会做什么？”  
米津问了一句  
“最近完全没有休息的时候啊，”菅田将晖低着头，把语气放的有些慢，“硬要说的话晚上到算是休息了。”  
“那真的太累了啊，”米津叹了口气，第一次有了种想摸别人头的感觉，“都这样的话就不要给我发消息了。”  
没错，在这其间菅田将晖依旧每天会给他发消息，只是条数比以前少了很多。  
“嗯。”  
“平常有好好吃饭吗？”  
这样的话放在平常的两个人聊天时米津大概难以说出口，可现在这句明显的关心言语就这样被他很自然地说了。  
“也就那样，有时间就赶紧吃两口，没时间就不吃。”  
“这样怎么行啊……”  
米津摇摇头，伸手摸了摸他的手臂。  
“总感觉你好像瘦了。”  
这样两个人之间很少有的触碰对方的举动好像并没对菅田将晖总成任何实质上的影响，他大概也不会对这点肢体接触做出反应，可这已经是米津玄师能拿出来的最亲密的举动了。  
指尖上传来些许虚幻一样的过电触感，凉凉的布料摩擦着米津的手指，菅田瞟了触摸自己的那只手一眼，很淡很淡地笑了。  
“也许吧。”  
有风吹了过来，冷冷地打穿两个人的衣服，在上面留下它的温度。  
“好冷……”菅田咬牙切齿，“居酒屋就在前面了。”  
“好，”米津看了他一眼，总觉得他的脸白了点，“快点走吧。”  
居酒屋里倒是暖和，一冷一热的猛然温度变化让两个人不自觉地在脸上泛出生理性的红晕。  
菅田将晖带着米津寻了最靠里的角落位置坐下，店家很热心地给两个人上了热腾腾的麦茶。  
“随便上点就行，”菅田冲着店长笑，“之前我们总点的那几样就好。”  
店长点了点头走了，再次留下两个人大眼瞪小眼。  
“怎么想起来过来找我，”菅田将晖喝着麦茶，眼睛看着米津玄师，“这大冷天的。”  
米津微微皱了皱眉。  
是光线不足的原因吗？菅田将晖的眼神总感觉没那么有活力了。  
“最近在写歌，然后上次过来看你们拍戏也挺打动我的，就想着再过来看看，万一能写出好东西也不错，”他顿了顿，“就算是写不出来，也能算是经历了点没经历过的事。”  
“嗯，挺好的，”菅田微微笑了，“演戏好像还是和作曲有共同点吧。”  
“是吧。”  
说话间下酒菜和啤酒上来了，很平常的几样摆在桌子上。  
啤酒是凉的，玻璃杯的外壁上凝了许多小小的水珠。  
菅田将晖拿了一杯，向坐在自己对面的米津玄师示意。  
“干杯！”  
酒杯相碰，发出好听的声音。  
菅田挺豪爽地喝了两口，感觉冰凉的酒液滑下自己的喉咙，落进胃里。  
“好爽。”  
“嗯？”  
米津歪着头看着他。  
“也没什么，”菅田微微笑一笑，“好久没出来喝酒了。”  
他们就这样一边聊着一边吃，聊些和工作没什么关系的话题。  
直到……  
“菅田君？”  
米津看着菅田将晖在居酒屋里缓过来的面色突然白下去，整个人都萎靡起来趴在桌子上，眉头紧紧地皱着，一幅很痛苦的样子。  
“怎么了？没关系吧？”  
米津玄师还从来没有在别人面前露出过这样慌张的样子，他伸手扶上对方的肩膀，轻轻摇晃两下。  
“菅田君？”  
对方看了看自己，眼睛里朦胧潮湿，连睫毛上都沾了眼泪。  
“能听见我说话吗？怎么了？”  
“肚子……好疼……”  
菅田将晖的一只手放在桌子下面，紧紧地按压着他的的腹部。  
“是不是刚刚冻到了，”米津皱着眉，心里急得火烧火燎，“去医院吧。”  
“不，”菅田将晖说话的声音几乎只剩下气声，“让我缓一会，在剧组……也这样过。”  
米津听了这句话只觉得心脏一跳一跳的疼，胸口荡漾着一圈一圈无法用言语表明的酸。  
这人也太拼命了。  
菅田皱着眉闭着眼，精致的脸变得苍白，额头上沁出些细汗。  
“呜……”  
他动了动，换了个坐的更正的姿势，整个人蜷在一起。  
米津看着这样的菅田将晖，自己眼睛也开始酸。他收回放在菅田将晖身上的手，走过去坐到他身边。  
“这样怎么行啊，”米津看着他，说话的语气格外的柔和，“真的去医院吧。”  
“怎么好麻烦你，”菅田现在说话几乎是挤出来的，“好疼……”  
“怎么会。”  
米津一个没留意，一滴眼泪就逃了出来。  
“你等着。”  
他离开了一下，回来的时候把一杯热水放在菅田的手边。  
“喝点热水，一会儿我带你去医院。”  
米津走到店外，外面冷冷的风吹得自己清醒了许多。  
“您好，我现在在XX居酒屋这边，这里有一位腹痛的病人——”  
“一会儿去医院吧。”  
米津回来之后，菅田将晖依旧是那一幅样子，但是脸上的汗更多了。  
“唔嗯……”  
菅田微微睁开眼，在一片朦胧中看到了米津的影子。很下意识的，他用自己没压在腹部上的那只手的手指摸了摸对方放在桌子上那只手的指尖。  
“想吐……”  
“我陪你去洗手间吐一下吧。”  
菅田从椅子上站起来，很危险的摇摆了一下又坐回了椅子上。  
米津搀着菅田起来，慢慢地带着他走。  
不管怎么说菅田都不好意思真的靠到米津的身上，竭力用自己的腿支撑着。  
“呜……”菅田扶在洗手池前干呕了两下，转过头来看米津，眼睛里带着湿润的泪光，“你先出去……”  
“可……”  
米津在担心她。  
“求你了……”  
菅田将晖说话明显是压着自己的疼，声音低着。  
“好。”  
米津站在门外等着，时间并不长，三两分钟而已。可这一点时间米津玄师的脑子里想象了许多画面，生怕里面的人出什么事。  
洗手间的门轻轻响了一下，菅田扶着墙慢慢地走出来。  
“好点吗？”  
他问了一句，尾音稍微有点颤抖。  
菅田微微摇了摇头。  
“还是难受吗？”  
“呜……吐不出来，也还是好疼……”  
米津看着他这副样子，心底里那块柔软的地方止不住地在疼，手几乎是下意识地神伸出去，让他靠在自己的身上。  
手机在裤兜里震了震。  
是电话。  
米津拿起来接了。  
“啊，”他的脸上终于露出点如释重负的笑意，“到了。”  
“什么……”  
“车，”米津回答的很简练，“赶紧去医院吧。”  
米津和菅田一起上了救护车，菅田躺在窄窄的担架床上闭着眼睛，米津缩在救护车后面的角落里的椅子上。  
“大概是从什么时候开始痛的？中间有好转吗？之前食用了什么东西？患者有想呕吐或者已经有呕吐吗？”  
医师女士看了看菅田，大概是觉得他现在不太适合开口。就转过来对着米津玄师，语速超快的问了一大段，眼神锐利，直直地看着他。  
“大概十分钟到十五分钟之前，好像是一直在痛，中间去吐过一次，但好像什么也没吐出来，”米津顿了顿，咽了口口水，把汗湿的手握成拳，“之前喝了点啤酒，吃了点鸡肉。”  
“明白了，”医师女士点了点头，“大概是急性胃炎。”  
另一位医师已经开了车里的抽屉找药，面前的医师女士拨通了和医院的内线，语速依旧很急。  
“患者大概是急性胃炎，之前并没有吃太多东西，不排除要进行洗胃的可能性，要做好手术准备。”  
“欸？”  
米津在后面听着，始终还算冷静的他在听到“手术”这个词的时候终于破功，发出了从未发出过的声音。  
“总要做好最坏的准备，”医师点点头，“应该会没事的。”  
米津眼睛紧紧地盯着躺在床上的人，眼睛酸酸的，有点难以察觉的痛。  
他看着菅田泛白的嘴唇，看着他白皙的手用力压在小腹上，看着他闭着的眼睛里落下的转瞬即逝的一滴眼泪。  
“菅田君……”  
米津轻轻呢喃着。  
菅田将晖的手就在那里很安静地放着，能感受到它很用力地往下压着。  
“菅田君……”  
这样的他，自己从未见过，也永远不想见到。就算他现在带着一种脆弱到极致的美丽，就算这是别人永远也见不到的菅田将晖，米津玄师也不想见到。  
“冒昧了，”干练的女医师看着米津，“请问您的名字和您二位的关系？”  
她的手上拿着纸笔，上面已经写了不少菅田的身体情况。  
“啊，”米津苦笑了一下，想了想在这里还是说真名比较好“我是米津玄师，他是我朋友。”  
“嗯，这样啊，我明白了，”医师笑了笑，“那今天会辛苦您了。”  
“马上就到了，这位菅田先生会好起来的。”  
救护车呼啸着冲进医院，早就等在那里的医生和车上的二位医师一起把菅田将晖推进了抢救室。  
就在菅田消失在抢救室门后的那一瞬间，自己的心里猛然间沉了下去，有一瞬间的坠落感。  
米津坐在抢救室外面的椅子上，医院的墙壁光滑洁白，空气中弥漫这淡淡的消毒水的气息。身边的患者或者家属走来走去，医生和护士小声交谈。  
好吵……  
这些繁杂的声音在耳边一刻不停地响着，米津从中提取不到一点可用的消息。  
现在连呼吸都很艰难，自己周围的空气好像变为了某种粘稠的液体之中，胸腔连扩张都、好像无法做到。  
在这种时候，自己果然什么都做不了。  
手机上关于“急性胃炎”的搜索结果一条一条的看，本来是想稍微安慰自己一下，结果适得其反，越看心里的慌张越繁盛。  
菅田将晖还在自己身后的墙壁之后的房间里躺着，里面的仪器和人说话的声音想必也很嘈杂吧。  
会感觉到不安吧？会感觉到绝望一样的孤独吧？  
与其说这是自己猜测的菅田将晖的感受，倒不如说是自己的切身体会。  
在这一刻，米津玄师突然感受到了前所未有的巨大孤独。  
如果我失去了你呢？  
他站起来，透过门上那块小小的玻璃向里面张望，可是自己看不到菅田将晖，只能看到医生在里面忙碌着。  
有一位医生向门走来，手里拿着写满了字的夹子，米津连忙为她让出位置，免得耽误了她的工作。  
她走出门之后转头左右看了看，大概是在找什么。  
“请问米津先生在吗？”  
“啊我就是，”米津立刻迎上去，声音里明显微微颤抖着，“有什么事……”  
“您好！是这样，”医生凑过来，把手上的东西亮出来给他看，“菅田先生现在已经确诊了，是急性胃炎，诱因大概是之前的压力性胃炎。而且送来的比较及时，没有造成太大的损害。情况现在也稳定下来了，不会有什么危险了。”  
“啊这样……”  
自己终于能呼吸了。  
“但是我们需要再在急救室留观一下，之后会给他转到旁边的病房，不过按照现在的情况来看……”  
“欸？怎么了？”  
米津心里又是一紧，生怕对方有什么问题瞒着自  
己。  
“大概率是要住院的，”医生女士咬了咬下唇，“还请您……”  
“啊，”米津挠了挠头，突然想起了什么“我……我去打个电话。”  
“嗯，还希望您以菅田先生的身体为重，”她递过来一张纸，“如果没问题的话您拿着这个去办手续就可以了。”  
“我会的。”  
米津的笑容显得有些酸涩，他接过那张纸，点了点头。  
我怎么可能不以他为重啊。  
“多谢您了。”  
医生女士向他点点头，又转身开门回到了自己的工作中。  
“抱歉了中野，再这时候打扰你，麻烦您联系一下菅田的经纪人，这边现在情况紧急……”  
“怎么了？米津先生这么着急？”  
中野敬久一反常态的把自己的语速放的很慢，声音也沉稳了下来。  
“菅田这边在医院——是急性胃炎。”  
米津深吸了一口气，竭力把语速放慢，可怎么也掩饰不住声音里的抖。  
“现在怎么样了？”  
中野依旧很沉稳，少有地靠谱起来。  
“情况稳定下来了，不会有危险了。”  
米津开始复述医生女士的话，尽量详细的把情况讲给他，好让他再把消息告诉菅田的经纪人。  
“明白了，我会联系他的经纪人的，第一时间给你答复。”  
“多谢了。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
米津打完这通电话，心里稍微安稳了一下。手里捏着之前医生给自己的薄薄一张纸，又急吼吼地去给菅田将晖办入院手续。  
这些关于医院的事情还是第一次做，各种表格摆在自己眼前，乱七八糟的词语一个一个跳进来看得自己眼晕，简直要怀疑这些是不是日语。  
“喂，啊中野君，可以了吗？”  
“嗯是这样，他的经纪人现在在处理一件急事，人也已经在去东京的路上，可能等处理完再回来就已经是明天早上了。”  
中野敬久声音格外的严肃，和平常很不一样。  
“所以他暂时就拜托你了。”  
“嗯，真的回不来吗？”  
米津皱着眉，某种不祥的感觉开始在心里荡漾。  
“是，好像是经纪人家里的急事，走也走不开的那种。”  
“嗯。”  
“她让我转告您：‘今天真是非常麻烦您，日后一定会亲自感谢’，反正就是这些话，不过……”  
“嗯。”  
“要看好菅田，一定要看好他，别让他出事。”  
中野严肃起来，变得不太像他自己。  
“明白。”  
“嗯，实在有事……”  
“不必了，我一个人就可以了。”  
米津的声音沉稳下去，透着独特的坚定。  
“那拜托你了。”  
“嗯，再见。”  
“再见。”  
挂掉电话之后，米津叹了口气，把手上该处理的事情弄完，去找之前交代自己事情的那位医生。  
“菅田先生已经转到病房了，”她的声音很和蔼，“您跟我来。”  
米津跟在她的后面，眼睛里只有前进的路途，根本没在意一路上有多少人向自己投来注释的目光。  
菅田的病房在走廊尽头的左侧，医生抢先米津一步开了房门。  
菅田将晖躺在床上正在输液，床头摇起来一些，让他能半坐着。床头柜上放了一壶水和一个杯子。  
“有事情按这个铃就好，我们会过来的。”  
医生叮嘱着米津。  
“嗯，多谢您了。”  
米津点点头，把医生送出门去。门关上，留下两个人在病房里。  
“米津君？”  
菅田的嗓子有点哑，劈出金属质感的音质。  
“怎么了？”  
米津走回来站在他的床边，强行挤出一个还算温柔的笑容。  
“今天多谢了。”  
“不不不，这是应该的，”他的声音有些哑，可是很好听，“菅田君的事情，可是很重要的。”  
“是吗？”  
菅田看着米津，笑了两声，又因为嗓子的原因变成了咳嗽。  
“先别说话了吧，”米津强行笑了笑，“要不要喝点水？”  
菅田将晖点点头，看着米津给自己倒了水，很贴心地递过来。  
“水还是温的呢。”  
“是，”菅田左手拿着杯子，小口小口地抿着，“刚刚好难受啊。”  
“现在好点吗？”  
米津看着对方。  
菅田微笑起来，和自己某次梦境之中见到的一样温柔。  
“还是有点痛，不过已经好多了。”  
米津眨了眨眼，竭力不让对方发现自己想要落泪的冲动。  
“我出去买瓶水，马上回来。”  
菅田点了点头，注视着对方离开的背影直到关门的声音响起。  
现在的米津玄师有点没法面对菅田将晖，他吊着输液袋输液，脸上明明没有血色却还在冲自己微笑。  
真是……  
太过耀眼了。  
医院急诊的走廊上的人来来往往，米津靠在墙上看着他们。  
突然有阵骚乱，米津转头去看。而在看清事情的真相之前，更加明了的事实就从鼻尖上传来。  
那是相当浓郁的信息素味道。属于一位不知名的Alpha。  
糟糕。  
马上就要到发情期的自己是无法抵御这种味道的冲击的，后颈的腺体开始酸痛，无法抑制地开始散发诱人的信息素。刚刚还在好好支撑自己的腿现在叫嚣着停止活动的警告，酸麻的奇异感觉从小腹开始蔓延。  
“唔……”  
米津皱着眉，用手用力地掐了自己一下，竭力维持着正常的步伐找到了一位护士小姐。  
“抱歉……”米津皱着眉，“请问您这里有Omega的抑制剂吗？”  
“欸？”她睁大了眼睛，“您是？”  
“我是omega，”米津苦笑着，把自己的秘密说了出去。  
“啊您稍等！”  
护士小姐反应很快，一路小跑去了对面的诊室，取了一瓶药出来。  
“多谢。”  
米津的手颤抖着，拧开瓶盖倒出两粒药，不用水送服直接吞了下去。  
“抱歉了。”  
药瓶交还给护士手里，米津礼节性地笑了笑就转身离开。  
本能告诉米津，他绝对不能继续留在这里。抑制剂的效用还未发作，身体依旧还有着发情期的反应。  
可他并不知道自己该去向何处，在医院的走廊里绕了两圈，无意识赚取了一些人的注意之后，他的双脚自行把他带进了菅田将晖的病房。  
菅田看着米津像一只受了委屈的大猫一样溜进病房里，眼睛稍微睁大了一点。  
“怎么……”菅田将晖只说了前半句就反应了过来，“啊抱歉。”  
“不，没关系，”米津缩在一边的椅子上，静静地等待着抑制剂起效，“说抱歉的该是我。”  
空气中淡淡的橙花香味无论如何也无法忽视，菅田躺在床上，静静地看着点坐在病床脚落里的米津玄师发呆。  
这真是很好闻的味道啊。  
上次闻到这种味道，还是录音的那一天吧。  
“我用不用出去……”  
米津注意到了对方投过来的视线，感觉自己被他看的一览无遗。  
“不用了，”菅田听着米津用鲜少使用的奶音说话，知道他现在也不好受，“我没关系的。”  
双方之后都没再说什么。米津继续缩在椅子上，竭力忍着偷看菅田将晖的冲动；菅田倒是明目张胆，一直盯着米津看。  
米津这家伙还真是和自己见过的其他人都不一样，他有种很独特的温柔感。就算是说在很多方面自己没法完全理解他的想法，可和米津在一起的时候自己总感觉很舒服很开心。  
在他的面前，自己总是会把原原本本的菅田将晖展现出去，感觉自己生活中无论多么无关紧要的事情都能告诉他。  
这是什么情绪菅田将晖自己再清楚不过。从最开始单纯觉得米津玄师这个人有趣，到现在逐渐明了的对他的喜欢，想想真是有些不可思议。  
“对了，”米津感觉抑制剂终于开始发挥效力，发情期的影响渐渐从自己的身体里退了出去，“医生说你可能要住院。”  
“嗯，我听说了。”  
“也已经和经纪人那边说了，工作什么的应该会停一段吧。”  
“嗯，”菅田笑了，声音小小的，也开起了玩笑，“就当是休息了。”  
“给我注意身体，”米津严肃起来，少有地开始说教，“拼命工作到都进医院了，还是要住院的程度，怎么说也……”  
后面的话他没说完，看着眼睛稍微迷蒙起来。  
“我知道了。”  
菅田将晖的声音软了下来。  
“谢谢。”


	24. 二十四

“因为浮萍也会开花。”  
常田大希的家里一如既往地只有他一个人。租来的房子里装修平平淡淡，刷的粉白的墙边摆了一水儿的乐器：吉他大提琴双排键电子琴，不算自己之前弄坏那把原属于哥哥的小提琴，还有一把朋友寄放的贝斯。  
平常这种时候自己应该戴着耳机专心做音乐工作才是，而现在却完全无法提起来平常那股无法抑制的热情，因为目前自己的注意力全部在自己看到的几则新闻上。  
“菅田将晖因病紧急入院，同行者为米津玄师。”  
“演员菅田将晖同歌手米津玄师疑似恋爱中。”  
“米津玄师陪同菅田将晖入院，二人状态亲密，疑似暧昧中？”  
……  
这到底是怎么一回事？  
常田大希一时间搞不懂。Twitter上两个人的名字都已经被刷上热搜，被讨论的更多的并不是菅田将晖，而是米津玄师。他神龙见首不见尾的人设早就高高立起，不愿出世的天才在娱乐圈里浑身干干净净，连绯闻的影子都没让人见到过半点。  
于是整天只关注这些八卦的媒体揪到这一点苗头之后自然集体顺竿爬上，一口一个“据知情人士透露”，里边说的话估计也是半真半假。  
几篇报道已经看过了，大概意思就是菅田将晖前两天紧急入院，米津玄师刚刚好和他在一起，很自然就陪他去了。  
到这里为止常田都很正常地理解并且接受了，在自己和米津玄师相熟并成为朋友的这几年里，他自认了解对方还算清楚。常田觉得如果是自己因为某些情况必须去医院，并且米津也在自己身边，他估计也会陪着自己去。  
可后面的报道自己看了许多遍也没法真的相信，就算这是事实也太过离谱：米津在急诊的走廊中走动的时候，恰巧碰上无法发抑制发情的Alpha，在服用抑制剂之后离开，结果最终竟然还是回到了同样有作为Alpha的菅田将晖的病房，并且再第二天早晨经纪人到达之后就离开了。  
常田大希看完报道后的第一反应并不是米津玄师和菅田将晖的关系有多么引人深思，而是米津苦苦隐藏许久的第二性别最终还是被发现了。  
在这之后他才做出了另外的反应。  
先不说报道有几分的真实性，光是米津在服用抑制剂之后立刻离开走廊去菅田将晖的病房这一点就已经是十足十的可疑了。作为Omega的自己十分清楚，在发情期前期的Omega会本能地寻找Alpha，在有多种选择的时候，大多数Omega都会选择更能让自己安心平和下来的一方。  
于是米津玄师选择了菅田将晖。  
距离上次和米津见面也没有很久，差不多一个礼拜。那时候的米津和往常一样，随便点杯Highball，手里夹着根被自己塞过去的烟，也不抽，就放在鼻子底下闻。谈话的内容也颇为正常，互相说点平常的事，玩玩互联网上那些早就过了气的梗，讲讲朋友之间永远也说不腻的那几个段子。  
嗯。其实也说到菅田将晖来着，而那时候自己则选择性忽视了这些话题。现在想起来米津那时候的表现和平时稍微有点不一样，说话的声音稍微高一些，眼睛稍微有神一些，仅此而已。  
可就是仅此而已吗？  
我偷偷喜欢了许久的米津玄师，最后还是被菅田将晖捷足先登了吗？  
在傍晚的空气里，常田大希坐在往常最喜欢坐的靠背椅上，无意义地笑了。  
心中的那片水域里早先落进的名为“米津玄师”的一叶浮萍，现在已经繁盛地长进了每一个角落。从最开始颤颤巍巍小心翼翼地捧出的第一朵微不足道的白色花朵开始，现在已经连成了望也望不到边的一片。  
于是因为浮萍也会开花。  
所以Omega也会被Omega吸引。  
所以常田大希也会爱上米津玄师。  
常田自认自己和米津的故事在过去也相当吸引人，某些时刻展现的特殊细节甚至越过了暧昧的关系，单拎出来讲述的话都会被别人当作是真正的恋人。  
“因为玄ちゃん不算是外人……”  
“因为大希在我看来和其他人不一样……”  
所以我理所应当地假设米津玄师对我可能有那样一丁点喜欢也没问题吧？  
这么说，要去去问问吗？  
算了吧。  
要不然还是问问吧？  
别了吧，万一他们真的在一起了呢？  
那就祝福他们，暗恋这么久，也不怕再恋它个五年十年。  
不了吧，也许连朋友都做不好了。  
让我赌一把好吗，也许过了今天就再也没有机会了。  
各种各样的想法在心里横冲直撞，也冲昏了他的头脑。  
手机开了又关，关了又开，始终停留在他和米津玄师的聊天界面。  
一条消息被自己打了好几遍，反反复复地就是那么几个词，结果来回组合数次依然找不到最好的搭配方式。  
“玄ちゃん有时间的话出来喝酒吗？最近有些音乐方面的事想要请教你。”  
最后还是选择了最中规中矩的问法，怎么看也没法从字缝里看出其他的意味。  
常田大希盯着那条消息，算算时间现在刚刚好是米津正清醒着的时候，那他大概不会忽视自己的消息吧。  
钟表的分针走了一圈又一圈，时针走了一格又一格，而绿色文本框的旁边依旧用刺眼的方式写着“未读”。  
没看到吗？  
常田大希捧着自己的手机，一页一页地向上翻着两个人的聊天记录。从上面显示的时间来看，米津鲜少有在晚上超过一小时不回自己的情况出现。  
大概是在和菅田将晖聊天吧？还是语音的那种。  
捏着手机的指关节微微泛白，他咬紧了牙关。明明只是莫须有的猜测，却并不影响心中的醋意翻滚上来，悲哀的怒火轻轻舔着他的心口，在他的耳边低语。  
这还是常田大希头一次如此明显地感受到占有欲的存在，说不出是愤怒还是悲伤。米津玄师本来就是不属于自己的人，被别人抢了先其实也应该算作是自己的错，更何况对面是和他更加般配的Alpha先生。  
早先的常田大希还觉得自己和米津玄师也许还有些希望，侥幸地觉得那一点点可能性没准已经被固定在了通往未来的路上。  
可现在呢？  
自己心甘情愿付出去的感情宛如东流水，自欺欺人地告诉自己他们是有可能的。可最后还不是像爱情故事里面的男配一样，站在剧本的最开头就看到了二人不幸的结局，再怎么想也不过是徒生意难平罢了。  
常田大希认真想了想。自己和米津应该并不是普通的爱情故事，自己的人生是根本不用别人来替自己写下剧本的。真正的常田大希永远只会听他自己的话，永远都桀骜不驯特立独行。  
所以今天他就要去彻头彻尾赌上一把。  
他拨通了米津玄师的电话，因为他想问清楚米津是不是真的和菅田将晖再一起了，也想问问自己又是哪里输给了菅田将晖呢？  
对面没有照常响起忙音，而是常田大希从未在米津那里听到过的关机提示音。  
欸？  
常田清楚米津很少有关机的时候，稍微过分的也就是睁着眼睛看着就是不接，不过这种时候自己见到的不多，多半来电的都是和他关系没有像自己这么好的人。  
也许是他手机突然没电了也不一定，也许是他今天早睡了也不一定。  
总之……  
心里曾经劝阻他的声音换了一种方式再度出现，属于深陷感情之人特有的懦弱控制了他。  
“明天再说吧。”  
可是第二天的情况依旧没什么改善：常田大希几乎每过两分钟就要打开手机看一眼米津有没有看到消息，而“未读”两个字依旧那么刺眼张狂。  
常田大希开始忍不住担心他，米津不回自己消息的时间已经远远超出了记录。  
是出了什么事吗？  
这样的情况一直持续到晚上十点多，常田再怎么想也不明白这到底是怎么回事。  
难道是自己被对方彻头彻尾地讨厌了？  
想了想还是拨了他的电话，对面传来的依旧是过于平静的女声，告诉他米津关机了。  
身体在大脑反应出来之后就做出了回应，他猛地站起来拎起一边懒人沙发上的羽绒服就冲出了门，还差一点闪了腰。  
据中野敬久的可靠消息，米津玄师已经在和经纪人完成交接之后回到了东京，这也就让整件事都变得好办了很多。  
米津家里自己家并不远，坐几站地铁就能到。算上走路的时间也最多最多只用花上半个小时。  
在这个格外安静的夜里，常田大希敲响了米津玄师家的门。  
在自己放下手之后又安静了许久。  
门开了。  
“你……”米津歪了歪头，“进来吧。”  
“没事吗？”  
这是常田大希站到他家地上之后的第一句话。  
“能有什么事？”米津微微地笑了，“坐吧。”  
第一次，常田大希为坐到他家沙发上这件事感到紧张。两个人之间的空气开始散发出莫名的味道。  
“米津君……”  
常田大希开了口，呼唤完米津之后才发现自己不知道要说什么？  
“嗯？”  
米津手里拎了一瓶矿泉水，放到常田大希的面前，脸上没什么表情。他的动作在放下瓶子之后停了两秒钟，很认真地看着常田大希。  
啊，米津笑了，还是自己没怎么见过的温和微笑。  
“是指我和菅田将晖的事情吧？”  
“欸？”后辈把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，可是无法能否认，毕竟这是自己来的根本动机之一，“是。”  
米津看着自己的后辈，他毛乎乎的长头发打着卷，落在肩膀上，说话的声音小小的，像只委屈的狗狗一样。  
“不是媒体说的那样子，”米津故作轻松地笑了，“只是朋友而已。”  
“啊，”常田大希的声音很苦涩，“朋友吗？”  
“是。”  
后辈看了看站着的前辈，又看看桌上的矿泉水。因为冰镇的关系，瓶身上已经凝聚了透明精致的细小水珠。  
米津玄师啊，这点心思你真是藏也藏不住。要是把现在这段录下来发到网上，没有人会看不出来你喜欢菅田将晖的。  
他在心里暗暗嘲讽着。  
“那你喜欢他吗？”  
后辈发问了。  
“说什么呢，”米津坐在他旁边，眼睛直直地看着对面画满了涂鸦的墙壁，“不会的。”  
后辈笑了笑。  
“我想喝点刺激的。”  
“哦？”米津眨了眨眼，“烧酒？威士忌加冰？”  
“威士忌加冰。”  
他起身去拿酒了，常田在他背后眯着眼打量着他。  
自己能看到的米津玄师的一切都是美好的，属于他的残损也好，属于他的完整也好，都是尤为美丽的事物。在两个人的接触过程中常田越发觉得米津的美独一无二，也令自己无可抗拒地被吸引过去。或许是两个人长谈次数太多的缘故，自己的一部分好像也被对方同化了。  
于是米津玄师的美在他眼里更加强烈了。  
不过他忽略了很重要的一点：自己在不知不觉中已经把一些过于理想化的东西放在了他心里的米津玄师身上，使对方变成了现实中不会存在的完美之人。  
“给。”  
微凉的玻璃杯落到自己手里，他转头看过去，米津的手里也拿着同样的一杯。  
常田举起来喝了一口，苦涩的冰凉酒液划过喉咙，酒精的味道在口中蔓延。  
自己其实有好多好多问题想问米津玄师，可是在看到对方的时候却不知道先问哪一个好。  
“你怎么关机了呢？”常田大希小口抿着酒，“连着两天都联系不到。”  
“因为一直有人给我发消息，我不想去看，就关了。”  
“那要回应吗？那个新闻。”  
“不知道。”  
两个人沉默起来。  
“你说，‘爱’究竟是什么呢？”  
常田大希发问了。  
“我不知道，”米津回答得很诚恳，“但它是需要人类去寻找的东西。”  
更长时间的沉默。  
面前的酒杯空了又满，反复几次之后常田显然是醉了。  
“玄ちゃん，你喜欢菅田将晖吗？”  
米津看着眼睛迷蒙起来的后辈，笑着摇了摇头。  
“不。”  
在自己还没弄清楚这一点之前就加以否定，实在不是什么合自己作风的举动。  
“他人很好，和他呆在一起挺舒服的，这一点我很喜欢，”米津知道喝醉的后辈大概是听不进去的，可还是自说自话地讲着，“但是说到喜不喜欢他，我不知道。”  
“我很喜欢。”  
常田大希在这一长串话里只听到这一句。  
再不说就在也来不及了吧？  
“我喜欢玄ちゃん，”常田的声音很低，“给我个机会吧。”  
“别这样。”  
米津柔和而坚定地拒绝了他。  
“我没机会吗？”常田大希放下手里的酒，睁大了眼睛看着对方。  
“我比不上菅田将晖吗？”  
“不，”米津叹了口气，“不是这样的。”  
“我明白了。”  
常田大希靠在沙发背上，眼睛望着天花板。  
“我给你讲个故事吧。”  
他的声音莫名的低哑疲惫。  
“好。”  
米津同意了。  
常田的脸上出现了不易察觉的微笑，闭上了眼睛。  
“因为浮萍也会开花……”


	25. 二十五

片场的拍摄进度已经过了一半，菅田将晖和三桥久明也早已和自己身边的staff们熟悉起来，偶尔还能和他们开点玩笑。可是最近，尤其是在菅田将晖进医院之后，最为关注他的三桥久明觉得他变得不一样了。  
曾经在平日里会像太阳一样灿烂的菅田将晖最近变得收敛，和别人交谈也好，工作也好，曾经会散发出来的属于他的特殊能量被他尽数收进了身体里。如同在夜晚绽放着的反射着月光的花朵合起花瓣，将优雅的微光全部据为己有一样。  
唯一不一样的是菅田将晖在此之后不会枯萎而已。  
三桥始终在观察他喜欢着的前辈，工作和私下的时候都一样。他的视线一直坚定地环绕着菅田将晖，把对方的一举一动都收进眼里。  
这场戏没有自己，三桥静静地坐在导演的身边看着监视器。  
那位城主现在的脸上显得还算克制，他仿佛总是带着点笑意，却也因为这一点现出了别样的气质。  
从监视器里看到的，菅田的眼睛里现在没有反光，灰暗的棕色眼睛紧紧盯着对面的男人。身边燃烧着的烛火的暖色调的光线打在他身上，把他的脸照出变幻莫测的火的色泽。他身上显出一种独有的气质，一种奇妙的沉稳中的张狂。  
菅田在工作的时候总是格外的专注严谨，他会把自己的全部都沉浸入角色之中。一张一弛之间，人物直接从剧本里的文字中挣脱出来，和菅田将晖的形象聚汇到一处。如果始终认真地看着现在的他的话，自己也会被渐渐带入那里的情境中去，好像自己看到的真的是当时的城主大人。  
十二月的千叶还是很冷，灰蓝色的天无论何时落雪都不会奇怪。在如此的天光之下，连布景看起来都有种冷冽的灰色。  
一幕走完，菅田从布景下来，身边的工作人员很自觉地把保温杯递过去。他笑着接了，拿着保温杯坐到导演组旁边自己的位置上，倒了一小杯出来慢慢喝。  
水蒸气热乎乎地漂荡到空气中，带来一瞬间的短暂慰藉。  
手机被冻得很冷，摸上去会有一瞬间的麻痹感。划开屏幕，依旧不出所料，自己始终期盼着能从他那里得到回复的人一如既往不为所动。这样的光景已经持续了几天，让菅田已经很有把握地知道对方大概真的不愿意再回复自己了。  
可是这是为什么呢？  
最近的菅田将晖总是在琢磨这件事情。在米津玄师离开医院和自己出院之后，自己的经纪人都分别对他表示了感谢，米津回复的邮件也很正经直白。在自己重新开始工作的头几天双方也在Line上聊过，商量了一下要如何回应最近两个人的“绯闻风波”。  
结果是米津玄师把处理这件事全权交予自己，说了“这种事我做不太好，还是由菅田君来吧”这种话。于是自己盯着二人的聊天记录盯了一天，确信自己揣摩出了对方的全部意思之后，写了长长的一封信。  
这封信是自己一字一字和经纪人和事务所推敲出来的，最后呈现出来的还是最软弱的态度：“我希望自己能拥有自己的私人空间，这次和从今往后同样的事件我不会再做出回复。而有需要的话我会在第一时间把事实和大家说清楚，感谢大家一贯以来对我的支持，以后也请多多关照。”  
在这条视频发布之前，自己先把它给米津看了。  
视频里的菅田将晖念了长长的一封信，却既没有说两人的关系仅限于朋友，也没说自己和米津就是在暧昧，只说了是有些人“别有用心”。  
“这样叫我很难办呀。”  
对方在电话里说着，声音低低的沙哑着，在自己耳边慢慢地磨，好像刚刚睡醒一样。  
“是吗？”菅田将晖听着对方说话，眼前浮现出米津靠在沙发上的样子，“早知道的话和你商量着写就好了。”  
对面没有说话，理应是没有声音的，却因为网络实在太好自家又太过安静而听到了对方的呼吸声。  
和平常的时候比起来稍微有点不稳，和自己压抑某些情感的时候如出一辙。  
“现在还没有发，如果需要的话再改还是来得及的。”  
“是吗？”  
米津依旧是刚刚的语气，听不出什么情绪变化。平常的他不过也是这个样子，可大概是看不到对方面孔的原因，菅田莫名觉得惶恐。  
“可以。”  
信自然是有另外一封，视频也有另外一个，说辞也是另外更强硬的一套。  
“我能看看吗？”  
“发给你邮箱了。”  
“嗯，”米津沉默了两秒，“先别挂。”  
自己的声音模糊地从对面传过来，伴随着米津不是很明显的呼吸声。  
最后对面除了米津的呼吸声之外什么都没有了。  
“还是最开始的好一点。”  
这句话结尾后，米津长长地叹了口气。  
“那就这样？”  
“嗯。”  
“我一会就去发。”  
“拜托你了。”  
“那，”菅田将晖说的颇为小心，声音软乎乎的，“我先挂了。”  
“好，再见。”  
“拜拜。”  
两个人挂掉电话之后各怀心思：菅田觉得自己放下了什么重担，米津觉得自己心里装进了什么沉甸甸的东西。  
这可怎么办才好。米津叹了口气，面前的笔记本电脑停留在菅田将晖最后鞠躬结束的一帧上。他把菅田要发的视频仔仔细细地看过，里面的词句一看就是经过了推敲，虽然表面上没有明说，可是仔细一听他却暗里把自己和他的关系撇得一干二净。  
果然还是给他造成了困扰，这一点早在米津玄师最初看到两个人的“绯闻”的时候就看出了一点端倪。  
要不就此收手吧，自己得到的东西已经比期望的多太多了，再做下去势必会物极必反。就把对方仅仅当作普通朋友不也挺好吗，虽说事实也本该如此。  
可是不会有人比米津玄师更清楚了，放手绝对不是什么好做的事情。好像是抓住了心爱玩具的幼童，米津也紧紧抓住了他和菅田将晖之间的牵绊。二人的关系早就已经向比朋友更深远的方向行驶而去，米津也曾想过要不要就这样下去顺其自然，而没有想到的是中间出了这种事。  
要去做吗？放手这种事。听起来就不像是他真正会去做的。  
而最后还是做了。  
在菅田复工之后，菅田和他挺活泼的聊天，米津玄师也很自然地叮嘱他注意身体，然后以单方面不回复让原本应该继续的二人交流戛然而止。  
最后用硬生生的方式把自己和他割裂开，让自己一直以来做出的努力消，也许是个不错的方法。何况人常说长痛不如短痛，软刀子割肉更痛一筹。  
在这点上菅田将晖他应该会懂吧？  
怀着猜测一样的小小希冀，米津放下了手机，偷偷把自己和菅田将晖一起经历的一切在心里藏得好好的。  
而对于米津玄师的这一切，菅田将晖并不知情。  
演员先生的迄今为止的生涯里经历了许多这样的事情，有几件是确有其事，更多的还是捕风捉影和番宣的固定营业。声明这种事早已做惯，况且怎么说这东西也是真真假假，可信可不信。  
结果现在的情况是米津玄师一条不回，大概率是相信了声明里的那些话。而仔细想想的话，米津也在这个圈子里混了这么久，应该不会不知道这些东西。  
要说解释也不是不能解释，米津这么做要不是对自己讨厌的要死就是喜欢的要死，还有最后一种是对自己毫无感觉。  
讨厌是不太可能的，菅田将晖能感觉到；毫无感觉也是，没人能把米津一直以来对自己的热情解释成为客套；可最后一种，米津对自己喜欢的要死这一点，在菅田看来是无论如何也无福消受的。  
之前工作结束的夜晚菅田喜欢和米津玄师说点今天工作中发生的事，这点也早已成为了自己的习惯。对方单方面结束了这件事情，弄得连着好几个晚上自己的心里都空落落的。  
要说这一天发生的事情不说倒也没什么，之前的自己都是这么过来的。而米津玄师突如其来闯入自己的生活，后来居上地成为了一个没法替代的存在。自己的朋友多的是，其中不乏能交心的同辈，也有能说平时不能说的那些话的前辈，而在这之中自己选择了米津玄师。  
细细想来自己和米津认识的时间几乎能称得上短，几个月的时间竟然能让他成为一个足够特殊的朋友，平时对着别人说不出口的话全部都能对着他讲。虽然换一个方面说有时候米津说的话自己听来不过是一知半解，可自己对这点不仅不讨厌还挺喜欢。  
能接触到自己此前没接触过的领域不是挺好嘛。  
“菅田先生！该您上场了！”  
“来了！”  
下面这场戏是自己和三桥一场非常重要的对手戏，描述的是两个人起争端的时候菅田饰演的城主情绪激动后伤了三桥久明的角色，以及此后城主突如其来的情绪变化，是一场对两个人挑战度都很大的戏。  
这场戏的其他部分三桥已经记不清了。他只记得菅田将晖俯下身来，眼睛睁得大大的，伸手把自己揽进怀里。  
那是一个自己从未拥有过的温暖拥抱，大概也是一生仅此一次的体验了。在那个瞬间里三桥恍惚地觉得也许菅田将晖也有点喜欢自己。  
毕竟他怀抱里的温度过于暖了，就算这解读是自己一厢情愿也不错。


	26. 二十六

菅田将晖难得在剧组紧锣密鼓的拍摄中间给自己抢出了一个清净的晚上。酒店的床在自己看来有着无尽的吸引力，和自家相比有些狭窄的浴缸放满了热水，泡进去的时候也尤为舒爽。  
手里捏着已经是分为十几册的全部剧本中的最后一本。离电视剧拍摄结束也已经不剩几个礼拜，初放送也进行得挺顺利，还拿到了瞬间收视率33%的好成绩。可无论怎样的成就都不能阻挡他继续前进的决心，剩下的剧他依旧会全力以赴地好好做完。  
剩下最后的戏有几场对于自己说是张力很大的，城主在三桥久明的角色病亡之后做出的转变是他最后要表现出的事物。曾经在漂亮男孩扶持之下在众人面前以及治世之上都贤明严谨的城主在那之后完全变成了不一样的人，幼少时期被始终忽视压抑的一切情绪都在这时候反弹出来，让他的角色变成了一个肆无忌惮的暴君。  
剧最后的一幕是中年时期的城主躺在床上，身边这时候剩下的只有最后一位忠心耿耿的侍从。在那时候，他的眼前模糊地出现了三桥久明角色的影子。他伸手去摸，自然是什么也摸不到的。  
这里的台词自己从一开始看到就已经记在心里，是和三桥那时候的台词一模一样的：“别记得我。”  
每次看到这里菅田将晖的心里都不舒服，闷闷的疼。  
果然爱的太过依赖不是什么好事，菅田充满嘲讽地想。说实在的三桥的角色有些不太明显的悲情色彩：在城主身边展现出天真温柔的样子，用城主从未经受过的静水流深的爱意试图抚平他心上的沟壑；在其他城主看不到他的时候，又会显出他老练的一面，深谙人性而又利用人性。可在他这个角色的生命最后，他依旧对城主分外温柔，不知道是用什么样的心情说出的“别记得我”这句话。  
可深爱着这样的孩子的城主，在生命的最后也这样讲了，完成了二人生命里一个闭合的圆。  
等菅田将晖泡完澡出来，身上穿着厚厚的浴衣，闲松地坐在床上，伸着腿靠着床头，眼睛依旧没离开剧本。之前这种清闲时刻自己可是会和米津聊会儿天，并且大概率是自己单方和对方纠缠不休。那时候的经历从一定程度上来说给予了自己前所未有的体验，因为他和自己既像朋友也像恋人。  
可事实上也许两者都不是。菅田将晖猜测米津已经放弃了和自己的关系，之前和一些同米津玄师有些交集的人聊天的时候自己明里暗里地试探过，他们都说那位最近仿佛和常田大希的关系很好，见面的次数多到都快同居的那种。  
所以米津大概率地在和常田大希交往。至少他自己是这么假设的。菅田将晖认为或许米津喜欢或者对自己有意思过那么一段时间，之后发生了一些自己不知道的事情让他终于放弃。  
可是我不是先来的吗？菅田将晖烦躁地把剧本“啪”地往腿上一拍，嘴上叹了口气。米津并不是第一个吸引自己的男性，可他和曾经让自己喜欢过的男男女女都不一样。  
因为米津玄师毋庸置疑的独一无二。  
当初是他先向自己伸出了手，也是他先被自己的某些事物吸引。现在倒是反了过来，属于米津玄师的许多事物令自己倾倒，就连情感也是。菅田将晖从来不介意表达自己的心意，喜欢就是喜欢。自己喜欢米津玄师这件事总有一天是要告诉他的。  
只要一想到米津玄师被别人捷足先登这个可能菅田将晖就觉得恶心，自己看中的人还没有先被别人抢去的道理。细细一想米津和常田之间也许只是别人的捕风捉影，说不定他们就是那种天天厮混在一切也不会嫌烦的好朋友。  
而照现在的情况来看，找到合适的时间向对方说清心意这件事简直要变成了无法完成的任务。光是米津玄师不回自己消息这一点就足够令他头疼，别说约不出来，他连理自己都不一定。  
可转念一想自己和他的事情简直有点不可思议，从来没和别人传出过绯闻的米津玄师的初次绯闻传播不仅是和自己，而且这件事双方努努力没准真的会成真，因为他表现出来的东西其实挺明显地在说“喜欢菅田将晖”。想到这里菅田将晖突然又有了一种新的解释：大概是米津从来没经历过这种自己已经很习惯的事，所以突如其来的绯闻让他不太适应，也不知道该如何应对。  
这样的猜测让他有点飘飘然，心里也稍微舒服了起来。因为这一点突如其来的小小喜悦，菅田突然有了想和别人分享一下的冲动。  
可这件事能告诉谁呢？  
自己的朋友和熟人大概都会认为菅田将晖不会喜欢上一个男人——当然最开始的自己也是这么觉得的。而这件看上去最不可能的事情格外顺理成章地发生了，菅田将晖喜欢上了米津玄师。  
“‘我喜欢米津玄师。’这句话和自己刚刚那一大段推断不管是发给谁都会显得很不合适吧，”菅田将晖这样想着，“没准我的个人印象在他们那里都会变成什么奇怪的东西。”  
再次拿起了被自己丢下的可怜剧本，看着看着眼睛就开始花，各种各样的字漂浮在自己眼前。于是他闭上眼睛，让自己稍微放松一下。  
嗨，米津先生，  
你最近过的好吗？  
嗨，米津先生，  
你已经有好久没来找我了。  
嗨，米津先生，  
你曾经很喜欢我呀。  
嗨，米津先生，  
你是不是已经又有新欢。  
嗨，米津先生，  
你还记得我吗？  
嗨，米津先生，  
你知道我喜欢你吗？  
嗨，米津先生，  
我好想你啊。  
嗨，米津先生，  
你也会想要见见我吗？   
脑子里想着不着边际的话，配着曾经经常听的旋律一起。嘴里轻轻哼着那首歌，头跟着节奏摇摆着。  
一想到常田大希这个名字他就莫名地不舒服，好像吃到了过期的食物一样。明明是从来没见过也不了解的人，自己却对他怀着恶意。那家伙可是横在自己和米津玄师之间的一条河，估计也是自己的头号竞争者，菅田的良心告诉他诅咒一个素未谋面的人不是件好事，而自己内心阴暗的那一面完全忽视着这忠告。  
手放在剧本上，指尖敲着纸面，发出闷闷的“哒哒”声。  
米津玄师现在在干什么呢？  
是在弹吉他，还是在喝酒，或者是和常田大希那家伙做点什么事。  
可是他一样也没有猜对。  
米津正忙于自己的演唱会事务，或者更为准确地说是在一个人烦恼要不要把菅田将晖请来做特殊嘉宾。  
自从「灰色と青」初公开以来，自己获得赞美根本看都看不过来，说好评如潮都算是谦虚的。周围音乐人给的好评先抛开不谈，先是MV底下的评论换成是其他音乐人估计能让他们梦中都笑醒。之后自从身边的好友知道自己要开演唱会以后，在自己询问他们选曲的问题的时候基本上都会回答这首歌。  
当然曲目还是由自己拍板定夺，这首歌也进入了最后的大名单。演唱会的地点早早都订下，最后一场自然是在光辉的武道馆。作为收尾的一场自然要有些突出的部分，也许还会用来做最后的影像收录场。  
其实和菅田将晖共演的企划是事务所看到「灰色と青」发行之后的良好反响之后先规划出来的，只是自己出于个人的问题始终犹豫不决。自己早就看过事务所拟定的两封邮件，一封是交予事务所，另一封是交给菅田将晖本人的。  
句子倒是正常客套的一番商业吹捧，自己最后又过了一道手改过，把里面的句子改得更像是自己会说的那些。他尽量把邮件的基调保留在最初更公正的风格上，让自己后加上的个人色彩不是那么明显。  
一直以来菅田将晖在自己心里的重量与日俱增，现在自己时不时就会想起他，从年少以来从未有过的美妙幻想也随着过去那些记忆出现。过去的生活米津始终是一个人，从各种层面上来讲都是。  
可他遇到了菅田将晖。阳光般的男人闯入了他的生活，驱散了一些属于他旧日的阴霾。后来两个人的交流和接触，以及再后来若即若离的微小暧昧。在不知不觉之间，米津玄师已经赋予了一些菅田将晖本该没有的意义和特性。他在米津的心中变得稍微富于理想化起来，变成了一个更为单纯的用来倾诉自己那些无处安放的“爱”的对象。  
所以自己实际上是喜欢菅田将晖的吗？米津始终搞不太懂关于自身情感这类的东西。他愿意把自己形容成剖析人类的程序AI，像解开一定会有答案的方程式一样解开别人的情感密码，对别人旁观者清的同时对于自己却是当局者迷。  
挺讽刺的吧？  
米津手边放着酒，里面的冰块已经化了个七七八八，淡琥珀色的酒液也只剩半杯。海波杯的外壁上凝结着水珠，在杯底围成浅浅的一圈。  
他用手揉了揉脸，眼尾处沾了某种液体。  
酒液入喉，被稀释了的苦涩滋味蔓延在口腔里。  
空了的杯子放下，写完的邮件发出。  
按期抵达。  
菅田放在床头柜上的手机震动两下，亮起邮件提醒。他皱着眉抱怨一声，伸手捡过来看。  
邮件地址看上去很眼熟，剩下的主题内容则是让他更惊讶的东西。  
是米津玄师发来的。  
“欸？”  
怎么自己突然就被联系了？  
他迅速地浏览了整封邮件，第一时间除了米津邀请自己在武道馆共演之外并没有提取出什么更有惊爆性的信息。信里用的语句也很正常，就是米津之前会对自己说的那些话。  
接下来需要的就是像读剧本一样的逐字品读。也许演员不是什么优秀的剧作家，但好的演员一定是优秀细致的读者。至少菅田将晖是这么认为的。  
邮件里的行文是日本人惯常的风格，商业吹捧一句句摆上来，开头结尾几句话里面一大半都是敬语。  
菅田看着看着就笑了出来，抑制不住的喜悦像水中的泡泡一样从心里升上来，在表面欢快地爆开。  
这家伙还能想到联系自己，脑子里转了两转就想给他回信说自己同意。既然对方都说了想在演唱会上共演，那么一定不能避免的一件事就是见面。上次见面已经是不知道什么时候的事，起码是一个月之前。  
那时候米津玄师还对自己有意无意地展现暧昧，还会稍微和自己有些身体接触，掩藏在头发下面的漂亮眼睛看着自己的眼神从来都是亮亮的。  
多漂亮啊。  
其实菅田将晖很清楚，形容米津玄师的时候大部分人都很难用上漂亮这个词。可是在自己看来，米津确实是自己见到的最漂亮的人之一。从他身上散发出来的东西独一无二，在深切接触之后很难不在其中沉溺下去。  
说的好像米津玄师拥有什么蛊惑人心的魔法一样。菅田将晖嘲笑着自己。  
亲爱的米津先生，你现在该在做什么呢？  
最好不是像我一样在做背台词一样无聊的事情吧。


	27. 二十七

“好久不见！”  
菅田将晖站在台下，在米津玄师刚刚唱完一首歌和下一首的间隙插进话来。  
“是好久不见，”米津冲着菅田点了点头，“今天也请多多指教。”  
语气平平淡淡，调子没什么起伏，与平常米津玄师和自己说话的时候相比要冷漠一些。  
舞台上的灯给身形高挑的男人照出暖黄色毛茸茸的的轮廓。因为背着光，菅田将晖看不清他的面容，可菅田还是觉得米津微微地笑了。他握紧了吉他琴颈的手松开，伸上去摸了摸自己的头发。  
“也请您多多指教。”  
菅田倒是拿出了自己十万分的高涨情绪，连说话的调子都比平常要高一些。  
“你来的好早，”米津歪了歪头，左手搭在吉他上，“现在就要排吗？”  
“我都可以，”菅田笑了，“因为今天是休息日。”  
“原来如此，那我先排另外一个吧，有另外一个人在等着呢。”  
“行，我在一边看着好了。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
米津看着菅田将晖在一边找了位子坐下，转过身看着自己的乐队。  
“中ちゃん！”他开了口，“麻烦「爱丽丝」。”  
“Okay！”后面的黄头发男人的声音很有活力，“宇宙最帅的吉他手参上！”  
菅田绝对是从音响里听到了米津暗暗的一声笑，微微沙哑的音质在耳边荡漾了一瞬就消失了，取而代之的是「爱丽丝」的音乐声。  
曲子的节奏感很明显，可照着菅田将晖对米津玄师乐风的理解来说和米津之前的风格不是很一样，可又不觉得有什么突兀的地方，显得很合情合理。这首歌自己听过一次，在脑子里留下的印象挺深，不过细细形容的话却说不出什么具体的感觉。  
挺“带感”的。  
演员先生的眼睛紧紧盯着台上的米津玄师，他可不愿意错过这难得的场面。唱起歌来的米津和平时自己见到过的完全不一样，他好像突然拥有了更加澎湃的生命力一样，浑身都散发出了眼睛无法察觉到的光彩。  
“我想看看一棵树是怎么从一颗种子到发芽，到长出枝条，再到长成一棵完整的树。  
我想知道它们是怎么坚韧地长大的，因为我或许做不到这件事。  
或许有一天我会杀死我自己，因为是我阻止了自己拥有活下去的权力。”  
菅田将晖永远都会记得这一段从某本轻小说杂志上看来的话，也会记得那一页的样子。右上角的插图简略地画着苦苦和抑郁症纠缠不休的女主角站在病房的窗前，看着楼底正茂盛生长的树。  
米津玄师也是这样一棵茂盛生长的树，并现在正把他孕育出来的果实展示给自己看。  
这是多么迷人的一件事啊。  
我看到了我从未见到过的米津玄师。  
米津在台上借着光亮偷偷地扫了菅田将晖一眼，就在这一眼里他看清了属于他的闪亮眼神。  
“他在看着我。”  
声音微微抖了一下，差点把一个音唱破。不过他还是一下就掩饰了过去，期冀着没人发现他的那一抖。  
米津在这首歌剩下的时间里一直回避着再次向菅田那里看过去，这样就从根本上断绝了在被他用那种格外真挚的眼神看到的可能。  
快两个月没见到菅田将晖，说不想见他是根本不可能的。可就算这一段不算短的时间过去，菅田将晖的形象在自己的脑海里也没有半点模糊，反而前所未有地清晰起来。每一次菅田将晖看自己的眼神都很专注真挚，是自己从未接触到的。  
最后音符唱完，米津转身和乐队的成员互相对视之后，整首歌于眼前落幕。米津转过身抿着嘴晃了晃头，又凑到麦克风前面。  
“大希君，”他的声音比平常稍微明朗一些，是难得能听到的喜悦感还算明显的声线，“这一遍怎么样？”  
菅田将晖顺着米津看的方向看过去，这才注意到坐在第五排边上的一个男人，他后面是一群坐着等待的Staff和他们的经纪人。  
那个就是常田大希吗？  
男人站起来，直直地看着米津。  
“很好！”他的声音传过来，很低很好听，“可中间是不是破音了？”  
“差点，”米津低低地笑了，手摸了摸麦克风架子，“那今天就这样？”  
“嗯，”常田往前走几步，“那我就先回去了”  
“好。”  
“等下要一起去喝酒吗？”  
是中岛宏士问的。  
“到时候再说吧，”常田大希转过身抬起手挥了挥，留下一个有些落寞的背影，“家里还有点事，先回去了。”  
中岛宏士大概是还想说什么，被米津拦下来了。  
“让他去吧，有些事还是早点处理完的好。”  
灯光照亮了米津半个侧脸，这点光恰好够菅田看清他的笑容。  
很温和，就像自己回忆中的一样温和。  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师这副样子，心里觉得酸酸的有些难受。  
米津原来会和常田大希这样说话。菅田将晖在几个晚上想象过他们之间的相处模式，但没有想过会是这种。  
他们说的话也足够引人深思了，米津好像对常田大希的一切都了如指掌一样。所以大概自己听到的传闻没有错，米津玄师果然是在和常田大希交往。  
Alpha的愚蠢本能又开始蠢蠢欲动，愤怒的信息素积蓄在后颈的腺体处一触即发。那家伙到底是怎么回事啊，最开始自己也没有听说还有他这号人物。常田大希就好像是凭空冒出来一样，然后用很快的速度代替了自己原先在米津玄师心里的位置。  
可我到底是在讨厌常田大希，还是在讨厌我自己呢？  
如果早知道事情会发展到这种地步，就应该在那天米津为自己关上房门之前说出“喜欢”这两个字。  
不甘心，怎么能甘心。  
过去能见到米津这样说话的人，能和米津用撒娇的语气说话的人，不是只有自己吗？  
菅田将晖看着台上正给原声吉做最后校音的米津玄师，不由得轻声叹了口气。  
那时候可真是好日子啊。  
“菅田君？”  
米津玄师突然叫了自己。  
“欸？我在。”  
菅田将晖先愣了一下，把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，用一种同时伴随着惊讶和无辜的眼神看着米津。被看着的一方竭力忍住笑出来的冲动，他眼里的菅田将晖这时候好像一个小孩子一样，很可爱。  
“要过来试试吗？”米津转过去看着后面黄头发的吉他手，声音里的笑最后还是没有压住，“我们中ちゃん可是等不及了哦。”  
米津玄师现在看起来很快乐，是自己从未见到过的，它只能属于每日流连于音乐之间的人，也只有这些人才能理解那样的快乐。它把台上和刚刚离开的那个人显而易见地紧紧联系在了一起，完全无法割裂。  
菅田将晖突然有一种被排除在外的感觉，因为从一开始自己就无法感受到米津玄师能体会到的东西，无法理解他所见到的事物。  
这么说的话，自己一开始可能就完全没有加在属于米津的序列里。  
他从一边的楼梯上爬上去，和米津玄师站到一起。  
舞台后面等待着的Staff看菅田将晖上来，很快就把另外一个麦克风和夹子摆了上来，就在米津的旁边。  
“多谢。”  
菅田将晖经过他的时候说了一句，然后站到了麦克风前面转头看着米津。  
“菅田君来说开始吧，”米津怀里抱着吉他，右手的之间捏着拨片，和菅田对上视线“我们随时都可以哦。”  
米津看着他的眼睛里落满了舞台上的灯光，头帘下掩藏的眼睛有点湿漉漉的。  
“欸，我可以吗？”  
“可以哦，”米津伸手调整了一下自己的麦克——其实完全没有这个必要，他只是不想让菅田将晖发现自己的心思而已，“从现在开始就拜托菅田君了。”  
菅田稍微平复了一下自己的情绪，等待几秒之后点了点头。  
“那可以开始吗？”他转过头看着后面的乐队成员，“拜托了。”  
「灰色と青」的第一个音符是由米津玄师弹奏出来的，曾在耳机里听过无数次的和弦响起，把他一下子带回在录音室里和米津录音的时候。而就连米津玄师唱出来的也和自己记忆中一般无二。蓝色的灯光打下来，恍然间让米津变得难以接近或者说触不可及。  
菅田将晖最喜欢米津唱「今も歌、今も歌、今も歌」这一句，这时候他的声音低低的，和他最开始说的一样，就是透过旋律本身给听这些旋律的人讲述过去的故事。  
第一遍结束的时候菅田完全没有唱完的实感，手指间凉凉的，脑子里根本没有刚刚唱了什么的印象。  
“刚刚很好哦，”米津看着身边的菅田将晖，把手里的拨片放下，拿起自己的水喝了一口，又转过去看自己的吉他手，“中ちゃん觉得怎么样？”  
“真的一级棒，”吉他手笑着，和对面的贝斯对视一眼，“よねちゃん从来没挑错人呢。”  
“乱讲。”  
米津这句话说的软乎乎的，眼睛看着地面。不管菅田将晖是被明着说好。还是被自己的密友拐弯抹角地夸，米津都会觉得“嗯，我看上的人果然没错”，结果真的被这么讲了还是有点不好意思。  
“你看不管是大希还是菅田先生，不都很棒吗？”  
中岛宏士不依不饶。  
“那倒是……”米津顿了顿， S幼驯染的习惯在这里又占了上风，“可我记得你可和他们不一样啊？”  
“那因为我不是你挑来的，”中岛翻了个白眼，“是非贴着米津老爷才有口饭吃的。”  
“我也是我也是，”须藤优慢悠悠地插话，“我也是非要和米津老爷共事，才能背靠大树他好乘凉的。”  
须藤的尾音上扬，拐出一个风骚的弯，和歌舞伎念台词的时候如出一辙。  
“说的都什么玩意儿，”米津被他俩逗笑，想做一幅生气的样子就是做出不来，“赶紧给我好好排练。”  
他又瞪了中岛宏士一眼，假模假式地凶他。  
“你说你提啥这个。”  
又不是看不出来自己这帮子损友疯狂暗示着撮合自己和菅田将晖，可这时事不能总是顺着人的意思走，总得有点不可抗力因素在中间横插一杠子。  
比如说现在的菅田将晖已经对自己没意思了。  
所以既然没意思呢也没法强求，米津深谙这一点。进一步发展的可能这条路快走完的时候给写了个“此路不通”，退一万步看了半天只有做朋友那一条路还隐隐约约能走，也就不得不顺其自然。  
“再来一遍吧。”  
菅田将晖终于找到时间说话，只是这声音不知道为什么就和自己刚刚入行的时候一样怯生生的。  
“好哦，”米津转过来，伸手理了理头发，“这次也拜托你了。”  
后来又练了许多遍，菅田将晖都觉得是不是练了太多了。可每次结束之后米津都会用一种自己之前从未见过的明亮眼神看着自己，和录歌那天一样说下次应该怎样。  
有那么几个瞬间，菅田将晖有种回到了还在录音室里的感觉。  
“菅田先生要一起来吗？”  
中岛宏士在收拾器械的时候问了一句，米津就站在他的旁边，但仅仅是抬头看了他一眼，别的话什么都没有说。  
“欸？”  
米津手伸过去暗中按住幼驯染的手腕，给了他一个眼神。而一向和自己默契度慢满点的中岛就像什么没有感觉到一样，转过头继续和菅田搭话。  
“还没有一起出去吃过饭吧，”中岛宏士又转回来低着头和米津一起理着器械，“按道理说怎么都要在正是演出之前好好聊聊吧？”  
“也是……呢。”  
菅田将晖挠挠头，看着他们两个。其实有点纠结，自己一边挺盼着和米津玄师出去吃饭，一边又回避着再次见到常田大希的可能。  
“哎呀，常田说他不来了。”   
“诶？”  
菅田和米津同时出了声。  
“嗯，说是他自己的事情脱不开，下次再说。”  
“原来如此。”  
米津低低地说了一声，手上的线绕成一圈一圈的放进箱子里。  
“那收拾完就走吧？”  
“真的吗？”中岛在一边捧场，“那按照惯例还是よねP请客吗？”  
“好，”米津无奈地拖了长音，“我请——”  
菅田将晖看着乐队的几个人叽叽咕咕笑成一圈，米津也在旁边微微地笑。氛围很好，于是自己跟着也笑了。  
然后自己就不知道为什么就和他们一起坐上了车，进了他们常去的店。  
“菅田君之前和米津吃过饭吗？”  
中岛坐在菅田的旁边，一如既往地担任着MC的角色。  
“有吃过几次，在我们剧组那边。”  
“诶——？”  
桌子上除了米津和菅田两个人都很惊讶，一双双眼睛瞪得大大的。菅田将晖被这副有些滑稽的景象逗笑了，对面的米津倒一幅无所谓的样子。  
“我说，”米津出了声，结果可能是因为声音太小没被他们注意到，“我说啊。”  
他把声音提起来一点，又伸手晃了晃，这样才把其他人的注意力叫回来。  
这几个家伙的脸一起向自己转过来的样子好像向日葵。  
“也不能什么事都让你们几个知道啊。”  
米津说的慢悠悠，一脸的满不在意。  
“哎话说，”总是不开口的鼓手终于出了声，“菅田君最近很辛苦吧。”  
“是挺累的。”  
菅田将晖本能地警觉起来，生怕他们要套什么话。  
“所以说啊，偶尔也要出来好好放松一下，”鼓手笑着，脸上全是坦荡，“别太累了哦。”  
菅田因为这句话稍微放松下来一些，眼睛里也终于染上了笑意。  
之后几个人聊了很久，菅田席间出去接了个电话，回来的时候就看到米津整个人趴在桌子上。  
喝醉了吗？  
菅田将晖又坐回自己的椅子上，对面的米津把头枕在他的胳膊上，头发软乎乎地垂落下来，遮住了他露出来的上半张脸。从这个角度看的话，米津显得有些娇小，头发也有些毛绒绒的。  
“好可爱。”  
啊，一不小心把自己的心里话说出来了。  
可自己旁边坐着的那几位乐队成员倒是没有什么太大的反应。  
只有中岛宏士轻声接了话。  
“对吧？”


	28. 二十八

啊，那样的米津玄师真漂亮啊。  
菅田将晖坐在酒店的床上，房间里黑漆漆的没有开灯。面前的窗帘拉开着，窗外是千叶县澄澈深邃的夜空。从这里能看到不少星星，菅田的眼睛在它们的身上流连着，试图找到曾经在自然课和修学旅行的时候知道的那几个星座。  
很久之前看到的那个词叫什么来着？  
星原吗？  
这个词现在来形容今天的星空刚刚好。  
那时候还是在学校里，也很受人欢迎——这可是很谦虚的说法，要是正常地来说，那时候的自己完全就和《花样男子》里的道明寺一样。  
当时的情景早就已经记不太清了，只记得是在一本轻小说上看来的。这个词很漂亮，读起来也很漂亮，形容的场景也很漂亮。  
不过大概米津玄师不喜欢这种词汇，感觉上他会喜欢更洒脱和更阴暗的那些。  
菅田将晖看着窗外发呆，脑子里胡乱想着一些东西。  
今天米津排练的时候露出的表情是自己从未见过的，他看着常田大希和其他的那些音乐人格外放肆地露出笑脸。和自己在一起时米津玄师笑起来总是很温柔，眼尾挤出两道很好看的线，上下两唇分开一点点，从上唇中间稍微偏右那处缺掉一小块的缝隙里能看到一点他的牙。  
很可爱。  
刚刚吃饭的时候自己也对着米津说了这句话，当时自己可完全是无意识地很自然地讲了出来。今天第一次见到米津向自己展现出这种称得上柔弱的样子，他趴在桌子上，卷过的头发软乎乎地垂下来。菅田没看到他的脸，不过想必是很平和的模样吧。  
是真的很可爱。  
菅田轻声笑了笑，摇了摇头。  
什么啊，明明刚刚认识他的时候自己有超多的的词汇来形容他，可现在自己觉得最贴切的只有可爱这一个词。  
哎，果然退步了。  
不过今天他是真可爱啊。  
在台上的时候，他那种终于把自己的全部的生命力展现出来的爆破感一瞬间就击中了自己。就和他给自己的其他感觉一样，自己的眼睛里好像被他照射进了同样独特的如同太阳一样的光。  
可他和常田大希说再见的时候留给自己能看到的侧脸，因为舞台灯照的缘故就像蒙上了半透明的月光。自己在当时感受到了一种别样的落寞，大概和被抛弃的感觉差不多吧。  
他给自己讲歌的时候很认真，和之前在录音室一样。  
菅田将晖把腿曲起来，用手环抱住，在床上小幅度地前后摇晃。  
那家伙是个好人啊。  
如果能早些对着米津说出喜欢就好了。  
后天还要和米津共演，要一起在台上唱「灰色と青」。这件事情要是给刚刚录完歌的自己讲的话，那时候自己一定会说“怎么可能”这句话的吧。  
而怎么看那首都是好歌。头一次有了“原来我也能唱歌”的实感也是因为它。如果不是米津玄师想要和自己合作，也邀请了自己来唱这首歌的话，也许现在就会放弃了唱歌这件事吧。  
从之前自己的感情经历上来看，米津玄师原本不应该是自己的type，可这都不影响自己越来越喜欢他。虽然看起来他不像自己之前交往的那些人一样一眼看过去只能低头说声“好看”，看起来也不是很平易近人，不是正常意味上好交往的类型，可自己就是无法抗拒地被吸引了。  
面前的星海无声地遥远闪烁着，在过去曾经默默指引前路开拓者的星星在今天也能指引我吗？  
能教教我该怎么做吗？  
菅田将晖心里的各种想法乱成一团，对明天一整天的工作根本提不起心气来做提前的准备。拍摄进行到后期，任谁都能明显感受到剧组的空气氛围和之前稍有不同，演职人员和导演组还有所有的staff身上都无时无刻散发着一种强撑的疲惫。  
“工作啊……”  
他叹了口气，屁股往后挪了挪仰躺在床上。  
睡吧，要是不睡的话，怎么能到明天呢。  
第二天的工作菅田将晖一口气冲下来，尽量没留给自己休息的时间。因为这一点木户先生的工作状态也不一样了，在这几天里第一次少见地笑着给了大家指导。  
在片场菅田将晖始终一幅格外认真的样子，而一回到酒店他整个人都停滞了下来，看着呆呆的。  
“明天快点到来吧……”  
这样孩子气地想着。  
窗外依旧是过于灿烂的星海，菅田将晖没拉上窗帘，一边的台灯开着，从落地玻璃中能看到自己的倒影。  
之后在菅田将晖没有意识到的情况下，透明光亮的清晨到来了。闹钟声无情地响起，把手里松松垮垮拿着台本的菅田叫了起来。  
“唔……”  
他揉揉自己的眼睛，手里的台本滑落到地上。  
昨天自己收获到的唯一一个好消息就是今天不用去剧组上班，不过取而代之的是要回到东京去录之前现场没有收满意的一些台词。  
本来可以昨晚就回到东京的，不过天不随人愿，拍摄一如既往的到了深夜，一切结束之后再回去显然不太可能。在白天活力值不知道要比夜晚高几十个百分点的菅田将晖宁愿用早起来换疲惫之后的一次还算良好的睡眠。  
在回东京的路上菅田始终闭着眼睛，一幅在睡觉的样子，但其实他的注意力并没有下线。  
还在听到自己经纪人之间的聊天之后更清醒了。  
经纪人A：“菅田先生今天下午要去米津先生的演唱会吧？”  
经纪人B：“是，要共演「灰色と青」。”  
经纪人A：“嗯，那首歌真的是不错的歌啊，数据多漂亮。”  
经纪人B： “MV的数据也是，评论也是。”  
经纪人A：“真好啊。”  
他们沉默了。  
经纪人A：“之前和米津先生那件事就过去了吗？”  
经纪人B：“算是吧，虽然都是男的，不过单从之前的报道上来看走的还是有些近了。”  
经纪人A：“这么说不太好吧？”  
经纪人B：“也是，”过了几秒之后又补充道，“不过米津先生是好人啊。”  
菅田将晖靠在后座，身上盖着的大衣遮住了半张脸，刚刚好把他表情的变动遮在了下面。  
嗯，大家都说米津玄师是个好人，这点并没有错。可这句话从其他人的嘴里说出来，为什么自己会觉得心里有些闷闷地难受呢？  
菅田将晖的心里酸酸的，他想起了还没和自己打过招呼的常田大希，那家伙或许也会在和密友的交谈之中说起米津，也许会比自己还要了解米津。  
但是仔细想想这又不能完全成为自己的障碍，自己所了解到的菅田将晖从来不会在这之中有太多的迷茫，他只会很坚定地继续向自己的目标行进过去。  
和之前一样，做自己要做的事情吧。  
菅田的手抓紧了盖在自己身上的大衣。  
只要对他有喜欢的心意，对他出手的权力就依旧在我手里存在。  
之后菅田将晖也没在特意听经纪人之间的谈话，专心地想要入眠，但是总有几个词执着地往他耳朵里钻。什么“金唱片”、“周榜榜首”、“虚假绯闻”……  
就在这样半睡半醒之间，车已经开到了菅田的工作地点。  
一天的工作要开始了。  
就这样吧。他整理一下自己稍有点凌乱的思绪，微笑着和里面的工作人员打招呼。  
没错，无论心里面如何残损不全，在外表上表现出来的永远都会是那个他人期望看见的菅田将晖。  
“啊，好想快点见到你啊。”  
菅田将晖在录音的时候这样想着。  
录音一直录到下午快四点，菅田在离开录音室坐上保姆车之后脸上的笑容保持了不到半秒钟就神奇消失，被明显的疲惫取而代之。  
“那个，”菅田将晖坐到经纪人的身边，“今天晚上共演结束了之后就直接下班吧，我约了朋友出去。”  
“好的。”  
菅田一脸疑惑地看着经纪人，心里觉得有什么不对劲。  
“明天没有您的戏，”经纪人笑得像花一样，“至少导演组给我的邮件是这么写的。”  
“明白了，”演员先生松了口气，“离杀青没几天了吧？”  
“嗯，大概在下个礼拜二吧。”  
“之后还有宣番……啊不是现在就要宣番了……”  
“起码现在的评价还不错嘛。”  
经纪人的脸上很满足，自己的艺人评价好他的脸上也觉得有光。  
“不过拍摄结束之后就不会像现在这么累了，挺好。”  
“也是。”  
武道馆距离录音室并不远，聊着聊着就到了。  
菅田将晖和经纪人从演职人员入口进去，里面竟然还给自己准备了乐屋。  
“那，”菅田将晖笑了笑，“我先过去了。”  
“现在吗？已经快开演了。”  
“嗯，稍微去问候一下，”  
可是他没有去米津玄师的乐屋，而是在经纪人的注视之下进了乐队的乐屋。  
“哦！”最先发现他的是中岛宏士，“这不是菅田先生吗？”  
菅田看着热情洋溢的吉他手，不由自主地笑了。  
“嗯，工作结束了就过来了，结果没想到提前这么多。”  
“啊，那正好休息休息，”对面沉默了一下，凑过来很小声地问，“没去找米津吗？”  
“还没有，”菅田将晖说话的声音也小了下去，眉头微微皱起，冲着吉他手眨了眨眼睛，“我怕他经纪人桑在。”  
这倒是实话，半点水分都没有。之前两个人传出虚假绯闻的时候，自己还有经纪人和米津的经纪人对谈过几次，感觉是语气很严肃很凶的人，总之是不好对付。  
“也是，”中岛一脸“我可太懂你了”的表情，用手拍了拍他肩膀，“还有两个多小时就要开场了，准备准备就差不多了。”  
“多谢……”菅田笑笑，冲着屋子里其他人点头致意，“那我先走了。”  
回到乐屋的时候自己的化妆师和经纪人正在闲聊，两个人笑的很开心。  
“聊什么这么开心？”  
菅田将晖在化妆台坐下，留给化妆师充分的工作空间。  
“在聊剧组的那些事，”化妆师笑着，“有些staff还挺有意思。”  
“是挺有意思。”  
菅田想了想自己也笑了，剧组有几个staff说话颇有不自知的幽默感，动不动就能冒出几个在导演组之外广为流传的好笑段子。  
“不去和其他人见个面吗？”  
经纪人在后面看着。  
“刚刚去过了，”菅田将晖闭着眼回话，“这时候打扰人家多不好，一会儿就要开演了。”  
“那倒是，”经纪人看着自己的艺人，“真想早点看见菅田你唱歌的英姿啊。”  
菅田笑了笑没说话，在心里叹了口气。  
早上的时候还盼着快点到下午呢，结果到了现在倒是盼着时间过的慢一点。对于见米津玄师这件事，菅田将晖第一次感受到了惶恐。  
不去见他应该无所谓的吧？感觉米津并不是很会在意这种事的人。  
另一边的米津玄师的准备早已完成，坐在乐屋的沙发上待着。  
“也不知道菅田他来了没有。”  
米津正想着，手机上就收到了中岛发来的消息。  
“菅田桑已经到了，刚刚过来和我们聊了一会，现在应该已经回自己的乐屋里了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
“你说他会来找你吗？”  
“不知道。”  
米津叹了口气，自从上次菅田将晖入院之后，两个人之间的空气就变得有些尴尬。自己现在完全想象不到双方见面之后会发生些什么，也不太愿意去想象。  
“常田今天不来了吧？”  
“嗯，最近他快发情期了，就不来了。”  
其实数数日子，自己也快了，应该还有小半个月。  
“我先不打扰你了，好好准备，马上就要开演了。”  
“没关系。”  
“我去你们乐屋稍微呆一会儿可以吗？”  
米津罕见地连发两条。  
“来吧，正好我们也挺无聊。”  
中岛放下手机，和乐队的其他人宣布了这个重磅消息。  
“米津大爷马上过来。”  
“哈？中ちゃん不带这么玩的，”须藤优皱着眉，“背着我们决定也太狡猾了。”  
坐在沙发上的鼓手看着他们你来我往，笑得挺开心却不加入他们说话。  
敲门声响起，接着是米津的声音。  
“我进来了。”  
“欢迎光临！”  
中岛很热情地说了一句，换来米津故作嫌弃的一个眼神。  
“昨天的问题还要再说一下吗。”  
后面的鼓手先生终于说话了。  
“要说吗？”  
中岛问了。  
米津摆摆手表示自己无所谓，于是大家都看向了一边的贝斯。  
“从来没人听得到的贝斯手说可以。”  
于是中岛先生问题讲堂立刻开课。  
米津在一边听着，总觉得自己的乐队如果以后失业的话，搞个多人漫才组合大概也能出名。  
可是谁都不知道，被请来的菅田将晖刚刚去敲了米津的房门，不过自然等上再久也没人会给他开。  
“大概米津不在吧。”  
他在走廊里逗留了一会儿，慢慢踱步到了乐队的乐屋门前。  
仔细听的话能听到里面人说话的声音，里面有一个稍微沙哑的声音大概就是米津玄师吧。  
菅田把手半握成拳放在门上，纠结了几秒又放了下来。  
马上就要开演了，还是不要打扰了吧。


	29. 二十九

菅田将晖坐在自己的乐屋里，经纪人和化妆师已经出去了，留他一个人在屋里。他没有像自己原来想象的一样会一直在听「灰色と青」，也没有一直一直在回忆米津之前告诉自己的那些关于这首歌的东西。  
原因就在于这里能很清楚地听到从舞台上传来的声音。  
菅田将晖的脸上带着无意识的微笑，从隔着墙能透过来的清晰乐声里。他已经能想象到米津玄师现在应该是何种模样：现在的他应该就和自己前几天看到的一样，在灯光与舞台的映衬之下，用他自身的独特力量将在场的所有人都带进了由他创造的空间里。  
那时候的米津玄师的样子菅田自认一辈子也不会忘记，因为自己见到的他太过令自己如痴如醉，由他带来的美丽事物始终在自己心里独特地闪耀着，以至于自己满眼都是有幸见到的他。  
而从相反的角度说，菅田将晖不能理解为什么会有人在见到米津讲话时因为对方太过热情而露出的稍显窘迫的笑容之后，依旧还能保持内心的宁静；无从得知那些在见到米津在疲于应付交际时而时不时无意识流露出的放空的无辜眼神之后，还不会对他报以别样心情的人的其中缘由；也不知到为什么有人在看到米津有些驼背身体稍向前倾的走路的样子、以及他在穿oversize的衣服时被风吹起的、在他身后如同披风一样轻微鼓起的衣服还依旧不对他心驰神往。  
在发觉这些好像是被别人忽略的事物之后，菅田将晖再也没有错过和米津玄师见面后他的每一个表情，也任由他让自己对他的爱意在心里不断增长，直到原本属于他人的份额也全被占有。这些在菅田看来全然无谓去在意，在他看来米津向自己展现的那些高贵的独特魅力足够抵过自己的心意。  
“唔，现在在唱「爱丽丝」。”  
由舞台上传递而来的声音很清晰地昭示着这一现实。菅田忽然又想起了被摆在家里电视机旁边的那张「BOOTLEG」的黑胶碟片，它后面附进的歌词本种清清楚楚地写着“编曲 常田大希”的字样。  
“所以这就是为什么那天常田也会去米津的彩排。”  
今天想起这件事菅田将晖还是无法遏制地觉得嫉妒。不过细细一想，自己和米津合作唱了整首曲子这一点倒是更能占到便宜，毕竟合唱要比编曲惹人注目得多。  
乐屋的门被敲响，是自己早就听惯的经纪人的敲法，于是立刻抬头说了声“请进”。门被推开，自己的经纪人走进来，随手拉开化妆台前的椅子坐了。  
“有什么事吗？”  
菅田的脸上带了惯常的笑容，眼睛俏皮地眨了眨。  
“刚刚米津玄师先生的经纪人桑过来问我，说如果菅田先生想的话，有给您准备在现场的位子，在中控那里。”  
“诶？”  
菅田愣住了，在自己为数不多的印象里，米津的经纪人女士总是一副很严肃的样子，说话干练得甚至有些失了礼节。之前她在双方讨论自己和米津玄师的疑似绯闻时一直皱着眉，眼睛只在自己的脸和已经拟好的方案上反复逗留，大概心里也在权衡着什么。  
“这可有点难办啊，”菅田将晖皱着眉，嘴里小声嘟囔着，“去还是不去啊。”  
“啊啊，和我说的不是之前和咱们谈的那一位，”经纪人看穿了他的心思，“是另外一位我们没见过的。”  
“这样啊，”菅田的屁股往前挪挪，显出一幅饶有兴趣的样子，“那位看起来怎么样？”  
“看起来挺和善的，说话也比之前那个温和很多，”自己的经纪人女士笑了笑，“怎么，还在怕之前那位吗？”  
“倒不是说怕啊，就是不好相处而已。”  
“所以说よねちゃん很辛苦啊。摊上这么个经纪人。”  
菅田将晖在两句话中间叹了口气，双手放到头后靠在沙发上，眼睛睁大看着稍显陈旧的天花板。  
“诶原来你管米津玄师先生叫よねちゃん啊，我要把这点记下来。”  
经纪人开起了玩笑，以此来提醒演员先生说错了话。菅田将晖微微红了脸，因为面对的是自己的经纪人，就算知道自己说错了话可还是在死鸭子嘴硬。  
“私下是会这样叫啦，不过在番组和别的地方还是会叫米津先生的。”  
经纪人点点头算是默许，低头用手敲了敲椅背，复有想起自己来这里的意图。  
“要去吗？现在离你上场大概还有半个多小时，是来得及的。”  
“啊——”菅田下意识地想要拒绝，可想了想还是给出了肯定的回答，“去看看吧。”  
除了这次的话想想也难以找到别的机会来看米津的演唱会了，这次抽票的概率自己也是有所耳闻，不好好抓住的这次机会的话自己的心里实在是过不去。  
菅田在心里偷偷想象着米津现在的样子，跟着经纪人穿过Staff专用的走廊。  
菅田被安排的地方其实就在中控的旁边，坐在这里的话能很清楚地看到灯光场控的舞台运行，也能很清楚地看到摄影收录。  
从这里能看到和平常自己完全见不到的米津，一种独有的优雅无可抑制地从他身上发散。就在菅田将晖认真注视着米津玄师的时候，某种奇妙的感觉突如其来地把他抓住，牢牢地把他的心禁锢起来。  
胸口处闷闷的有种酸痛的感觉，刚刚还剧烈跳动的心脏现在叫嚣着想要罢工。名为米津玄师的能量流窜在自己的血管里，不断挑战着自身感受情感的极限。  
“真漂亮啊。”他感叹道。  
舞台离菅田将晖其实挺远，这里看过去米津只像一粒大米一样大。  
还真是很“米”。他给自己想了个冷笑话，结果咧嘴笑的同时合着米津的声音唱歌，差一点就咬了自己的舌头。  
唔，还挺危险。万一真咬到了一会上台唱不了歌说不了话，那将可谓是米津开演唱会以来最禁绝的地狱现场。  
这件事光是想想就让自己打起了冷战。自己姑且算是被米津玄师邀请过来的，万一真搞出什么让对方难堪的事情的话不管从什么方面上来说都是吃不了兜着走。自己粉丝方面不会很麻烦，不过米津的粉丝，还有他那位经纪人……  
果然很危险。  
台上的米津玄师已经开始唱倒数第二首歌，不用算时间也知道快要到到自己上台的时候。菅田和身边的staff们满脸笑容地打了招呼，眼睛讨人喜欢地眯着，眼尾挑出一道有些魅惑的细长弧度。  
“我去了哦，”菅田小声说着，周围的staff纷纷冲他点点头，“大家辛苦啦。”  
回去的路依旧是一样，一言不发地走过staff专属走廊，耳边除了舞台上的声音之外只能听到脚步声。运动鞋踩在地板上发出柔和的闷响，和舞台上的节奏一起合上自己心跳的节拍。  
已经是最后一首了。  
菅田听着声音，亦步亦趋跟在领着自己前进的staff桑身后，站到了舞台的后方。  
这是到现在为止，今天米津离自己最近的时刻。  
米津在和着「Moonlight」的旋律摇摆着，他外面穿着的薄薄的白色衬衫轻飘而虚晃地描出他身体的轮廓。周围的乐手和他很相似，在每个乐句的重拍之间轻轻摇晃。  
但是在这中间最为耀眼的果然还是米津玄师。  
不，是只有米津玄师。  
于是毫无疑问的菅田将晖的眼里只能把米津容纳进去，不知不觉之间他的脸上就浮现出一种恬静的微笑，仿佛独身一人观赏春天繁盛的樱花。而米津玄师却也正是他内心最为盛大的一棵樱树，他正绽放的花朵好像不会凋谢而尽，就同本人的才华一样无穷无尽。  
在他专注地看着米津玄师的同时，他感到始终在自己耳边环绕着的声音渐渐地远去了，能听到的是比平常更快的自己的心跳声。  
他真漂亮啊。  
在舞台耀眼光线的映照下，米津更是比平日里惹人注目上不知道多少倍。菅田将晖只能看到他的背影和很少有的一点点侧面的脸颊。这刚刚好留给了菅田将晖更多的自由想象的空间，他想象着这时候米津是不是带着一点暧昧的微笑，又或者他会用一种独属于他的悲悯眼神看着台下的所有人。  
有如神明。  
在一种恍惚般的无知无觉中，留给菅田将晖的最后一首歌也最终结束了。  
米津尤为高贵的优雅就在这一刻彰显出全部：他的手扶住立式麦克风，身体前倾，头很安静地低下去，做出一个谦逊而长久的颔首动作。  
菅田因为米津这样的动作不由自主地停下了呼吸。场中的空气充满了观众的尖叫和鼓掌声，而他只在担心这样的响动会不会惊扰到还在场上的米津。  
然后被他注视的人放开了手，抬起了头。  
米津玄师转过来的动作不是很慢，而在菅田的眼里，他的动作仿佛电影中引人注意的慢动作一样被分解成一帧一帧的。  
米津走过来了，用一种求道者一样的高贵姿态。  
冷色调的舞台灯光在他的头顶熄灭，只能勉强看清楚他的轮廓。  
可在菅田将晖眼里，他看到了米津脸上的微笑。  
“嗨，”米津走近了，“晚上好。”  
他的声音比平常要高些，听起来很明朗。  
“晚上好，”菅田笑了笑——虽然这笑容不知道能不能被对方看到，“米津君刚刚唱地好得一塌糊涂。”  
“啊是吗，”米津听了之后笑了一身，接过自己经纪人递过来的水喝了两口，“多谢。”  
今天的米津一定是因为平时少见的高涨情绪而显得陌生了，菅田想着。  
“那个，今天也请多多关照。”  
“嗯，よろ，”米津点点头，语气放的特别随意，“那走吧，时间差不多了。”  
他转过身迈了一步又停下，回头看了看菅田。借着不知道从哪里来的一点亮光，菅田看到了米津的眼睛里和平常不一样的光彩。  
“一起吧？”  
米津今天少见地主动了起来，说话的语气甚至有些旁人难以察觉到的强硬。  
“嗯，一起吧。”  
菅田迈出一步，站到他的身边，说出的话好像梦中呓语。  
“我们两个人一起。”  
于是两个人肩并肩走上舞台，可就在将要被观众们看见的前一秒钟，米津伸手把他拦住了。  
“我先上去，和大家说你来了好了，”他压低了的声音里流露出点兴奋的意味，“要期待キャキャ哦。”  
“嗯好。”  
菅田笑了笑，躲在阴影的后面，免得被眼尖的观众们看到。他听见米津说话了，低低的声音里一如既往含混着哑。  
“今天我们有一位特殊的客人哦。”  
米津笑着，很低很低的笑声，叫人心中禁不住的荡漾起来。台下的观众听见米津玄师说的话，很统一的发出低低的惊呼声。  
“大家能猜到吧，因为大概已经知道下一首歌是什么了。”  
在后面的菅田将晖听着下面观众的一浪胜过一浪的呼声，笑得很开心。  
“原来我也有这样被人这样期待的时候。”  
“那么事不宜迟，”米津在台上说着，声音极清楚地传过来，好像他就在自己耳边说话一样，“来有请。”  
他语间顿了顿。  
「菅田将暉。」  
观众的呼声大的简直要把菅田将晖本人震一个跟头，可米津先生静静地转过头来，远远投过来尤为镇静的眼神，演员先生一下子就找到了平静下来的理由。  
菅田将晖手插进兜里，表面上一派平静，心脏可是快要跳出来了。他迈着漫不经意的步伐走到米津玄师的旁边，凑到麦克风的前面，在米津的注视下用漫不经心的声音讲话。  
“大家好，我是菅田将晖。”  
热烈的欢呼声再一次到来，两个人在这欢呼的浪潮下相互对视微笑。  
“那由菅田先生来说开始吧，下一首歌是「灰色と青＋菅田将暉」。”  
整个武道馆都安静下来，除了菅田将晖本人的所有人都在等待他开口。这一瞬间好像又回到了排练的时候，好像所有观众都不存在了，菅田将晖深吸了一口气，把自从排练以来在心中反复演习了许多遍的话说了出来。  
“那么，请听「灰色と青＋菅田将暉」。”  
熟悉的和弦再一次响起，米津分秒不差地凑近了麦克风。  
「袖丈が覚束ない夏の終わり  
明け方の電車に揺られて思い出した  
懐かしいあの風景  
たくさんの遠回りを繰り返して  
同じような街並みがただ通り過ぎた  
窓に僕が写ってる」

「君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか  
ひしゃげて曲がったあの自転車で走り回った  
馬鹿ばかしい綱渡り 膝に滲んだ血  
今はなんだかひどく虚しい」

「どれだけ背丈が変わろうとも  
変わらない何かがありますように  
くだらない面影に励まされ  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
米津在唱的时候声音稍微有一点点抖，像极了竭力忍耐哭腔时候的声线。却又像他之前和自己说的“声音大概和情感有很清晰准确的连结”一样，有说不出的悲伤感情。  
「忙しなく街を走るタクシーに  
ぼんやりと背負われたままくしゃみをした  
窓の外を眺める  
もう一度出会えたらいいと強く思う  
忘れることはないんだ」  
我也能好好接下米津为我开的头吗？  
菅田一边问着自己，一边依照着排练的感觉唱了下去。  
『君は今もあの頃みたいにいるのだろうか  
靴を片方茂みに落として探し回った  
「何があろうと僕らはきっと上手くいく」と  
無邪気に笑えた 日々を憶えている』  
他站在米津的身边，凭借着某种直觉他觉得或许米津正在看着自己，身后的乐队就像排练的时候一样给着全力支持，舞台的效果做的很好，稍显暗淡的光照下来，却刚刚好能让他也看见观众们的样子。  
「どれだけ無様に傷つこうとも  
終わらない毎日に花束を  
くだらない面影を追いかけて  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
米津在一边静静地给他和声，手上拨着原声吉他。  
“我在唱歌。”  
菅田想着，今天头一次有了在歌唱的实感。  
「朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何故か訳もないのに胸が痛くて  
滲む顔 霞む色

今更悲しいと叫ぶには  
あまりに全てが遅すぎたかな  
もう一度初めから歩けるなら  
すれ違うように君に会いたい」  
米津再次贴近麦克风，用稍微沙哑但丰沛的声音唱着。菅田后退一步随着节奏随意晃着，他低着头，用余光打量着米津的背影。  
有一点猫背，可看上去却是那么高贵得无人可及。  
于是菅田将晖很清楚，自己的心里有种事物再也不会改变了。  
「どれだけ背丈が変わろうとも  
変わらない何かがありますように  
くだらない面影に励まされ  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
菅田很自然地找到状态，接下米津交过来的场子。  
只有在演唱会场子里才能找到的情绪鼓动了他，米津听着他的声音不由得转头看他，脸上露出淡淡的微笑。  
「朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何もないと笑える朝日がきて  
始まりは青い色」  
最后米津从超常完成任务的菅田将晖手上接过来，手上熟练地把和弦拨完，好像讲述故事一般地完成了整首歌。  
最后一个音符落下，场里依旧很安静。米津把吉他从身上卸下来，很自然地过去给了菅田将晖一个拥抱。  
菅田愣住了。  
好近，能很清楚地闻到米津的味道。  
有一点汗味，还有一点柑橘混着酸涩的甜味。  
“今天多谢了。”  
米津没有放开手，说话的小小的，显得有点疲惫。  
“我也是。”  
菅田说话的时候，也没有放开手。  
而二人的这次拥抱，持续了将近八秒钟。


	30. 三十

“菅田桑！今天唱的一级棒啊！”  
中岛宏士坐在乐屋的沙发上，手上拎着一罐冰过的啤酒，十分大方地和菅田将晖打了个不正经的招呼。  
菅田笑出了一个营业笑容，顺手揪过来一个椅子坐了，避免和乐手们挤在已经满满当当的沙发上。当然在这些都建立在每个人都心知肚明唯一一个单人沙发属于谁的情况之上。  
高贵的单人沙发自然只有米津能坐。  
菅田是在五分钟之前收到的消息，中岛宏士问他要不要趁着这会儿到他们的乐屋里喝酒，菅田将晖也很快回复了“好”。明明信息到这里就应该结束，结果对面还暗戳戳地又发来一条“米津也会来哦。”  
就算乐屋只有自己一个人，菅田将晖捧着手机没来由地觉得尴尬，觉得自己被人看穿了什么。  
忐忑不安地过去了他们的乐屋，没想到三个人挤在一个沙发上，面前的茶几上摆了啤酒和几样下酒菜，几个人聊的热火朝天。  
就是不见米津玄师。  
“抱歉打扰……”  
菅田将晖说着客套话，坐在椅子上，屁股还没坐稳就被不怎么说话的鼓手塞了一罐啤酒在手里。  
“每次演唱会完来我们这里喝酒已经是惯例了吧，”中岛宏士和掘正辉对视一眼笑了起来，“没什么可打扰的。”  
桌边的气氛很快就回到了前几天几个人喝酒的时候，说上几句就会发现这几个人的特点还挺明显。中岛宏士和须藤优都是挺能说的人，一起说话估计没人能在这里面找进话头，于是菅田总是暗戳戳地怀疑鼓手掘正辉是不是原先也挺能说，之后因为这二位太能说而养出了沉默的性子，毕竟很多次他都是默默插进话来却让大家笑成一片。  
几个人聊了一会之后乐屋的门被敲了两下之后打开，菅田转过头去看。  
是米津玄师。  
“刚刚被经纪人拉住说了会儿话，”米津的声音又恢复到了平常的低沉样子，唯一的不同就是还要哑上一些，“稍微有点晚了抱歉。”  
“啊米津君，菅田桑也来了哦。”  
中岛宏士笑着。  
“诶？”米津转过头，这才看见坐在椅子上的菅田，“晚上好——抱歉刚刚没有看到。”  
他很自然地一屁股坐在空出来的单人沙发上，伸手去拿放在茶几上的啤酒，拉开拉环的时候发出柔和的“砰”声。  
米津喝了一口，把铝罐捧在手里，晃了晃头很认真地看着菅田将晖。  
“今天唱的真好，”他露出来的左眼看着有点朦胧，表情倒是和平时差不出太多去，“请菅田先生过来真是没错啊。”  
“您过誉了，”菅田将晖一听这种话就职业病地摆出营业笑容，“多亏了您写了这么一手优秀的歌。又那么认真的教导我。”  
“你的声音真的很好啊，唱出声音来的时候我总会觉得‘明明是我的歌却要被压制住了’，”米津笑了笑，很轻地叹了口气，“真的很好。”  
好到我都要嫉妒了。  
菅田的声音有一种在这片土地上已经久违了的野性，他的声音里永远都蕴含着直接而强烈的情感。听上去的话根本无需从旋律和歌词中揣测他所表达要表达什么，对他来说情感和歌曲或许本来就是一样的事物。  
仅仅这点就足够让自己嫉妒上一阵子，更不要说他本人又有着一种让他人很难不喜欢上他的奇特能力。  
“啊没有没有没有……”  
两个人互相吹捧到没词了，当着众乐手的面陷入了沉默。  
平日里和米津相处的时候菅田完全不会觉得尴尬，结果到了这儿，习惯于这些的演员先生倒是开始局促不安。  
“菅田君，我看了新剧哦。”  
是中岛宏士说的。菅田将晖像是得到了救赎立刻顺竿爬上，因为找到了避免尴尬的机会而庆幸不已。  
“感谢，”菅田重重点了下头，“还可以吗？”  
“与其说还可以……”吉他手拖了长音，“倒不如说是一级棒？”  
“啊多谢多谢。”  
菅田将晖笑笑，他现在已经颇为习惯吉他手的大喘气了。  
“里面的那个男孩子也演的很好，长得又好看——”中岛宏士喝了口酒，“整部剧太养眼了啊。”  
“你又不是那个，”须藤用胳臂肘捅他，“是谁和我说喜欢live house的那个女孩子来着？”  
“这怎么能一样呢？”吉他手皱着眉，“是帅哥也行啊，况且你不觉得和菅田先生对过好几次戏的女将军很飒爽吗？而且又漂亮。”  
“也是——不过菅田君演的真的好——”贝斯手说完上半句话突然转过来问菅田，“菅田先生在剧组挺累的吧？”  
菅田将晖在一边被两个人说来说去逗笑，没想到突然会被搭话，很不符合人设地稍微愣了一下。  
“挺累的，”他如实相告，“有好几次说好了休息也被拉过去来着。”  
“哈？真的吗？要我我肯定不会去的。”  
中岛宏士一脸震惊。黄头发下面的眼珠子都快瞪出来了。  
“您没那机会。”  
鼓手说话慢慢悠悠，话里话外都是嘲讽。  
“上次米津来找我，结果我下午被拉到片场给三桥做指导，结果米津也被我拉过去了，”菅田抱歉地笑着，看着米津眨了眨眼，“抱歉啦。”  
“没关系。”  
米津说了句。  
“诶话说菅田君是不是快要杀青了？”  
“是差不多了，”菅田一想这件事脸上的笑容是刹都刹不住，“终于不用被三桥久明那家伙烦了，还能有休息日——”  
“三桥那孩子看着挺可爱文静的啊？”  
乐手们齐刷刷地看过来，算上米津四个人都睁大眼睛看着他，像极了面向太阳的向日葵。  
“我每次休息的时候，只要他也休息就一定会来我的乐屋呆着不走，也不知道为什么，”菅田将晖比划着手势，“明明我就比他的乐屋大这么点儿，就这么点儿。”  
菅田喝了口啤酒，看着人民群众的眼神，觉得自己有必要挽回后辈的风评。  
“嘛可爱还是可爱啦，人也挺好的，要真是到该说话的时候话说的也漂亮，长得也好看，谁不喜欢啊。”  
乐手依旧是一脸不信的样子，米津倒是又回到了刚刚波澜不惊的样子，一口一口慢慢喝酒。  
“其实我也挺喜欢他的，毕竟是后辈嘛，那孩子以后肯定不会差，”菅田将晖微微笑了笑，“——真是个挺好的孩子。”  
“我觉得他演技也很好欸，在剧里不是和菅田君对戏了很多次吗，那眼神看的我都想恋爱了。”  
中岛宏士完全就是顺嘴一说，没想到戳到了菅田将晖不言而明的点上。  
“那可不是演出来的啊……”  
菅田将晖说的声音有点小，还有点含含糊糊，不仔细听的话是没法一下子就听清的，于是中岛一脸疑惑地问了句“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
菅田晃晃头，很温和地笑了笑，把吉他手的问题掩饰了过去。  
虽然中岛没有听清，可坐在对面的米津倒是听的一清二楚。他喝了口啤酒，莫名地觉得现在这个场合应该说点什么。  
“所以在恋爱吗？”  
米津笑着，看着有点勉强。  
“我吗？没有哦，”菅田将晖睁大了眼睛看着米津，“但是倒是有喜欢的人了。”  
米津从菅田将晖的眼睛里再次看到了最初吸引自己的光彩，很亮很特别，有种强大的力量感。  
“这样啊……”  
米津玄师的声音低下去了，很好听的沙哑着。  
“欸米津你也有八卦的时候？”中岛问着，“我怎么记得你上次这样还是在高中的时候。”  
“随口一问而已，”米津好脾气地笑，“这种东西有时候很重要啊。”  
“什么玩意你不会谈过恋爱吧中ちゃん？”  
一边的须藤优突然开腔。  
“当然谈过啊，就高中那会儿，”中岛宏士翻了个白眼，“米津可是知道的，还嘲笑我好一阵，说我配不上人家小姑娘。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈真的假的，不过我觉得米津说得对。”  
“中岛高中时期很会做梦啊，不过能不能给我们讲讲高中生的恋爱秘史，想听。”  
鼓手在一边帮腔。  
米津笑眯眯地看着自己的乐手们嬉笑着S自己的幼驯染，也不出手阻止。  
“有什么好听的啊——”中岛宏士痛心疾首，“就是那种啊……”  
结果就变成了除了米津之外的几个人交流恋爱话题的情况。  
等到这个话题告一段落，乐手们已经稍微有了醉意，而菅田按照他一如既往的风格依旧保持着十成的清醒。  
“菅田君今天是不是在场下看了我们的整场啊，”说话的出人意料的是鼓手，“看上去感觉怎么样？”  
“太棒了，真的是我看过的最好的演唱会了，”菅田将晖说的特别真诚，大眼睛一眨一眨亮闪闪的，“米津君唱的真好啊，又很有力量感……”  
“那这么说今天是不用开反省会了？”  
须藤优开了玩笑。  
“开什么反省会啊已经是最后一场了，去开二度会比较靠谱吧？”  
中岛宏士做出了很嫌弃身边人的表情，一幅“这事情这么自然你竟然会这么想”的样子。  
“也是哦。”  
几个人又喝了一圈，米津的经纪人敲门探头进来说观众都散了，于是乐手几个就开始琢磨着刚刚放下的二度会话题。  
“那就去开二度会好啦，”贝斯手一个字一个字地拖着长音，“反省会之类的就等下次live再说吧。”  
“那一会儿米津要来吗？”  
中岛问了。  
米津玄师好像没有听见这一句，眼睛直愣愣地盯着面前的空气，直到对方稍微提高了音量又问了一次才给出了回答。  
“今天就不了，”他笑笑，“我想早点回去。”  
“这样啊，ok，”中岛又转向菅田，“菅田先生要一起吗？”  
“我也不了，明天还要回剧组，有机会一定。”  
菅田将晖没想到自己能被拉进这个小圈子，说实在的挺惊喜，仿佛收到了什么音乐上的认可。  
“那我们就先走啦——今天真是让您们多多烦心了……”  
中岛说起了一贯的场面话，长长的几大句敬语摆上来，换来了米津一声嗤笑。  
“我有点在意你是从那里学来这么多的啊？”  
“是在一个叫敬语大学的地方……”  
“说什么呢……”米津被他逗笑了，声音低低地笑了两声，伸手冲他挥了挥， “那今天就到这里吧，大家辛苦了。”  
他轻轻拍了下手，过于修长精致的手碰在一起发出清脆的“啪”声。  
乐手们和站起来送别的两个人道了再见，一边商量着一会去哪里喝酒一边出去了。  
门关上，偌大一个乐屋里只剩下了米津和菅田两个人。  
“米津君……”  
“菅田さん……”  
两个人在沉默了几秒钟之后同时开腔，同时撞上对方的视线。  
“啊您先讲。”  
菅田将晖看着米津有些羞涩的眼睛，表情愣愣地说出了这句话。  
“没什么，”米津低下头把手里空掉的酒罐放下，“那帮家伙太过吵闹真的很抱歉。”  
“没有，我还挺喜欢的，”菅田将晖笑笑，“中岛先生很有意思。”  
“嗯，他从很小的时候就有这种天赋，我和他说你应该去做个搞笑艺人，但他就想弹吉他——”  
“欸——原来这么早就认识了吗？”  
“嗯，很早就开始一起玩了，”米津晃了晃头，“刚刚菅田さん想说什么？”  
“我刚刚——”  
话说到一半停下，因为自己突然觉得全部说出来的话有些失礼。可米津用很信任的眼神看着自己，好像在说一个“请”字。  
“要不要去喝一杯？”  
菅田将晖问得诚惶诚恐。  
“好啊。”  
出乎他意料的，米津立刻就同意了。  
“欸？刚刚米津君不是……”  
“那是因为掘正辉喝醉了之后可能会变得很吵啊，对很能说的人应付不太来呢……”米津咧着嘴笑笑，“我就是这样的人啦。”  
“这样吗？”  
“是哦。”  
“啊不过要走的话我要先换下衣服，这么出去的话太冷了。”  
“那我在我的乐屋等你好了。”  
之后两个人就在冬日的夜晚向米津偶尔会去的酒吧走过去了。  
“今天菅田君在底下看了吧？”  
“嗯是看了，”菅田将晖下半张脸埋在厚围巾里，上半张脸被毛线帽子遮住，只露出一双眼睛，看着不像艺人倒像什么可疑人士，“米津君唱的很好。”  
“有什么很喜欢的吗？”  
很罕见的，米津竟然开始扯起了闲天。  
“还挺喜欢「爱丽丝」的，听上去和米津君其他的歌不太一样欸。”  
菅田开始有意无意套话，虽然很可能得到什么自己不想知道的事实。  
“是吗？那个是常田做的编曲呢？原来是能听出来的啊，”米津的声音听起来很开心，“那家伙知道了会很高兴的。”  
菅田将晖抬起头打量米津，对方的脸也是一样遮的严严实实，看不出什么表情。  
“这样啊，”菅田的声音有些酸溜溜的干涩，“米津君挺喜欢他的吧？”  
“是挺喜欢那家伙的，对人啊情感啊音乐啊都有自己的一套理解，以后一定能做出点大事来的。”  
米津说完之后两个人陷入了沉默。  
“原来如此。”  
菅田将晖过了许久只说了这一句话。  
“不，其实也没那么喜欢啦。”  
米津听出了点旁的意思，慌忙出言辩解，却没发现说了之后误解会更大这一事实。  
菅田将晖暗暗叹了口气，做出一幅明朗的态度安慰了米津一句。  
果然米津是不会喜欢我的。  
他在心里却这么想着。


	31. 三十一

距离米津玄师进卫生间已经过去了挺久，桌子上两个人点的菜品也早已上齐。菅田将晖开始还能保持着平和的心态，可后来等着等着越来越觉得不对劲。  
他还从来没有这样过，是出了什么事吗？  
菅田将晖给米津发了消息，又打了电话，可无论哪样都如同石沉大海一样失了回音。  
可不能在等下去了，于是他大着胆子起身溜到卫生间门口，像可疑人物一样在外面站着。  
门关着，仔细听里面并没有什么声音。  
于是手放在门把手上打开，里面的空气欢快地跃出，呛人的Alpha气息冲了自己一脸。  
没做好心理准备的菅田被惊了一下，下意识地后退两步。不过这样的反应只耗去了两秒，Alpha的敏锐感知力告诉他这里面的气息并不仅仅是一位Alpha留下来的。  
——在这个社会这意味着什么，没有人会不知道。  
就像没有Omega能抗拒Alpha一样人尽皆知。  
“糟糕！”  
他一步跨进卫生间，顺手把门再关上免得别人进来。菅田没有叫米津的名字，因为万一这里有什么奇怪的人听到了，不知道要去做什么文章。  
况且米津不能在自己身边出事，这是一道不可破坏的铁则。  
菅田的心怦怦直跳，好像里面被塞进了一群暴躁得正在跺脚的兔子。  
就好像久远以前那个晚上，自己独身一人在家的时候听到街道上传来的响动一样令他动辄皆惊。  
卫生间不大，温馨的散射灯暖暖地照下来，大理石的瓷砖地板柔和地泛着同样的光，一个隔间的门关着，另外一个的门向内开出令人遐想的缝隙。  
菅田将晖在里面站了一会儿，发觉空气中并不是仅有Alpha的气味，还有一丝很淡的，叫自己魂牵梦绕的柑橘苦涩的香味。  
菅田将晖走路轻手轻脚，拿出了自己在剧组练出的本事，很慢很慢地推开了没锁上的那扇门。  
空无一人。  
那么正解必然只有一个。  
菅田把手放在那扇门的门板上的时候，手指间几乎能感觉到从其上反映而来的自己的心跳。  
「米津…さん？」  
菅田将晖叫了一声，声音不大，但他知道里面的人一定可以听见。  
没有回应。  
或许是有回应的，但那声回应可能被外边的声音盖过去了。  
于是他又说了一遍。  
“唔……”  
隔间里面传来了响动，延后几秒之后放在门板上的手感受到了明显的震动。  
——门打开了。  
米津玄师出现在菅田将晖的眼前，随着他一起出现的还有刚刚菅田将晖闻到的柑橘的味道。  
他靠在旁边的墙上，手搭在锁头上，头发凌乱地搭在额头前，下面藏着的眼睛迷蒙地睁着。  
空气中翻卷着浓重的柑橘味道，苦涩的甜味儿重的过头，里面夹杂的淡淡酒香气全显出来，混在一起有种草药的味道。  
菅田将晖不是没想到这种情况，可真见到了还是呆在原地无法动弹。  
米津的脸颊现在是一种不太正常的绯红色，湿润的艳红嘴唇张着，不用想也知道一定在吞吐炙热的气息。  
他看着菅田将晖，可又不像是真的在看他，因为他视线的焦点好像投向了菅田将晖身后更为遥远的地方。  
菅田下意识地问了句“没事吧”，说完了才觉得不对，在心里暗暗骂了自己一句“笨蛋”。  
这样子肯定是出了大事的。  
那种“大事”……  
米津的眼睛湿湿的，深邃如海。  
没人能在这样的眼神下还保持住理智，菅田不受控制地向米津伸出手。  
然后他几乎是立刻就后悔了。  
米津看着向自己伸出的那只手，眨了眨眼睛。  
“是菅田将晖吧。”  
他这样想着，迈步过去想拉住那只手。可发情期的Omega先生感觉像是踩在厚厚一层棉花上，对身体的控制也没有那样灵光，膝盖在短短支撑了一下之后就宣告罢工，整个人跌进菅田将晖的怀里。  
他下意识地圈住身上的人，避免他滑下去。从米津后颈上散发出来的味道径直闯入菅田的鼻腔，挑起他属于本能的欲望。  
米津抱起来比他看上去要柔软的多，消瘦的身体抱在怀里刚刚好。菅田将晖环着他，不自觉地用手轻轻拍着他的后背。  
“唔……”他脸贴在自己的怀里，声音呼吸和身体都在颤抖，显得很可怜，“菅田君……”  
“是我，”菅田一边把他揽得更紧一些，一边安慰他，“我在的，在的。”  
“会没关系的。”  
这样子的米津还从未有人见过，平日的他总是像被某些半透明的介质包裹住，看不出他的本来样子。可现在他软乎乎地贴在自己身上，沉甸甸的触感真实到有些像是幻想。  
“菅田君——”他说话的时候，每个音节都黏糊糊的，强行贴到自己的心上，“帮我……”  
空气中信息素的味道很重，盛开过头的橙花甜的过头，稀薄时候能感受到的苦涩现在根本闻不出来。  
饶是意志力算是强大的菅田将晖也很难忍住，手在大脑告诉他该怎么做之前就已经自顾自地去伸进对方的衣服抚摸他的身体。手下的皮肤潮湿着，热热的很舒服。  
空气中出现了另外一种花的味道，温和但是不容反驳。  
“米津君……”  
菅田将晖贴在他的耳边叫他的名字，手上的动作也没停下。  
“唔……”  
米津玄师手攀在菅田的肩膀上，任由对方把手伸下去抚摸自己的重点部位。  
这是一种陌生而又很熟悉的感觉，Omega的本能开始帮助没有经验的米津。他靠在菅田的身上，潮湿的后穴把Alpha吞了下去。  
毫无疑问，他的身体已经做好了一切准备。  
“哈啊……菅田……慢点……”  
他喘息着，因为发情而毫不吝惜自己的声音。  
Omega现在正处于感官分外敏感的时期，做不了一会就已经抽搐着高潮了一次。到了后期他已经没什么力气，只能把自己的全身重量都压在菅田将晖的身上。  
菅田听着米津带着奶音的喘，在他的身体里冲刺几下之后从他的身体里退出来，随手扯了两张卫生纸把体液射在上面冲进马桶。  
然后他看见了米津玄师的脸。  
做过之后Alpha的大脑清醒了很多，于是看着面前的人愣在当场。  
米津玄师的眼睛湿漉漉的，因为近视和失焦的叠加而迷蒙一片，却依旧没有把视线从菅田将晖的身上移开。  
菅田被米津这样看着，突然觉得他对自己有种表示。  
“来亲亲我吧。”  
除了米津的言语，他的其他地方都在清清楚楚地表明着这一点。菅田好像受到了什么蛊惑，他慢慢地向米津玄师凑过去，要去亲吻对方柔软潮湿的微张嘴唇。  
“很喜欢常田那家伙。”  
“不，其实也没那么喜欢啦。”  
米津在自己面前还从未有那样慌乱的时候，不管如何去想那都是去掩盖他情感的表面功夫而已。  
所以他果然是喜欢常田大希的，那么他和我做爱一定是因为Omega的生理问题而已，根本谈不上是喜欢这种光明正大的原因。  
可能在他看来我不过也只是一个乘虚而入的人罢了。  
米津依旧用湿漉漉的眼神看着他，头顶黄色的散射灯的光散落下来，在他的眼睛里细碎成将要燃尽的花火。  
“快别这样，”菅田在心里叹着气，“不然我真的会亲下去的。”  
而米津自然不会知道他的想法的。  
菅田呼出了一口气，气息打在米津的脸上让他微微瑟缩了一下。  
米津睁大了眼睛看着菅田凑近，感觉到自己侧边的脸颊传来些许潮湿的凉意。  
“接吻这种事情……”菅田深吸了一口气，靠在米津玄师的耳边，竭力忍着自己心口出的酸痛把后半句说了出来，“应该是要和自己喜欢的人做才对，但是啊……”  
“和我做真是太浪费了。”  
整个句子的最后一点说不出来，菅田张了张嘴，艰难地把这句话吞回了肚子里。  
可米津没有什么反应，除了睁大的眼睛越发潮湿，最后一滴眼泪落了出来。  
“抱歉。”  
菅田将晖出去了。  
等到他回来的时候米津玄师依旧在卫生间里，蜷缩在隔间的墙角，身上的衣服已经穿整齐了，精神状态也好了些。  
“嗯？”  
他看见菅田将晖，从喉咙里发出了音节表达了疑问。  
“抑制剂。”  
米津脱了外衣，伸手去扯自己的衣服领子。  
“我现在干不了这个，你来。”  
针剂被交到自己手里，菅田将晖走过去蹲下，帮着他把抑制剂注射进去。  
好近……  
这是米津清醒的时候菅田将晖离他最近的一次，皮肤都能感受到他的气息。  
“我送你回家吧，”菅田将晖做完之后退后，低头看着他，“对不起。”  
“不用，我自己回去就行，”米津玄师扶着墙站起来，“今天这件事算我头上。”  
Alpha被Omega轻轻推开，脚底一步也挪动不了。  
那一瞬间菅田将晖好像看见了米津玄师的身上放出了光芒。  
而至于米津……  
他不知道自己是怎么到家的，又是怎么样躺倒自己的床上的。  
菅田将晖，菅田将晖。  
这几个音节在他的脑子里反复出现，旖旎地缠绕在他的唇齿之间。  
一种和自己味道截然不同的温和的花香味钻进他的鼻腔，细细去品的话能感受到里面暗藏的辛辣。  
刚刚的记忆在脑海里重演。  
“接吻这种事应该是要和自己喜欢的人做啊。”  
那时候自己的胸口炸开一片的疼痛，语言根本就描述不来。  
像是溺水时的呼吸一样痛，像是濒死时还要坚持睁眼一样痛，像是亲手杀死自己最爱的事物一样痛。  
我喜欢菅田将晖。  
我想靠近他。  
我想拥有他。  
米津在床上蜷缩成一团，手里抱着自己柔软的枕头，眼睛睁大了看着黑漆漆的房间。  
手机已经关机了，免得有什么人来打扰自己。  
好想哭，可是哭不出来。  
自己的泪腺像是被堵住了，每一下眨眼都是酸痛的。  
属于菅田将晖的铃兰味道包裹着自己，更是雪上加霜。  
两个人之间发生了许多事，多到根本回忆不完。可是米津依旧好好地把它们都清清楚楚地记得，好像是对如今的无谓的反抗。  
菅田将晖是不喜欢我的。  
就算是对旁人的情感的体会毫不在意的自己，也能从那句话里听出别的意思。  
不是我的话，那该是谁呢？  
不就是只剩下三桥久明了吗？  
啊——  
灰暗如我，怎么能追得上他呢？  
如果我们之间的一切还能从头开始的话，关系仅仅止于我认识你就好了。这样的话就再也不会再猜来猜去，就再也不会痛苦，就再也不会有把自己整个人都交过去的愚蠢做法了。  
另一边的菅田将晖的心境和米津也有那么点相似。  
他坐在地毯上，开着一边的昏暗台灯，静静地发着呆。  
我好喜欢米津玄师。  
这已经成了他心中唯一的不可争辩的事实。  
明明他看上去不好看，起码不是别人能承认的那种好看，可自己就是莫名的特别喜欢他。  
这种感情说是爱也丝毫不过分。  
和米津玄师认识这么久，和他的交流这么多，菅田将晖知道自己的许多已经被那家伙影响了。他身上那些独特的部分，一直一直不停地放射出光芒。  
最开始认识他的时候，自己就和别人一样觉得他有些阴暗，不是很好接近。但是到了现在，他已经很清楚如何去感受属于米津玄师的美丽了。  
就算他自己很阴暗，不太擅长向别人走去，可他依旧很真诚地想要去接触更多更多的美丽事物，这样充满人情味的人可是很少见的。  
抛开别的不谈，只有在黑暗的地方，方才能看出光芒的耀眼夺目。  
米津玄师就像是某种未被探明解析清楚的矿物，执着地折射出独特的光谱。  
那时候他谈起常田大希的神情是那么快乐，菅田将晖从来没见过露出那样明快笑容的米津。  
能向其他人露出这样的表情的人怎么会喜欢我呢？  
“要是你喜欢我多好啊。”  
菅田将晖这么想着。  
“你能喜欢我就好了。”  
米津玄师这么想着。  
可这艰难度过的每一天不是由对过去事物的悠闲怀想组成的，长久的沉溺于过去只能有一个结局，所以一定要继续向前走去。


	32. 三十二

像这次这样艰难地度过发情期对于米津玄师来说还是第一次，在他的记忆中从来没有服用过抑制剂之后依旧会有反应的经历。后颈和小腹的酸痛就没停下来过，而且不知道为什么一直心神不宁，还总是处于一种有点慌张的状态。  
很烦躁，很不舒服。  
很想静下心来稍微做点什么，但是家里每一个能待着的地方都试了个遍也没有一个能哪怕让自己好好做事超过一个小时的。  
关于工作的事一点也进行不下去，在网上瞎看也觉得特别无聊，除了思考关于菅田将晖的事情之外没有什么事还能唤起自己的兴趣。  
这一点在菅田将晖给他发来消息之后愈演愈烈。  
“之前晚上的事，抱歉。”  
“斗胆请您忘了它吧。”  
为什么要给我发这样的消息？  
这个问题的答案不言自明，是不用说出来的。  
就此收手吧。  
可是要是没能伸出手的话，要怎么收手呢。  
前几天的晚上被他揽在怀里的时候，那种感觉现在依旧能撼动自己。很陌生，但是很舒服。不是那种被抱得舒服，是一种身体和心理都很安定的舒服。  
这绝对不是错觉。米津玄师从来没想过自己竟然会憧憬被一个Alpha标记，可那个Alpha如果是菅田将晖的话，他是绝对愿意的。  
可是……  
“接吻这种事应该是和喜欢的人做才对吧？”  
被说了这种话的自己现在该怎么办呢？自己偷偷喜欢着的人如今亲手斩断了两人之间的可能，曾经做过的所有事都变成了东流水。  
现在要回到自己过去的生活轨迹上去简直就是奢望。就像一个正常人只要知道如何欣赏晚霞的美丽，在白天静静地获得一次完完全全的休息，或者仅仅是简简单单地给自己花费时间做上一顿晚饭——那么他就会知道何为生活的真谛，并且永远抛弃自己过去的生活方式。  
就像米津玄师现在已经很清楚爱上菅田将晖又被舍下之后会是如何悲伤一样。  
在苦涩之后甜蜜必将更加明显，反之亦然。  
米津从未为了情感上的事情而如此苦恼烦闷过，自然对它的理解少之又少——并不是说理论方面，而是实际面对之后又觉得束手无策。  
好像把这些东西和别人说说啊——  
但是现在能听自己说这些的人又有谁呢？  
在发情期中纠结的Omega最终挑选了另外一位Omega前辈作为倾诉对象，本来是抱着试探态度发出的邮件，结果被对方颇为热情地回复，并且变成了现在这样的局面。  
“晚上好。”  
米津微笑着坐在红发男人打了招呼，坐在他的对面。  
“晚上好。”  
Fukase笑笑，表情依旧那么具有感染力。  
“抱歉这么随随便便地就把你喊出来了，”米津诚恳地点点头，看着对方的眼神尤其的认真，“可是我有些事真的很想和你商量商量。”  
“唔嗯，没关系哦，”Fukase十指交叉，亮亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴很可爱，“心里有些东西还是说出来比较好哦。”  
“其实——唔……”米津欲言又止，本想半途放弃，结果对上前辈的诚挚眼神又改了心思，“能给我讲讲你和Nakajin的事吗？”  
“我们怎么变成现在这样子的吗？这故事可不短啊，要说吗？”  
米津点了点头。  
“请一定给我讲一讲。”  
“我在高中的时候有一段非常灰暗的日子，那时候我每天都在想：‘我的世界就要这样完蛋了’。然后自己在家什么也做不了，也不去上学。真的很痛苦，那样的日子并不是说发发呆一天就过去了，而是自己躺在床上，却连起床这样简单的事情都做不到。  
‘明天早点起床开始做事吧’，我每天这样祈愿着，不过第二天依旧没有办法，也有很长很长一段时间根本不去上学，可是就算是这样也一直有一个人每天每天都会在我家的门口等我。”  
Fukase温柔地笑着，外眼角微微下垂的眼睛充满对过去回忆的怀念。  
“很辛苦吧？”  
米津看着一向显得很乐观的前辈，轻轻叹了口气。  
“是很辛苦啊，但是后来我总算可以起来去过一过正常人的生活了，第一次觉得‘我的生活也可以有希望啊’。后来我总算、总算可以振作起来的时候，我说要组一支乐队，他真的是没有犹豫的，直接就和我说‘好啊，一起做吧’，当然他也就成了Sekai no Owari的第一个成员。  
后来在出道之前，我们有一段很艰辛的日子，做什么都不被认可，Live也没几个人看。那时候也想过放弃。可是Nakajin对我说：‘不管怎么样我都会站在你这一边哦，’嗯，就是我这种一边笑一边像开玩笑一样的语气。大概就是从那个时候开始吧，我觉得无论如何也不能离开他。”  
Fukase抿着笑，和米津真诚地对视着。  
“说绝对不能离开他有些夸张啦，但是毕竟他对我说了那种话嘛。那时候其实就有些心动了，可是Nakajin是我的朋友，就想着如果真的说了会不会吓到他，把他吓跑了又怎么办，结果没想到那家伙心里想的竟然和我一样。  
契机？契机就是那个啦，「エデン」那首歌，我偷偷写出来，本来想作为暗示的。”  
他笑了两声，充满了爱情带来的喜悦。  
“可能是暗示的太明显啦，后来有次我们两个没事干出来逛街，中午的时候去カフェミケランジェロ吃饭的时候他说：‘要不要我们在一起吧’语气超随便的，和开玩笑一样的那种。  
怎么想求婚都要正经一点吧？那家伙偏偏就像聊天一样说出来了，我还就那样答应了，挺可气的吧。”  
Fukase叹了口气，眼睛里亮着泪花。  
“没办法嘛，谁叫我喜欢他呢，只要是喜欢就好啦。”  
“嗯。”  
米津点了点头，心里还在犹豫要不要问他那个问题。  
“其实我大概明白米津君今天要问我什么哦，”前辈喝着茶水打量自己，“这种时候都会有啦，怀疑自己是不是喜欢他，要不要和他说之类。这样的答案不是很明显嘛？”  
在情感上面依旧不敢放开去做的天才皱着眉，脸上摆满了“这什么意思”的疑惑表情。  
“喜欢就要去说啊，如果因为害怕而不去说的话，错过了会很后悔吧？虽然说出去的话可能也会后悔，但是我觉得，果然还是说去了要比不说来的更好。说出去对方不同意的话那就是我的问题，如果不说的话就会一直猜来猜去，这样的话要比说了更痛苦。”  
Fukase笑得很温和，莫名有一种属于成熟女性的味道。  
“如果觉得不说就会后悔，不和对方在一起就会后悔，那么就算对方不喜欢你，把心意说出去也没什么好害羞的。”  
“总之是不要错过，错过了才是最难受的，”他晃晃杯子，自嘲地笑一笑，“我也不知道我在这里摆什么前辈架子，不过一定要幸福啊。不管是你还是我，大家都幸福就好了。”  
“原来如此，”米津点着头，漂亮的手放在嘴边，“说后悔的话……也许吧……”  
真的很喜欢他，并不是说有多少想和他一起做的事，只是简简单单地想和他一直呆在一起。  
但是两个人在一起又是和跟朋友一起吃饭聊天不一样的事情。两个人在一起依旧是两个人，唯一改变的是有了分享生活的对象。但并不是说全部的生活都要分享，在这种时候更为重要的是要划分出依旧只能属于自己的空间。  
这样简单的事情米津玄师自己是很明白的。正是因为如此他才会担心自己过于寡淡的生活能不能给菅田将晖带来一起生活的理由，更何况对方应该并没有这样的念头。  
Omega的前后辈吃吃喝喝聊到很晚，中间还换了一家店。最后要不是Fukase说明天乐队还要开讨论会要早起，不知道今天还要喝到几点。  
可是米津绝对不会这样结束自己的夜晚。家里冰箱中存着的酒就是在等待这样的时刻，面对着落地窗外的景色自斟自饮也是一件别有风情的事情。  
今夜的天一直很阴，放晴的迹象大概早就已经溜走，厚厚的云层盖在天上，终于降下了细碎的雪花。  
落下的水的结晶在楼下暖黄路灯的照耀下亮晶晶的，在空气中旋转着下落。  
真漂亮啊。  
现在你在做什么呢？好想把我看到的事物也传达给你啊。  
手里的酒杯是冰凉的，手指也是凉的，杯壁上附着的水滴落下来弄得手掌湿湿的。  
不知道为什么，今天自己做的highball格外的好喝。在做完第一杯之后米津本来想就这样结束，结果喝完之后又做了一杯，之后就停不下来，一直喝到在别人看来完全是烂醉的程度才停下来。  
好困——  
米津用一种颇为滑稽的，像是多长了两条腿的异形人类一样爬到沙发上盖上毯子躺下。  
今天和Fukase喝酒的时候的记忆又一次回到自己的脑海，而因为醉酒的关系里面许多细节已经记不清楚，很多话想起来也变了味道。  
说喜欢菅田将晖的话……自己是不会后悔的。可是要和菅田将晖说吗？  
他的脑袋瓜里转着仅剩的一点cpu，结果这一点转的太快过热，转到了奇奇怪怪的地方。  
结局就是他觉得有必要给和这件事完全无关的人打个电话。  
菅田的手机在庆功会上震动起来，他正和导演推杯换盏根本顾不上，一口气把杯子里的酒闷掉之后偷偷掏出手机看了一眼。本想着要是什么不重要的电话就放着不接或者是直接挂掉，结果在看清上面的名字之后吓得差点扔掉手机。  
“抱歉我先失陪一会儿，”主演先生站起来，和坐在里面的大佬点头哈腰，“我去接个电话，不好意思。”  
菅田将晖跨出包间两步之后复又折返，把挂在衣架上的大衣摘下来，到外面的街道上接了电话。  
“喂？”  
米津的声音低哑黏腻地闯进来，把菅田将晖吓了一跳，连自报家门这么重要的事都忘了。  
“怎么了？”  
“有件事想和你说啊。”  
现在他的说话方式和他喝醉了的时候一模一样，菅田将晖穿上大衣靠在门边，脑子里想着怎么应付另一边那个喝醉了的家伙。  
“之前的那件事真是万分抱歉，我实在是不想这么和你说，但是……”  
思维快捷如菅田将晖，他一下子就想到前几天在两个人之前发生的那件无法说出口的事情。  
“不，在这之前能先让我说一件事吗？”  
菅田将晖也不知道自己为什么要这样讲，但是他觉得有些事情如果现在不说的话之后就绝对没有机会了。  
他的心怦怦直跳，拿着手机的手在冬日里变得酸麻冰凉。米津玄师的呼吸声透过听筒模模糊糊地传过来，好像对方真的就在自己身边一样。  
对面沉默了一会，终于传来了说话的声音。  
“你说吧。”  
菅田将晖深吸了一口气，身体沿着墙慢慢地滑下去，最终蹲坐在墙边。  
“我和米津君相处了这么久，非常感激……”  
米津在对面听着，微微地笑了。  
说什么嘛，你认识我之后可没少给我添麻烦。  
“之前发生这么多事，给您添了许多麻烦非常抱歉，但是我想有些话如果今天不说出来的话那就没有意义了。”  
嗯？这小子今天挺能整啊，平常这时候他不应该很快讲完听我说了吗。  
米津玄师觉得别扭，可是良好的家教让他没打断对方的长篇大论，继续很耐心地听着。  
“我喜欢米津君，非常非常喜欢，喜欢得一塌糊涂。”  
“虽然我知道是一定没法交往的，但是真的好喜欢你……”  
菅田将晖说完之后深深地呼出了一口气，望着正悠悠然落雪的街道。  
这句早就想说的“喜欢”终于说出去了，但是心里并没有自己想象中那样舒服很多，反倒比之前还要沉重上几分。  
“这我可是知道的啊，你喜欢我什么的。”  
米津婉转地笑上两声，低低的摄人心魄。  
“欸？”  
菅田将晖被这一句吓到了，一屁股坐在了地上。  
“可是啊，大希……”  
米津玄师做了一次深呼吸，把自己一直想说的那句话说了出来。  
“我喜欢菅田将晖啊。”  
欸，什么？  
大希？  
喜欢？  
菅田将晖？  
聪明的演员先生满头问号，连叫他回去继续吃饭的staff都晾在了一边。  
“欸？什么？”  
“都说了，我，喜欢，菅田将晖，”米津玄师重复了一句，声音黏黏的带点奶味，“这可是日本语啊大希。”  
“啊啊啊是——”  
菅田将晖还在震惊里没回过味来，瞪着眼睛表情颇为滑稽。  
“米津君你是说你喜欢菅田将晖？”  
“对啊，我是说我喜欢菅田将晖，”这句话说多了之后就不再让米津感到羞耻，反倒有种别样的快感，“好喜欢好喜欢。”  
“唔……”菅田将晖这次终于输给了现实，用尽了自己这辈子积攒下来的演技让自己显得平静，“抱歉我这边有点事先挂了。”  
“你挂吧，有时间再聊。”  
对面传来挂掉电话的提示音，菅田立刻跳起来，在无人的街道上蹦跶了好几下，无声地庆祝着。  
米津玄师喜欢我，他喜欢我！  
纯粹的快乐几乎让他的大脑变成一片空白，单纯的喜悦升起来，充满了他整个胸腔。  
主演先生踩着飘飘然的步伐回到他们的小包间，结果没想到包间里的人脸上都带着一种强壮严肃的喜悦表情看着他，拽过一个面熟的staff小声嘀咕两句才知道自己刚刚的庆祝活动已经被那个晾在一边的staff尽数讲完，  
“我觉得菅田先生最好给我们一个解释。”  
木户导演开口了。  
“不好意思！但是刚刚我暗恋的人和我表白了！”  
“哦，原来如此，”木户整理下表情，拿出了在片场时候的做派上下打量着菅田将晖，把他吓得够呛，“我说你站这儿等什么呢？还不赶紧去找人家？”  
“啊？”菅田将晖被这一说惊到了，愣了半天直到木户导演露出笑容才发觉自己不是幻听了，“谢谢导演！回头我一定请大家吃饭！”  
“大家再会啊——”  
主演冲出门去，把一屋子的欢声落在脑后，里面还混着木户导演的话语.  
“哎现在的孩子怎么都猜不出来上面再想什么啊，都这时候了还不知道快去。”  
菅田将晖现在可管不了这个，一边往大陆上跑一边给米津的幼驯染打电话。  
“我说，米津家的地址能给个不？”  
另一边的米津玄师躺在沙发上半梦半醒，只觉得今天的常田大希怎么想怎么奇怪，声音也不对说话的方式也不对，全然不考虑另外一种可能。  
比如说这位天才人生第一次真的拨错了电话。


	33. 三十三

米津玄师躺在沙发上半梦半醒，朦胧中听到有人按了好几次门铃。  
这么晚了有谁啊。  
他坐起来静静地发了那么一两秒钟的呆，在铃声不耐烦地又一次响起来之后拖着步子去开了门。  
他的脑子有点木木的。完全忘了先看保障安全的猫眼，直接就扭开了门。  
“谁——哈？！”  
米津的声音原本懒懒的，拉出一道长音，而在看到门外的人之后做出了少见的惊讶反应。  
“晚上好。”  
门外站着的菅田将晖灿烂地笑着，在醉了的米津玄师看来几乎是个幻像。  
“欸？是本人吗？”  
米津的视线飘忽了一下又回到对方的身上，依旧是一幅搞不明白状况的样子。  
菅田将晖在门口探头探脑，先看了看穿着不成套睡衣的米津，又看了看这间自己想象了许多次的房间。可是屋子里只亮着一盏小台灯，昏昏暗暗看不清里面的样子。  
“不让我进来吗？”  
菅田收回向里面张望的视线，微微仰着头看着比自己高那么些的米津。  
米津一幅反应不过来的样子，于是菅田没等对方回话就脱了鞋子自来熟地踏上他家的地板，站到离他挺近的地方。  
米津身上有股很浓重的酒味，里面混着种药的苦涩味道。他靠在自己的鞋柜上，眼睛里依旧朦胧着，一幅不明就里的样子。  
“等等，你有什么事吗？”  
他半眯着眼睛，看着面前的演员先生。  
“我……”菅田将晖本来是想说实话的，可是看看米津现在的样子估计自己说了也没啥实际作用，“没事，就过来看看。”  
“唔嗯。”  
米津倒也没展示出更进一步的疑惑，很自然地就接受了这个奇特的理由。  
菅田看着醉的狠了的米津，眼神是一种自己都没察觉到的锐利。放在平常的时候米津一定会在半秒之内发觉，然后用羞涩地一笑来掩饰，之后转过头去。而现在的他只是和平常一样稍微弓着背，很放松地靠在柜子上，低着头看着两个人的脚尖，像极了一只发呆的猫。  
“呐，”菅田将晖被米津突然出声这一点吓了一跳，回过神来才发现米津伸手戳了戳自己的肚子，“是本人吗？”  
这个刚刚你已经问过了。菅田笑了笑，在张嘴想回答他的一瞬间改了主意。  
米津看着对方如同慢动作一样靠上来，愣在当场不知道他想干些什么。等到大脑反应过来之后，自己就已经在他的怀里了。  
菅田将晖怀里的凉意转瞬即逝，随之而来的是久违的熟悉暖意。  
好瘦。  
这是菅田抱住米津的第一感受。虽然之前也拥抱过好几次，可两个人贴得这么近还是第一次。他细细的腰抱在怀里甚至有些空落落的，能摸到后面明显的脊骨。可偏偏米津和自己身体的曲线很契合，自己的下巴刚刚好能放在对方的肩膀上，实在是很舒服。  
菅田本以为米津会在这个拥抱之下显得不知所措，没想到他自然流畅地用同样的动作回复了自己。  
米津在菅田的怀里深呼吸了两次，虽然他自己并不知道这样做的目的是什么。属于对方淡淡的温和的花香味被他吸进肺里，被主人挽留在原处。他闭上眼睛，任由自己享受这个本应不存在的拥抱。  
靠的好近。  
菅田用手抚摸着米津的后背，很认真地感受着对方的呼吸。  
等等？这家伙别在我身上睡着了啊！  
菅田放开迷迷糊糊的米津，把这么大一只跌跌撞撞地搀到他的卧室里面，开了灯稍微收拾一下，再帮着他盖好被子让他躺好。  
米津感觉是有人和自己一起回了卧室，知道自己躺在了床上。醉乎乎的脑子使得眼睛看不清东西，朦胧中只能看出旁边有个像极了菅田将晖的人影。  
菅田看着米津睁着眼睛直愣愣地看着自己，是走也不是不走也不是。那双眼睛潮湿着停留在自己身上，和自己的眼神交缠在一起。  
在他眨眼那么短短的一刹那间，一切好像都变得饱满起来。那双在自己看来要比一切宝石都更加珍贵美丽的眼睛里现在只映出自己一个人的影子，完全地只看向自己，里面完全地只有“菅田将晖”。  
漂亮，真漂亮。  
这是一双自己用言语无法形容的眼睛，它好像向自己说尽了米津所有的情感，又好像什么都没说。  
自己没法想象在这双眼睛与米津玄师本人的背后，到底有多少人的爱的尸骸。他们大概就和自己一样在这样一双眼睛的注视之下落进了名为米津玄师的深海里，和自己一样深陷在其中无法自拔也不想自拔。  
米津这样盯着菅田的身影看了一会儿，很小心地冲他伸出了一只手。  
菅田立刻就注意到了，那只手很放松地放在床上，可是指的方向无疑是自己。  
就让我把它当作暗示吧。  
菅田走过去坐在米津的床边，用双手把那只手握住。  
是温暖的。  
和米津玄师本人一样。  
不存在的微小的震颤感传到米津心里，带着他的根本都开始颤动起来。  
自己从未像现在这样触摸过他的手，这样的触感一定会长久地留在自己心中。  
被握住手的米津微微地笑了笑，很安稳地闭上了眼睛。  
反应比平常慢上不少的天才懒得想今天晚上到底是怎么回事，醉酒的快感叫他屈服于人类享乐的本能。他自认为这些都是自己的幻想，就算这个人不是自己想的那家伙，一定也是个和菅田一样的好人。  
因此米津安安静静的睡着了。这可苦了菅田，早就酸了的手不知道该什么时候收回来，生怕吵醒了床上的人。好在睡着的醉鬼感官迟钝，这才饶了他一次。  
菅田从米津的屋子里溜出来，体贴地关上门，免得吵到他。  
演员的脸上带着一种很满足的笑容，站在米津的客厅里等了一会才反应过来自己的处境。  
今晚要怎么过啊？  
他在屋子里绕了两圈，最后眼睛落到了米津的沙发上面。  
唔，垫子，毛毯，合在一起就是大写加粗的诱人。  
蹑手蹑脚地走过去，像做贼一样把它拎起来，小心地放到自己的旁边。  
菅田将晖手无意识地抚摸着那条毯子，毛绒绒的触感很舒服。这是米津的东西，是自己本来没有机会接触到的。  
直到这个时候菅田才感受到今晚的梦幻。如果不是米津打错了电话，如果自己没有接而是直接挂掉它，那么自己这些话可能就会永远地烂在肚子里。  
菅田本来就想这么坐一晚，可是这安静的黑暗房间到处都滋生着困意。他最终还是败给了自己的身体，抱着米津的毯子躺在了沙发上。  
躺下之后他才真正觉得累，疲乏如同波浪一样一波一波卷过来，带着自己在其上摇摆。  
于是他就这样睡着了。  
但是梦里也是记得之前发生了什么的。  
等菅田醒来的时候，天依旧没有亮，所以他知道自己并没有睡很久，也许只有两三个小时。他动了动，换了个舒服的姿势，这才发觉自己不知道什么时候已经盖上了原本属于米津的毛毯。  
“嘶——”  
菅田吓了一跳，像甩掉突然落在手上的虫子一样把它甩到一边。  
我什么时候盖他的东西了？完了米津一定会不高兴，没准他还会对我生气。  
演员的脑子全是慌乱，于是他做了个深呼吸，想放松一下自己，却没想到和毯子上残留着的米津的气味撞了个满怀。  
这味道就和几个小时前和自己拥抱的米津一模一样，橙花微苦的清新香气和洗衣液的味道混在一起，很干净很日常，是旁人完全接触不到的味道。  
这一点极大地取悦了他，让他没来由地笑了出来。  
放松下来的菅田拿过手机确认了时间，凌晨5点半，所以自己只睡了短短的4个小时。  
曾经偷偷会面的情人们互相大方地分享着同一具寝具，在夜晚钟声响起的时候同时带着期冀与伤感等待黎明。  
可是作为大都会的东京再也没有了让互相倾心的情人去听的代表黎明到来的浪漫钟声，只剩下手机和钟表显示出的冷漠而精准的数字。  
冬日的清晨总是来的格外的晚，菅田放下手机之后本想在睡个回笼觉等米津起床，结果没想到反倒被对方叫醒了。  
说是叫醒不合适，因为他其实是被米津用手捅醒的。  
“早——上好。”  
菅田打了个哈欠，眨了眨眼清醒了一下才发现米津在用一种很震惊的眼神看着自己。  
“你为啥会在我家？”  
他看着米津这个表情觉得好笑又觉得对方可爱，用手整整自己头发做出个无辜的表情。  
“你昨晚给我打电话来着，”菅田竭力让自己的表情显得无辜，连声音都软了下去，自己听着都觉得肉麻，“说那么多遍喜欢我，我能不来吗？”  
米津早上起来就觉得疑惑，怎么想也想不明白为什么自己卧室的门是关着的，而且明明印象中自己是睡在沙发上的。  
自己绝对不会干出这种事情，剩下的解释就只剩下昨晚自己朦朦胧胧间看到的那个人干出了这些事。  
我昨天竟然让一个人进了我家。  
这件事细细一想就让自己的后背冒出冷汗。米津握着门把犹豫了很久还是打开了门，结果一眼就看到了躺在自己沙发上的熟悉的身影。  
菅田将晖在自己家和他知道了我喜欢他这两件事在心里到处冲撞，米津瞪大了眼看着菅田，张了张嘴不知道说些什么。  
“等等，不对，你怎么知道？”  
“知道啥？”  
菅田依旧是那一幅有些欠打的无辜表情，虽然他一定不无辜。  
“我昨天没给你打电话啊？”  
天才音乐人模模糊糊地记着自己是给常田大希打的电话，对自己记忆力充满自信的米津暂时没法相信这个事实。  
“是啊，你是没给‘我’打，”菅田将晖摊摊手，把身旁的毯子推开腾出个坐的位置，“一上来就叫我‘大希’这件事你可要好好解释解释。”  
“嗯？”  
这声是连菅田都很少听到的纯粹的疑惑。  
“打错电话和别人说喜欢我真不是什么好事啊，”菅田顿了顿，声音拐出一个弯，“还是说——”  
“想一骗骗两个人？”  
“不是不是，我没有……”  
米津急着解释，生怕自己这点事抖落出去惹得本来就不喜欢自己的菅田讨厌上自己。不过幸亏天才的大脑在这种混乱的时候还能转的挺快，在想明白为什么对方会因为这一个电话就来自己家的时候及时止损。  
“是喜欢菅田的……”  
得到很肯定的答案的菅田笑了，起身把米津拽过来坐下，很放肆地凑过去摸他的手。  
“喜欢我为什么不早说呢？”  
米津没有回答。  
“我可是有那么那么喜欢米津君哦，喜欢到一沓糊涂哦。”  
他夸张地比着手势，超级认真地看着米津。  
“喜欢喜欢喜欢，”菅田看对方没有什么回应就开始蹬鼻子上脸，一点点逼近对方，“喜欢米津君哦。”  
米津没想到能换来自己喜欢的人这样热烈的表白，瞪大了眼睛看着对方越过自己的安全红线却什么也做不了，大脑已经在过大的冲击之下彻底宕机，剩下的只有过分宣告自己存在感的砰砰跳动的心脏。  
然后一滴眼泪就冲了出来。  
菅田那边看自己都快压米津身上了，结果对方一点反应也没有就开始慌，看到对方开始掉眼泪就更慌了。  
和别人说喜欢的次数不少，一般情况下他们都会露出很开心的笑容，而见到这样的反应还是第一次。  
可米津突然伸手抱住了他，反客为主地让两个人贴在一起。  
吸鼻子的声音传到菅田的耳朵里。  
他在哭。  
手足无措的菅田只能用同样的拥抱作为回复，就和昨晚一样轻轻抚摸着对方的后背，但是完全不知道说什么合适。  
“可以吗？”米津突然发问了，“我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
菅田这才找到了些主动权，把对方抱得更紧，是那种几乎都能感受到他的心跳的程度。  
“喜欢。”  
菅田在米津的耳畔低语。  
结果米津哭的更放肆了些，整个人都有些颤抖，却偏偏压抑住了声音。  
“你……别哭啊，”菅田慌了，伸手把他推开些，好看到对方的表情来确定下面该说什么，“是我哪里不好吗？”  
可是米津依旧微微颤抖着，明明在流泪，脸上却是笑着的。  
“不，我很开心……”  
明明自己心里那么高兴，明明这么期待菅田喜欢自己这件事情，明明这应该是有着无上喜悦的事，可是却用象征悲伤的哭泣的形式表达了出来。  
好丢脸。  
眼泪无法停下来，于是他伸手去揉眼睛，手还没放下来就被菅田捉住，接着就是一个吻迎了上来。  
炽热的，却温和的吻。  
“唔——”  
米津没去阻拦，顺着对方的力道倒下去，任由菅田把自己压倒在沙发上。  
菅田亲吻了一次又一次，每一次带给米津更强烈直观的感觉。  
眼泪从眼尾落下，流到发中消失不见。  
名为米津玄师的存在开始因为这感觉颤动了。  
如果这不是爱的话，又该是什么呢？  
“果然啊，”菅田抬起头，看着米津笑了，“接吻这件事就应该和喜欢的人做才对。”  
他俯下身来，两个人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，看着互相落在各自眼里的模糊影子笑了。  
菅田本想等等再亲亲面前这过于诱人的米津。可是没想到一向含蓄的对方抢了先：他微微扬了扬下巴，在自己的嘴唇上轻轻触碰一下就分开。  
“说的是啊。”  
纯粹的气声，尾音在空气中颤动着。  
菅田只愣了一下，就露出了稍显狂野的笑容，俯下身来给了米津一个热烈的吻。  
这个吻是潮湿的，落下来的时候就紧紧地纠缠上来不放，也几乎赔上了米津今生有的所有缠绵的本事。  
从唇上传来的触感一直传导到心脏的位置，欢喜的酸痛一浪一浪扩散开，弄得自己晕乎乎的。  
“喜欢……”  
再分开的时候米津抢了先，眼睛亮亮的，笑着。  
修长的手摸上菅田的脸，先是温热的指尖，然后是手指，再是整只手都贴上去。  
想要触摸自己喜欢的人，想要更接近他。  
菅田的手覆盖了上来，同样温暖的手心贴在自己手背上。  
就在这肌肤相触的瞬间，二人前所未有地明白了对方的心意。  
于是又是一个吻。  
“你好喜欢亲——”  
两个人终于回到正常的坐姿之后米津红着脸说到。  
“亲吻很好。”  
回答的很简洁。  
年长的一方轻轻笑了两声。  
“能活着真好啊。”  
米津低低地说着。  
“嗯。”  
“一直陪着我吧。”  
他转过来，很认真地看着菅田。  
“会的，一直陪着你。”  
“约好了哦。”  
“嗯，约好了。”


End file.
